


True Mates

by Greeneyedangel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Please Don't Kill Me, Rape, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 57
Words: 131,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyedangel1/pseuds/Greeneyedangel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU: Dean Winchester, an omega high school student who prefers to be alone most of the time. Only he has a secret that no one knows, not even his two best friends, his mother and brother. Then, at the beginning of Junior year, he meets Castiel Novak and things start to change. Dean starts to become more open with his feelings, but then the unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

People say finding your true mate is like wishing your whole life you'll meet your favorite celebrity. Maybe you'll meet them, but it's more likely that you wont. If you do find your true mate, it'll take years, and when you do, it's in the most unexpected place. For this case, it was practically love at first sight, when green eyes met the bluest eyes, he felt something connect but didn't know quite yet what it meant.


	2. The New Kid

"Dean, honey, it's time to get up." Mary called softly walking into her son's room. "Don't wanna." Dean groaned and flinched when Mary whipped the blanket off. "Mom! Jesus!" Dean gasped and reached for his blanket. "No, it's time to get up. You still need to shower and eat breakfast. And no skipping breakfast today, after a week of barely eating you need to get your strength back up, especially for your first day of school. And while you're at school, I'll go ahead and air out your room and wash your sheets." Mary said "Mom, you don't have too, it was my heat, I can wash my sheets at least." Dean said pushing his glasses onto his face and trying to hide his blush.

"Fine. But get your butt in the shower." Mary agreed and started opening the bedroom windows to let the fresh air in. Dean locked himself in the shower and tugged off his long sleeve shirt and stared at his reflection. Everyone thought he was crazy for wearing long sleeves during his heat, true it was extremely uncomfortable but he did it to hide his scars. Dean looked at his arms and rubbed one of news scars. It was small but it was one of his deepest ones, no one knew he hurt himself, but yet again there wasn't anyone to tell.

Between his two and only friends his Mom and Sam, he couldn't tell them because he felt like he didn't want to burden them with his problems. Today was the first day of Junior year, sure Dean got good grades, the only class he actually enjoyed was his photography class. Dean shook himself out of his daze and cranked the water as hot as he could stand it and viciously scrubbed his skin, riding himself of any trace of his heat. "Fuck being an omega." Dean growled and threw his scent blocking soap on the floor and shut off the water.

"Oh my god, he lives!" Sam teased when Dean came into the kitchen buttoning up his flannel, "shut up Sammy." he snipped "make me, jerk." "bitch." Dean snapped and shoved Sam out of his chair. "Hey! Uncalled for!" "Your face is uncalled for!" "Both of you! Stop fighting and sit down." Mary scolded the two. "Sorry mom." Both boys answered at the same time, "come on Sammy let's go." Dean said grabbing his backpack "it's Sam." He corrected his older brother, "okay Sammy what ever you say." Dean said and walked out to the Impala.

"Dean? Do, do you think dad will ever come back?" Sam asked quietly, "Sam. Don't talk about it okay? I-I don't think so but honestly, I don't give a rat's ass if he does. He left because neither of us turned out to be an alpha like he wanted. I'm a fucking omega and you're a beta. Dad got pissed and left." Dean said trying to stay calm. "Okay, sorry. I wont bring it up again." Sam said quietly and got out of the car. "Sammy wait!" Dean got out of the Impala and Sam stopped and turned around, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of snapped. H-ha-have a good day." Dean said and drove towards the high school.

"Dean!" Charlie squealed running a crossed the parking lot. "Oh my god I've missed you!" She said pulling in Dean for a bone crushing hug. "Hey red. Mind letting me go? Can't breath." Dean gasped, "oh sorry!" she apologized and let go. "I've missed you too, how was California?" "Amaaazzziiinngg!" Charlie sang, "oh! I bout forgot, I got you this!" Charlie said and dug around in her bag and pulled out a decent sized green gummy bear, "a gummy bear?" Dean chuckled and took it from Charlie, "not just a gummy bear! It's a lamp!" She smiled, "oh, uh awesome!" Dean said and put it in the back seat of the Impala. "I got Benny a blue one!" Charlie smiled as they walked up to the school.

"Oh, I uh.. I heard about your dad. I'm so sorry Dean." Charlie said and Dean stopped in his tracks. "Thanks Charlie, but I would rather not talk about it." He said and continued walking "okay, sorry." she said and they met Benny in homeroom "Red! Welcome back!" Benny said and picked her up in a huge bear hug. He put her down and clapped Dean on the back, "one more year of this hell and we're outta here!" Benny said and put his feet up on the desk. "Hey, did you hear there's a few new kids this year?" Charlie asked, "yeah I heard, do you know who they are?" Benny asked. "Nope, just that it's two boys. One's in our class and the other I think is a senior." Charlie replied.

The first day always feel like it takes a month for Dean. He barely pays attention through Algebra II, he knows his photography class is next along with another art class after. His mind also wonders over to the new kids, he still hasn't seen either of them. He wonders what they're like, if they'll be snotty rich brats or normal people, or even jocks.

Dean was pulled out of his trance when he heard Mrs. Collins speak, "class, we have a new student, his name is Castiel Novak. I expect you to treat him like you would with your friends. Castiel, you can take the empty seat in the back." Dean couldn't believe his eyes, standing in front of the room was one of the  **hottest** people he has ever met. Wait a second, why was he moving towards Dean? Dean's heart was racing, why was he getting closer?! Mrs. Collins told him to take the empty seat in the back. The only empty seat left in the room was right next to him.

'Oh shit.' Dean whispered to himself as Castiel sat next to him. Dean tried his hardest not to look over at the boy next to him. "Hey." 'Oh god', Dean thought, that voice, it's so deep. Deeper than what a 16 year old should have… Dean braced himself and looked over and his heart skipped a beat. "h-hey." Dean whispered back, Dean was staring into the blues eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm Castiel, but you can call me Cas." The smile slowly faded from Cas's face when he realized Dean wasn't going to answer, he averted his eyes and turned in his dest to face the front of the room. "Dean!" Cas heard him whisper, "what?" he asked turning his head, "my name, i-it's Dean. I'm Dean." Dean rambled and he started blushing. "Oh, nice to meet you Dean." Cas whispered back and once again faced the front of the room.

When the bell rang Dean practically ran from the class room straight to the bathroom. Checking to see if he was alone, Dean threw his bag on the floor, took his glasses off and splashed cold water on his face. "Holy shit." Dean whispered to himself, he didn't even know the guy and he was giving Dean all these weird feelings. He dried off his face, put his glasses on and checked once again that he was alone and palmed himself through his jeans. Dean had been half hard as soon as he heard Castiel's voice, "jesus Winchester. Pull yourself together! You don't need to start slicking and stinking up the place." Dean said to himself, he took a deep breath and made his way to photography.

* * *

*** Helloooo... I know this chapter was kinda in a funky pov, but the story will alternate between pov's. I hope you will like this one, if you hadn't noticed I seem to like the ABO stories...**


	3. New Feelings

Dean rushed out of the bathroom walking quickly through the almost empty halls trying to make it to his photography class on time. Dean sat at his table right as the bell rang. "Okay class, welcome back! I see we have some familiar faces and some new faces." Mr. Singer said, "Dean, it seems like you're the oldest on in here this year, why don't you explain the basics of this class." Mr. Singer said and settled himself behind his desk.

"I uh, um… okay." Dean said quietly the blush crawling up his skin. Dean stood up and just stared back at all the eyes facing him. "H-hi, um so it's pretty obvious what you do in here, but I will warn you, it's harder than it looks…. Um, if you thought this was just an easy 'A', thinking oh I can just take this class, all I have to do is take pictures you're wrong. Uh, this is also the yearbook, so if you'd like to volunteer to work on the yearbook this year, there's a sheet on Mr. Singer's desk, he and I are the editors this year. Um… This class focuses on improving your photography skills, w-we work a lot with photoshop. So yeah, uh. That's it." Dean said and sat down quickly hiding his face from the rest of the students.

Dean completely ignored the rest of Mr. Singer's, or as Dean know's him as Uncle Bobby, lecture of how to handle a camera and everything else for the new kids, so he just pulled out a sheet he'd gotten in the mail going over what to start covering for yearbook. Dean was so enthralled with ideas of how to make the yearbook the best one yet, he didn't hear the door open or the short conversation between Mr. Singer and the new guest, Dean heard the chair next to him be slid out so he slowly looked away from his list thinking it was the teacher.

"So I was thinking that for the swim page we could obviously have a water theme but-" Dean stopped short, the person sitting next to him wasn't Bobby. 'Jesus Christ, am I going to have every fucking class with this guy?' Dean thought to himself. "Hey." Cas said quietly and Dean's green eyes widened slightly, "uh h-hi." Dean stuttered. "W-what are you doing here?" Dean asked mentally slapping himself, "uh, this is my class… I was late because I had a free period and I wanted to fill it and this was the only available class." Cas smiled, "oh, um. Awesome." Dean said and went back to the list.

"You don't say much do you?" Cas asked, "ha, I um. I do, I just. I-I…" Dean struggled to find the right words, he what? What was making it so he couldn't talk to one lousy guy? "I'm listening…" Cas said in a teasing voice, "I um, I don't really talk to people, I'm uh I like to be alone… Well when I'm not at school, at school I'm usually with Benny and Charlie…" Dean said slowly starting to get comfortable with Cas. "Hmm, why do you like being alone?" He questioned, 'fuck, what is this? 20 questions?' Dean thought to himself but answered anyway, "well, as an omega you really don't want to draw too much attention to yourself." Dean said but froze at what he just said, his eyes grew wide and just waited for Cas to walk away.

"Really? You're an omega? Huh, I figured beta… Got to hand it to ya, you hide your scent really well." Cas said leaning in a little sniffing the air. "ha uh, well, my mom's a nurse, so she get's the good stuff." Dean said leaning away from Cas. Cas was about to say something but was interrupted by Mr. Singer "alright class quit your yammerin' now, Dean covered everything, but about the whole yearbook thing, it is during this class and this class only. Now if you think you can handle the responsibility of both creating the yearbook and getting your work done for photography, feel free to sign up. But your first assignment, I want you to go home and take pictures of what makes your family, and I want you to make a collage, bring it in Friday, and you have to be in at least two pictures. Oh, and you can call me Bobby, Mr. Singer makes me feel old, so uh, today just get to know each other." Bobby said and went back to his desk.

"So yearbook, where do I sign up?" Cas smiled, "wh-what? You, you want to be in yearbook?" Dean asked pushing his glasses up his noes. "Yeah, sounds like fun, and besides that's quite a list there." Cas said pointing to the list in Dean's hands. "Okay, um Bobby!" Dean said and Bobby looked up from his computer, "what?!" "Pass me the yearbook sign up old man." Dean said and Cas stopped breathing for a second, was Dean seriously talking to a teacher this way?

"Boy, get off your lazy ass and get it yourself, I ain't your servant." Bobby huffed and went back to the computer. "Alright, calm down and don't have a heart attack." Dean said getting up to retrieve the sheet. Cas was completely confused, Dean was talking back to a teacher and the teacher was cussing at him, 'what kind of school did I come to?' Cas thought to himself.

When Dean put the sheet in front of Cas, he spoke up, "Dean, I-I don't think it's a good thing to talk to the teacher like that." Cas said quietly so only Dean could hear him and Dean started laughing, like holding his stomach and wiping away tears laughing. "I-I don't understand, what's so funny? Dean talking back to teacher's isn't polite and it can get you in trouble." Cas said frowning, "Cas, man. Bobby don't give a shit, he's my uncle. Only I talk to him like that. It's okay." Dean said once he got his breath back, "oh, Oh! Okay uh that makes sense." Cas said dropping his gaze to the table.

"Jesus, I haven't laughed like that in a long time!" Dean said "Don't ever change man." Dean said and patted his shoulder and froze, Cas's head snapped up and they stared at each other wide eyed, when Dean put his hand on Cas's shoulder, Dean felt almost like an electric shock shoot through his body. "I uh, sorry." Dean said dropping his hand and got up to take the sheet back up to Bobby's desk. When he returned to the table the two boys sat there in silence before Dean spoke up, "hey, uh… If you want, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch…"

"Sure, thanks." Cas smiled a little absentmindedly rubbing the spot where Dean touched him and Dean pretended he didn't see it. "So Cas, how old are you?" Dean asked, "17. I just turned 17 last week." Cas said "how old are you?" "I'm still 16… My birthday is in January." Dean replied and before they could ask anymore questions the bell rang. Dean and Cas gathered their stuff and started walking out when Bobby spoke up, "Dean, can I talk to ya for a sec?" "Um you can head on to the cafeteria, I'll catch up." Dean said and walked up to the desk.

"What's up?" Dean asked, "I just wanted to make sure you guys were still planning on coming over tonight." Bobby said, "Oh, um mom said she'll try to make it, uh one of the nurses has something going on and is having trouble finding someone to cover her shift, so mom said she might be working a double. But Sammy and I will be there as long as there's pie." Dean smiled. "You and your pie." Bobby rolled his eyes, "alright get, I'll see you at 6." Bobby said and Dean waved and made his way to the door, only to almost run Castiel over. "Shit Cas, you can't just stand in front of the door!" Dean said catching them both before they fell, "sorry, I just uh, I wanted to wait for you." Cas said and looked down to see both their hands on each other's arms. Dean followed his gaze and let go, "alright, come on, I'm starving."

Once the two go their food, Dean started looking for Charlie and Benny. He found them in the back by a window, "follow me Cas." Dean said and made his way over, "hey red, Benny." Dean greeted and sat down, "guy's this is Cas, Cas the red head is Charlie and the scary looking one is Benny." Dean introduced, "wow, you're like really hot." Charlie blurted out and Dean stiffened, "um th-thank you?" Cas said shocked by the sudden complement, "but don't get any ideas big boy, I don't swing for your team." Charlie said and winked.

The four were easily talking about random things when another tray plopped down at the table, "Cassie! There you are!" A short guy with whisky colored eyes sat down. "Oh my god, Gabriel, can't you find your own friends?" Cas groaned "nah, all the senior's are dicks." Gabe said, "no, no it's fine  _Cassie_ , by all mean's Gabriel join us please!" Charlie smiled. Lunch went by quickly and Charlie, Benny and Dean all welcomed Cas and his trickster brother into their little group. By time school was over Dean discovered that he had all but two classes with Cas, for some reason he was okay with it. He like Cas, he was funny and dorky… 'Don't get your hopes up, you're nothing, why would someone as good as Cas like some one like you? You're nothing but a worthless omega who's daddy left because he didn't want you as a pathetic excuse for a son.' The small voice in Dean's head thought, 'no, no no.' Dean groaned to himself, he thought he was slowly starting to get over this, but he was wrong.

Dean got in the Impala and headed towards the middle school to pick up Sam. When Dean pulled up to the curb Sam was waiting but didn't get in. Dean leaned over and rolled down the window, "what? Are you waiting for me to get out and open your door for you princess?" he teased. "Not funny Dean. I just wanted to let you now I'm going to Andy's for a while, I called mom and she's fine with it." Sam said, "fine but don't forget we're going to Bobby and Ellen's tonight. I'll pick you up at 5:30." Dean said and drove off, actually kind of glad he was going to be alone.

When Dean opened the front door he was greeted by Lucy, the 2 year old German Shepherd, "Lucy! How are you girl?" Dean asked grabbing the chord to tie her up outside for a little bit, once inside he threw his bag on the couch and went up to his room. He grabbed his sketch pad and opened to a blank page clear in the back, noting that he'd have to buy a new one soon. He sat in his desk and tried to think of what to draw, before he knew it his hand was flying over the paper, half an hour later he sat back and stared in shock of what he drew.

"What the fuck?" Dean whispered and picked up the sketch book and stared at the sketch. "what the fuck!? How, what? Why did I draw that?" Dean yelled dropping the sketch pad, he had some how drawn a very accurate and detailed picture of Cas. I ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, 'christ you are pathetic. Drawing a perfect sketch of someone you just met today? That's kinda stalkerish don't you think?' the voice mocked. "Shut up." Dean said to the mirror, 'shut up? Why, Dean, I'm not saying anything that you aren't already thinking… Just admit, you like the guy more than a friend. In fact you were getting all excited when you first met him. Now that's just weird. Maybe you are a stalker.' the voice kept going.

Dean shut his eyes and leaned over the sink trying to take deep breaths. When the voice wouldn't shut up he pulled out the the blade he kept taped under the cabinet under the sink. He stared at it, like he always does, debating it's worth it, if he should make just a small cut or just do it and make a cut so deep there's no saving him. Dean quickly took off his flannel and pushed the sleeve of his t-shirt up and pressed the blade to his bicep making a smooth cut and let out a breath of release when the blood ran down his arm. He was alway's careful on where to place his cuts, so if he rolled up his sleeves, no one would see them maybe one or two but not all of them. Dean rinsed off the blade and put it back in it's hiding spot and took the gauze to wrap around his arm and put his shirt back on.

He could hear Lucy outside barking so Dean made his way to the door and let her back in. They laid on the couch for a while watching 'Dr. Sexy M.D' until it was time to pick up Sam. They got to Bobby's 5 minutes after six, "you're late!" Ellen said after giving them both a hug, "sorry, it's Sammy's fault. I told him to be ready at 5:30 but he wasn't." Dean said and avoided the punch from Sam. "Any way, come on, Bobby's just now getting the meatloaf out of the oven. They were all situated at the table and just started eating when the front door opened.

"Hello?" Mary called out, "dinning room!" Ellen called back. Mary rounded the corner looking exhausted, "hi mom! How was your day?" Sam asked getting up to get another plate for Mary. "It was good sweetie, how was your first day of school boys?" Mary asked piling food onto her plate. "Awesome! They already put me in algebra! Only me and three other people get to take it!" Sam said obviously excited, "oh good for you!" Mary smiled, "Dean honey, how was your day?" "Uh, fine." Dean said suddenly becoming very interested in his mashed potatoes. "Just fine?" Mary egged on, "what bout that new kid, you two seemed to hit it off today." Bobby jumped in and Dean could feel himself blush.

"New, kid? Tell me bout this new kid Dean." Mary said, "I, um… His name's Cas… He's in my class. We have all but 2 classes together. He's on the swim team, he has an older brother Gabe, he's a senior." Dean said and everyone just stared at him. "What?" Dean asked and tried to shrink into himself, "nothing, you just seem to like this kid." Ellen smiled, "what? Just-just as a friend! He uh, uh…" Dean started panicking and pushed his chair back and ran upstairs into the room him and Sam stay in when they stay the night. 'I knew it! You do like the little guy! And now you're afraid to tell your family because then they'll see how much of a needy little omega you really are.' The voice seemed like it was yelling so Dean put his hands over his ears and curled up in a ball, "shut up! you don't know anything!" Dean said to himself.

Dean doesn't know how long he laid there, but was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. "Dean? Can I come in?" Mary's voice came through the door. "I guess." Dean said loud enough for her to hear, the door creaked open and Mary turned on the light making Dean flinch. Mary walked over and sat down next to her son, "Dean? Do you like this boy?" Mary asked softly and Dean sat up but didn't look at her.

"I can't mom, I barley know him. I just meet him today, but." Dean stopped, "yes, but you can get to know him. The way Bobby talked, from what he saw today in class, it seems like this Castiel boy likes you too. Bobby said he couldn't stop staring at you." Mary said and put her arms around Dean pulling him in for a hug. "I know you're scared about this, but it's going to happen sooner or later, you're going to find someone who you like, you go on dates. It's all apart of growing up." Mary continued and Dean wrapped his arms around his mother and breathed in her scent trying to calm down.

"What do I do?" Dean whispered, eyes becoming wet, "talk to him, get to know him a little bit. Maybe he'll even ask you out. Bobby said he was an alpha, but just because he is, don't feel like you have too. Just because you're an omega does  _not_  mean you have to do whatever an alpha tells you." Mary said and wiped away the few tears that rolled down Dean's cheeks. "Come on let's go get some pie and go home." Dean nodded and followed his mother down the stairs.


	4. Don't Tell Mom

Dean and Mary entered the dining room and Dean could tell Sam wanted to ask a thousand questions but he kept his mouth shut. After pie, Bobby and Dean discussed a few things about the yearbook and a few of the new staff. "Alright boy, I'll see you tomorrow." Bobby said and gave Dean a quick hug. "You too Bobby, bye Ellen." Dean said and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet you two at home." Mary said after her goodbyes and hit the road.

 

"Dean? Is Cas an alpha?" Sam asked quietly once they were in the Impala, "yes. Why?" Dean asked and snuck a quick glance at him before paying attention to the road. "Just curious… Bobby said that you too seemed to hit it off… So I-I just figured that, never mind." Sam said and looked out the window. "Figured what Sammy?" Dean asked becoming upset, "w-well… We're starting a section about true mates in school a-and it just sounded like the way Uncle Bobby was talking, that maybe you and Cas are true mates." Sam said.

 

"What?! Sammy that's crazy. You know that true mates are practically impossible to find." Dean said pulling into the drive way. "Fine. But if I'm right you have to buy me a new book." Sam said shoving open the door, "Sammy if you're right, I'll buy you a freaking library." Dean said and went to his room. He stripped down to his boxers and opted for a t shirt tonight and went back to his sketch book when he glanced at his bed. "shit." Dean groaned, he forgotten to wash his sheets. Dean threw on a sweatshirt and stripped the bed and walked to the washing room which of course was right by his mom's room. "Dean, I thought you said you'd wash those when you got home from school." Mary said sounding a little annoyed.

 

"I know, I'm sorry, I just got distracted when I came home." Dean said throwing everything into the washer, put the right amount of soap and shut the lid. "Honey, can we talk some more?" Mary asked when Dean started to leave, "uh, sure." he said and followed his mom to her room. "Okay, I've been thinking. Now, you're old enough to drive, and you're going to start dating, I'm going to give you a curfew. School nights it will be 19 and on weekends it will be midnight or 1, depending on where you're going and what you're doing. Okay?" Mary said and Dean just stared at her, "I've never had a curfew." He said looking hurt, "I know sweetie, just, after what we talked about today at Bobby and Ellen's I just want you to be safe." She said.

 

"So you don't trust me?" Dean said standing up getting mad, "that's not what I said and you know it." Mary said "right, just because I'm an omega and I can drive, you think I'm just going to go out and whore myself out." Dean said, "Dean Michael! I never said anything like that and I don't appreciate you talking to me like that." Mary said taken back by her son's words. "Yeah, well, it's what you're thinking." Dean said and stormed out, sheets forgotten and locked his bedroom door.

 

'Like I said, pathetic. Even your own mother know's that you're a slut.' The voice started in, "I'm not a slut! I've never even kissed anyone!" Dean said to himself, 'yeah, but you're an omega. All omegas are sluts, just begging for an alpha's knot. You popped a boner just by looking and hearing Cas's voice. If that doesn't scream slut, I don't know what does.' The voice continued and Dean just squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears as if he could block the voice.

 

All he heard on repeat was pathetic and slut, he slowly crawled to his night stand and pulled out the bottom drawer and grabbed the blade hidden beneath everything else. "I said shut up!" Dean said, yanked his sweatshirt off and made a long gash on his left bicep and breathed out a sigh of relief when the voice stopped.

 

Dean just sat there letting the blood drip down his arm, a few minutes later he finally got up. He poked his head out his door to see if his mom or Sam were out of their rooms before jogging to the bathroom. As Dean stood at the sink cleaning the cut the door swung open and Sam walked in. "Sam!" Dean yelled turning his back so he wouldn't see the cuts.

 

"Oh sorry." Sam said and started to turn when he saw blood on the sink, "wait. Dean is that blood?!" Sam asked running over, "it's fine Sam just a paper cut." Dean said moving away from his brother. "On your arm?" Sam asked, damn him for being so observant. "Dean what's going on?" Sam asked and Dean could smell worry and fear filling the room. "Sam, please. Just go back to your room." Dean pleaded.

 

"No. Not till you tell me what's going on." Sam demanded and locked them both in the bathroom. Dean broke down and began apologizing for no reason. "I'm sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry!" he cried, still with his back turned. "Dean. Turn around, please turn around." Sam said in a soft voice and Dean slowly turned around. "Don't hate me." Dean whispered when Sam gasped. "Dean! Why would you do this to yourself?!" Sam asked holding Dean's arms out.

 

"I-it's the only way to get him to shut up." Dean continued to whisper, "to get who to shut up?" Sam asked and grabbed the gauze to wrap Dean's bicep. "The voice. Dad's voice. I-in my head Sammy." Dean said crying silently. "It's going to be okay." Sam said once Dean's arm was wrapped. "Now, give me your blade or whatever you use to cut yourself with." Sam said, "what?" Dean asked looking up at him. "Blade. Now." Sam said holding out his hand, Dean pushed his glasses up and retrieved the blade taped in the cabinet.

 

"Is this the only one?" Sam asked shoving it in his pocket, "yes." Dean lied. "Good. I'm going to go get mom to have her look at the cut better, it's pretty deep." Sam said heading for the door. "Sammy no!" Dean said grabbing his arm, "Why not?! Dean you need help!" Sam said, "please don't. I-I don't want her disappointed in me like dad was." Dean whispered. Sam sighed, "alright, but here." Sam said grabbing one of Mary's hair ties and handing it to Dean. "What do you want me to do with this?" Dean asked holding it up, "wear it on your wrist. And whenever you have the urge to cut, snap it against your wrist. And if you need to talk Dean you know where my room is." Sam said and left the bathroom.

 

He just stood there staring after his brother wondering when he grew up and became so smart. Dean then slipped the hair tie on his wrist and gave it a snap, wincing a little. He ran back to his room and threw his sweatshirt back on and went to get his sheet's from the laundry room when he stopped. His bed was already made with his old Batman sheets, Mary must have snuck in his room and put the sheets on his bed. Dean felt bad about yelling at her, he debated on if he should go apologize. "Nah, it's late I'll just do it in the morning." Dean said to himself and crawled under the covers.

* * *

*** Hey guys, I know it's a short chapter but I'll try to get another one up tonight!**


	5. Why Dean?

"Dean you need to wake up or you'll be late for school!" Mary said shaking his shoulder. "What?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes, "you did't set your alarm, if you don't leave in like the next 5 minutes you and Sam will be late for school." Mary said, "Shit!" Dean said and shot out of bed grabbing his glasses as he ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He threw on a pair of jeans and just kept the sweatshirt on and ran down the stairs. Him and Sam were halfway out the door when Dean turned around remembering the fight with his mom. "Mom! I'm sorry about last night." Dean began, "it's fine honey, we'll talk when you get home, no go!" Mary shooed her son out the door.

Dean sprinted into the school and made it into his English class right as the bell rang. Everyone stared at him while he made his way to his seat, once he was seated he caught eyes with Cas. He looked confused as to why Dean sprinted in there like a mad man. The class seemed to last forever, and Dean's growling stomach didn't help the case, he kept getting funny looks from the other students, which was making his anxiety flair up so he started snapping the hair tie against his wrist to distract himself.

Once the bell rang for the next class Dean's stomach had stopped growling and started hurting. As he was gathering his books something thunked against his desk making him jump a little. When he looked to see what it was it was a granola bar, Dean looked up to see who gave it to him and was met with blue eyes. "I think everyone in the school heard your stomach this morning." Cas teased, "thanks Cas, but I can't take your food." Dean said trying to give it back.

"Dean. It's a granola bar. I think I can suffice with out one." Cas winked and walked away before Dean could say anything else. 'Wait, did he really just wink?' Dean thought to himself. He ripped the wrapper off and threw it away as he walked towards History, one of the classes he didn't have with Cas. Which made him kind of sad, he felt comfortable around the guy, which made Dean think more about him. Once again he couldn't focus in class because he was thinking of Cas. 'I really need to do something about this.' Dean thought.

By time photography rolled around Dean was excited to see Cas again. He walked in the room and found him sitting at the table already, Dean walked by Bobby's desk and said hello before sitting next to Cas. "Hey." Dean said throwing his bag on the table, "hello Dean." Cas replied with a smile. Before Dean could answer Bobby started talking. "Alright, settle down. Now, if ya'll signed up for the yearbook come over to Dean and Cas's table, the rest of ya, there's a small quiz I want you to take. They're on my desk." Everyone groaned and got up to grab the quiz while two girls and a boy came over and sat at the table.

"Okay, Dean and I talked about it, Lisa and Garth, you two will cover arts/music and any fun candids, while Becky you deal with academics, Cas and Dean will deal with sports. When you finish a page print it off and hand it in to me and me and Dean'll go over it and find any mistakes. Any questions?" Bobby asked and everyone said no and went back to their desks to do their quiz, which Dean knew he aced. "Oh, by the way, don't forget about your collages, I've decided to assign it again at the end of the year to see if you're family has grown or changed in any way." Bobby said and then went back to grading the quizzes.

Dean was cleaning his camera when Cas nudged him with his foot. Dean looked up and pushed his glasses up, "what?" he whispered. "What are you doing friday night?" Cas whispered back. "Nothing. Why?" Dean asked eyebrows squishing together. "Well, I think it's pretty obvious that I like you… And uh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out… Maybe go grab a burger or something." Cas suggested and rubbed the back of his neck and Dean turned a shade of red, "y-you want to go out wi-with me?" Dean stuttered.

"Yeah, I really would." Cas said "oh, um… Yeah, that would be awesome." Dean said blushing even more and Cas busted out in a huge grin. "Cool, uh. I'll text you details?" Cas said, "um yeah, give me your phone. I'll put my number in." Dean said glancing at Bobby since you weren't supposed to use your phones in school unless for an emergency. When Dean locked eyes with Bobby, he winked which made Dean blush even more, he quickly punched his number into Cas's phone and sent himself a quick text to get Cas's number.

Dean was standing in Bobby's room after school talking about a few random things. "So.. You and Cas?" Bobby started and Dean blushed, "uh, what about us?" "Don't mess with me boy. I heard you two idjits talkin'. Sounds to me like you got a date." Bobby smiled a little. "Shut up." Dean said turning a deeper shade of red. "Where you going?" Bobby asked, "I uh, I don't know…"

"Well alrighty then… Why don't you head on down to the pool and get some pictures." Bobby said handing him the camera. "Bobby, it's just practice…" Dean said "yeah, but it'd be nice to have a few candid ones too." Bobby said, "now go. Just bring the camera to school tomorrow, I'm going to the Roadhouse." "Okay, tell Ellen I say hi." Dean said and headed towards the pool.

Castiel was standing there listening to Coach Rufus explain the rules of 'his pool' and the consequences if we're late or get in any trouble, if it's through the school or the law when he caught a new scent, scent blocker and a hint of old spice and leather. He glanced around and saw Dean come in with the camera. He watched as Dean sit on the nearest bleacher and waited to get some good pictures.

Cas was snapped back into attention when Rufus told them to pick a lane and do 5 front stroke laps and 5 back stroke. Cas immediately took the lane closest to Dean, Dean smiled at him and gave a brief wave so Cas winked and dove in beginning his laps. Cas loved swimming, it cleared his mind and challenged him to push his personal best every time.

By time he was he started his second back stroke lap other swimmers were either just finishing front stroke or just beginning back stroke. Cas heaved himself up onto the cold concrete and there was a hand sticking out to help him up, he glanced up to see Dean smiling, he quickly grabbed his hand. "You're pretty fast Cas." Dean said and handed him a towel, "thanks. I hold the record at my old school." Cas smiled which made Dean smile more. "Novak! Get over here!" Rufus yelled "talk to you later?" Cas said and Dean nodded and watched Cas walk away.

Dean stood there watching Cas walk away and to no surprise, his dick twitched in his jeans. 'Yep time to go.' Dean thought to himself and left before anything happened. The way home Dean thought back to the pool, yeah, he's seen swim meets before and has seen all of the guys in their little swim suit things… But not once has Dean had the urge to look close enough, until Cas… Well there was one thing Dean knew for sure, Cas was  _definitely_  an alpha. Thinking back to it made his dick twitch again. 'damn it.' Dean said quietly, he pulled into the driveway next to his mom's car and went inside. "Where were you?" Mary asked from the kitchen getting things ready for supper. "Sorry, Bobby wanted me to get some pictures of the swim team's first practice.. I just got sidetracked and lost time." Dean said grabbing a root beer from the fridge.

"Alright, just text me next time you do that okay?" Mary asked and went back to breading the chicken. "He-hey mom?" Dean asked quietly and sat at the island so he was across from Mary. "Hmm?" "A-about last night… I really am sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that." Mary stopped what she was doing and looked up and Dean could see the tears in her eyes. "I know sweetie. But just know that I'm only doing this to protect you. I even gave Sam a curfew to make things fair." Mary said and made Dean laugh, "you gave Sammy a curfew?! He never goes anywhere besides Andy's!" Dean said "yeah, well it's only fair" Mary shrugged tears long forgotten. "So how was your day?" "Good, um… Cas and I.. We uh." Dean started trying to figure out what to say, "you and Cas what?" "We… haveadate." Dean said so fast Mary almost didn't hear him. "What? Honey that's great. When is it?" Mary smiled, "uh friday." Dean said smiling too, he left Mary alone to start on his homework.

_^.^_

Meanwhile, Cas just got home from practice and ran downstairs to his room to take a quick shower before dinner. Cas came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and began digging through his dresser for a pair of boxers. "You know, you'd be the person to get killed in the first 5 minutes of a horror movie." Gabe said from Cas's bed making Cas jump like 20 feet.

"Jesus Christ Gabriel! What are you doing in here?!" Cas said turning around clutching the towel tighter. "I was bored and mom and dad were arguing again." Gabe shrugged. "Well get out!" Cas yelled, "okay jeez, don't get your panties in a twist." Gabe said and walked out of his room.

Cas rolled his eyes tugged on his boxers and started his homework. He started thinking about the collage for photography and came to the realization that he doesn't really even have family pictures… "Well shit." He said and hit his forehead on his work desk. He stayed like that for awhile until his phone buzzed, he looked at the caller id, "what Gabe?" Cas groaned,  **"Come and eat Cassie Poo."** Gabe said and hung up, 'what a dick.' Cas said to himself and trudged up the stairs.

"Boys! Come and eat!" Mary yelled up the stairs and immediately heard racing footsteps. She chuckled and rolled her eyes as she made her way back to the kitchen. Dean grabbed the back of Sam's shirt so he could get to the table first, "jerk!" Sam said from behind him, "bitch." Dean replied and they both shut up when they got a glare from their mom.

"So Dean, where's Cas taking you friday?" Mary asked, "what?! Dean you're going on a date?!" Sam said eyes wide, "yeah… Um I-I don't know, he said we would talk about it later since he sorta asked me during photography." Dean said focusing on his plate. "Oh, well I'm sure you'll have fun where ever he takes you." Mary said, "yeah, but not too much fun." Sam giggled "Samuel Jonathan!" Mary scolded and Dean blushed bright red. "Well, I do want to meet him so have him come over either tomorrow or an hour before your date." Mary said and Dean nodded.

After dinner Dean decided that he needed some air, "mom, I'm gonna go take Lucy for a walk!" Dean hollered from the front door. "Okay honey, don't stay out too long and wear your jacket!" Mary called from somewhere in the house. "Alright girl, let's go." Dean said and clipped the leash to her collar. Dean ended up circling the block before he came home, he let Lucy loose and she shot into the house.

Dean said goodnight to his mother and went up to his room. He grabbed his phone and flopped on his bed, he had one text message  **Cas: Hey**  Dean looked to see what time it sent and it was sent almost an hour ago,  _Dean: Hey, sorry, I wasn't tryin to ignore you or anything. I left my phone upstairs then took my dog for a walk._  Dean sent the message opened his Itunes on his phone. Right as Rambling On came up his phone chimed,  **Cas: It's alright, what kind of dog do you have? :)** _Dean: She's a two year old German Shepard. She's great :)_ **Cas: Wish I had pets… My parent's think they're messy and a waist of time… They wont even let me get a goldfish :(** Dean busted out laughing  _Dean: Sorry man, that sucks. Not even a goldfish though? That's a little sad._ **Cas: Indeed… So I have a question…**

'Uh oh…' Dean thought to himself, this could go a thousand different ways.  _Dean: okay, shoot._ **Cas: What do I put on my collage? My parent's weren't very keen on taking pictures while we were kids…** _Dean: um, well… You could take a picture of your parents and Gabe, um you have to be in two, so uh… Take like a group picture or something…_  Dean basically already has his done, he's just waiting for tonight to take a picture of Sam while he's sleeping just to be funny…  **Cas: Okay, I'm still going get a bad grade on it… :/** _Dean: I'm sure you'll do fine… But I don't mean to change the subject but uh Friday… My mom wants to meet you._

 **Cas: Oh, um ok… when should I be there?** _Dean: well, what time were you planning on going out?_  Dean didn't know why but he was getting nervous talking about his date.  **Cas: Um, well I was thinking we could go out and eat, so I was thinking of picking you up at 6. But I don't know where anything is…** _Dean: That's okay you drive I'll tell you where to go ;) and be here around 5:30. 221 Baker Street, it's the light blue house, and there will be a GORGEOUS black 1967 Chevy Impala in the driveway._

Dean smiled like he always does when he talks about baby. They finished up their conversation and he realized that all day besides English, he never had the urge to cut, maybe Cas will be a good thing in his life. Dean got up and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and another sweatshirt and went to take a shower. He stood under the hot spray and let his mind wonder like it always does in the shower. He couldn't help think of Cas, Cas had an amazing body, Dean imagined what it would feel like to run his hands down it, he felt his dick give an interesting twitch.

He then remembered the very impressive bulge in Cas's swimsuit, Dean let out a soft moan and reached down and started slowly stroking twisting his wrist at the tip. He thought of blue eyes and as soon as he thought of Cas's deep raspy voice Dean came with a strangled moan. He felt the slick running down his thighs as he calmed down and cringed a little always hating that feeling. Once he was calmed down he scrubbed his hair and body and shut the water off. He got out and dried off, he pulled on his boxers and like always he started examining his scars, he rubbed his fingers over the cut he made the night before and remembered the conversation with Sam…

He was startled out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door, "Dean?" He heard his mom call out. "Just a second." He replied and tugged his sweatshirt over his head and unlocked the door. "Yeah?" Dean asked putting his glasses back on. "The hospital just called, they need me to come in for the night, so I wont be home till tomorrow sometime. Can I trust you to get out of bed on time and make it to school?" She teased, "yes mom, I already have my alarm set, and I'm sure Sammy will wake me up if something happens." Dean smiled and gave her a hug "have a good night at work." He said and kissed her cheek before going in his room.

_^.^_

By time friday rolled around Dean could barely sit still, he had his collage loaded in the Impala already, after laughing his ass off at the picture of Sam he had taken, "you're such a jerk!" Sam yelled when he saw the picture. It was perfect Sam was on his back mouth wide open with drool running out of his mouth, Dean was surprised he even got the picture he could barely keep his laughter in. "Sorry Sammy, gotta do what I gotta do." Dean chuckled as he dropped him off at school. He got to school a few minutes early so he could go ahead and put his collage in Bobby's room, Bobby wasn't in there so he just put it behind his desk and left.

Dean was halfway down the hallway when someone grabbed his backpack and he was yanked back into a darker hallway. "The fuck?!" Dean asked trying to shove off whoever grabbed him, "aw come on Dean, pretty little omega like you shouldn't be wondering the halls alone." Alistair's nasally voice rang in Dean's ear and he began to panic, Alistair has always been one of Dean's biggest bullies. "Word round the school is you got yourself a date with the new kid. You sure do work fast…. I bet tonight you'll beg for his knot and take it like the slut you are." He continued and spun Dean around and shoved his back against the wall knocking the breath out of him.

"Let me go you dick." Dean wheezed trying to push him off, "you shouldn't have said that." Alistair growled and punched Dean in the face and then shoved him to the ground. Dean could feel his eye swelling and the blood drip out of his nose. "Stop!" Dean tried to say but Alistair ignored him and gave him a hard kick in the stomach, "oomph!" All the air in Dean's chest escaped his body and he started gasping for air.

"I should just fuck you right here, let everyone know how much of a whore you are." Alistair sneered and kicked him again making Dean cry out. "HEY! What's going on down here!" Dean heard Bobby yell and almost sobbed from relief. Alistair gave one more solid kick and ran off before Bobby could tell who it was. Dean carefully sat up and whimpered slightly at the pain, "shit boy." Bobby said quietly and helped him up and picked up Dean's glasses.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital, the nurse picks today out of all day's to take the day off." Bobby grumps, "what were you doin' down here anyway?" "W-went to put my collage in your room." Dean slurred. "Alistair just jumped me outta no where." Dean said not even bothering to care that he just ratted him out. "I'll deal with him later then." Bobby said.

They got to the hospital and one of the nurses took them to a room. Meanwhile, Mary was in the break room nursing a cup of coffee when a different nurse came in. "Um, Mary… Your son is room 4a. Your brother-in-law brought him in." The nurse said and Mary shot up, "what?! Oh my god what happened?!" Mary said dumping her coffee and put the mug in the sink, "I don't know." was all the nurse said before Mary was running for room 4a. She burst into the room scaring everyone in it. "Dean?! Oh god honey what happened?!" Mary said, "Ava, I can take over, thank you." she continued and Ava walked out.

"Some jackass jumped him at school." Bobby growled, "'m fine." Dean said "bullshit." Mary growled and that shut Dean up because Mary hardly ever swore. "Any other injuries?" Mary asked once Dean's face was cleaned up and had an ice pack against his swollen eye. "He got a few good kicks in." Dean muttered, "alright, well let's go take an X-ray to see if any ribs are broken."

Mary said softly and helped Dean off the table. She bout cried, when Dean winced and whimpered a little at the movement, they went to the room for X-rays and she helped her son out of his shirt. "Mom no!" Dean started to protest but it was too late. His arms were exposed and Mary just stared at his arms, she stared until Dean couldn't take the silence anymore. "Mom, please say something." Dean pleaded tears running down his face, burning his bad eye.

"Oh, Dean… Why?" She breathed and grabbed one of his arms to look at the scars better. "Why would you do this to yourself?" She asked tears running down her face as well, Dean didn't want to have this conversation again, "mom please just drop it." "No! I'm not going to drop it! Why are you hurting yourself Dean?!" She almost shouted. "Mom, please! Just, ca-can we talk about it at home? I just want to go home." Dean pleaded crying even more. "Fine. But don't you dare think I'm going to forget this." Mary said and helped him on the table to take his x-ray.

"Good, I don't see any broken ribs, you're just going to be sore for awhile." Mary said showing Dean's x-rays to Bobby and Dean. "That's good, come on son, I'll take you home." Bobby said. "Dean. I'll be home at 12 okay." Mary said taking her son's face carefully in her hands and Dean just nodded. "Wait! Cas!" Dean said suddenly remembering his date, "mom, what do I tell Cas?! I don't wanna cancel on him." Dean asked, "it's okay honey, he can come over to the house, Sam and I will leave you two alone." Mary said. "O-okay." Dean whispered, "I'll let him know today in class." Bobby said and the left.

Back at school Cas felt all giddy inside for his date tonight with Dean. So, by time Algebra II rolled around Cas was more than excited to talk to him, but when he got in the room Dean was no where to be found. 'He's probably just late to class…' Cas thought to himself, he just sat there waiting for Dean to walk through the door. He overheard a few people talking behind him, "yeah, I heard that one of the teachers had to take him to the hospital…" one girl said, "yeah, but they were an omega right? Does it really matter?" a guy said and Cas suddenly became very angry and slightly worried, how could that jack ass talk about an omega like they're a pice of trash?

Cas decided to ignore them and gave up on waiting for Dean, feeling a little disappointed. He barley focused through Algebra and he couldn't help himself but basically run from his locker to photography once the bell rang. We walked in and Bobby was hunched over his desk with an exhausted look on his face and for some reason, it felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice water down his back.

He eyed Bobby as he made his way to the table, "Bobby? Is everything okay?" Cas asked nervously, his head shot up not realizing that his class was slowly spilling in… "Oh uh… Stay after class, Cas… I-I have something to tell you." Bobby said and took a long drink out of his water bottle before starting class. "Alright settle down, now, I got some personal family things goin' on right now, so I'm pushing your deadline of the family collage back to wednesday, for those who already finished kudos to you, maybe add a little more to it? And for those who haven't finished, well get too it."

By time the bell rang at the end of the hour Cas was a nervous wreck. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he just had an uneasy feeling sitting in the pit of his stomach. Cas waited for everyone to leave before he went up to Bobby's desk. He looked up at Cas, "sorry, son… But Dean's not gonna make that date of yours tonight." Bobby said looking sad "what? w-why?" Cas asked sitting back down, "that kid Alistair jumped him this morning, I had to take him to the hospital…" Bobby said, "what?! Oh my god. Is, is he okay?" "He'll be fine, he has a black eye and plenty of bruises, but he felt horrible about canceling you date, so Mary, his mother said you can go over after school." Bobby said, "okay, thank you Bobby." Cas said and Bobby just nodded.

Cas met Charlie, Benny and Gabe in the cafeteria and informed them about Dean. "Oh my god! That asshole!" Charlie said looking pissed. "Yeah, Dean wants me to come over after swim practice since we can't go on our date." Cas said pushing his potatoes around on his tray. "Good. Someone should go see him." Benny said. Cas didn't know who this Alistair was but he wanted revenge for hurting Dean.

* * *

***Hey, so I know I said I'd try to get this chapter up last night, but I got called into work and came home and passed out... So to make up for it here's a nice long one!**


	6. Star Wars

Dean was laying on his bed reading a book when there was a soft knock on the door. Mary poked her head in, "you ready to talk honey?" she asked and Dean felt a twinge of panic, he had almost forgotten that his mom saw his scars and that she wanted to talk. "Uh, yeah, I guess…" Dean said slowly sitting up. "Okay, I'm going to go change then I'll be back in." She said and left the doorway, returning 5 minutes later. Mary came back in the room in baggy pajama pants and a t shirt, she slid up the bed to sit next to Dean.

 

"Okay, just tell me why." Mary said quietly. "I… I don't know." Dean whispered, "bull. I'm sorry but everyone has a reason. I honestly don't think anyone would do this for fun." Mary said, Dean took a deep breath and released it; "i-it's the only way to make the voices stop." Dean said in such a small voice it reminded Mary of when he was a little kid. "What voices?" "I-in my h-head… When I get scared, or when I'm upset… Th-they.. Well it, it sounds like dad." Dean said absently rubbing his arm where most of his scars were. "Always telling me h-how pathetic I am. A-and how I'm nothing but a worthless omega." Dean said choking back sobs. "It goes away as soon as the blood sp-spills." Dean said curling into Mary. "Don't hate me. Please, ju-just don't hate me." Dean sobbed. Mary started crying too, "honey, I could never hurt you. What John did to our family is wrong. What he said to you before he left never should have happened. But you listen to me Dean Winchester. You are one of the _most_ incredible people I know. You love and care about everyone, you're an amazing artist, and I know for a fact that Sam looks up to you. So please talk to me when you're feeling bad or talk to Sam. Just, I can't loose you too." Mary said and carefully hugged her son.

 

Neither of them knew how long they sat there, they only broke apart when Lucy decided to join them on the bed. Mary sniffed and pulled away, "I'm sorry." she whispered and Dean's head shot up, "wh-why are you sorry?" he asked baffled. "I should have noticed something was wrong. I should have talked to you after you're father left." "Mom, stop. Please don't blame yourself." Dean said fresh tears dripping down his face. "I-it's my burden to bear. I did this to my self, I-I deserve to have you disappointed in me and everything." Dean said taking his glasses off to rub his good eye.

 

"Just promise me you'll come to me, Sammy or even Cas or Bobby, if you're _ever_ feeling like cutting." Mary said, "Cas doesn't know. Neither does Bobby, but I promise I will talk to someone, I uh I already promised Sam I'd snap this against my wrist if I ever felt the urge." Dean said playing with the hair tie. "Ah, so that's where it went." Mary chuckled, "do you need it back?" Dean said moving to take it off but Mary stopped him, "no, I have more. What ever helps you honey, do it." she said and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to go downstairs and clean up a bit before Cas gets here. Do you happen to know what time he will be over?" Mary asked sliding off of the bed, "uh probably not till after swim practice so like 6?" Dean said "okay, try to get some rest okay?" Dean nodded and slid under the covers and Lucy snuggled up to him some how knowing she needed to be gentle with him.

 

Dean rolled over to his good side and just lazily stroked Lucy's soft fur while he fell asleep. Next thing he knew something wet was all over his face. "What the hell?" Dean mumbled and opened his good eye and was met with another lick from Lucy. "Ah, Lucy that's disgusting!" Dean groaned and pushed the dog away and sat up wincing at his sore ribs. He was just about to get out of bed when the door creaked open and Sam poked his head in. "Dean? Can I come in?" Sam asked quietly, "yeah Sammy." Dean replied "are you okay?"

 

"I'll be fine. Nothing's broke so I'll just be sore for a while." Dean said standing up, "oh… Does uh, does mom know now?" Sam asked moving out of the way so Dean could get out. "Yeah Sammy, she knows now." Dean said, "don't worry bout it though okay?" "Come on, I'm hungry." he continued and they made their way downstairs. "Oh good, you're up, now, I know you said Cas will be here around six so, I can make a big meal or just order pizza." Mary said finishing up washing the dishes. "Oh, uh… Pizza." Dean said while opening the fridge, "what? Cas is coming over here? Why?" Sam asked clearly confused.

 

"Well, we kinda had a date tonight and since I don't want to go any where anymore but I felt bad about canceling, mom said he could come hang out here." Dean said trying to reach down for a coke but winced and gasped a little. "You okay?" Sam eyed him, "yeah, uh will you get me a coke? I-it hurts when I bend over." Dean said a blush crawling up his cheeks. Sam hopped off his stool and grabbed two cokes and handed one to Dean. "Thanks." Dean mumbled and grabbed a bag of chips and sat next to Sam at the island.

 

They sat there for awhile munching on chips when Dean felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He slid his phone out and saw that he was getting a call from Cas, he slid off the stool and went to the living room. "Hello."  **"Dean! Oh my god, I've been wanting to call you all day!"** "Why all day?" Dean asked,  **"Bobby told me what happened and I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but every time I got a chance too, I chickened out figuring you needed rest."**

 

"I'm okay Cas…" Dean said smiling a little at the fact that Cas was worried about him.  **"Uh Bobby also told me that you wanted me to come over… Since we can't go out."** "Oh, yeah! Uh mom said she'd get pizza and make sure that Sammy leaves us alone…" Dean said  **"that sounds perfect. I have to go to swim practice now, I should be there around 6:30?"**

 

"Sounds good Cas. See you then." Dean said and hung up the phone, and when he turned around Mary and Sam were standing in the living room with him smiling. "Really?! You guy's couldn't have given me 5 minutes of privacy!?" Dean groaned but smiled anyway. "Sorry sweetie, we both are just happy that you found someone." Mary smiled, "mom, I haven't found anything. It was just going to be a date, now we're just hanging out." Dean said his blush returning.

 

He could now open his eye a little better but still couldn't really see out of it. He checked his appearance in the mirror one last time before heading back downstairs. It was 6:15 and Dean couldn't sit still, he paced from the kitchen to the living room every now and then pausing to look out the window. "Dean, sit down, you're making me dizzy." Mary chuckled and Dean jumped, not aware he was being watched.

 

"Mom! Don't do that!" Dean said turning around, "sorry, but it's the truth. I just ordered the pizza it should be here a little after Cas does. Now, sit and be good." Mary smiled, "don't talk to me like I'm Lucy." Dean grumped and sat on the couch and folded his arms. Dean could breath easier now but he was still sore, so when there was a knock and he jumped up he bout knocked the wind out of himself.

 

"I got it!" he yelled and walked towards the door and swung it open. "Hey Cas." Dean smiled, and Cas just stared at him, "hi." Cas smiled also, "here, come in." Dean said and moved out of the way. "Thank you." "Uh pizza should be here soon." Dean said and took Cas's jacket to hang up in the closet. "Come on, my mom wants to meet you." Dean said and Cas followed.

 

Cas was a nervous wreck, by time Gabe picked him up from swim he couldn't concentrate on anything. He just ran through the motions while he was in the shower, thinking about seeing Dean and what condition he was in. He dressed in dark jeans and a light blue v-neck t shirt and checked the address one more time before borrowing Gabe's car to head to Dean's. Cas pulled into the driveway right as the clock on the dash hit 6:30, he got out of the car and made his way up to the front door and knocked. When Dean answered it a few seconds later the air in Cas's throat got stuck when he saw the black eye. He desperately wanted to make sure Dean was okay and once again swore revenge on Alistair.

 

"Come on, my mom wants to meet you." Dean said and Cas's heart started racing, 'what if I make a fool of myself, what if she doesn't like me and won't let Dean go out with me?!' Cas internally panicked. He followed Dean into the kitchen where his mother and a boy who must be Sam were talking about a science project. "Mom, this is Cas. Cas this is my mom, Mary." Dean introduced us.

 

Mary was beautiful Cas thought, he knew that Dean must get his warm heart from her, "hello Cas, nice to meet you." She said, "hello, it's nice to meet you too. Dean has told me a lot about you." Cas smiled, "and you must be Sam." he continued and Sam seemed relieved that he didn't call him Sammy. "Yep, Dean hasn't shut up about you since school started." "Sammy! Shut up!" Dean yelled and Cas could see the blush rushing to his cheeks. Which made Cas fall harder for the boy, and they haven't even had a date yet. "So, uh we'll be in the living room…" Dean said slowly backing out of the kitchen grabbing Cas's arm in the process.

 

"Your mom is very nice." Cas said once they were seated on the couch. "Yeah… She's great." Dean said and Cas could see the small smile forming. They sat there talking for a little bit about random things when the doorbell rang. "Boy's! Pizza's here!" Mary called out, Dean and Cas made their way to the kitchen when they heard heavy footsteps running down the stairs before Dean could give any warning Lucy skidded into the kitchen an jumped on Cas. "Lucy! Get down!" Dean scolded but was shocked when Cas started laughing and scratched behind her ear. "It's alright Dean, I like her." Cas said and grabbed her paws off his chest and put them on the floor. "Sam why don't you put her outside for awhile." Mary suggested.

 

Dean grabbed their pizza and a few Cokes and followed Cas back to the living room. "Alright, uh.. We can watch tv or I have a bunch of movies." Dean said setting the food on the coffee table, "a movie would be fine… But I should warn you… I haven't seen many movies." Cas said and Dean spun around. "Please tell me you've at least seen Star Wars." "Uh.. that's the one with Spock right?" Cas said and a blush was creeping up his neck.

 

"No Cas, that's Star Trek… Okay we're watching Star Wars." Dean said and gently lowered himself to the floor so he could get to the movies. He popped the movie in and sat next to Cas… A lot closer than before but neither of them seemed to notice, or care. "Uh, Dean? Why are we starting with the 4th one? Don't you normally start with 1 when watching a movie series?" Cas asked taking a bite of the pizza.

 

"Yeah, but not Star Wars man, you gotta start with the 4th because it was the first one to come out. Don't ask me why, but that's the way they did it." Dean said shoving his own slice of pizza in his mouth. They sat there eating at watching the movie in silence, at some point, after the pizza was gone, their hands ended up tangled together and were resting on Cas's lap.

 

Half way through the movie, Dean found himself watching Cas more than the movie, he couldn't help but concentrate on his facial expressions when a new scene came up. His gaze flickered down to his lips and Dean couldn't stop thinking about what it would feel like to kiss them. "Cas." Dean whispered and when Cas turned his head he flinched just a little from Dean's closeness.

 

"Dean?" Cas whispered back and Dean surged forward and smashed his mouth against Cas's, he pulled away when he realized that Cas wasn't kissing back. Dean backed away bushing, "Cas. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have I…" Dean stumbled "y-you can leave if you want. I'll understand." Dean stared at his hands cursing himself for being so stupid, "Dean." Cas said quietly and slid across the couch, "Dean look at me." Dean looked up and Cas had a small smile on his face, "I should be apologizing… You caught me off guard. But if you'll let me, I'd like to try it again." Dean just stared at him and they both slowly leaned in and they pressed their lips together.

 

Cas traced Dean's bottom lip with his tongue and he felt Dean open up so he pushed his tongue inside. They sat there making out before Dean had enough of it and moved to straddle Cas's lap. Dean put his hands on Cas's chest and deepened the kiss, forgetting about Dean's ribs Cas grabbed on to his sides causing Dean to break the kiss and his in pain.

 

"Oh god, Dean I'm sorry. I-I forgot." Cas said immediately letting go, "it's alright Cas… Just be careful." Dean said and dove back in, this time fisting his hands in his hair and Cas gently placed his hands on Dean's sides only to slide them down to grab onto his hips. Both boys completely in to it until they heard Mary call out from the kitchen, "Dean honey?" Dean quickly pulled himself off Cas and ended up laying on the couch with his feet propped up on Cas's lap, also fighting back a string of curses when the movement hurt his bruised ribs.

 

Mary came into the living room right as Dean calmed down, "Dean, I'm going to take Sam over to Andy's then Ellen called and she needs my help down at the Roadhouse. I'll be home later, but please don't stay up too late, Cas sweetie, it was nice to meet you. I hope to see you around." Mary smiled and Dean got up more gently than he should and gave Mary a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Okay, mom love you bye." He said quietly and Cas could practically feel the love vibrating off the too, "bye, love you too."

 

Dean watched Mary and Sam walk to the car before going back to the living room. "That was close…" Cas chuckled, "yeah, it was." Dean replied and sat back down on the couch, "so…" Dean started, "so…" Cas repeated and leaned back in, "I wasn't quite done." he smirked and pressed his chapped lips against Dean's gently, lowering himself over Dean but was careful not to put any pressure.

 

They laid there making out lazily for almost an hour until Cas's phone started ringing. "Uugghh." Cas groaned and sat up to answer his phone; "Gabriel, it better be important."  **"Sorry to bother you princess, but you know how I didn't give you a curfew… well mom and Dad came home and they want you home at 11."** "And they couldn't call and tell me themselves?" Cas asked a little annoyed,  **"you know how they are… But I'll let you get back to your lover night Cassie."** "Night." Cas hung up and checked the time, 9:30. "What did Gabe want?" Dean asked sitting up not even wincing this time.

 

"Just to inform me that our parents came home and want me home by 11. Which I was going to leave by anyway since I have to work in the morning." Cas said throwing his phone on the table. "Oh, uh… Where do you work?" Dean asked feeling stupid that he doesn't even know anything about Cas and yet here they were sucking each others faces. "At the Gas 'N Sip by the library." Cas replied. "Oh.. But uh, I just realized I don't know shit about you." Dean said and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

"Oh, well… Uh my parents are Naomi and Bartholomew, they are never home they always travel for business. Gabe, wants to go to culinary school once he graduates. I love to swim, my favorite food is a cheese burger, my now favorite movie is Star Wars. My favorite book is The Hobbit, favorite color is green. I uh… I had a little sister but she um. She ran away before we moved to the town before this one, and we haven't seen her since." Cas said, "oh. I'm sorry." Dean said quietly, "it's okay. What about you?"

 

"Uh… I'm an aquarius, Sammy and my mom mean everything to me. Uh, you already know my uncle Bobby works at the school, his wife, my mom's sister is Ellen she owns the Roadhouse. They have a daughter named Jo who is at MIT right now. I love photography and drawing, my favorite movie is Batman, favorite color is blue and my favorite food is also cheese burgers. Uh since you told me bout your sister, I guess I can tell you about my father… He uh, he used to be an awesome dad, but when I presented as an omega, he kinda went off the rails a bit. Started drinking a lot more, he always said that Sam would be his golden boy and when Sam presented as a beta in the beginning of the summer, he just up and bolted. But he made damn sure he let us know how much of a disappointment we were to him, me especially." Dean said staring at the floor.

 

"Dean. I'm sorry, that must have been hard." Cas said and Dean scoffed on the inside, 'you have no fucking idea.' he thought to himself. "Look, I better go. I'll see you monday right?" Cas said standing up, "yeah, course." Dean said following Cas to the door. "Look, I had a great night… I hope next time we can actually go out." Dean said handing Cas his jacket, "me too. As long as we do more of this." Cas smirked and kissed Dean once more before heading home. Dean let Lucy in and they went upstairs for the night.

* * *

*** Hey guys! Sorry for such the long wait! I got busy then I lost internet due to snow... So yeah, hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner!**


	7. Damn it Lucy!

Dean woke up to soft music coming from the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his alarm clock, 11:30. "Jesus!" Dean said and got out of bed thankful that his ribs didn't hurt as bad as yesterday and went downstairs. Mary was in the kitchen making lunch, "hey sweetie. Did you sleep okay?" Mary asked once she saw Dean come in. "Yeah, better than I have in a while actually." Dean said grabbing the carton of orange juice out of the fridge. "Good. So, did you and Cas have a good night?" She asked putting the casserole in the oven.

 

"Yeah, yeah we did." Dean smiled turning a little red, "well, I like him. He's a good kid." Mary said kissing Dean's forehead. "When's Sammy coming home?" Dean asked, "not till tomorrow." Mary said, "but I have today off and tomorrow morning off so I was thinking we could just have us time." she continued. "That sounds great." Dean smiled.

 

They sat there and ate lunch and talked about how Dean's first week of school went. "I think this year's yearbook is going to be one of the best." Dean smiled, "we have more staff than last year, Bobby even said that he has a good feeling about it." he continued. "That's great honey, how's your art class?" Mary asked, "great, Ms. Barnes wants me to enter the art show… I don't know if I should." Dean said pushing his food around a bit.

 

"Why not?! That would be amazing!" Mary smiled, "I-I don't know… I get self conscious when people look at my art. And it leads to things." Dean said quietly and absently started snapping the hair tie against his wrist. Mary noticed and she reached over and put her hand on top of Dean's to stop him, "honey, if it makes you feel uncomfortable, don't do it." Mary said in a soft voice. "I know, but I kinda want to… I just don't want to feel like this." Dean said pushing his half eaten food away and Mary just stared at him trying to figure out what to say.

 

"I'll make you a deal. Enter the art show, and I'll buy what ever you need. And when you get there and you start feeling anxious, you can leave." Mary suggested and Dean smiled, "deal." he said and finished his food. "When is it?" Mary asked a little while later. "What?" Dean asked from the sink where he was washing dishes, "the art show." she said, "oh, uh I think it's in January. I have to submit my entry by next friday." Dean said rinsing off the last plate and dried off his hands.

 

"Oh, so is it painting? Drawing? What?" Mary asked, "what ever you want. Ms. Barnes wants me to do one of each, I'll start with the painting since that takes longer though." Dean said rolling his sleeves back down. "Oh well, let's go to the mall and we can get you your supplies so you can start." Mary suggested and Dean agreed. "Let me take a shower then we can leave." Dean said and ran up the stairs.

 

Mary agreed to let Dean drive the Impala, seeing the smile on his face was the main reason she let him, even thought it brings back memories of her and John. Dean pulled up to the Gas 'N Sip so he could fill up and when he saw Cas through the window, butterflies swarmed in his stomach. Once he was done filling up baby Dean opened his mom's door, "mom do you want anything from inside?" "No thank you sweetie, don't stay in there too long." Mary smiled at him knowing Cas was in there.

 

"I wont." Dean blushed and jogged inside. Dean stood behind a few people waiting his turn, he felt kinda giddy that Cas hadn't seen him yet. Dean looked around the store after the customer before him left and when he knew it was just him and Cas he leaned up against the counter. Cas had his back turned since he was throwing away receipts, Dean knew this was the time so he pitched his voice as low as he could, "I'd like a pack of menthols and your number sexy." He held his breath trying to keep himself from laughing when he saw Cas stiffen and stand up straight. He carefully reached for the pack of smokes and when he turned around he had a huge blush and looked slightly terrified.

 

"Dean! Oh my god!" Cas yelled throwing the smokes on the counter behind him. Dean busted out laughing and to Cas it was one of the best sights ever, "sorry man, but your face was priceless!" Dean said wiping a tear from his eye. "What are you doing here anyway?" Cas asked, "well mom and I are going to the mall so I can get some art supplies and I would like to pay for my gas unless it's free." Dean winked but the moment was ruined by a honk coming from outside. "Okay shit mom's getting impatient." Dean said and threw the money on the counter. "Talk to you later Cas." Dean smiled and jogged back to the Impala. He got in and he was still smiling, "sorry…" Dean chuckled and Mary just rolled her eyes and they headed to the mall.

 

Dean found a parking spot in the already crowded mall and they went straight to the art store. "Okay honey, you have a $150 limit." Mary said and she followed her son around the store. By time they finished shopping Dean had two different sketch books new pencils and colored pencils and paint. "Thank you mom." Dean said once they left the store, "no problem sweetie, now let's go find something for Sam so he doesn't feel left out."

 

They ended up buying him the Game of Thrones books, Dean and Mary were on their way out when Dean heard some one call out his name. When he turned around he saw a ball of red flying at him "Dean!" Charlie shouted and almost tackled him to the ground. "OW! Charlie!" Dean yelled trying to catch his breath from his bruised ribs.

 

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was that bad!" Charlie said feeling bad, "way to go red." Benny said once he made his way over"Hi Mary!" Charlie said and gave her a hug. "Hi guys how was your summer?" Mary asked and they both took turns sharing. "You still went out with Cas last night didn't you?" Charlie asked, "uh no… He came over and we had pizza and watched Star Wars." Dean said. "I don't want to rush you guys, so Charlie, Benny why don't you come over and you can talk then." Mary suggested.

 

"Wait so he had never seen Star Wars?!" Charlie gasped. The three friends were in Dean's room talking about Dean and Cas's movie night, Lucy was resting her head on Charlie's lap while Benny absently rubbed her stomach. "I know! That was my reaction!" Dean laughed, "so I put in the fourth one and he was so confused!" he laughed, "but uh… we didn't really finish it." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck and blushed a little.

 

"Whyyyy" Charlie goaded, "reasons." Dean said quietly. "Uh uh brother. You started it, you gotta finish it." Benny said and Charlie agreed. "Uh…" Dean started "please tell me you two didn't have sex on the first date!" Charlie said, "no! Charlie, keep it down." Dean said eyes wide and he pushed up his glasses. "We just… kissed." Dean hesitated, "ohh really…" Charlie teased "why'd you hesitate." Benny added. "We made out okay?!" Dean shouted and slapped his hand over his mouth.

 

"OH MY GOD!" Charlie squealed "I wan't details!" "Charlie, there aren't really any details." Dean groaned. "Alright, we'll let it go. But I want details next time." She grinned, "you guys are horrible." Dean said hiding his face and jumped slightly when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He checked the caller ID and found out that Cas was calling him. "Is that him?!" Charlie yelled, "yes Charlie now hush!" Dean said and answered.

 

 _"Hey Cas."_  Dean said blushing a little,  **"hey, I just got off work and just wanted to know what you were up to."** _"Just hanging out with Charlie and Benny."_   **"Oh, sounds fun."** Cas said and was momentarily confused to why there was a loud rustling sound and loud voices. "Cas!" He heard Charlie call out,  **"um hello."** _"Cas you need to come over like now."_  Charlie insisted and he could hear Dean's voice, _"Charlie! Give me the phone!"_   **"Charlie, I don't think that would be a good idea."** Cas said,  _"What? Why?!"_  she asked,  **"unless I get the invite from Dean or his mother, I don't think it would be appropriate to just show up."** Cas stated,  _"ugh, you're such a party pooper."_  Charlie said and before Cas could reply Dean's voice came through the speaker.

 

 _"Sorry Cas, Benny's got red held down, but uh if you want to come over you can…"_  Dean said,  **"only if it's alright with you."** He said, "Cas, I would love it if you came over, but if you do I apologize in advance." Dean said and once again, before Cas could answer there was a rustling noise and a click.  **"Dean… Dean are you there?"** he asked and just assumed Charlie got free and wanted the phone. He called his father real quick to make sure he could go.  **"Yes?"** Cas's father's voice answered after the second ring,  _"dad? Would it be okay if I hang out with Dean and a few of our friends for awhile?_ "  **"That's fine. Just be home by 8, you have church in the morning."** His father said and hung up before Cas could answer. "You are a monster." Dean gasped once he got his phone and was rubbing his ribs lightly only wincing when he hit a tender spot. "Yes, but you love me." Charlie smiled, "that's debatable. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to tell mom Cas is coming over." Dean said and carefully eased himself off the floor.

 

Dean went downstairs and found Mary in the living room reading, "hey mom?" Dean asked walking into the room. Mary put her book down, "hmmm" "i-is it okay if Cas comes over too? Uh Charlie kinda already invited him…" Dean said quietly looking at the floor. "Dean, look at me honey." Dean slowly looked up and faced his mom, "do you want Cas to come over?" She asked, "yeah, I do.. Like a lot." Dean blushed, not meaning to say the last part; Mary chuckled, "yes, he can come over, I'll make sandwiches for you guys later." Mary smiled.

 

"Thanks mom." Dean said and right as he turned around Lucy came sprinting through the room knocking Dean onto the floor, right on his bad side. "OW! SON OF A BITCH!" Dean screamed and curled into himself, he heard Mary run over to him and crouch next to him. "Dean, honey are you okay?!" Mary asked trying to get Dean to uncurl from himself. "Nooo." Dean groaned trying to keep tears at bay. "Honey, I need you to un curl so I can feel your ribs." She said quietly and Dean slowly un curled, moaning in the process.

 

Right as Mary went to help Dean the doorbell rang. "Caaaasssss." Dean moaned and a tear slipped out, "mom, get Cas." he pleaded not knowing why he had the sudden need to have Cas next to him. Mary went to the door quickly, grabbing Lucy on the way to put her outside, as soon as she opened the door, Cas could tell something was wrong.

 

He didn't know how, but he knew something was wrong with Dean. "Hi Cas, um give me just a second, let me put Lucy outside." Mary said and chained Lucy up so she wouldn't run away, "okay follow me. Uh I should tell you, Dean had a small accident. He'll be okay don't worry." Mary reassured him when he saw Cas start to panic, "Lucy just knocked him off his feet and he landed on his bad side, so I need you to help me get him off the floor, he's too heavy for me to get him up and I need you to keep him calm while I check his ribs." Mary said and Cas just nodded and followed her into the house.

 

Cas's heart skipped and started to race when he saw Dean curled into a ball on the ground; "Dean, Cas is here, he's going to lift you off the floor okay?" Mary said gently, Dean slowly uncurled himself, "Cas!" he said somehow looking happy, "okay Cas, slowly." Mary said and he looped his arms under Dean's armpits and started lifting only to stop when Dean protested. "NO! NO stop! Stop it hurts!" Dean pleaded tears now running down his face. Upstairs Benny and Charlie could hear Dean's cries, "should we go see what's going on?" Charlie asked looking worried. "I think it would be better to stay up here… Cas and Mary have things under control, uh… Mary will come get us if we're needed. We should give them some privacy." Benny said.

 

Downstairs Mary and Cas were trying to figure out how to get Dean off the floor. "Cas, you're going to have to pick him up bridal style… Do you think you can? If not, I think Benny might be able to." Mary said, "no, I-I can do it." Cas said confused to why there was a rush of anger running through him at the mention of Benny touching Dean. "Dean hold your breath." Cas said quietly and picked Dean up with out struggle.

 

Cas's heart broke a little when he saw the pain on Dean's face, "set him on the kitchen table." Mary instructed and went to get the first aid kit. When she returned she stopped in her tracks and couldn't help at stair at her son and his boyfriend, Dean had his arms around Cas's waist with his head on his shoulder and Cas hand one arm around his good side rubbing his back while his other hand just rested on Dean's thigh lightly.

 

Mary was a little suspicious to how they were so close already when they've only known each other a week… She brushed it off know that true mates were practically a myth and went up to he son. When they heard Mary's footsteps, Dean and Cas pulled apart; "Dean, it's going to be easier if you take your shirt off." Mary said not even thinking about her son's scars. Dean looked terrified and it scared Cas, "Dean, it's going to be okay." Cas soothed and Dean just shook his head, "mom… uh. Do I have to?" Dean asked new tears forming in his eyes.

 

He did  _not_ want Cas seeing his scars yet, "I'm sorry honey but yes, it will make things so much easier." She said but leaned in and whispered in his ear, "if this is about your scars, Dean I've seen the way Cas looks at you honey. He's not going to go running for the hills." She pulled away and wiped a few of the tears running down Dean's face and he just sucked in a shaky breath and glanced at Cas before letting Mary help him out of his shirt.

 

Dean fixed his glasses and he could hear the small gasp come from Cas and he instantly wanted to put his shirt back on and hide, and cut some more. "It's okay Dean, it'll be okay." Mary soothed and gently felt down Dean's ribs and he flinched away with a small cry. "I'm sorry sweetie… I think you may have broken one. I'll wrap you up and then take you in with me in the morning." Mary said softly and began wrapping gauze and tape around him. All this time Cas had just been staring at Dean's scars, 'how long has he been doing this? Is he still doing this? I need to help him stop if he is.' Cas thought to himself.

 

Mary got Dean wrapped up and they got his shirt back on, but Dean wouldn't even look at Cas. "I'll leave you two, but don't forget you also have guests upstairs." Mary said and left. "You're going to leave aren't you?" Dean whispered, "leave? Why would I leave?" Cas asked genuinely confused, "because of my scars. Because I'm nothing but a worthless omega who cuts himself to feel relief." Dean stated finally looking up at him.

 

"Dean. I don't care if you used to hurt yourself. Everyone has a low time in their life. But please, if you're still doing it, please stop. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Cas said and his heart broke a little more to see the tears in Dean's eyes. "You really promise you wont leave me?" Dean whispered, "cross my heart." Cas whispered and pressed his lips against Dean's. "Cas, you can't tell anyone. Charlie and Benny don't know, but obviously my mom knows and Sammy." Dean said and Cas nodded and helped him off the table and up the stairs.

 

Dean and Cas finally made it to Dean's room and Charlie was on them the moment they came through the door. "What happened?!" She asked, "Lucy ran through the living room and knocked me onto my side. Mom thinks I broke a rib so she's going to take me in the morning." Dean said and winced when Cas helped lower him to the floor. "Damn brother. That sucks." Benny said and Dean just grunted. "Soooo, you two aren't gonna start making out or anything while we're here are you?" Charlie asked, "really Charlie? I just broke a rib and you think I'm going to jump Cas's bones? I'm not a complete slut you know." Dean said but laughed a little.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about school and random things. By time 7:45 rolled around Cas started getting up. "Where you going?" Dean asked looking a little sad that his leaning post got up. "Sorry, but dad said I have to be home by 8 since we have church in the morning." Cas said, "I'll see you all monday." He said and went to leave, "Cas wait! I'll walk you out." Dean said and Charlie and Benny helped him up, they got to the front door and Dean grabbed Cas's hand. "I'm glad you came over, even though it was pretty embarrassing for you to having to pick me up off the floor... And you know.. uh my scars." Dean said looking at the floor. "I'm glad I let Charlie convince me to come over." Cas smiled and lifted Dean's head so they could see each other. "See you monday." Cas whispered and pressed their lips together.

 

Dean grabbed the lapels on Cas's jacked and pulled him closer and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Cas opened his mouth and they stood there kissing but nothing to get them too excited, only to yank apart when they heard Benny and Charlie cat call. "Ow ow!" Charlie teased and Dean turned bright red, "you guys fucking suck." He grouched and pecked Cas once more before he left. "I should have known you two would have spied on us." Dean said and pushed pass them. "Aww, come onnnn, you guys are cute." Charlie chuckled, "uh huh. Now are you staying the night or leaving? That way we can get shit set up." Dean asked. "Staying brotha! We got scary movies to watch!" Benny grinned.


	8. Meet the Parents

They were into their third scary movie, 'Mama', when there was a knock on Dean's door causing them all to jump. "Dean?" Mary called and poked her head in, Benny paused the movie, "yeah mom?" "I have to be at the hospital at 10, so don't stay up too late, and I'm guessing you two are spending the night, so Charlie, I brought you some of my pajamas you can sleep in, um I didn't really have a shirt, so I'm sure Dean will let you wear one of his." She said handing Charlie the pajamas and giving Dean a knowing look.

 

"Thanks Mary." Charlie smiled, "no problem sweetie, I'm going to bed, don't make too much noise, oh and Lucy is in my room so don't worry about her. Night love you all." Mary said and as she left there was a chorus of love you's and nights making her smile a little. Once the door was closed Charlie tucked her shirt off, "woah! What are you doing?!" Benny and Dean shouted at the same time and covered their eyes. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm putting pajamas on." Charlie said, "really?! Benny, like you've never seen a girl naked. And Dean, we are all best friends here, I know you guys wont jump me." she continued, "yeah Charlie, but it's weird…" Dean said grabbing an AC/DC shirt out of his drawer and when he turned around he blushed and closed his eyes.

 

"Here." he said and held out the shirt. "Oh you all are pansies." She rolled her eyes and finished changing. "There, now you can open your eyes." Dean and Benny opened there eyes slowly and were glad to see Charlie was fully clothed, "that's actually a good idea red." Benny said and started unbuckling his belt, "woah! What are you doing?!" Charlie mocked and Benny just flipped her the bird and took his jeans off so he was in his boxers and a t-shirt. "I'll be right back." Dean said grabbing some of his stuff, "what? Too shy to change in front of us?" Benny winked, "no… I just have to pee and figured might as well change while I'm in there." Dean said and walked out.

 

Dean had a restless night, between Benny's snoring and Charlie's sleep talking, and his ribs he got probably 3 hours of sleep. When 9:30 rolled around he got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Once he was done, he grabbed his wallet off his dresser and went downstairs, Mary was already sitting at the table with coffee and toast. "Good, you're up. Do you want me to make you something?" She asked, "nah, I cereal is fine." Dean said and winced when he grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard.

 

"I called Ellen, Bobby will pick you up at the hospital once you're done with your X-ray." Mary said, and Dean just nodded. "Oh, and I uh… I signed you up for one therapy session with Dr. Hansen." Mary said and Dean's head shot up, "what?! Mom I-I." "Dean stop. Honey it's one session only. I promise, I- just if you need medication then I need to know what to prescribe you." Mary said tears forming in her eyes. Dean was pissed, but he also saw where his mom was coming from. "Yeah, okay. Just one session." Dean said and finished his cereal. "Should I go get Benny and Charlie?" Dean asked, "nah, let them sleep." Mary said and they walked out the door.

 

"Okay Dean take your shirt off and I'll unwrap your rib." Mary said once they were in the room for X-rays. Dean slowly pulled his shirt of wishing that he just wore a flannel so he could just unbutton it. Before Mary started un wrapping the gauze she grabbed one of Dean's arms, "mom! What are you doing?" Dean gasped and try to yank his arm away. "Stay still. I just want to make sure none of them are infected. When was the last time you cut?" She asked quietly. "When we had that argument in your room." Dean said giving up on fighting his mother, "good. I'm proud of you honey." Mary smiled a little and Dean just scoffed, "can we drop it please?" Mary just sighed and let go of her son's arm and took the x-ray.

 

"Well nothings broken thank god. You'll just have a nice bruise along your side and be sore for a while." Mary said showing Dean his X-ray. "Good." was all Dean said knowing that he had to go to therapy now. "Okay sweetie, go to the top floor and you'll go to room 322. I should be home around 10 tonight. Love you." Mary said and kissed Dean's forehead, "yeah, love you too." Dean said quietly and walked to the elevator.

 

Dean wished Cas was with him right now, it was crazy how close they've gotten over the course of just one week. Dean felt like he could tell Cas anything and he felt safe. Sure he had been ashamed when he saw his scars, but Cas didn't shy away, he supported Dean and told him it was going to be okay. And for that, Dean knew that he was falling for the blue eyed boy.

 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Dean jumped a little and pushed his glasses up a bit when the door opened. A kind older man opened the door, "you must be Dean, I'm Dr. Hansen. Please, come in." Dr. Hansen said and walked into the room. Dean followed him and looked around the room feeling nervous, "no need to be nervous. Everything we discuss today stays in this room. And with your permission, your mother." The Dr. said and took a seat in one of the big chairs and Dean sat in the other one.

 

They sat there staring at each other to Dean what seemed like forever. "Okay, I'll start. Typical first question, how are you?" Dr. Hansen asked and Dean just shrugged, "fine." Dean heard the therapist sigh. "Dean, I know you're here only on your mother's wishes, but I really think it'll be beneficial if you talk. You most likely will feel better once you leave, and if you don't, then that's my fault." Dr. Hansen said and noticed Dean snapping the band on his wrist. "You feel like cutting don't you?" He said and Dean stiffened and stopped snapping the band, then finally looked at the man with tears in his eyes.

 

"Yes." He whispered and sniffled a little, "will you tell me when you feel like harming yourself?" "Uh, when I feel pissed or upset, mostly when I feel overwhelmed or uncomfortable." Dean said "okay, I want you to try something besides snapping that band on your wrist. Do you have any hobbies?" The dr. asked. "I, uh… I like to draw and take photography." Dean said quietly, "alright, good. Now, when you're at home, if you are feeling overwhelmed or feel the need to harm yourself, I want you to do one of those things." Dean just nodded and continued to snap his wrist.

 

"Now, your mother tells me you have a new boyfriend." Dr. Hansen said and Dean felt his heart stutter and butterflies fly in his stomach at the mention of Cas. He felt a small smile form on his face, "yeah. Yeah I do." Dean smiled, "I take it from that smile, that you're happy about him." "Yeah, Cas is amazing. I've only known him for a week, but there's something there." Dean said.

 

An hour later their session was over, they talked about Cas, school and his family. "Okay Dean, now, it's up to you. But I'd like to continue to see you. We would only meet once every other week. I'm going to prescribe you to a few medicines to help with your anxiety and slight depression. But I'll let you talk to your mom about continuing and she can set up the appointments." Dr. Hansen said and handed Dean the prescription list, "give this to your mother and she'll know what to get." He smiled and they said their goodbyes.

 

Dean went up to the front desk and saw that Ava was behind the desk. "Hey Ava, do you happen to know where mom is?" "I can look, just give me a second." She said and started typing away, "she should be on break, come on I'll take you to the break room." She said and Dean followed. "There you go sweetie." Ava said and went back up to the front desk, Dean pushed the door open and poked his head in and saw Mary sitting at one of the tables with coffee and reading some flyer. "Mom?" Dean said catching her attention.

 

"Dean, come in! How was your therapy?" She asked. "Fine… Here." He said and handed her the paper and he saw multiple emotions run across his mother's face. Sadness, confusion, shock and more sadness. "Oh Dean, if only I noticed sooner." Mary said and he saw a tear slide down her face. "Mom, it's okay. I did a good job of hiding this." Dean said and got up to pull Mary in for a hug. "Okay, well I can get you these on your way out. But will you tell me about your session?" She asked and Dean sighed.

 

"We talked about my cutting mostly… We uh, we talked about Cas and my home life and school. That's about it… He wants me to keep going in." Dean said playing with a straw wrapper. "Do you want to keep going?" Mary asked and Dean looked up and nodded. "He said we'd only meet once every other week and that you can set up the appointment." Dean said quietly and snapped his band a few times. "Okay, I'll do that before he leaves for the day. Now come on, I'm sure Bobby's here and I'll get your medicine." Mary said and they walked out of the room.

~_~_~_~

 

"Cassie! Come onnnnnn! Please?!" Gabe begged, "no! I'm not going to get you a discount at the Gas N' Sip for candy!" Cas said from the back seat of the car. His family were on their way home from having dinner at the diner after church. "Both of you quit arguing." Their father said and they both shut up. "Castiel, we know you're seeing that omega in your class. We would like to meet him tonight if that's possible." Naomi stated and Cas went into momentary shock, 'since when do they care who I date?' he thought to himself. "Okay, first off, his name is Dean. And I'll call him when we get home." Cas said. "Excellent. If he can't make it over tonight, let us know when he would be available and your father and I will make sure to be home." She continued. Cas practically ran up the stairs to call Dean but was stopped when he heard his father call his name. "Castiel, I assume Dean is able to drive, but your mother and I would prefer if you went to pick him up." Bartholomew stated and walked away and Cas rolled his eyes. 'Racist pig.' he thought to himself and continued his way up the stairs to call Dean.

 

Cas found his phone tangled up in his sheets and quickly found Dean's number and hit the call button. It rang a few times before he answered,  **"hey Cas."** _"Hello, Dean. Are you busy?"_ Cas asked,  **"Nah, I'm just at the Roadhouse with Bobby."** _"Oh, well you are busy, just call me when you get home."_  Cas said getting ready to hang up,  **"no Cas! It's fine, we're waiting for our food anyway. What's up?"** _"Well, my parents would like to meet you… Tonight."_  Cas was met with silence,  _"uh Dean? You still there?"_  Cas asked feeling a little nervous. **"Yeah, sorry uh. You're parents want to meet me tonight? Why?"** Dean asked and Cas could tell that he was panicking a little. _"Dean it'll be alright."_  'hopefully' he thought to himself _"They just want you to come over for supper so they can meet you. I've never really had a relationship so they're curious."_  Cas said.  **"Uh, alright. Uh hang on…"** Dean said and he could hear him talk to Bobby, 'Can Sammy hang out with you guys for a while tonight?' Cas couldn't hear Bobby's response but didn't really care either.  **"Okay, uh what time should I be there, and I'm going to need your address."** Dean said, and here's the part Cas hated.  _"About that… My uh… My parents are **very** old fashioned and they would prefer that I came and got you…"_ Cas said, and once again there was silence.  **"Uh huh… K. fine, their loss, they don't get to see baby."** Dean said and Cas felt a pressure lift off his chest,  _"Yeah, their loss."_ Cas chuckled,  _"I'll pick you up around 5:30."_   **"Alright see you then. Bye Cas."** _"Good bye."_

 

~_~_~_~

 

Dean texted his mom so she had an idea of where he and Sam would be and then sat in his room deciding what to wear. Dean popped one of the pain killer's his mom prescribed him and ended up calling Charlie.  **"Hello?"** _"Charlie! You need to come help me!"_  Dean said,  **"help you with what?"** _"Cas called me and his parents want to meet me and I have no idea what to wear."_  Dean said staring at his open closet.  **"When do you have to be there?"** _"Cas is picking me up at 5:30."_  Dean said and glanced at his clock, 3:30.  **"Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes."** Charlie said and hung up.

 

Dean laid back on his bed and scratched Lucy's ears when a thought popped in his head and he texted Cas.  **Dean: I don't have to wear like a suit or anything right?"** He sat there for a few minutes before Cas replied,  **Cas: Lol no, a pair of nice jeans and a nice shirt will do.** Dean replied almost instantly not caring if it seemed like a teenaged girl thing to do,  **Dean: Good. See you tonight.**

 

Dean got a reply just as fast and it just said the same thing. Dean continued to lay there with Lucy and sat up when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Sam was already with Bobby, so it must be Charlie, otherwise Lucy probably would be going nuts. Sure enough Charlie burst into his room, "have no fear! Charlie is here!" She said and puffed out her chest and planted her fists on her hips, it made Dean laughed, "my hero."

 

An hour later they finally had an outfit picked out, "thanks Charlie." Dean said and gave his friend a hug mindful of his ribs. "You're welcome, now I'm going to leave so you can take a shower and get ready. I trust you can make yourself look presentable." She teased, "yes, now go. Hey! Will you take Lucy out for me?" Dean called out, "sure!" Charlie yelled from down stairs and Dean went to go shower.

 

Dean got dressed in the outfit he and Charlie picked out and looked at himself in the mirror. He had on light blue jeans that fit in all the right places a black t-shirt and his nicest green flannel to make his eyes pop. Dean pulled on his boots and went downstairs, Cas would be there in half an hour. He turned on the tv and found an episode of Dr. Sexy to watch till Cas got there, about twenty minutes the doorbell rang so Dean shut the tv off and grabbed his house keys. He opened the door and Cas smiled and leaned in, the stood there kissing for a few minutes before Dean pulled away. "Well hello to you too." He smiled and Cas just chuckled and they made their way towards Cas's car. They pulled up to Cas's house 5 minutes later, "holy shit Cas!" Dean said when he saw the huge house. "Yeah, it's a bit much…" Cas said and they got out of the car and headed inside. "Mom? Dad?" Cas called out and Naomi and Bartholomew came around the corner.

 

Dean could hear Naomi gasp at Dean's black eye, which was starting to look better, "oh dear, what happened?!" Naomi said and Cas was confused at the concern his mother showed. Dean was shocked but snapped out of it, "uh… Some guy at school jumped me… Got a nice bruise on my side too." He said trying to make a joke of it. "That's horrible." Naomi said, "well, it's good to meet you anyway Dean." Bartholomew said, "now dinner is almost ready so please make yourself at home." Cas's mother stated and they turned around and went back to the kitchen.

 

Dinner went by quickly and quite awkwardly in Dean's opinion. To him it was too formal and he had an odd feeling about Cas's parents but didn't dare say anything about it. When Cas pulled up to Dean's house, Dean turned around to face Cas. "Want to come in for a bit? Bobby wont bring Sammy home till 9." Dean smiled a little. "Sure." Cas said and they walked up to the door holding hands but that quickly changed once they were inside. Dean pushed Cas up against the door and attacked his mouth taking Cas by surprise.

 

They stood there exploring each other's mouths for a while before they moved to the couch. Dean laid down and Cas hovered over him making sure not to touch his side as they made out. They laid there for a while and Dean suddenly pulled away and looked horrified, Cas was confused, did he do something wrong? 'What was going on?' he thought to himself and that's when the smell hit him. Dean was producing slick, "Cas?" Dean croaked, shying away just a little as if he was expecting Cas to jump him; Cas just hid his face in Dean's neck and moaned, "you smell like apples." Cas chuckled and started sucking on Dean's neck making him moan.

 

Cas ground his hips against Dean's and they both moaned when their trapped erections rubbed agains each other. "God Cas, don't stop." Dean gasped and attacked Cas's mouth. Five minutes passed before they both came with long moans. "Fuck." Dean gasped and Cas just placed a small kiss on the side of Dean's neck. "Fuck indeed." He whispered and sat up, "I really hate to do this, but I should be going. My parent's will be wondering where I am." Cas said and Dean just nodded and followed Cas to the door and gave him one more kiss and watched him drive away. 'Yep, I'm screwed.' Dean said to himself.

 


	9. Heat

He quickly went outside to let Lucy back in and went upstairs to hop in the shower to wash away the sticky evidence of his night. Dean was drying off when he heard the front door shut, "Dean?!" Sam yelled, "upstairs!" Dean yelled back and he heard footsteps on the stairs. Dean wrapped the towel around his waist, threw on his glasses and met Sam in the hall way.

 

"Hey, how was Bobby's?" "Good, Bobby let me shoot one of his guns!" Sam grinned, "wow, don't tell mom that." Dean chuckled and walked towards his room and Sam followed. "Woah, nice bruise…" Sam said and sat on Dean's bed, "yeah, hurts like a bitch too." Dean smirked, nothing was going to bring him down tonight. "How was dinner with Cas's parents?" Sam asked averting his eyes while Dean put pajamas on, "uh… Honestly, really awkward." Dean said, "really? How?" "Well, first off they are old fashioned and they think omegas shouldn't be able to do what they want. And I don't know, they're just so prim and proper, I felt like if I sneezed they would be offended." Dean said making a face which caused Sam to laugh.

 

Weeks went by and so did a few dates between Dean and Cas. It was now the last week of August and it also had been weeks since Dean has cut. The homecoming dance was next moth, they always had homecoming in the middle of September. They were sitting in photography minding their own, when Bobby started talking, "alright calm down. I've graded your last assignments, and I was pretty impressed. Now, we're going to start working on photos in night time or daytime, so after today, you have till next friday to turn in a picture that you have taken in either day or night. Dean, bring yours in the monday after." Bobby said just to Dean once he sat down. "Why wont you be here next week?" Cas whispered and Dean just stared at him "uh… I uh." Dean stuttered and pulled out his binder and he and Cas talked through note passing.

Bobby cleared his throat when Cas slid the note back and they both jumped, Cas saw Dean mouth 'sorry'. The bell rang so Cas and Dean walked to their lockers, they did a little persuasion with the kid who originally had the locker next to Deans, so now Dean and Cas had lockers next to each other. "We're still on for tonight though right?" Cas asked, "yeah, it took a while to convince mom but she agreed as long as I'm back at 10…" Dean said, "10? I thought your curfew on weekends was midnight." Cas said confused. "It normally is, but with

me being out so close to my… well my you know what… Mom wanted me home earlier." Dean said, "okay, I can live with that." Cas smirked and kissed his boyfriend real quick before going to his last class.

 

The final bell rang and Cas quickly found Dean in the sea of people. "Dean!" Cas called out and Dean turned around, "hey babe, what's up?" he asked, "so Gabe is being a douche and wont pick me up after practice, so would you be willing to?" Cas asked. "Hmm I don't know… I just might make you walk." Dean winked, "you wouldn't dare." Cas playfully glared. "Yeah, I'll pick you up, I might come a little earlier just so I can see you in your speedo." Dean winked again and walked away.

 

Dean pulled up to the middle school to pick up Sam when he saw him and his friend Andy run up to the Impala. "Dean, will you run me home so I can get some clothes and then take me back to Andy's" Sam asked before getting in the car. "Does mom know you're staying?" "yeah, I used Andy's phone and called her. She said it was fine." Sam said, "why'd you use Andy's you've got a phone." Dean asked, "mine died, I forgot to charge it last night." Sam explained, "yeah whatever, get in nerds."

 

Dean said and blared his rock music embarrassing his younger brother. Sam ran inside and came out 5 minutes later with Lucy in tow, he chained her up and got in the Impala. "Alright Sam, am I picking you up tomorrow or what?" Dean asked once they got to Andy's, "um. I think Andy's mom is going to drop me off." "Okay. Have fun!" Dean called out when Sam and Andy got out.

 

Dean got back home and plopped down next to his mom on the couch. "Hey sweetie. How was school?" Mary asked turning down the tv. "Good. Long, boring mostly." Dean grinned, "uh huh. So what are you and Cas going to do tonight?" She asked, "uh, I'm going to pick him up after practice and he's going to shower here real quick, then I think we're just going to go to the Roadhouse and go to our spot for a while then come back here and hang out for a bit." Dean said and laid his head on his mom's shoulder for the remanning time he had before he went to pick up Cas.

 

Dean pulled up to the school with about 15 minutes of practice left and headed inside. He went into the pool area and sat on the bleachers spotting Cas almost instantly. The team was doing some sort of relay, as soon as one partner got to the edge of the pool, you other partner would dive over you and do the same thing. Dean enjoyed that certain practice mainly so he could see Cas in his speedo and see his back muscles work as he swam.

 

Five minutes later Coach Rufus blew his whistle, "alright ladies! We're done for the day." He called out and everyone grabbed their towels and met the coach in the center of the room. Dean couldn't hear the conversation but he could see everyone nodding every now and then and they were dismissed. Cas walked over to Dean drying his arms in the process. "Hey." he said still a little breathless. "Hey, how was practice?" Dean asked kissing Cas's cheek real quick. "Long. Give me a few minutes and I'll be out." Cas said, "okay, you can shower at my house, so hurry up." Dean winked and Cas just chuckled and walked to the locker room.

 

Cas came out a few minutes later and the walked hand in hand towards the Impala. As soon as they reached the car Dean shoved Cas against his door and attacked his mouth; Cas let out a grunt of surprise and Dean took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in his boyfriends mouth. They don't know how long they stood there making out, but some how their positions got switched, Dean was now pressed up against the Impala and Cas was taking the lead. They pulled apart rather quickly when someone honked a them which made them burst out laughing. "We should probably get going." Dean said still breathless from the kissing, "yeah, you're probably right." Cas replied and pecked the other's lips one more time before walking around the Impala.

 

Dean pulled up the driveway and they met Mary in the kitchen. "Hi boys. How was school?" She asked, "Fine. Boring." Cas and Dean answered at the same time and Mary just laughed and let them go upstairs. The went into Dean's room and Dean began getting some clothes to change into for tonight. Cas set his duffle on the edge of the bed and pulled out his clothes.

 

"I'll be downstairs, just come down when your done." Dean said as Cas headed towards the bathroom and he received a thumbs up. Dean chuckled and changed into a nicer pair of jeans and a henley and debated if he should put in his contacts or not. He decided not to and went downstairs to start on some of his homework, he sat in the living room with his mom and got to work. Half an hour later Dean as about to bash his head against the coffee table from being stuck on the same math problem for 5 minutes.

 

"I give up." He groaned and he just heard his mom chuckle. "Don't give up honey. If it wasn't pre calculous, I would help you." Mary said, "I can help you." Cas said coming into the room. "Of course you could because you're in normal calculous." Dean rolled his eyes and Cas just kissed his cheek. "How many more problems do you have?" Cas asked and sat next to Dean. "5 more problems." Dean sighed, "okay, I'll help you with the last 5, then we can leave." Cas said scooting closer. "I'll leave you too it." Mary smiled and went into the kitchen. "Caaaaasss. I don't wanna." Dean whined, "Dean." Cas started and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "if you finish these 5 questions, I'll give you something special tonight, that involves privacy and kissing, and definitely some touching." Dean closed his eyes and let out a low moan. "I think I have 5 questions left in me." He said and pulled his book and paper closer.

 

Ten minutes later they got the questions done and Dean was eager to get out of the house. "Bye mom! Be back later!" Dean called out, "alright, remember it's 10 tonight!" She called back but they barely heard her. "Where we going?" Cas asked once he was buckled in, "I was thinking Roadhouse for a burger, then we go to our spot." Dean answered, "sounds good to me."

 

"DEAN!" A blonde woman yelled and pulled him in a huge hug once they got to the Roadhouse. Cas was so confused, 'who is this chick and why is she hugging Dean?' Cas thought to himself, he didn't know it but apparently they could smell the jealousy, "easy big boy. I'm not after your man." The mystery woman said pulling away from Dean, "Cas. Baby it's okay, this is my cousin, Jo." Dean smiled and Cas instantly calmed down. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know." Cas stuttered turning a little red.

 

Jo laughed "it's alright" and gave him a quick hug. "I didn't know you were coming back." Dean said once they got a booth, "yeah, well I missed you guys so I thought I'd come home for the weekend." Jo said, "Joanna Beth! Get over here and help me!" Ellen yelled, and Jo rolled his eyes, "I'm coming! I'll talk to you later, nice meetin' ya Cas." She said and went to go help Ellen. After meeting Jo, they ate in comfortable silence, bumping each others feet every now and then and grinning like idiots.

 

"Ready to go?" Cas asked and Dean nodded. They said a quick goodbye to Ellen and Jo and headed out to their spot, which was just an open field. They crawled up on the hood and snuggled up. "I'll never get tired of this place." Cas whispered looking at the sun set. "Me either." Dean said and quickly hopped down and got his camera from the back seat and took a quick picture. "What was that for?" Cas asked, "for Bobby's assignment." Dean shrugged and put his camera back.

 

"It's only 7:30, we got some time… We can do what I promised at your house." Cas grinned, "okay." Dean grinned back and they went into the backseat and immediately started making out. Dean was laying on his back with Cas grinding into him on top making both boys moan. "Fuck Cas." Dean moaned and they both could start smelling his slick.

 

"You smell so fucking good." Cas groaned and rolled his hips slowly, "Cas baby, you gotta do something. Please." Dean begged and he slowly started kissing down Dean's neck, then sat them up so they could take their shirts off. Cas started kissing along Dean's scars, and for once, Dean didn't mind him seeing them. He knew that Cas didn't judge him and that he cared for him. Then it hit him like a truck, 'I love him.' Dean thought to himself. 'But I-I can't love him already. How is that possible?' he continued to think.

 

'I don't understand it either. You're pathetic. He'll probably just fuck you then leave.' The voice started and Dean cringed a little, it had been so long since he's heard the voice that strangely sounds like his father. 'No, Cas, he-he wouldn't do that to me.' Dean argued. 'Yeah, keep telling yourself that omega. He's an alpha, all he wants is some wet hole to knot.' the voice continued.

 

Cas noticed Dean was unusually still so he stopped. "Dean? Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Dean snapped out of his trance and just stared into the boy's bright blue eyes that were filled with concern. 'Yep, definitely in love.' Dean thought and it scared him a little. "I'm fine. Promise." He smiled and leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Cas's cheek, and they got back to business. Cas pulled Dean's pants and boxers off and just stared at his body. This is the furthest they've gone so far and Cas was nervous.

 

"Are you sure? I-we can stop if you don't want to." Cas said, "I'm okay Cas, really. I trust you." Dean whispered and Cas just nodded and took Dean's hardened member and slowly started stroking it. "Shit." Dean moaned and shivered at the contact once he was even harder Cas bent down and sucked the tip into his mouth. "Holy shit!" Dean practically screamed and Cas had to hold his hips down from bucking up into his mouth. "S-ssorry." Dean moaned as Cas sunk lower moaning softly. "Cas, Cas so close."

 

Dean gasped after a few moments so Cas started bobbing his head faster and sucking a little harder. "Oh god, holy shit. Fuck!" Dean shouted and shot his load down Cas's throat. He swallowed and sat back, "tha- wow." Dean said coming down from his high, "do you, uh. Do you want me to help with that?" Dean asked noticing the obvious bulge in Cas's jeans. "If you want." Cas said and as soon as they began to shift positions Dean froze and looked terrified. "Dean? What's wrong?" Cas asked sitting up and went to touch Dean's check but he flinched away. "Cas, stay away, you gotta take me home. Like now!" Dean said and started breathing heavily.

 

"Dean I don't understand why do-" Then it hit him, the sweet smell of Dean's slick but times 10. Dean went into heat, "Cas I'm sorry, I-I I'm not ready for any of this. I just hurry and take me home please." Dean pleaded tears forming in his eyes. "Alright, calm down." Cas soothed and climbed over the seat and tore out of the field.

 

Dean started breathing heavily and was tugging against his shirt that was itchy and way too hot. "Cas please hurry." he cried from the backseat, "I know, we're almost there." Cas said trying to concentrate on the road instead of the sweet smell coming from Dean. He was fighting every instinct that he had going through his head which kept telling him to stop and jump in the back seat to claim and breed. When they finally pulled up to the house, Dean was out of the Impala before Cas came to a full stop and sprinted inside.

 

He burst through the door scaring Mary, "Dean! Oh my god you scared me! Wait honey what's wrong?" She asked when Dean just ran by her and up the stairs. She turned around and saw Cas come inside, "Cas honey, what's going on?" Mary asked starting to worry. Cas looked terrified also, "Dean, he uh… We were at our spot in the field and we uh. And he w-went into heat." Cas said blushing a little.

 

"Oh, um okay sweetie, I'll drive you home." Mary said grabbing her keys. "Cas, I hope you don't mind my asking, but there would have to be a reason to jump start his heat. It shouldn't have started till sunday or monday." Mary said on the drive to Cas's. "Uh…" he started and turned bright red, how was he going to tell his mother that he gave her son a blow job and started his heat early. "We were just kinda making out… I guess it jump stared it." Cas lied, well sorta lied, he just left out the main reason. "Oh." Was all she said and dropped him off. "Thank you for bringing him home so fast." Mary said and Cas just nodded and went inside.


	10. Caught

Mary got home quickly and she could hear loud bangs coming from upstairs. She ran up the stairs and saw Dean struggling to get to the bathroom in nothing but his boxers. "Dean, sweetie what are you doing?" Mary asked walking over to help her son, "water, cold water." Dean mumbled tripping again on nothing, "alright come on." Mary said quietly and sat Dean on the closed toilet while she ran a cold bath.

 

When she turned around Dean was slumped over with his forehead resting against the sink, "oh Dean." Mary said softly feeling sorry for her son, "do you need my help?" she asked and Dean just nodded. She could see the sweat running down his temples when she went to help him stand, "Dean can you take your underwear off?" Mary asked and he slumped into her as he tugged them off, not even caring that he was half hard.

 

He just wanted cold water, "alright sweetie come on, one leg in.. There you go, now the other." Mary instructed while Dean slowly got in the tub and she help lower him down. Once he was situated Mary excused herself and went downstairs, before she left she heard Dean, "mom… Cas. I-I need Cas. Please." He cried and Mary's heart broke, she figured that's what triggered his heat, she knew that Cas was leaving out something when he told her what they were doing tonight, but that was none of her business. "I know sweetie, but not this time." She made the hallow promise and went downstairs.

 

Dean sat in the tub shivering from both the cold water and his heat, all he wants is Cas and he doesn't know why. I mean sure, they were boyfriends and he was an alpha; but Dean never craved an alpha before. Dean though about tonights events, how good it felt to be touched. He felt his dick twitch so he ran his hand down his chest and slowly started stroking himself.

 

He thought about their kiss, they way they ground into each other. The more heavier his memories got the faster he stroked, and by weird chance, he came all over himself when he remembered coming down Cas's throat. Dean came down from his high and was sane for a little bit. He made a face at the come on his hand and stomach so he quickly washed it off with the bath water and decided to go to his room.

 

He noticed a glass of water and some crackers on his night stand with a note from Mary, 'stay hydrated and eat the crackers. I'll check on you later. Love, mom.' He drank the whole glass of water and went to the bathroom to fill it back up before eating a few crackers before his next round hit. He pulled a box out from under his bed and picked out his favorite toy and hunkered in for the night.

 

The next morning Dean bolted awake and sprinted to the bathroom and threw up nothing but crackers and stomach bile. Dean slowly wiped his mouth and wrapped a towel around his waist realizing that he was naked and that Mary would more than likely come check on him. Sure enough she knocked on the door and pocked her head in.

 

"Dean, you okay?" she asked and he just grunted. "You've never been sick during you heat." She stated and to prove her point he puked again and started shivering and sweating. Another round was coming and it hit him hard, he curled up and started crying, with out his glasses Dean could freely rub his eyes trying to wipe the tears away. "Dean honey tell me what's wrong." Mary pleaded and got closer, she could feel the body heat coming from Dean so she didn't get too close.

 

With her only being beta she can't really scent things as well but Dean was producing so much slick, more than usual, she could get a big whiff of apples. "C-Cas… Need. Cas." Dean moaned and made it to the toilet just in time to puke again. "Honey. I'm sorry but, Cas can't help you, there's too much of a risk that you'll get claimed, or pregnant." Mary said tearing up a bit at Dean's suffering and Dean just let out a broken sob. "Do you want another bath?" she asked and he just shook his head and stumbled into his room. Mary cleaned up the mess in the bathroom and went to pick up Sam.

 

She pulled up to Andy's house and Sam ran out with his stuff. "Hi mom." He greeted, "hi sweetie. Did you have fun?" Mary asked and Sam nodded. "Sam listen, Dean went into heat a little early and it's pretty bad." Mary started and Sam looked scared, "is he going to be okay?"

 

"He will once it's over. But, he's pretty out of it, and he's starting to get sick. So I have an idea; he keeps asking for Cas, so what we're going to do is, we are going to stop at Cas's place and I'm going to see if Cas will give me a few of his shirts so Dean has his scent. I'm hoping that will calm him down enough to the point where he isn't getting sick." Mary explained as they made their way to Cas's. "Why is he asking for Cas? He's never asked for an alpha before." Sam asked, "I think it's because they've become so close and they were doing some things that triggered his heat." Mary said and parked outside the house. "Stay here I'll be back soon."

 

Mary knocked on the door and Gabe answered, "hi, um is Castiel here?" she asked and Gabe just stared, "yeah… Why do you need him?" He asked not trying to be rude. "Please just let me talk to him, it's kind of a private matter, it's Dean, I'm his mother." Mary said and Gabe let her in, "um take a seat, I'll go get him." Gabe said gesturing to the couch.

 

Gabe ran up the stairs and burst into his brothers room, "Jesus christ Gabe!" Cas yelled getting his heart rate back to normal. "Sorry, but uh Cassie, Dean's mom is down stairs and she looks a little wigged." Gabe explained and the color drained from Cas's face, "what does she want?" he asked, "I don't know, she just asked for you, she said it's Dean." Gabe explained and before he could say anything else Cas pushed by him and ran down the steps.

 

"Mary?" Cas asked walking into the living room. "Cas, sweetie, um this is kind of awkward, but Dean's heat is really bad." Mary started and Cas felt his heart speed up. "Is he okay?" Cas asked, "well, he keeps asking for you and he's never asked for an alpha before, so I was thinking if I could just borrow a few of your shirts that way he has your scent… Hopefully that can calm him down." Mary said and he just nodded and ran back upstairs.

 

Gabe was still in his room and he started asking questions but Cas just ignored him and started throwing a few dirty and a few clean shirts in a bag and took his pillow case off his pillow and ran back downstairs. "Okay, I um… I put some shirts I've already worn and few clean ones in the bag and this is my pillow case." Cas said handing the things to Mary.

 

"Thank you so much Cas. I'll let you know if it worked." Mary smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving. Mary jogged back to her car and opened Sam's door, "try not to touch these too much." she told him and walked to her side. Once they got back home and inside Mary gently took Cas's things from Sam and went upstairs. Before she could even get to Dean's room he flung the door open and practically fell out, "Cas?!" he looked around. "No honey. I just brought some of his things to help you." Mary said handing Dean the clothes and pillow case. Dean grabbed them and locked himself back in his room with out a thank you.

~_~_~_~

Next monday rolled around and Dean groaned as the stale smell of dried slick filled his nose. He realized that he was still sleeping with Cas's pillow case on his pillow and that he had one of his shirts clutched in his fingers. He tossed the shirt on the ground, grabbed his glasses and made his way to the bathroom. Dean took his glasses off, setting them on the counter ignoring his reflection and got in the shower, he scrubbed his skin with his scent blockers and then scrubbed his hair, erasing all traces of his heat down the drain.

 

Once he was convinced that he was clean he shut the water off and dried off; on his way back to his room he ran into Mary, "oh, you're up. Dean, you know it's only 5:30 right." she said. "Eh, I woke up and felt gross so I took a shower, I'm going to throw everything into the wash." He said moving past her. Dean changed into jeans and a t-shirt with a long sleeved one underneath and gathered all of his sheets and Cas's clothes. Once he had everything loaded he decided to make everyone breakfast since he was already awake, he could hear his mom shuffling around upstairs while he started the coffee and found everything for waffles.

 

Knowing Sam was an early riser Dean went ahead and started frying the bacon and making the waffles. Dean quickly transferred everything to the dryer and almost ran into Mary again in the kitchen, "Dean, you didn't need to make breakfast." Mary smiled grabbing a cup of coffee. Dean just shrugged his shoulders, "I was up and down here anyway." He grabbed everything and put it on the table along with the orange juice when Sam stumbled in rubbing his eyes. "Wow, mom made waffles. Awesome." Sam smiled, "no, she didn't." Mary grinned helping herself to some breakfast. "Dean? You can make waffles?" He looked confused and Dean laughed, "yes Sammy. I can make waffles. Now shut up and eat."

 

An hour later Sam and Dean were in the Impala headed to school, before Dean pulled up to Sam's school Sam asked him a question. "Dean, do you love Cas?" Hearing that almost made him swerve into the next lane, "uh, why do you think that?" Dean asked, "I don't know, its just that, you were really out of it this time and Cas's scent was the only thing that could calm you down, and you kept asking for him… You've never asked for an alpha before." Sam said quietly.

 

Dean already knew that he loved him, but he didn't know if he was willing to admit it to anyone just yet. "Yeah, Sammy. I think I do." Dean said quietly and pulled up to the school. "I figured, but Dean. I just want you to know, that I really do like Cas. And I'm sure he loves you too." Sam said and got out before Dean could say anything.

 

As Dean drove to the high school he thought about what Sam had said and naturally he thought the worst. 'Cas doesn't love you. You're just a piece of ass he can use to knot. He's only pretending to care about you.' He hadn't even noticed he was sitting in the parking lot, Dean shook himself out of his thoughts by snapping the hair tie against his wrist and got out of the Impala.

 

Inside Cas was already at his locker getting the things he needed for his first class when he heard someone come up next to him. Before he could get a look, he was crushed into a hug, that's when he smelt it. Underneath the scent blocker Cas could make out the small scent of apples. "Dean! Oh, I've missed you." he said squeezing Dean tighter, "I've missed you too." Dean sighed and the quickly scented each other with out realizing it.

 

"Here, I uh… I already washed everything." Dean said handing Cas the bag of his clothes and pillow case. "Oh, thank you. I uh, I hope it helped." He said and Dean blushed, "they did actually…" he mumbled. "Good." Cas smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, Dean relaxed into it and once they broke apart they both smiled. "Ugh, I've missed you." Dean grinned and took Cas's hand, "Ya'll disgusting." they heard Benny tease and Charlie giggle. "Shut up, you're just jealous you don't have this." Cas replied.

 

Surprisingly the day went by quickly, Dean found Cas at their lockers and poked his side, "so, I wanna hang out, but my house still smells faintly of my heat…" he said blushing a little. "We can go to my place, I mean Gabe will be there and probably annoy us, but my parents are on a business trip." Cas said, "okay, do you want to ride with me? We can go pick up Sam so I can take him home and then we can hang out." Dean smiled, "sounds good, let me text Gabe, oh and I do have to work at 7 tonight just so you know." Cas said. Dean just nodded and grabbed his hand and they walked out to the Impala.

 

They were laying in Cas's bed when Cas brought up the dance, "Dean?" "hmm?". "Do, you want to go to the dance?" "well, I don't think I'd be able to find a date this late in the game, but I don't know, it might be fun…" Dean grinned and Cas just smacked his chest, "very funny.". "Yes, Cas. I'd love to go to the dance." Dean grinned and rolled on top of his boyfriend and pressed their mouths together.

 

Cas moaned and quickly shifted their positions and ground his hips down making Dean's breath hitch, the continued making out until Gabe barged in. "WOAH! Not what I wanted to see!" He yelled covering his eyes, Cas rolled his eyes and the two sat up, "Gabe, I told you to quit just barging into my room, and quit covering your eyes. We're fully dressed." Cas said and Dean just fixed his glasses and re adjusted his shirt.

 

"I just wanted to tell you that mom and dad will be home tomorrow. And that mother said to come home straight after swim practice and that she would like it very much if Dean came over again for dinner." Gabe stated and left. "Um, okay then…" Dean said and started laughing, "I better get going anyway, I told Sammy I'd order pizza and you need to calm down and go to work." he grinned again and pecked his lips against Cas's, "see you tomorrow."

* * *

***Hey guys, sorry for the wait... I just got super busy with work then it was my birthday Saturday so I was out most of the weekend! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll get the next one up as soon as I can!**


	11. Oh Baby

***Hey guys! So here's the chapter you've probably been waiting for! And, yes I did steal a line from Supernatural... Don't shoot me! Haha, anyway, here it is!**

* * *

It was now the night before the Homecoming dance and Mary was checking in with the boys. "Alright, I want to know the plan for tomorrow and saturday since I will be working both days. Sam will be staying with Bobby and Ellen." Mary started, "well. The dance starts at 8, and we don't really want to go to the football game, so us along with Charlie and Benny and their dates are gonna go to the Roadhouse and eat before. Then I think Charlie's girlfriend is going to have a small party after the dance at her house and I think we're going to crash there." Dean explained.

"If that's alright with you of course." Cas chimed in; "what do your parents think of it Cas?" Mary asked, "they're out of town, I called them and informed them of the weekend and they just told me to be safe and to call Gabe if I have problems.. Which is odd, because I'm sure Gabe will be with us." he said. "Alright, as long as you  _both_  text me when you come home and please don't drive anywhere if you drink. I know you're high schoolers and there will more than likely be alcohol." Mary said and the boys just nodded. "Good, now that we have that cleared, I'll start dinner, Cas honey are you staying?" she asked, "yes ma'am." Cas answered.

~_~_~_~

Friday was filled with lots of commotion, considering that it was homecoming, the teachers didn't really have anything to assign so it was an easy day. They were siting at lunch discussing the plans for tonight, "okay, so I say we all meet at Dean's to get ready, then we can go to the Roadhouse." Charlie suggested, "why my house?" Dean asked. "We can meet at our place, our parents are out of town and no affiance Dean-o it's bigger." Gabe suggested. "I like that plan better… Besides, Lucy would probably destroy your dress." Dean chuckled, "Dean, Lucy will be at your uncle's…" Cas mentioned. "Fine, so we will meet at Gabe and Cas's then go to the Roadhouse, eat then go to the dance for like an hour. Then I say we head to Dorothy's and get our drink on." Charlie grinned leaning into her girlfriend who was in Gabe's class.

Around 5 Dean dropped Sam off at Bobby's and headed to Cas's, he let himself in and found the boys bickering in the kitchen. "Come on Cassie! Just try it!" Dean walked into the kitchen and saw Gabe trying to force-feed Cas some sort of cupcake. "No! I'm not going to! Gabe stop!" Cas yelled shoving his brother away. "Why are you turning down a cupcake?" Dean asked finally getting tired of the brothers fight, "Dean!" Gabe shouted and knocked Cas off his chair, "try the cupcake!" he said practically shoving it in his face.

"Dean, don't do it! He put something in it and I wouldn't trust him." Cas said standing up, he eyed Gabe suspiciously and took the cupcake taking a bit out of it. Gabe grinned like mad man and waited for Dean's reaction, "dude, did you put bacon bits in this?!" he asked eyes going wide. "Hell yea! I call it the breakfast cupcake!" Gabe grinned, "well, it's awesome!" Dean said shoving the rest in his mouth and walked over to Cas. "Don't know why you just ate that…" Cas said making a face, "aw come on, it was good! Wanna taste?" Dean asked wiggling his eyebrows and attacked his boyfriend, "no! Gross!" Cas squirmed away.

Charlie, Dorothy, Benny, and Andrea showed up around 5:30 and the girls went to Gabe's room while Gabe and Benny went to the master and Dean and Cas went into Cas's room. "Why didn't we just-omph." Dean started but was shoved against the door and Cas was licking into his mouth, Dean moaned into the kiss gripping Cas's hips. "Dean…." Cas moaned breaking the kiss and hiding his face in Dean's neck. They stood there gasping for breath, "where'd that come from?" Dean asked. "I-I uh. I need to tell you something. I was going to wait till tonight, but I can't." Cas said pulling away so he could see Dean's face.

"What is it?" Dean asked starting to worry, "this is going to sound crazy because we've only been dating a month, but I don't know if I can hide it anymore. There's this feeling, that I can't describe, whenever I'm with you, no matter where we are, I feel like I'm home, I'm happy. We-we share a bond, Dean, a bond that I can't explain, and because of that; when we're apart, I miss you, like a lot. And I-I love you Dean." Cas said staring into Dean's now wide eyes.

Dean was lost for words, he knew that he loved Cas more than anything, but hearing it, made everything real. "Dean? God, please say something." Cas said and Dean could smell the fear coming from Cas, he lunged forward pressing his lips against Cas's and pulled away. "I love you too." He smiled, "now let's get ready."

"Hey guys!" Jo greeted the group, "hi Jo." Everyone except Dorothy, Andrea, and Gabe said. "What's with the fancy dresses and nice clothes?" She asked, "tonight's homecoming, and we're eating here before the dance cause we don't want to go to the game." Dean said leaning against Cas's side, "yeah, we're not staying long though, we are gonna go to Dorothy's house and have a small party." Charlie grinned.

"Is that so…" Jo grinned, "yeah, Jo you should come!" Dean smiled. "Yeah, you can get us some more alcohol!" Charlie suggested, "yeah, then my mom would bust my ass and so would Mary." Jo scoffed. "Actually, mom already knows we're going to be drinking and she's okay with it as long as none of us drive." Dean said. "Well in that case, give me the address and Ash and I'll be there." Jo said, "who's Ash?" Dean asked his cousin, "my boyfriend." Jo replied. "Now. Your orders."

Once the group at and payed for their meal they headed to the school. They got lucky and found a few spots by the front of the school so they could leave easier and made their way in. Their ears were assaulted with loud beats coming from the gym as they got closer, the louder the music got. "Ugh! I hate this music!" Dean shouted once they walked in, "suck it up Winchester! We're only here for bout an hour anyway!" Charlie yelled back and immediately pulled Dorothy to the dance floor along with Benny and Andrea.

Gabe found a cute girl by the punch table and that left Dean and Cas to themselves. "Wanna dance?!" Cas shouted and Dean just shrugged and let his boyfriend drag him onto the dance floor next to their friends. Cas and Dean slow danced to 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran and Dean wont tell anyone but it was now one of his new favorite songs.

An hour and half later the group met by the front door ready to go party. Dean texted Jo the address for Dorothy's house and they left. When they pulled up to the house Jo and Ash were already sitting on the front steps waiting with a couple cases of beer. "Hey guys, this is Ash." Jo introduced them, "nice mullet." Dean laughed, "hey, don't hate. Business in the front, party in the back." Ash said flicking his hair. The group headed inside following Dorothy, "woooww, nice place." Gabe whistled. "Thank you." Dorothy replied, "um, rooms are upstairs so if you want to claim one and change go ahead and then we'll meet down here and get the party started." she said already heading up the stairs.

Everyone met in the living room and Charlie started some music and the first song that played was 'Shake it Off' by Taylor Swift. "Aw, come on! Can't we get some real music playing?!" Dean groaned, "Dean, you were totally jamming out to this the other day." Cas mentioned and Dean looked betrayed, "Cas! That was a secret!" Everyone laughed, "don't worry Dean your secret is safe with us, and besides, I made the playlist so I have a few of your songs on here too." Charlie said sitting down and Dorothy brought out the first cooler of drinks. "Woah, before everyone takes a drink, we should play never have I ever!" Gabe suggested, "what the hell is that?" Dean asked, "a drinking game where you say never have I ever done something then if you have you have to drink. And who ever runs out first looses!" Gabe grinned.

"Alright, you start." Benny said; "okay… Uh, never have I ever smoked weed." And everyone except Dean and Cas drank, "really?! Cassie, come on." Gabe groaned and they just shrugged, "alright Charlie your turn, we'll just go around the circle." Gabe said. "Hmmm, never have I ever given a blow job." She grinned and Jo, Cas, Andrea, and even Gabe drank. "Ew, Gabe, who have you blown?!" Cas asked looking shocked, "he was at our old school." Gabe shrugged, "and I call cheating on Dean by the way."

"What! Why?!" Dean asked, "really, that's kinda rude don't ya think, Cassie over here gave you a blow job and you didn't return the favor?" Gabe asked wiggling his eyebrows, "I was, I-I just… I went into heat… And Cas had to rush me home." Dean said blushing and started playing with his bottle of beer. "Oh, uh.. Never mind then." He said. "Why don't we switch to truth or dare…" Jo suggested and Dean was thankful that everyone agreed, now that he was embarrassed he chugged like half of his beer. "I'll start." Ash suggested, "Charlie, truth or dare?"

"Easy, dare." Ash just grinned, "I dare you to chug that whole beer in one go." Charlie just snickered and started chugging, "that's right bitches!" She yelled once she downed the thing and belched. "Baby, hand me another." Charlie said, "alright, Dean truth or dare?" She continued. "Um, truth." "Do you love Cas?" Everyone gasped and looked at her, "what?! It's a simple question." Dean just looked into his boyfriends eyes and smiled, "yeah, yeah I do." and he leaned in for a soft kiss. "AWWW" came from all the girls. "Alright, Benny truth or dare."

An hour, a case of beer and multiple shots later, everyone was pleasantly drunk and they switched to spin the bottle. "kay, one rule." Jo said swaying a little, "no kissing relatives." everyone agreed and she spun the bottle and it landed on Andrea. "Woo!" Benny cheered and Andrea just smacked him and met Jo in the middle and they quickly pressed their lips together. She spun the bottle and it landed on Gabe, once they got their kiss over Gabe spun and it landed on Cas, "oohhh, come here lover boy!" Gabe teased pretending to lean over and kiss his brother.

"Fuck you, get 'way." Cas slurred moving away and crashing into Dean. Gabe just rolled his eyes and spun again and groaned when it landed on Benny, "dude, let's just get it over with." Benny cringed and it was the fasted kiss anyone had ever seen. It landed on Charlie and they kissed and when she spun it landed on Dean, they kissed and they both scrubbed their mouths.

"Gross, it's like kissing my sister!" Dean groaned and spun and let out a cheer when it landed on Cas. "Pucker up baby!" Dean grinned and they kissed deep with lots of tongue just to annoy everyone else. "Get a room!" Jo teased and they just looked at each other and got up sprinting for the stairs. "Great, now we get to hear them have sex." Jo grouched, "no if I turn ta music up." Charlie slurred and cranked the music to the max.

Upstairs Dean and Cas stumbled into their borrowed bedroom and fell onto the mattress already rutting against each other. "God, I love you." Cas murmured sucking a mark onto Dean's neck, "love you too, Cas baby I need you." Dean moaned tugging on Cas's shirt. He got the message because he sat up yanking it off then yanked Dean's off. "Dean, are you sure? I-I don't have a condom." Cas said and Dean just sat up also taking his glasses off and set them on the night stand, "I'm sure. I'm clean, I trust you. Just, just don't mark me yet…" He whispered peppering kisses along Cas's neck finding a good spot to suck a matching mark.

"What if you get pregnant." Cas said and that sobered them up pretty quick. "I'm not in heat, it would be a fucking miracle if I did." Dean said. Cas could smell the familiar scent of apples from Dean's slick and he dove in smashing their mouths together. "First, I gotta repay you." Dean said pushing Cas off so their positions were switched, "what do you mean repay me?" Dean just ignored him and unzipped Cas's pants and pulling them off along with his boxers, "Dean what are you-ooohhh god." Cas moaned as Dean took half of Cas's sizable length down his throat, Dean bobbed his head a few time before Cas tried pulling him off. "Dean, as much as I love this, if you don't stop I'm going to pop a knot." Cas gasped and Dean slid off the bed and quickly removed his own jeans and now soaked boxers. "Then you better get to it, 'lover boy.'" Dean grinned using the nickname from earlier.

Dean crawled up the bed on his hands and knees and presented himself to Cas, "come on babe, I'm ready." Dean groaned and Cas could see the steady trail of slick running down Dean's thigh, which only made him harder. "Just, uh, before you get to it, you should probably open me up a bit. When I'm in heat you wouldn't need to but now you would." Dean said sounding a little nervous. Cas crawled up behind him and placed a small kiss on Dean's lower back and inserted one finger, "Cas, I can take two, I promise." Dean sighed pushing back on the fingers. He withdrew his finger and coated the other one with Dean's slick and slowly pushed them in.

Dean was moaning and pushing his hips back to meet Cas's fingers, "more Cas, please." Dean begged, his own cock leaking on the bed, "I'm not gonna break Cas, please." Dean practically sobbed. "Shh, I got you." Cas whispered and slowly pulled his fingers out, "lay on your back, I want to see you." Cas said softly helping Dean get comfortable, he grabbed a pillow and put it under Dean's hips and moved between his legs. "Are you ready?" Cas asked "more than anything. I trust you." Dean said and Cas bent down and captured Dean's lips as he slowly pushed in. "Fuck!" Dean gasped at the feeling of being filled, Cas stopped letting Dean adjust, "do you want me to stop?" Cas asked, "no, keep going." Dean replied hooking his legs behind Cas pushing him in all the way, causing Cas to press against his prostate.

"Oh my god!" Dean cried out in pleasure, "Cas, move!" Dean ordered. Cas pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, "fuck, yes like that Cas please!" Dean moaned and Cas continued to rock into the omega. They were both moaning, sweat was building up between the two and before Dean could feel it he was coming all over their chests. "Oh god." Dean moaned and clawed at Cas's back, "I'm close Dean." Cas moaned and started pulling out, "what are you doing?" Dean asked locking his legs tighter making Cas push back in, "I-I didn't know if you wanted me to knot you." he blushed, "fucking not me Cas." Dean growled. "Fine, but move to your knees so it's more comfortable when lie down." Cas said and once they got situated and under the covers Cas slid back in thrusting a few more times before he came and knotted them together. "I love you…" Cas whispered, "hmm love you too." Dean said before passing out.

Cas stayed awake the whole time we was tied to Dean, as creepy as it sounds, he watched Dean sleep. His eyes roaming his body, stopping at the scars; Cas leaned down and gently kissed a few of the scars as if his kiss would make them disappear. Dean had been doing so well, he hadn't cut in a little over a month and Cas was so proud of him.

He briefly wondered if this is what finding your true mate was, he knew deep down that there was some sort of bond; but he also knew that finding your true mate was practically impossible. When is knot finally went down, Cas slowly pulled out and Dean made a small noise in his sleep but never woke. Cas pulled away and rolled over to his other side since is right side was completely asleep and soon went to sleep.

The next morning everyone was groaning at the light and loud noises as they helped Dorothy pick up the house. Gabe being Gabe saw Dean bending over to pick up a beer bottle so he swung his arm back and smacked Dean's ass making him jump up and his. "What the fuck was that for?!" Dean yelled rubbing his ass slightly and he saw Cas come around the corner. "Oh, ho ho! Cassie did you good!" Gabe snickered and Dean turned bright red, "Gabriel! Fuck off you ass. You're just jealous cause you were the only one who didn't get laid last night." Cas said moving to stand in front of Dean, all of a sudden feeling way more protective of him now. "You okay?" Dean just nodded and buried his nose in Cas's neck finding the comforting smell of alpha. Dean thought it was really weird now that he suddenly had the urge to scent his alpha… Wait, not his, what was he thinking. Dean just sighed and pulled away.

"Hey, mom said she'll make us all a nice big greasy breakfast so stop at our place. Just follow Dean, Ash and I are leaving." Jo said and walked out the door. Once the house was cleaned up everyone got in the two cars they took and headed out to Bobby and Ellen's. Dean could smell the bacon as they reached the front door and he walked in with out knocking.

He heard her before he could see her, Lucy came sprinting around the corner and jumped up on Dean, "Lucy! Down!" he yelled rubbing he chest slightly where the dog's paws landed, but reached down to scratch her ears. "Dude, this is weird…" Gabe whispered, "what? Why?" Dean asked making his way to the kitchen. "Because this is a teachers house and I'm about to sit down and have breakfast with him like it's a normal thing." Gabe continued. "Oh, shut up. It'll be fine." Cas huffed and went to catch up to Dean. Everyone was greeted warmly by Ellen and then greeted by the familiar "Idjits." from Bobby. Once they were done eating the left, Dean dropped Benny and Andrea off and turned to Cas, "you want to go home or come to my house?" "Uh, let me go home first. I need to shower and I don't have anymore clothes then I'll be over." Dean nodded and dropped him off and headed home to shower himself.

~_~_~_~

A few weeks went by since homecoming and Dean and Cas seemed closer than ever, even everyone else noticed. So when Sunday came around, starting the week of his heat, Dean was going crazy. He couldn't see Cas at all, he could talk to him but that would be a bad idea, Cas had already given Dean some of his clothes to help him through his heat.

So when Monday rolled around and when Dean woke up not in heat, he was a little curious… 'Probably nothing, it'll probably start later or tomorrow.' Dean thought to himself and went downstairs to watch tv. Dean spent the day watching tv and starting his paintings for the art show. He'd already drawn a picture of Lucy for the drawing half of the contest, so now he just needed something to paint.

He must have lost track of time because the next thing he knew, Sam and Mary were walking through the door. "Dean? Honey shouldn't you be in bed?" Mary asked, "I'm not in heat yet, so I came down here and started painting." Dean said standing up to help his mom with the groceries she brought in, Mary just eyed him suspiciously but let it go. So when Tuesday rolled around and Dean still wasn't in heat, he began to worry a little. 'It's nothing, I'm fine.' he thought to himself and went back downstairs and put in the first Hobbit and snuggled up with Lucy on the couch, he knew his mom had the day off and was spending the day with Ellen, so he knew he had a few hours to himself.

After he got done with the second one, he started craving brownies, so he got up and looked through the cupboards for brownie mix. "Jack pot!" He said and pulled out the mix and started the oven. Not realizing what time it was, Sam walked through the door and found Dean in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Sam asked making Dean jump, "jesus Sam! A little warning next time. And what does it look like I'm doing?! I'm making brownies." Dean said turning back to the batter. "Um, Dean… Yo-you don't like brownies." Sam pointed out, and Dean stopped what he was doing and spun around.

"What, maybe I wanted to make brownies for you guys. Is that such a horrible thing to do?!" Dean snapped and tears started forming and a few fell down his cheeks, "Dean, why are you crying, it-it's fine… And why aren't you in heat?" Sam asked and Dean just shoved passed him and locked himself in his room. Downstairs Sam just stood there shocked of what just happened so he called Mary.

_"Hi honey what's up?"_  Mary answered,  **"Uh, when are you going to be home?"** _"Why?… Is everything okay?"_  Mary asked sitting up straighter in her chair,  **"I… I don't know… Dean, he.. I came home from school and he was in the kitchen making brownies and when I asked him what he was doing he freaked out, started crying and he ran upstairs."** Sam explained and Mary had a gut feeling of what was going on.  _"Sam, was Dean in heat?"_   **"No, that's another thing, I asked him that and that's when he ran upstairs."** _"Okay, I'll be home in 20 minutes, just leave your brother alone for now."_  Mary said and hung up. "Everything okay?" Ellen asked when Mary hid her face in her hands. "Did you notice anything weird between Dean and Cas when they came here after homecoming?" Mary asked, "uh, not really, they just seemed more attached to the hip than usual." Ellen explained, "why?" "Dean's heat is three days late, I-I think he might be pregnant." Mary said with a shaky voice. "I should go." she continued, "okay, let me know what's going on." Ellen said looking worried.

When Mary got home she found Sam in the living room working on his homework, "is Dean still upstairs?" she asked and Sam just nodded. She slowly made her way upstairs, scenting the air a little to see what she was up against, she smelt calmness so she proceeded, she knocked on Dean's door and poked her head in to see Dean sleeping with his headphones on. She smiled a little and walked over to his bed and shook his shoulder gently, and when he snorted awake he sat up and took his headphones off.

"Mom, what are you doing, what's in the bag?" Dean asked eyeing the small hospital bag, "Dean, I need you to be 100 percent honest with me, no matter how embarrassing it is okay?" Mary started and she could smell fear and worry start to fill the air. "Did you and Cas have sex the night of homecoming?" She asked and she could see tears forming in his eyes, "y-yeah why?…"

"Okay honey, I want you to go and take this." She said pulling the pregnancy test out of the bag. "Mom, I-I don't need that, I wasn't in heat when we had sex. I couldn't get pregnant." Dean said backing away, tears spilling down his face. "Dean, you can get pregnant out of your heat if you are true mates." Mary stated and Dean started sobbing, "mom! What if I-I am! I can't have a baby, I'm only 16!" He wrapped his arms around Mary and sobbed against her shirt breathing in her scent like he did when he was little. "I know baby, but we wont know until you take the test." Mary soothed running her fingers through her son's hair. "I'll leave you to it." She whispered kissing the top of his head and went back downstairs.

Once he was alone, he started repeatedly snapping the hair tie against his wrist. 'What a slut, got knocked up on your first time having sex. You should go on that show 16 and Pregnant.' The voice started and Dean just ignored it and went to go pee on a stick. He locked the bathroom door, took the test out and read the instructions, "urinate on the strip then cover with the cap. Wait 3-5 minutes for your results, (+)=Positive (-)=Negative." he read out loud and did what it said.

Once he got the cap on he washed his hands and sat in front of his bed waiting what felt like a life time. When he figured enough time had passed he took a deep breath and looked at the test and felt his stomach drop and his heart stop beating for a second, staring back at him was a pink (+). "Fuck." Dean sobbed and brought his knees to his chest and cried.

 


	12. We're Gonna Have a Baby Cas

*** Hello lovlies... Just a warning, there is brief self harm in the beginning of the chapter but no more through the rest, just some fluffiness and a little sadness... Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean sat there for a few minutes after he stopped crying, he just sat there sniffling and wiping his eyes. He tried so hard to ignore the voice inside his head but it just kept getting louder and louder. _'Way to go. You just ruined your life. You're nothing but a slut, I bet Cas wont want anything to do with you when he finds out. He wont care about being True Mates. He'll leave your sorry ass behind and find a new omega to play with.'_

 

Dean had enough, no matter how hard he snapped the hair tie, it wouldn't work this time. He slowly crawled over to his nightstand taking the razor he hadn't touched in over a month, rolled up his sleeve and pressed the blade down making a small cut, breathing out his release thankful that the voice finally stopped. Dean was too distracted and he didn't hear footsteps outside his door or the door even open, so he almost had a heart attack when Sam came in.

 

"Dean! What are you doing?! Put it down." Sam yelled and Dean jumped, "Sammy, please, i-it's not what you think." Dean tried to explain, "really, then why is there blood running down you arm?!" Sam said coming over, "give me the blade Dean." he ordered. "What? No." Dean argued standing up, "Dean give me the blade, you were doing so well. Please don't start doing this again… Why did you even cut in the first place?" Sam asked reaching for the blade, "Sammy, let it go. Just leave me alone." Dean argued still keeping the blade away.

 

"Fine. Two can play at this game. "MOM!" Sam yelled and Dean tackled his little brother to the ground pinning him down, "Sam, you idiot! Why did you do that?" Dean asked new tears forming, "because you're hurting yourself again and you wont stop! Tell me what's going on!" Sam yelled finally knocking the blade from Dean's hand. "You want to know Sammy! Really, do you want to know?!" Dean yelled and Sam nodded, "because I fucked up and now I'm pregnant that's why!" Dean yelled letting his brother go and leaned up against the bed letting the tears fall again. "Dean." Sam said softly, "just go away." Dean growled, "Dean please." Sam started, "go away!" Dean yelled and Sam just nodded picking up the blade and walked out to find Mary.

 

Dean grabbed his phone and pulled up Cas's number and sent him a text,  **Cas, baby please. I really need you right now.** He waited a few minutes before his phone beeped at him,  **I know it's hard for you right now Dean, but I can't. You know your mother would never let me in the house. Besides, I don't think you know what you're fully saying. Stay strong baby I love you and I'll talk to you this weekend.** Dean read the text and let out a broken sob, 'If only you knew Cas.' he said to himself and didn't bother to reply.

 

Dean crawled up to his bed and hid under the covers eventually falling asleep only to be woken up an hour later. "Dean, honey." He heard Mary's soft voice calling him, Dean rolled over fixing his glasses and just looked at his mother. "Sam told me what was going on, can I see your arm?" She asked still talking quietly and Dean just held his arm out. "Good, it stopped bleeding and it's not deep enough for stitches. Dean baby look at me." Mary said and he could hear the sadness in her voice. He looked up at her and saw the tears in her eyes.

 

"Sam also told me your test result. Now, I want you to be honest with me. Do you want to keep it?" She asked and Dean sat up and just stared at her, was she asking him to have an abortion?! "What? Mom I'm not killing it." Dean said shocked, "what?! God no, that's not what I meant. I meant would you want to put it up for adoption?" She asked, "I-I don't know… I don't think so. But I need to talk to Cas." Dean said eyes burning but he had no more tears to spill. "I'll talk to him tomorrow for you and have him come over." Mary said, "no, not yet… I-I want to make sure first." Dean said, "what do you mean?" Mary asked.

 

"I want to go with you tomorrow to work and g-get the ultra sound thingy." Dean stuttered and Mary just chuckled. "Okay, we'll get you the ultra sound thingy." I have to be at work by 8 though, I can have Ellen bring you later in the day if you'd like." Mary suggested, "okay." Dean said. "Okay. Now, let's get your arm cleaned up and get some dinner started." Mary said and Dean let her help him out of the bed.

~_~_~_~

Dean had never felt so awkward around his aunt before now. He was sitting in the passenger side of Ellen's truck picking at his nails when Ellen spoke up, "listen Dean. I know you're nervous, and if you are in the situation you're in, just know that we are all here for you and Cas if you end up keeping it." Ellen said softly and Dean just nodded and wrapped his arms around himself wincing a little at the pull of his healing cut. Ellen found a parking spot by the door and walked in with Dean, "do you want me to stay out here sweetie?" she asked, "i-if you don't mind… Mom's going to be in there with me." Dean said and Ellen just smiled at him and found a spot in the waiting area while Dean went to the front desk and asked for his mom.

 

Dean saw Mary walking down the hallway a few minutes later, "ready?" she asked and he just shrugged feeling nervous. He kept his arms wrapped around him as they made their way to the right room, "okay Dean, Tessa here is going to give you the ultrasound okay?" Mary said and Dean just slowly climbed onto the table. "Dean, you're going to have to lift your shirt honey." Tessa said softly while grabbing a few things, "why can't you do it?" Dean asked looking over at his mom but lifted his shirt anyway.

 

"I could if I needed to, but this is Tessa's specialty." Mary said and grabbed Dean's hand, "this will be a little cold." Tessa explained and Dean hissed at the cold gel on his lower abdomen, "alrighty. Let's get to it." she continued spreading the gel around with the wand. "Ah there you are!" She said and stopped moving the wand, "see that tiny little peanut form?" She asked and Dean just nodded, "that, my friend is your baby." Tessa smiled, "I'll print a copy for you." she continued and handed Mary a wipe so Dean could wipe his stomach off.

 

Mary went to hand Dean the wipe but stopped when she saw her son's eyes clenched shut, "Dean? Are you okay?" She asked and Tessa just handed Mary the picture and left the two, Dean shook his head no and took in a shaky breath. It was real, this was actually happening. 'I'm 16 years old and I'm going to be a parent.' he thought to himself and he felt the first hot tear roll down his cheek. He hated that he was crying so much lately, normally it took a lot for him to break down.

 

Dean barely felt Mary wipe the gel from his stomach and pull down his shirt. "Dean look at me." He heard her say, Dean slowly opened his eyes blinking a few times, and hugged Mary breathing in her calming scent. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "sorry? For what?" Mary asked pulling him back a little, "for screwing things up. M-my future, my life, everything." Dean started, "Dean listen to me. Am I a little upset? Yes, I am, but don't blame yourself, you didn't know that this would happen. You should have used a condom but I know there was alcohol involved. But I need you to know, that I will be here for you every step of the way; I've been through this twice, so I know what you'll be going through, and i-if things with Cas don't work out, that's his fault. But I need to ask you a question, do you love him?" Mary asked, and Dean nodded, "okay, have you told him this yet?" She asked again and she could see a small smile form on his lips which made her heart warm up a bit. "Yeah, he actually told me first." Dean said, "good, then I'm sure that he'll stick around." Mary smiled, "do you want the picture?" Dean nodded again and she handed him the sonogram and she could see the smile return again a little bigger this time.

 

"I need to tell Cas." Dean started, "but, I uh, I texted him last night and he just said that it was my heat talking and he would talk to me this weekend." he continued. "That's okay, I'll text him and I'll pick him up after swim practice and bring him over." Mary said, "I get off at 4 anyway, what time does he get done with practice?" she asked, "uh, I think this is the week they have morning practices." Dean said, "alright, I'll call him during lunch, now go home and eat something healthy, and get some rest. I'm not saying you have to sleep but it's been an eventful morning, just relax and watch some tv or paint okay?" Mary said and Dean agreed and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you mom, you're the best. I love you." He said smiling a little and Mary felt all warm, "love you too." she smiled and watched Dean walk out the room.

 

He found Ellen still in the waiting room but now reading a book that she must have brought with her. Dean quickly made his way over, ready to get out of there, "Ellen…" Dean said softly and his aunt put her book down. "How'd it go?" She asked, he just smiled a little and handed her the sonogram. Ellen smiled, "congratulations honey." she stood up and gave Dean a tight hug and for the first time in a while, he felt like everything was going to be okay. His family was accepting the fact that he was 16 and pregnant and he some how knew that Cas would be happy. He followed Ellen back to the truck and he just stared at the little peanut shape.

 

Cas found everyone at their usual table at lunch and sat next to Benny. "Hey guys… Um, did Dean text either of you?" Cas asked munching on a few fries. "Uh, no… He never talks to us during his heat." Charlie said giving him an odd look, "why did he talk to you?" Benny asked. "Yeah, he texted me saying that he needed to see me, but I just told him it would be a very bad idea and I'd talk to him this weekend." Cas explained, and before anyone else could say anything his phone rang.

 

"It's Dean's mom.." Cas said hitting the accept button, _"hello?"_   **"Cas! I'm glad you answered."** Mary started,  _"yeah, is everything okay?"_  he asked his heart beating a little faster.  **"Do you have swim practice after school?"** _"No, we had it this morning, why?"_  he continued to ask.  **"Okay honey I need you to listen to me. I'm going to pick you up at your place around 4:15, there are a few things you and Dean need to discuss."** She said and Cas could tell her voice was kind of off.  _"Is he okay?"_  Cas asked his heart now racing in the thought of Dean being hurt or sick,  **"um, yes and no. I'll just let you talk to him."** She said and Cas agreed and hung up the phone.

 

Cas shoved his phone back in his pocket and pushed his tray away, too nervous to eat. "What was that about?" Charlie asked snagging his fries, "Uh, Dean… Something's wrong and Mary is going to get me after work and…." Cas just trailed off. "Cassie? What's wrong your pale." Gabe said once he sat down and he heard Benny give the brief explanation of what was going on. The rest of Castiel's went by in a blur, he knew he would have to ask his friends for notes in all his classes. He tried concentrating but his mind kept going over a thousand different scenarios in his head.

 

"Cassie, you need to calm down, you're stinking up the car." Gabe complained rolling down the windows. "Sorry, I'm nervous. I don't know what's going on with Dean and if Mary has to come get me then something's wrong." Cas sighed and stayed silent the rest of the way home.

 

By time 4:15 rolled around Cas had practically paced every inch of the house and was startled when there was a honk outside. He threw on his shoes and ran outside to the car. "Hello Cas." Mary said with a small smile. "Hi… Um, can you tell me what's going on?" Cas asked nervously, "I'm sorry Cas, but it's between you and Dean." Mary said and pulled into the driveway. "Wait… Is-isn't Dean supposed to be in heat?" Cas asked but continued getting out of the car. "He is supposed to be, yes. But he's not." Mary said and walked into the house, Cas followed her and carefully scented the house, nope, no smell of Dean's heat, just the mix of the three members of the house hold, "he's probably up in his room. Go ahead and go up." Mary said heading towards the living room.

 

Cas slowly made his way up the stairs, scenting his way up, all he could smell was Dean and at the moment calmness. He noticed that Dean's door was cracked open so he nudged it and poked his head in, finding Dean curled up under his blankets snoring softly. Cas smiled and quietly walked his way over lifting the blankets and crawled in next to his boyfriend, "hey, baby wake up." Cas said quietly shaking Dean's shoulder, it took a few shakes before Dean opened his eyes.

 

"Cas!" he gasped and stared at him, "hi to you too." he chuckled and pressed a soft kiss against Dean's lips. "So, you need to talk to me I hear." Cas pointed out moving to sit up and handed Dean his glasses from the night stand. "Um, yeah…" Dean said quietly putting his glasses on and Cas could instantly smell the nerves and worry, which made him a little scared.

 

Dean took a big breath and let it out slowly looking up at Cas. "Okay, so you know homecoming night, a-at Dorothy's party… And we had sex for the first time?" Dean started his voice shaking a little, and Cas let out a nervous chuckle, "yeah, I remember… It was amazing." "Yeah it was. But uh." Dean started but stopped and Cas could see tears forming in his eyes, "I-I don't know how to say this." he sniffed breaking eye contact. "Dean, just say it, please you're starting to scare me." Cas said his heart racing.

 

Cas saw the first tear drop onto the comforter and Dean slowly looked up at him, pulled something out of his back pocket but didn't show him. "Cas… I-I'm pregnant." He said so quiet Cas didn't hear him. "What? I can't hear you. Dean please tell me what's going on." Cas said grabbing Dean's face gently so they could see each other, Cas could see the fear in his eyes but there was something else there too that he couldn't quite make out. "I'm pregnant." Dean said louder more tears falling; Cas dropped his hands and it felt like his heart dropped to his stomach. "W-what?" he stuttered, "here." Dean whispered handing him the sonogram that was slightly wrinkled from being in his pocket. "The little peanut shape i-is our baby Cas." Dean whispered wiping his cheek with the back of his hand.

 

Cas sat there staring at the sonogram for a few minutes before looking back up, "what are we going to do? I'm only 17, you wont be 17 til January!" he said starting to panic. "Cas, baby calm down, mom already said she'll help us as much as she can, so will Ellen and Bobby. Mom just want's to know if we're going to keep it or give it up for adoption." Dean said trying to be the calm one since Cas was freaking out. "I don't want to give it up." Cas said snapping back to reality, and Dean breathed out a sigh of relief, "me either." he said and suddenly Cas had him pinned down to the bed, "oh my god, I love you so much." he said peppering kisses all over Dean's face making him smile.

 

"I love you too." he grinned and just held Cas close. "Oh, and um.. I think I should tell you something…. It's going to ruin our happy moment but I feel like I should tell you." Dean said pushing Cas off him so they could sit again. "What?" Cas asked and Dean just slowly tugged his sleeve up, showing Cas the gauze and tape, "I-I cut again." he whispered not meeting Cas's eyes. "Oh, Dean. Why?" Cas said pulling Dean's sleeved down and pulled Dean to him. "I had a break down after I took the test and the voice just went out of control and I cut. Then Sammy walked in right after and we fought and he took my blade." Dean said calmly.

 

"I'm glad you're okay." Cas said kissing the top of Dean's head, and there was a knock on the door. "Guys, mom said whenever your ready to go downstairs. She wants to talk to you." Sam's voice came through, "kay, thanks Sammy." Dean yelled. "We need to tell your parents." Dean said already making his way out of the bed, "yeah, about that…" Cas started, following Dean who had stopped and turned to face him. "What…" "They are in California… And they wont be back till the end of next month." Cas said rubbing the back of his neck, "and I don't think this is a good thing to say over the phone." he continued. "So, your parents wont know I'm pregnant till I'm already a month into it?!" Dean stated, "yeah." Cas said quietly.

 

They found Mary in the living room watching the news, "mom…" Dean said sitting on the couch with Cas following. "Okay, first things first. Are you keeping it or giving it up?" Mary asked shutting the tv off, "keeping it." Dean answered grabbing Cas's hand. "Alright, 2nd thing. I know this is going to be awkward, but Cas needs to claim you as soon as possible." Mary said, "what?! Why?" Dean asked bringing a hand up to his neck, "because, if you are un-mated and are pregnant, even if you do have your partner, it causes a very high risk pregnancy. So many rape victims or people come in with un planned pregnancies and have to stay in the hospital." Mary explained, "well then, Cas bite me." Dean said showing his neck, "Dean it doesn't work that way…" Cas said squeezing his hand.

 

"He's right honey, it has to be done when you two are as close as you can be." Mary said and Dean just stared at her so Cas leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I have to be knotted to you before I can claim you other wise it doesn't work." and Dean turned bright red, "Cas when do you plan on telling your parents?" Mary asked, "they are in California right now for a big project through work and they wont be back till the end of next month… And like I told Dean, I don't believe this is a conversation to have over the phone." Cas explained, "I agree. Now, Dean I will bring home some stuff you'll need after work tomorrow, like pre-natal vitamins and a few pamphlets for you and Cas to look through." Mary said, "do you have any questions?" she continued.

 

"Is it going to hurt?" Dean asked quietly, "yes." Mary said quickly, "well, way to sugar coat it…" Dean mumbled, "I'm sorry sweetie, but yes it's going to hurt, you're too young for the medicine to numb your lower half." she explained. They talked for about half an hour before they asked everything the needed to know, "come on Cas. I'll take you home." Dean said getting up from the couch, "I'm going to tell Gabe." Cas announced once they got into the Impala. "I figured you would… Just make him promise not to tell anyone yet." Dean pleaded, "I will… Will you be at school tomorrow?" Cas asked, "no, mom already called and explained everything but said I would be staying home the rest of the week to give myself a chance to adjust or whatever." Dean smiled softly and pulled up in front of Cas's house. "I'll talk to you later." Cas said kissing Dean quickly before getting out.

 


	13. Keep it on the Down Low

They waved at each other one more time before Cas walked into the house with a small smile on his face. "Cassie!" Gabe yelled running towards his brother, "what?" he asked moving past him to go sit on the couch. "What do you mean what?!" Gabe sassed, following him, "what's going on? Is Dean okay?" he asked plopping down in the recliner.

 

"He will be…" Cas started, "let's just say that it's going to be different between us from now on and things are going to change…" he said. "Okay… I'm not following." Gabe said and Cas sighed. "Gabe, what I'm about to tell you stays between us two, and I mean it. Do  **not** call mom and dad, I will tell them when they get back." Cas said and Gabe rolled his eyes, "okay, I promise it stays between us two."

 

"Okay, well… Dean and I found out that we're True Mates." Cas started, "that's awesome! Is that what this whole ordeal was about?" Gabe said a little confused, "no, but if you shut up and let me tell you." Cas glared and took a deep breath, "the reason we found out we're True Mates is because Dean is… Dean's pregnant." Cas said looking at his brother.

 

Whose mouth dropped, "HOLY SHIT! Seriously?!" he shouted, "yes… Dean showed me the sonogram earlier." Cas said a small smile forming on his lips thinking back to the picture, "are you keeping it?! What's going to happen?!" Gabe asked, "yes, we are keeping it, we don't know exactly what's going to happen yet. We need to tell mom and dad, Mary already said she'll help us out as much as possible." Cas said.

 

"I'm going to be an uncle." Gabe said flopping back into the chair causing it to rock, "nice observation Ace." Cas smirked and Gabe just flipped him off. "What about the swim team?" Gabe asked after a few minutes of silence, "what about it?" Cas asked reaching for the remote, "are you going to quit?"

 

"Why would I quit? I love swimming and Dean's at almost every meet anyway." Cas shrugged, "oh and Cassie, you do know mom and dad aren't going to back till next month right." Gabe mentioned, "I'm aware." Cas said turning the tv on and his phone chimed, * **Just showed Sammy the sonogram…** Cas read the message and replied,  **And? *He just stared at it and said cool and ran off… Give him some time, I don't think it's fully hit him yet.** Cas replied.

 

~_~_~_~

 

Cas woke up smiling, he can't remember the last time he actually woke up smiling. 'I'm going to be a father…' he whispered to himself smiling wider. Sure he knew they were way too young to be having a baby, but it happened and he couldn't be more excited. He got ready for school grabbing a pop tart out of the box before Gabe could get to them and ate it while he waited for his brother to take him to swim practice.

 

Once he was done with practice and showered, Cas went straight to Bobby's room so he could give him the yearbook camera Dean had borrowed to download some pictures for the yearbook. He found Bobby at his desk with a cup of coffee and reading the paper, "morning Bobby." Cas greeted and the old man put the paper down and took the camera. "Mornin'." he huffed but looked at Cas seriously, "congrats by the way…" and Cas was momentarily shocked, of course Dean's aunt and uncle would know about the pregnancy but still took him off guard. "T-thanks." Cas said blushing a little, "wait, Dean did tell you right?" Bobby asked, "yeah, sorry… You just took me off guard." Cas said smiling a little. "Good, you scared me there for a second…" Bobby gruffed, "alright get goin' or you'll be late for your first class." he said shooing him off.

 

Luckily for Cas his day was going by fast, he was excited to go to Dean's after school and hang out with him. He got his tray of food and found everyone in the cafeteria, as soon as he was seated he was bombarded by questions from Charlie. "Is Dean okay? What's going on? Is he dying? Tell meeee!" She said quickly, "Charlie calm down, he's fine. And no he is not dying, as for what's going on, I think he should tell you." Cas said munching on a bag of chips.

 

"Cas pleaasssee tell me. He's one of my best friends!" Charlie begged, "yeah Cas, I'm worried about him too." Benny said and he just sighed, "fine. But let me call him and ask if it's okay to tell you." he said pulling out his phone. He called Dean but he never answered, "he must be sleeping or something." Cas said setting his phone on the table but it rang instantly and Dean's name popped up.

 

 **Hey sorry, I was painting and my hands were covered with it and couldn't answer. What's up?** Dean asked sounding cheery,  _'Charlie and Benny keep bugging me about you… Should I tell them or do you want to?'_  Cas asked,  **Um… Go ahead and tell them just make sure they keep it on the DL for now. I mean I know the school staff knows but still.** Dean said,  _'Alright, I'll tell them.'_   **Okay, I'll keep my hands clean cuz I know Charlie is going to text me, don't let her call me… I don't think my eardrums can handle all that squealing.** Dean chuckled and so did Cas,  _'I'll pass it along.'_  he smiled,  **Good, love you. See you after school.** _'Love you too.'_  Cas replied and hung up.

 

"So?!" Charlie practically yelled. "Alright, I'm going to tell you but you seriously need to keep it on the down low." Cas said and the two just nodded. "Okay, so Dean and I found out that we're True Mates-" "What! How?! That's amazing!" Charlie interrupted, "I'm getting there. Shush." Cas glared, "we know because when we had sex on homecoming night, Dean obviously wasn't in heat but he's pregnant." Cas said quiet enough, no one around them could hear but Benny and Charlie could. "PRE-" Charlie started to yell but Cas slammed his hand over her mouth. "SHHH!"

 

"Pregnant?!" She whispered, "oh my god, I have to call him!" She said pulling her phone out, "don't… Dean said he didn't want you to call him saying his eardrums wont be able to handle your squealing." Cas said, "fine. But I'm texting him." she said sticking her tongue out. "Wow, brotha, congrats." Benny smiled and patted his back. Charlie was quiet for a few minutes, "Benny, we're going to Dean's after school." she announced and Cas couldn't help but fell a small pang of disappointment, he was hoping to spend some time with Dean. Yet, he also knew that Charlie would want to go over there as soon as possible.

 

As soon as the final bell rang Cas sent a quick text to Gabe saying he was riding with Benny to Dean's and didn't know when he'd be home. He found Benny's truck in the parking lot and crawled into the back since Charlie already claimed the passenger seat. When Benny pulled up to the front of the house Charlie jumped out of the truck before he could get to a complete stop. "Charlie! Wait! I don't think barging in is such a- good idea…" Cas shouted running after her shaking his head when she didn't listen as he got closer he heard Dean yelp. "Charlie?! The hell are you doing?!" He shouted and Cas ran into the living room where Charlie had both hands on Dean's stomach and him trying to pry her hands off.

 

Benny brushed past Cas and wrapped one arm around Charlie's middle picking her up off the floor, physically removing herself from Dean. "Thank you." Dean grumped fixing his shirt, "no problem brother. Congrats by the way." Benny smiled, and Dean blushed, "uh, thanks…" he said quietly but quickly smiled when Cas came up giving him a quick kiss. "I can't believe I'm going to be an Aunt!" Charlie squealed plopping down on the couch, "um Charlie, I hate to burst your bubble… But you wont actually be his or her aunt…" Dean said rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't care. The kid will call me Aunt Charlie." She said crossing her arms and stuck out her tongue.

 

Cas sat in the recliner pulling Dean onto his lap before kicking out the footrest while Benny and Charlie sat on the couch. "How was school?" Dean asked playing with the hair on the back of Cas's head. "Boring." "Long." "Fine." Came three different responses making Dean laugh, "so the usual." "Pretty much.. What did you do today?" Cas asked, "not a whole lot… Slept pretty late today, but mostly I painted, I just got done painting for the day actually when Charlie came in an attacked me." Dean said playfully glaring at his friend.

 

"For the art show?" Benny asked, and Dean nodded. "I have a drawing already finished that Ms. Holt has and I'm going to enter two paintings." Dean said, "damn, maybe I shouldn't enter… You're gonna win it all." Benny said. "Come on, your welding will be in a completely different category anyway." Dean said smiling a little, "wish I had artistic talents…" Cas mumbled.

 

"Yeah, but you can swim… And you look reaaallly hot in your speedo." Dean grinned kissing his cheek and whispered in his ear so Benny and Charlie can't hear, 'I love it on you, cause it doesn't hide a single thing… Makes me want to jump you right there." Cas turned bright red and had to shift a little to make his slightly tighter jeans more comfortable. "Okay, I do  _not_ want to know what you just said." Charlie said making a face but they just ignored her and they started kissing. "Okay, ew…. Benny take me away from this horrible sight!" Charlie dramatized throwing her arm over her eyes making everyone laugh. "Yes, our evil plan worked Cas!" Dean teased making Cas smile.

 

Charlie and Benny left after giving Dean a hug and a few more congratulations. "Dean, where's Sam?" Cas asked when they got back to the living room, "no idea… Probably with Andy or something why?" Dean asked let out a shocked gasp when Cas pushed him onto the couch, "because, I've wanted to kiss you all fucking day." Cas practically growled and Dean could feel his slick starting, "then what are you waiting for?" he whispered and Cas lurched forward smashing their mouths together and he pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth causing the omega to moan and push his hips up to meet Cas's.

 

"Fuck Dean." Cas moaned grinding his hips down, "I can't wait to claim you. Make you mine." He whispered making Dean moan and his slick build up more, "F-friday. Please Cas." Dean moaned "Fucking hell." Cas groaned stopping his movements and sat up. "What?" Dean asked sitting up also, so now Cas was in his lap, "I have to fucking work." he said. He slid off Deans lap and fell back onto the couch but Dean followed this time climbing on Cas' lap, "it's okay, we can Saturday or something." Dean said tracing a random patterns on the alpha's chest. "Okay, but we'll make it special… Go to the roadhouse and everything." Cas said. "Okay." Dean smiled, "I can make sure Sammy's at a friends and talk to mom and see if we can have the house."

 

Sam came home a few minutes later with Mary and they found the two snuggled up on the couch watching 'The Hobbit'. "Hi boys." Mary greeted, "hi mom." Dean smiled, "hello Mary." "Cas sweetie are you staying for supper?" She asked, "if that's alright with you." he said and they both sat up so they could see Mary better. "Cas, you know it's no problem." Mary smiled kissing their cheeks before heading to the kitchen.

 

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Dean asked once Mary left, "you gave me a few of your shirts when I was supposed to be in heat, and you can just wear those jeans tomorrow. I'll even let you borrow a pair of my boxers and socks… Please just stay with me tonight Cas." Dean begged. "If it's okay with your mom and I let Gabe know. I don't have swim in the morning anyway." He said and he felt warm all over when Dean smiled really big. "Thank you! I love you so much." he said kissing him. "I love you too." Cas chuckled.


	14. Claimed

Dean woke up in the early morning smiling at the feeling of being wrapped up in Cas's arms. I glanced up at his alarm clock and it read 4:15, he groaned and snuggled deeper into Cas's arms when a sudden rush of nausea hit him. Struggling to get out of his boyfriends arms, he ended up knocking Cas to the floor making him jerk awake. "Dean?! What's wrong?" He gasped sitting up in time to see Dean run out of the bedroom, Cas followed him and heard the reaching before he got to the bathroom.

 

He pushed the door open and saw Dean hugging the toilet, puking up last nights pork chops. "Oh Dean." Cas said quietly and went to rub his back, "Cas…" Dean moaned slumping back into his arms. "Morning sickness already?" Mary asked causing both boys to jump, "I guess." Dean sighed and lurched forward to puke again, "how long does it last." Dean whimpered falling back into Cas again.

 

"It depends on the pregnancy honey. Some last a month or two, some it lasts the whole 9 months." Mary said leaning up against the door frame and Dean just let out a whine. "I'm sorry baby, I'll be here as much as you need me." Cas said, "no, fuck you. This is your fault." Dean said moving away from Cas, who was stunned. "Dean Michael." Mary scolded, "this is equally your fault too. Now, believe me, I  _know_  how your hormones are going to be out of whack. But I know that they aren't crazy yet." She continued and both boys just stared at her in shock.

 

"I-I'm sorry." Dean said quietly, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Mary said and left the bathroom, Dean slowly turned around and saw Cas still sitting on the floor looking a little hurt. "I'm sorry Cas. I'm not very good at accepting help.." Dean said quietly, "it's okay. I know I don't know what you're going through but I'll help you in anyway I can." He said standing up, flushing the toilet and pulled Dean into a hug. "I'm sorry bout your ass by the way." Dean chuckled, "my ass?" "yeah, when I shoved you out of the bed." Dean explained, "my ass is fine." Cas laughed pecking his cheek, "but unlike you, I have school in a few hours, so I'm going back to bed." he continued, "I'll be in, in a minute." Dean said quietly and turned around grabbing his toothbrush.

~_~_~_~

When Cas woke up again Dean was pressed against his side snoring lightly. He just laid there for a little bit watching Dean sleep, he looked so peaceful when he slept. Sighing, Cas slid out of the bed, careful not to wake his boyfriend and glanced at the alarm clock. '6:30, probably should take a shower' Cas thought to himself quietly opening one of Dean's dresser drawers to grab a pair of boxers and snuck his way to the bathroom.

 

Mary dropped the boys off at school and Cas made his way into the school, finding Benny and Charlie already waiting at his locker. "You smell like Dean. Well more than usual." Carlie said before Cas could even say hello, "good morning to you too." he said sarcastically and grabbed his books out of his locker. "You slept at Dean's last night didn't you." Benny grinned and Cas just nodded, "yeah, so?" "nothin'…" Benny said already heading to homeroom and Charlie and Cas just followed when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out seeing he had a text from Dean: **You left without saying goodbye :(** Cas read the message and his heart broke a little,  _ **I'm sorry, you just looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn't want to bother you…**_ Cas found a seat by Charlie when his phone buzzed again,  **Still… You coulda at least woke me up to say goodbye.** ** _I'm sorry, I promise next time I will. I love you baby and I'll see you after school._  Yeah, love you too. **Cas felt a little disappointed that Dean was upset with him but he brushed it off and trudged through his day of school.

 

Cas didn't know why but by time lunch was over he was in a foul mood, even Benny and Charlie picked up on it. "Dude what's your problem?" Benny asked and Cas just let out a big sigh, "I don't know, I think Dean's upset with me because he was still sleeping when I left this morning and I didn't wake him up to say goodbye." Cas explained and they just nodded.

 

"So… Are the rumors true then?" a nasally voice came from behind him. Cas turned around to stare into Alistair's ugly face, "what rumors?" he asked, "that you, big might alpha Cas. Knocked up our lovable and favorite omega Dean." he grinned and Cas could feel the anger building up. "Why don't you shove it where the sun don't shine and mind your own business." he growled.

 

"Ooohh, feisty. I guess it is true. Shame… I would have loved to get my hands on him, please do share…" Alistair started, "was he tight, or was he nice and open like the little slut I know he is." And Cas lost it dropping his bag to the ground and grabbed Alistair's shirt and slammed him into the wall. "Don't you  **EVER** talk about Dean like that again, if I ever hear you talking about him that way again, or if I see you touch him, I  _swear_  it will be the last thing you ever do." He growled and he could feel his teeth sharpening.

 

"You see, that's the answer I needed. If he is knocked up, he's already been nice and stretched, ready for me. Thank you Castiel." He sneered and the next thing Cas knew his fist connected with the beta's nose. "Keep your fucking hands off him!" Cas shouted and started punching him more but was pulled off by Benny. "Cas calm down brother before you get in anymore trouble." he said, "anymore trouble what do you mean?" Cas stared but stilled when he heard the principles cold voice. "Castiel Novak. My office, now." Principal Crowley said sternly, "Laffiet, take Alistair to the nurse." he continued and Cas picked up his bag and followed the british man down the hall.

 

"Care to explain why you were beating the daylights out of Mr. Hill?" Crowley asked once they were seated in his office. Cas was still fuming and he barely noticed Crowley getting up to open his window, "calm down, you're stinking up my office." he complained. "He was threatening Dean." Cas bit out, "threatening how?" he asked. "basically told me he was going to rape him. He thanked me for 'opening him up' for him. And he asked if the rumor of him being pregnant is true." Cas said, "ah, but it is true, may I remind you Mr. Novak."

 

"I know it's true." Cas snapped, "doesn't give Alistair the right to threaten him like that." he growled, "enough." Crowley snapped, "now, since you were caught fighting which I do not allow in my school, you are suspended until Monday, you may leave the premises once you leave this office." Crowley said. "Suspended?! For what!?" Cas shouted, "for beating up another student." Crowley said calmly, "FOR THREATENING MY BOYFRIEND!" Cas shouted standing up, "Mr. Novak, I highly suggest you leave and calm down before you do something you regret." Crowley said glaring at the boy and Cas just stormed out and threw his bag under a tree and plopped down thinking of how to get home. He pulled out his phone and went to his recent calls and hit send.  **Cas? Shouldn't you be in class?** _Technically yes… But, I uh… I need you to come get me._   **Come get you? Why what happened.** _I'll explain everything when you get here._  Cas said and hung up.

 

15 minutes later Cas spotted the Impala pulling up to the front of the school, so he grabbed his bag and hopped into the front seat. "Alright, explain." Dean said once Cas was seated, "I've been suspended till Monday." he said quietly. "What?! Why?" Dean shouted, "for beating the shit out of Alistair." Cas said looking at his lap. "Y-you beat up Alistair? Why?" Dean asked, "he threatened you and called you names, and I snapped. He asked me if the rumors of you being pregnant were true and that you would be nice and 'open' for him when you got back." Cas said and Dean could smell anger coming off his boyfriend. "Cas, baby. Thank you for defending me. But it's over with, please calm down." Dean pleaded and Cas took a deep breath and just gave Dean a small smile.

 

Dean pulled up to his house and the walked in finding Mary in the living room, "so Cas… Why did Dean need to come pick you up? You're not sick are you?" she asked getting up from the couch and checked his forehead. "No Mary, I uh… I've been suspended till Monday." Cas said avoiding her eyes. "For defending me, and possibly beating the crap out of someone." Dean smiled kissing Cas's cheek as he passed by to sit on the love seat.

 

"Mom, there's something I wanted to ask you." Dean said quietly and gestured for Cas to come sit by him, "what's that?" Mary asked sitting on the edge of her chair. "Well… You said, that Cas needed to claim me as soon as possible.. And I-we were wondering if we could have the house to ourselves saturday night?" Dean asked a small blush crawling up his cheeks. "Hmm. I suppose that would be alright… I have the night shift saturday and sunday so I'll just crash at Bobby and Ellen's and Sam can stay there also, we can take Lucy." Mary said standing up, "alright, I'm off to work, I'll see you tomorrow Dean, and you too Cas." she smiled and left.

 

"Well that was easier than I thought…" Dean chuckled and Cas just hummed in agreement, leaning closer to Dean and started kissing his neck. "Cas." Dean moaned, "what are you doing?" he continued but tilted his head to give his boyfriend better access. "Missed you." he mumbled against Dean's throat, "missed you too, but Sam's going to be home in a few hours." Dean said. "Yes, a few hours, my knot only lasts half an hour Dean." Cas practically growled and Dean could feel a gush of slick making his way down his legs. "Fuck. Upstairs, now." Dean said and took off in a sprint causing Lucy to start barking and follow them up the stairs.

 

An hour later they laid in bed snuggled as close to each other as possible. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Dean mumbled pressing a kiss to Cas's chest, "hmm, me too." Cas agreed. "But, I have to go pick up Sammy, and I should probably drop you off at home so you can actually be in your own bed and get some new clothes." Dean chuckled sliding out of his bed grabbing his glasses in the process. "I don't wanna." Cas grumped burring his head under the covers, "Cas. Come on." Dean chuckled and yanked the blanked off him, "I hate you." he grumped but got out of bed, "no you don't otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation." Dean said gesturing to his stomach.

~_~_~_~

"Okay, I'm going to drop Sam off at Bobby and Ellen's, then I'm going to go to work. Call me if you need me for something but if it's an emergency call Bobby or Ellen." Mary said standing in front of the door. "Got it mom. Love you." Dean said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, thank you." Cas added also giving her a quick hug. "Okay, see you monday love you both." Mary said and left.

 

"Let's order a pizza and watch a movie, then we can have desert later." Dean said kissing Cas quickly before walking towards the living room. Half an hour later they sat as close as possible on the couch eating a large meat lovers pizza and watched the last 'Hobbit' movie. "I still don't understand why you're making me watch these first when 'Lord of the Rings' came out first." Cas said putting the now empty pizza box on the table. "Because, this is Bilbo's story, 'Lord of the Rings' is Frodo's." Dean said.

 

Before the movie even ended Dean started moving his hand up higher on Cas's thigh and began nibbling on his throat. "Mm, Dean." Cas moaned tilting his head, "let's go upstairs." Dean whispered, "but the movie isn't over." Cas said, "we'll finish it tomorrow." Dean said rubbing Cas's quickly growing member through his jeans.

 

Just like the other day, they raced each other up the stairs. Once they reached Dean's room they were all over each other, Dean pulled off Cas's shirt and Cas started unbuttoning Dean's flannel. Cas picked up Dean and put him on the bed, slowly kissing down his body making the other moan and squirm. "Cas, you fucking tease." Dean gasped as Cas took one of his nipples into his mouth before moving lower till he placed a kiss on the top of Dean's leaking member.

 

Cas could smell the scent of apples getting stronger with the more slick Dean produced, so he stuck one finger in and began the process of opening him up. "Fuck, more Cas… I can take it." Dean gasped moving his hips down to meet Cas's fingers. Cas slowly pulled his fingers out making Dean whine a little from the emptiness, and Cas started to push in. Once he was bottomed out he waited for Dean to get used to the stretch, "Cas, fucking move!" Dean moaned rotating his hips. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, causing Dean to cry out and fist the sheets.

 

"God yes, like that Cas baby please." he rambled after a few more thrusts Cas pulled out, "what are you doing?" Dean asked annoyed. "You gotta turn around so it'll be easier when we're locked together." Cas panted and Dean just nodded and got on his hands and knees. Cas slammed back in, making sure to hit Dean's prostate in the process, he reached down and grabbed Dean's neglected cock and only gave a few strokes before Dean was crying Cas's name and coming all over the bed. A few thrusts later Cas leaned down, feeling his teeth sharpening and is orgasm getting closer.

 

He found a good spot on Dean's neck and bit down hard marking him as he knotted them together, causing Dean to come again. "Jesus fucking christ." Cas moaned and arranged them carefully so they were spooning. They instantly could feel a difference in their bond after Cas claimed his mate. Dean could already feel a change in his pregnancy, he already felt better, not knowing he wasn't feeling the best. "I love you." Cas whispered into Dean's neck, "hmm love you too." he sighed happily before falling asleep.

 


	15. One Month

Once again Dean woke up in the early morning feeling nauseous. At least this time he was on the outside of the bed so when his stumbled out, he didn't knock Cas off the bed as he ran to the bathroom. Cas didn't feel him get out of bed but he did wake up when he heard Dean getting sick. He found his new mate crouched in front of the toilet puking up last night's pizza. "Dean? Is there something you need me to do?" he asked quietly and Dean just shook his head. He slumped back against the wall when the nausea passed and flinched a little when he felt a cold wash cloth be pressed to his forehead. Dean never even heard the faucet run, "thanks Cas." he mumbled keeping his eyes closed as Cas gently wiped his face. "No problem. Do you want to go back to bed?" Cas asked.

 

"Yeah, let me brush m'teeth first." Dean said and Cas helped him off the floor and flushed away the morning sickness and waited for Dean. Dean crawled back into bed and laid on his back, he felt Cas scoot closer and he flinched a little when Cas pressed a cold hand on his lower abdomen.

 

Dean laughed a little, "what are you doing?" he asked but brought one of his own hands down to rest on top of Cas'. "I know we can't feel anything yet, but I just wanted to feel." he whispered and Dean just smiled, "alright you big sap, let's go back to sleep." When they woke again it was 10:30, "christ." Dean moaned rolling over to hide his face in Cas' chest, making him laugh, "come on sleeping beauty. We should probably get up." Cas said pushing Dean's shoulder a little, "noooo, don't wanna." he pouted, "I'll make you bacon and eggs then give you a blow job in the shower." Cas said and Dean instantly rolled over and got out of bed grabbing a pair of pajama pants. Cas laughed, "that's what I thought." he said and slid out of bed and stole a pair of Dean's pajama pants, grabbing Dean's glasses he had forgotten in the rush to get downstairs.

 

Cas found him sitting at the table with his head in his arms, "here, you forgot these upstairs." Cas said holding out the glasses and Dean just blindly reached for them not bothering to look up, and Cas could hear a mumbled 'thanks'. He also couldn't stop starring at the slightly bruised bite mark on his shoulder. Cas was careful to place it where Dean can hide it with his shirt, kids at school didn't need to know they were mated. He let his eyes wonder down his arms taking in all the old scars of self harm and he felt a twinge of sadness run through him, "Dean?" Cas asked quietly, "hmm?" still not bothering to pick up his head, "I-I just wanted to say I'm proud of you." that got his attention, Dean slipped his glasses on and looked at Cas confused.

 

"Proud of me? For what?" then he saw Cas' gaze and he reflexively tried to cover his arms. "Don't." he said quietly. "But you've been doing so good, sure you had a small relapse, but you're good now." Cas started and he heard something smacking against Dean's skin and he noticed that he was plucking at the hair tie. Dean got up and went back upstairs and Cas just sighed, 'should have kept my mouth shut.' he said to himself and started making breakfast, he had almost everything ready when he heard Dean shuffle back into the kitchen and sit at the island. When he turned around he noticed that Dean had put a long sleeve shirt on, "Dean, I'm sorry." Cas said softly and set the food and a glass of orange juice in front of him. "s'okay Cas. I know you and mom are proud of me, I just don't like thinking or talking about it."

 

"I understand, I promise I wont bring it up again unless you want to talk about it." Cas said and kissed Dean's temple. "Thank you. Oh and you owe me a lot more then a blow job now." Dean smirked, "I think that an be arranged." Cas winked and sat down with his food. They finished their food and quickly washed everything and made sure the plates were in the dishwasher before heading back upstairs. For the first time, they made love, it was slow and sweet filled with kisses and 'I love you's.'

 

Once they got comfortable with Cas still knotted, his phone started ringing. "Seriously?!" He groaned and they both hissed when Dean reached for it, "dude, it's your mom…" he said handing Cas' phone back. "Well this isn't going to be awkward…" he mumbled and answered.  _"Hello mother."_   **"Hi. I thought I'd check in and see how you and Gabriel were doing."** She said,  _"we're fine… Gabe worked last night, so I hung out with Dean."_  Cas said and had to pull the phone away real quick letting out a soft moan when another burst of come shot out filling Dean more. When he pulled away his mother was still talking  **'father and I will be home sometime towards the of the next month, our project is moving slower than we expected.'** _"There's somethings we need to discuss that shouldn't be over the phone."_  Cas said,  **'Is everything okay Castiel? Do you need us to come home sooner?"** _"No, mother. Everything's fine."_  Cas said quickly.  **'Alright, how is Dean?'** She asked and Cas pushed for a moment,  _"H-he's good…"_  He stammered.  **'Alright, well I'll let you go, I'm sure you have plenty of homework to do.'** Naomi stated and hung up before Cas could even say goodbye.

 

Cas tossed his phone behind him and groaned, "that was one of the most awkward things I have ever had to do." he said pulling Dean closer to him and they both shuddered when Cas came again from the movement. They both were almost asleep after Cas was able to pull out and get them cleaned up when Dean's phone rang. "Oh my god, leave us alone." Dean groaned and grabbed his phone noticing it was his mom calling.  _"Hey mom."_  Dean greeted but closed his eyes,  **'Hi sweetie, I hope I'm not calling at a bad time…'** _"Mom! Gross… No, we're just taking a nap."_  Dean said,  **'So I'm assuming Cas has claimed you then?'** Mary asked and Dean turned red as a tomato,  _"Jesus Christ mom… Yeah, h-he did."_  he mumbled. **'Good. I'll check the bite out tomorrow when I get off work. But how are you feeling? Are you still getting sick in the morning?'** she asked,  _"yeah, I did this morning a few times."_   **'alright, I'll bring home some medicine that's supposed to reduce morning sickness but wont cause any harm to your pup.'** _"okay, thanks."_   **'no problem sweetheart. Love you.'** _"Love you too."_  Dean said and hung up, placing his phone on the table and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Cas asked, "at least my mom has better timing!" Dean choked out and Cas started laughing with him, "yeah she does."

 

***ONE MONTH LATER***

 

"You're coming with me tomorrow right?" Dean asked once he and Cas were a their lunch table, "of course. Then we can go to my place and tell my parents. They got home a few days ago so they should be back to 'normal'." Cas smiled. "What's tomorrow?" Charlie asked, "my uh… My one month check up." Dean said blushing a little, "ooohhhh! You better show me the sonogram." she demanded and went back to her lunch. Dean leaned over, "I have something to show you." he whispered in Cas' ear. "Oh yeah and what is that?" he whispered back, "you'll see after lunch." Dean grinned and pecked Cas' cheek.

 

Dean pulled his mate into the bathroom and checked to see if anyone was in there before turning back around. "Okay, what did you want to show me?" Cas asked, Dean lifted up his shirt and tugged his jeans down just a bit and turned to the side, "look! I'm starting to show!" He smiled and Cas' heart fluttered a little seeing the tiny bump. Before Dean could look up he was in Cas' arms, "that's amazing." he whispered and Dean just laughed, "yeah, I noticed it this morning after I showered.

 

"Oh gross. Look we all know you're having a baby but for the love of god, I do  **not** want to see it." Michael groaned covering his eyes and the happy moment was gone and Dean's cheeks heated up and tears formed in his eyes. He quickly re arranged his clothes and practically ran out of the bathroom leaving a very pissed of Castiel. "Look here you dick." he started, "there is no need for you to be an-an assbutt about this! He was very happy a second ago until you had to barge in here and be a complete douche." Cas ranted and stormed out of the bathroom as well.

 

Cas had a feeling he knew where Dean would go, so he walked towards the art half of the school. "He's in there ya idjit." Bobby grumped when Cas walked in, when he started walking towards the storage room Bobby stopped him. "What happened? Dean came runnin' through here snifflin' and went straight to the storage room with out a word." he glared, thinking it was Cas' fault. Cas sighed and explained, "he noticed that he was starting to show a little this morning so he showed me in the bathroom and Michael Hall came in and said it was gross and that Dean should put it away."

 

"Well shit. I'll get you two out of the rest of your classes." Bobby sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I'm going to go check on him." Cas said, the closer he got to the storage room the more Cas could smell how upset he was and he could hear sniffs. He opened the door and saw Dean sitting against the wall with his knees to his chest and his glasses in his hand. "Dean?" Cas said softly and all he heard was a soft sob, Cas sighed and sat down next to his mate and pulled him against his chest. "Bobby said he excused us for the rest of the day. As long as I'm back for practice we can go home." Cas said softly "fucking hormones." Dean said and clutched Cas' shirt and cried a little more but was quickly calming down.

 

10 minutes later Dean was starting to fall asleep, "hey, let's get you home and then we can sleep okay?" Cas said and Dean just nodded, he stood up and helped Dean up. "You okay boy?" Bobby asked and Dean put his glasses back on and wiped his nose on the back of his hand, "yeah, thanks Bobby." he said, his voice thick from crying. "I'm going to take him home." Cas stated; they stopped at their lockers grabbed their stuff, signed out of the office and walked towards the Impala, "Dean I need the keys." Cas said quietly and Dean fished around in his pocket and handed over the keys with out a word. 'He's really upset… Normally he would fight tooth and nail about someone driving baby' Cas thought to himself.

 

Once they were in Dean's room they stripped down to their boxers but kept their shirts on and crawled under the covers. "Are you going to be okay?" Cas asked and he just nodded, "Dean, baby don't shut me out. Please tell me you're going to be okay." Cas pleaded and he just heard Dean start snapping the hair tie on his wrist. "I'll be fine. Just stay with me." Dean said, "of course… Hey, can I see it again?" Cas asked hoping that will brighten Dean's mood.

 

It worked, Cas could see a smile start to form, and Dean kicked the blanket off and sat up taking his shirt off. "Give me your hand." Dean said and grabbed Cas' hand anyway and put it on the small bump. "Oh my god." Cas gasped. "I know, it's actually happening Cas. We're gonna have a baby." Dean smiled. Cas sunk down low enough and kissed the small bump, "I would love to stay and fell our baby, but coach is already pissed at me still for missing a practice when I was suspended." Cas said, "I know, I understand. But the appointment is at 2 and I have therapy right after." Dean said, "alright, I'll see you then, love you." "Love you too." Dean said and watched Cas slip his jeans on, "wait! How are you getting there?" Dean asked, "I already texted Gabe."

 

Dean woke up to Mary shaking his shoulder gently, "honey, wake up." she said softly. "Humph." he sighed and tried pulling the blanket over his head, "uh huh. Come on sit up." Mary said using her mom voice; Dean groaned but sat up and took his glasses from Mary. "So Bobby called me." she started and went to sit next to her son, "yeah?" Dean asked playing the clueless card.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" "not really… It's over now, I'm over it." He shrugged. "Good. But can I see?" Mary asked and when Dean looked at her, he could see the excitement in her eyes. He threw the blanket off and stood up on his knees, "oh honey, you are starting to show!" Mary smiled and placed her hand on the small bump. "Cas is going with you to your appointment right?" she asked, "yeah, and he's going to wait for me until I'm done with Dr. Hansen." Dean said sitting back down. "Okay, are you sure you don't want me to go?" "I'm sure. It's your day off, relax and stay home. After my therapy we're going to Cas' and we're going to tell his parents." Dean said.

~_~_~_~

"Hello again Dean." Tessa greeted, "hi." Dean smiled a little, "ah, you must be Castiel." she smiled and shook his hand, "you ready to see your baby?" she aced and they both nodded. "Okay, but before we start, I just wanted to let you know Dean that your test results came back good." she stated and squirted the gel on Dean's stomach making him flinch a little. "There it is! Little one's getting bigger, which is good." Tessa said once she found the baby, "Dean." Cas gasped, "I know." was all Dean had to say.

 

Tessa printed out the sonogram and they headed up to Dean's therapist, "I'll wait here." Cas said, Dean just nodded and kissed him while handing over the sonogram. An hour later Dean came out of the room and Cas noticed that his eyes were a little red from crying. "You okay baby?" he asked pulling him in for a hug, "yeah, was talking bout yesterday and my emotions got the best of me." Dean said but held Cas closer. "Come on, my parent's should be expecting us soon."

 

Dean pulled up the driveway of Cas's house and started getting nervous. "You ready for this?" Dean asked grabbing his mate's hand as they walked up to the door. They found Cas's parents in the kitchen, "hello boys." Bartholomew greeted them, "hi." Dean and Cas answered at the same time. "Um, mother… father there's something we need to talk about." Cas started, "alright…" Naomi said moving to sit next to her husband at the table and the boys sat at the opposite end. "Well… Um Dean and I found out that we are True Mates." Cas smiled, "oh, interesting." Naomi smiled, "how'd you find that out." Cas father asked and Cas felt Dean tighten his grip on his hand. "Uh, well.. I uh…" Cas struggled to find the right words so Dean just blurted out, "we know because I'm pregnant." then he turned bright red.

 

A few moments went by in awkward silence, "well that's not possible, because honey, you would have to be in heat to get pregnant and I know that Castiel wasn't with you during your last heat." Naomi stated, "th-that's the thing… We-I wasn't in heat when I got pregnant." Dean said carefully. "When." Bartholomew asked, "what?" Dean asked blushing harder.

 

"When. Did, this happen?" He asked again getting angry, "during homecoming sir." Dean said quietly. "What?! Are you telling me you are a month pregnant!? Castiel, why didn't you call us when you found out?!" Naomi yelled. "I-I didn't think this was a conversation to have over the phone, but yes, Dean's one month today… That's where we were earlier, we went for his check up." Cas said. "You're only a month, there's still time to take care of it." Naomi said, "even though the school and public knows…" Naomi said, "take care of it? Are you suggesting that we terminate his pregnancy?!" Cas asked becoming furious.

 

"Castiel, you are 17 years old. You are too young to be a parent, and your mother and I will not tolerate it." Bartholomew stated. "Either you terminate the pregnancy or you leave." he stated. "Y-You're kicking me out?!" Cas shouted and Dean started hyperventilating. "C-Cas…" he started, "you can't kick me out! I'm your son!" He started, "no son of mine would get some Omega whore knocked up." Bartholomew growled, "get. out. You have an hour to pack your things. I don't care where you go or what you do from now on. You will be cut off from all ties with this family. Hand over your phone and the house keys on your way out." He said and stormed out. "M-mother?" Cas looked over and Naomi was silent and had a straight face, "your father is right Castiel. I'm sorry." She said and also walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

***Hello... I just wanted to say thank you for all of the lovely comments... They literally make may day. But I just wanted to warn you that the next chapter is going to be a tad depressing... You've been warned.**

 


	16. Stay With Me

**Okay so I'm just going to apologize in advanced for this chapter... :( BUT WARNING: there is heavy self harm in the end of the chapter just so you know. Please don't kill me... And sorry it's kinda short!**

* * *

"Cas." Dean croaked, and Cas flinched and moved his attention from where his mother walked out to Dean, who was crying. "I'm so sorry." he gasped, "th-this is my fault!" he sobbed. "Dean, shh. It's okay, we'll figure this out." Cas soothed, "help me get packed okay?" and Dean just nodded and followed Cas up to his room. Once in Cas's room is when Dean really started freaking out, he fell onto the bed and started sobbing, "I-I'm s-sorry!" He started. Cas ignored him and started throwing some things into his suitcase, "Cas… You need to stay with your family. I-I understand." that snapped Cas out of his haze, "what?!" he gasped, "you are not terminating the pregnancy." he growled.

 

"No, th-that's not what I meant. Stay here with y-your family… I can take c-care of the baby. Mom and Sammy will help." Dean said. "Dean. Listen to me. I am  _not_  leaving you to take care of our child alone, I love you and I will be with you every step of the way." Cas said moving over to his bed to cup Dean's face in his hand and wiped away his tears.

 

Half an hour later, they were downstairs at the front door, once again in front of Cas' parent's. Cas handed over his phone and the keys to his father, "I've set up a court date Monday to take you out of our family." Bartholomew stated. Cas just nodded his head and they walked out the door with out a goodbye. Dean knew Cas was keeping a strong face for him but he could smell how upset he really was, "will you drive?" Dean asked and Cas just nodded.

 

Dean just stared out the window the short drive home and sat up straight as they got closer to his house. "Oh no. Not now…" Dean groaned when he saw the familiar truck in his driveway. "What? Dean who is that?" Cas asked pulling up to the curb, "my father." Dean said already getting out of the Impala.

 

They found everyone in the kitchen and Cas could feel the tension in the air, "Dean, sweetie, how'd it go?" Mary asked when they rounded the corner, "uh, I-I'll tell you later." he said avoiding John at all costs. "Damn it boy, your mother asked you a question you better answer it." John yelled and Cas could see Dean flinch, "f-fine. The doctor appointment went fine." he said, "doctor? What you sick or something?" John asked.

 

Cas could feel Dean tense up, "no… Just a uh… just a check up." Dean stuttered. "You're lyin'. I can tell, tell me the truth." John said becoming angry, "John leave him be." Mary tried to defend Dean, "sush, I wanna know why he's lyin'." "He's not, sir. I was with him." Cas jumped in, "did I ask you?! Who are you anyway?"

 

"Castiel, sir." Cas introduced, "he's my boyfriend." Dean budged in, "boyfriend?! You don't need a boyfriend, you're already an omega. But I guess that's why this one likes ya… I can already tell he's an alpha." John huffed, "John, that's enough." Mary said firmly. John just rolled his eyes and got up to go to the bathroom, "mom, why is he here? Where's Sam?" Dean asked rushing over to Mary's side.

 

"I don't really know, but I texted Bobby and had him pick Sam up. But quickly tell me how the appointment went." She smiled a little and Dean quickly pulled out the sonogram and handed it over each boy looking over her shoulder. "Oh, boy's it's looking good! I'm so excited." She smiled, "excited for what? What are you holding?" John asked and Dean felt the blood drain from his body, "no-nothing." Dean said trying to grab the sonogram but John grabbed it first.

 

"Dad, give it back!" Dean yelled but John just ignored him. "What is this?! Who's sonogram is this?!" John bellowed glaring at Mary, but she just slowly shook her head. That's when it clicked in John's head, he turned and saw Dean looking at his feet with this 'Castiel' kid's arm wrapped around his waist. "Dean. Is this yours?" John asked quietly, and when Dean didn't answer John got furious. "DEAN!? IS. THIS. YOURS?!" He yelled, and Dean just nodded. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! YOU'RE 16 YEARS OLD AND YOU GET KNOCKED UP?!" He yelled then turned to Mary, "What kind of mother are you?! Letting some alpha near her son while he's in heat?"

 

"John!" Dean yelled stunning everyone in the room, "don't talk to her like that, of course she didn't let Cas near me during my heat, we're True Mates, we found out because we did have sex outside of my heat and yes, I did get pregnant." Dean said and John stormed over and yanked on Dean's shirt collar revealing his mating mark. "You're fucking mated already?!" John brought his hand back and let it smack harshly against Dean's cheek causing him to cry out and Cas to shove John with a deep growl.

 

"Touch him again and it'll be the last thing you do." Cas growled. "Yeah right pup." John huffed, "whatever, I thought I'd come by today and see if I can mend this relationship but I want nothing to do with a worthless omega and his alpha." John growled and slammed the front door. "Oh god." Dean choked out and sunk to his knees and Cas was next to him in an instant.

 

"Hey, it's okay. He's gone." He soothed, pulling a hysterical Dean to his chest, "it's all my fault. He left because of me an-and now you can't go home because of me. It's all my fault." Dean sobbed. "Dean, it's not all your fault, it's mostly my fault if you think about it." Cas soothed.

 

"What does he mean you can't go back home Cas?" Mary asked, once she and Cas got Dean up and into a chair. "Uh, after we broke the news to my parents, they uh… They weren't happy and they kicked me out. Took my phone and said that I was cut off from the family, I have to be in court Monday so they can do the paperwork and everything." Cas explained. "Oh honey, that's awful. You'll just stay with us." Mary said, "thank you." Cas whispered.

 

Some time between Cas and Mary's brief talk, Dean managed to pass out with his head on the table. "I think the day has caught up to him…" Cas mumbled and Mary just let out a watery chuckle. "I'm going to take him upstairs and grab my things from the car… Are you going to be okay?" Cas asked, "I'll be fine, just make yourself at home. I'll get you a phone monday and put you on our plan and make a copy of the house key." Mary smiled, "you don't need to put me on your plan, I-I can get my own plan." Cas started but Mary held up her hand to cut him off, "don't want to hear it, you're my son now, so you have to listen to me." She smiled more. "Thank you. For everything." Cas said tears filling his eyes, "no need, now take him upstairs before he get's a stiff neck." Mary chuckled and gestured towards her sleeping son.

~_~_~_~

"Why can't I go with you?" Dean asked while they were eating breakfast. "Because you have to take me to school…" Sam said slightly rude, "Sam's right, besides. I don't want you near any more stress. You're still in some sort of funk since Saturday." Cas said. Dean just nodded and pushed his now mushy cereal around in his bowl fighting back tears.

 

'Cas is right. You've been pathetic ever since you're dad came around… Maybe he was right, you are worthless.' The voice started and Dean decided to dig his nails into his palm, that way he wouldn't get the attention from snapping the hair tie.

 

"I should go, thank Bobby again for loaning me a car. Love you, I'll see you after school." Cas said putting his bowl in the sink and kissing Dean's cheek before leaving. Sam and Dean left shortly after, "why are you moping?" Sam snapped. "What?" "Why are you moping around? It's getting annoying." Sam said crossing his arms.

 

"What's your problem? Dad didn't scream at you and call you names." Dean said getting angry, "yeah, still if he did I wouldn't be moping around like you. But I guess I'm not an Omega, thank god." That last comment made Dean slam on his breaks, "get out." he said slightly breathless. "What? Dean there's still like a block and a half to my school." Sam argued, "I don't care! GET OUT!" Dean yelled, "ugh, you're the worst!" Sam yelled back and slammed the door and started walking.

 

Dean walked up to the school desperately looking for Benny and Charlie, only to find them in a group of other people waiting for a bus. "Where are you guys going?" Dean asked, "field trip to the museum for our ap history class." Charlie said "oh.. Um okay." Dean said trying to hide the fact that he was disappointed, "hey, what's wrong?" she asked, "nothing… I just really needed to talk to you guys and Cas isn't here today." Dean said. "Oh, well we can talk later!" Charlie smiled and was yanked away by the crowd of people rushing to get a good spot on the bus.

 

The day seemed to go by slowly which just made Dean feel worse, people kept bumping into him and told him to watch where he was going. It was after the last bell of the day and Dean was at his locker when Michael came up to him, "so Winchester, is it true?" he asked. "Is what true?" "That you got our own Castiel kicked out of his own house because you got knocked up like the slut you are?" Michael droned, now leaning up against a locker.

 

"It's none of your business if or if not Cas got kicked out of his house, now leave me alone." Dean snapped and started walking away before Michael grabbed his bag and pushed him back into his locker. "Let me go." Dean growled, "oh, I will. I just wanted to let you know that we all know it's true. And we all think you're disgusting." Michael grinned and walked away.

 

Dean stumbled to the Impala and just sat there for a few minutes. He shook his head and went to pick up Sam. "Wow, you actually came to pick me up." Sam sassed, "Sam, not now." Dean sighed and headed home. They pulled into the driveway and Sam got out and ran inside, where Dean slowly made his way in and let Lucy out. As he was walking back to the living room Sam knocked into him and kept going. "Sam!" Dean yelled, "what?" he snapped turning back around.

 

"What is your deal? You've been a real jerk lately. Why?" Dean asked getting tired of Sam's actions. "You want to know why Dean? Because of you." Sam seethed. "W-what?" "My friends, aren't aloud to hang out with me anymore because of you." Sam yelled. "What? Why?" Dean asked, "why do you think?! You're 16 and your pregnant! My friends' parents don't want them hanging out with someone who has a knocked up brother." Sam yelled, "god, how could you be so selfish?! You know Dean there's a thing called a condom, maybe you should learn how to use one." Sam said and stormed off leaving Dean stunned.

 

Dean ran upstairs and sat on his bed finally letting the tears fall. He wish he could call Cas, but he couldn't. He couldn't call Charlie or Benny, but he could call Jo. He trusted Jo with everything; he pulled out his phone and pulled up Jo's number and hit call. Dean let out a broken sob when he got her voicemail.

 

'See, everyone know's you're nothing but a waste of space. Your brother can't have friends because of you, your 'mate' is being kicked out of his family's lives because of you. Your dad, left, and your mom has to work even harder because of you. Why can't you see that you make everyone else's lives miserable.' the voice ranted and no matter how hard he snapped the hair tie or how hard he dug his nails into his palm, nothing worked.

 

'You know what to do Dean, write a little note and tell everyone you're sorry then just end it.' 10 minutes later, Dean was in the bathroom and he placed the note on the sink where it would be easier to see and sat on the floor.

 

Downstairs Cas just walked through the door, "Dean? Sam?" He called out, "living room!" Sam called out. "Hey, how was school?" Cas asked, Sam just shrugged, "fine." "Um, okay… Where's Dean?" Cas asked looking into the kitchen. "Upstairs… Probably moping around more and crying." Sam snapped, Cas just looked at him weird and headed up the stairs.

 

He made it to the top of the floor when he smelt it, blood, so much blood. "Dean." Cas gasped and sprinted down the hall and pushed open the bathroom floor. "Oh god, SAM! SAM CALL 911!" Cas yelled tears filling his eyes. He fell to the floor grabbing a few rags from under the sing to tie around Dean's wrists, "Dean, baby stay with me." Cas said tears falling freely as he tried to stop the bleeding, when he saw a piece of paper onto of the sink.

 

 


	17. It's Going to be Okay

***Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I got super busy and I couldn't find a way to write this chapter... Sorry it's so short, I'm going through some writer's block!**

* * *

 

"You're such a saint for taking in Dean's mate…" the nurse, at the front desk said while her and Mary were talking about the weekend's events. "Well, of course I'm a little upset they're in this situation, but what's done is done." Mary sighed leaning on the counter. It had been a slow day at the hospital so she didn't really have much to do, she was picking at a scratch on the counter when the nurse spoke up. "Um, Mary is-isn't that your son?" she asked and Mary turned around and was frozen at the scene in front of her. Sam was running behind a gurney tears running down his face non stop, and Cas was at the gurney's side also crying and looking down.

 

"Oh my god." Mary gasped and ran over, "what happened?! she practically yelled. "H-he cut his wrists. I-I don't know how long ago, I f-found him in the bathroom." Cas said still following the paramedics with Sam in tow. "Austin, tell me what's going on with him." Mary demanded helping them move Dean to a bed, "blood level is very low, baby's heart rate is very weak. He lost a lot of blood, we've got it stopped for now but we need to stitch him up still. He should wake up but he's definitely going to need a blood transfusion. As for the child, we can't tell yet if it's going to survive." the paramedic explained.

 

"Cas, Sam. Stay outside the room." Mary said turning back to her son, "but-" "now!" Mary yelled and they both flinched but went outside. 20, very long minutes later, Mary came out of Dean's room. She saw Cas pacing a little down the hall and Sam hand his face hidden in his hands while sitting in a chair. "Cas." she called out and he ran over, "is he okay?" he asked, voice shaking a little. "He's stable. You found him just in time, any longer and we would have lost him." Mary said, her own voice breaking at the end.

 

"The baby, what about the baby?" Cas asked holding his breath, "well, he or she's definitely a fighter, their heartbeat is lower than what we like, but other than that it's fine. We're monitoring them both." Mary smiled a little. "Mom, i-it's all my fault!" Sam sobbed, "honey, how is this your fault?" Mary asked sitting next to him, wrapping her arm around him. "Because, I w-was mad at him, because my friends can't hang out wi-with me anymore because their parents don't want them around Dean. A-and I snapped, and I called him selfish and that he was the worst!" Sam said.

 

Mary reassured Sam that it was going to be okay when Cas remembered the note, "uh. Mary?" He said quietly, "I uh, I found this in the bathroom. It's addressed to all three of us. I've already read it." Cas said handing her the note. She wiped away a few tears and just folded it back up before shoving it in her pocket. "You can go sit with him… He's still asleep, he probably will be for the rest of the day and most of tomorrow." Mary said and Cas just nodded before slipping into Dean's room.

 

Inside the room, Dean was laying in the bed with bandages around his wrists, some monitor around his stomach to watch the baby and his glasses were on a small table. "Oh Dean." Cas whispered moving towards the bed, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me." he said and grabbed one of his hands.

 

Cas just sat there holding Dean's hand and watching the little monitor screen they had up of the baby, sure there still wasn't much to look at; but it made Cas feel a little better. "Cas, honey, you should come home with Sam and I." Mary said quietly, startling him. "No. I'm not leaving them." Cas said trying not to sound rude, "I know you do honey, believe me; I want to stay too." Mary said, "please. J-just till he wakes up." Cas pleaded his voice shaking a little. "At least come home and eat something and shower. You still have blood on you." Mary suggested and Cas looked down at himself, "okay. Is there anyway I can stay with him overnight?" he asked not looking away from Dean and the baby monitor. "I'm sure I can arrange a few things." Mary said and wrapped her arm around him, ushering him out of the room.

 

They just stopped at the Roadhouse and ordered food to go and to give Ellen the news; once they got home, they ate in silence. "Cas, just use the bathroom down here to shower, I need to clean the upstairs one." Mary said quietly following him up the stairs and he just nodded. Cas started the water and put it as hot as he could stand it and just scrubbed his skin.

 

Once the blood washed off his hands and on his lower arms he just stood there. Eventually as the day's events caught up to him, his legs gave out and he sunk down on the shower floor and sobbed. He sobbed because he lost his parents basically, but he mostly sobbed for Dean and their unborn child.

 

He sat there until the water turned cold, Cas numbly reached above him to shut the shower off and practically crawled out of the shower. He stopped crying but his eyes were now red and Cas tried to avoid his reflection as much as possible while drying off and getting dressed.

 

Cas threw his clothes in the hamper in his and Dean's room and ran into Mary in the hall. "Here, I had Bobby pick it up… I already put my number in and I'll let you do the rest." Mary said handing Cas his new phone. "Thank you." he said quietly and looked up at her, Mary saw his red eyes and pulled him in a tight hug. "Oh sweetie. Everything's going to be okay." Mary soothed and Cas started crying again, not as hard as he did in the shower but pretty hard. "I want you to know, that you can  _always_  talk to me. About anything and everything." She said rubbing his back and rocking them back and forth a little, letting her own tears fall.

 

Cas just clutched at the back of her shirt and breathed in the motherly smell behind the bleach. "I'm sorry." Cas said sniffling and pulling away, "it's okay, really." Mary reassured him, "I called the hospital and I got a bed big enough to fit you both in. I know you being with him will help him get better." she said.

 

Back at the hospital Cas immediately crawled into the bed with Dean and scented his neck a little, already feeling a little calmer. He noticed that Dean's heartbeat and the baby's also got a tad stronger with him there; Cas smiled a little, kissed Dean's cheek and let the exhaustion take him into a deep sleep.

 

Cas was startled out of his sleep sometime in the middle of the night by movement. "Quit snorin' in my ear Cas." he heard Dean complain and then roll over a little. Cas sat up and just stared at Dean, 'did that really just happen?!' he thought to himself but laid back down and slowly went back to sleep.

 

"Cas…" Dean said his voice scratchy from not using it, "Cas.." he said a little louder and Cas' eyes flew open to see Dean staring down at him. "Dean! You're awake!" he practically yelled sitting up and pulled Dean into a tight hug. "You scared us." Cas whispered after giving Dean a kiss, "I'm so sorry…" Dean whimpered, "shh, it's okay now. You're going to be okay, the baby is okay." Cas said and he felt Dean let out a breath of relief.

 

"Dean, it's only 5:30. Go back to sleep okay. I'll let your mom know you're awake." Cas said quietly, "kay." Dean said and snuggled up to Cas' side making sure not to put pressure on his wrists. Cas wrapped one arm around him and grabbed his phone bringing up Mary's contact and hit send.

 

"Cas?" Mary answered on the third ring, "hi… I'm sorry to call you so early, but Dean woke up a few minutes ago. I made him go back to sleep." Cas explained. "Oh thank god. Okay, Sam and I will be there later this morning." she said after a yawn, "I can finally catch some sleep." she chuckled softly.

 

Cas made sure Dean was asleep before he slipped out of the bed and went to go find a nurse. He spotted on walking down the hall and he jogged down to her, "excuse me?" Cas asked and the nurse stopped, "hi, what can I do for you?" she asked with a small smile. "Um, my mate is in room 204 and he just woke up, his name is Dean Winchester." Cas explained, "oh yes, Mary's son. I'll page his doctor and have him come in right away." "Oh, well I made him go back to sleep since it's only 6 in the morning." Cas said, "ah yes, well I'll inform him anyway and he can stop in later." The nurse smiled, "thank you." he said and went back to the room.

 

Mary and Sam showed up around 10:30 and Dean was munching on some fruit, "Dean!" Sam yelled and ran over to the bed. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Sam said starting to cry again. Dean was still slightly disoriented from all the blood he lost but he knew Sam meant what he was saying, "s'okay Sammy." he said quietly.

 

"Dean. I'm glad you're okay, but if you  _ever_  do that again, you'll be sorry." Mary said tears filling her eyes and Dean just nodded. "I know mom, I'm sorry."

 


	18. We'll be Okay

It's been a week since the accident, so Dean was currently sitting in a small room with Cas waiting to get his stitches out. Dean was still a little week and he had been only going half a day at school, starting monday he would be going full days again. The bullying was down for the moment which Dean was thankful for, all that happened were stares, and he was used to that.

 

"Hello boys." the nurse Cas recognized as the one he told about Dean waking up came in. "Hi." Dean said quietly, "you ready to get those out?" she asked with a smile. Cas could smell the brief scent of annoyance come from his mate and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

 

20 minutes later Dean was sitting in the Impala staring at the light pink scars across his wrist. 'You're such a failure. Can't even kill yourself properly.' The voice started and Dean flinched, "Cas. Distract me." Dean said squeezing his eyes shut. "What?" "DISTRACT ME! PLEASE!" he shouted digging his nails into his palm when the voice was getting worse; Cas panicked and didn't know what to say so he just turned Dean's face so they were facing and he smashed their mouths together roughly.

 

Dean gasped a little and Cas took that opportunity to slide his tongue in and Dean moved his hands to grip Cas' hair which made Cas moan in the process and pull away. "I'm afraid if we don't stop we're going to do something we regret doing in the middle of a hospital parking lot." Cas said catching his breath. "I agree." Dean said also catching his breath, "but nice way of distracting me… But I say we go home and finish this." Dean winked. "Uh, shouldn't Sam be home?" Cas asked, "no, mom has the night shift and Bobby is taking him camping." Dean grinned, "then why aren't you driving?" Cas sassed and Dean started baby and off they went.

 

They raced up to the front door giggling a little, Dean opened the door and whistled for Lucy. As soon as the hyper German Shepard bounded around the corner Dean took her outside so they wouldn't have to deal with her for the time being. They went upstairs hand in hand and as soon as they got the bedroom door closed, Dean was pressed against it with Cas' tongue in his mouth. "God, I've missed this." Dean gasped throwing his head back, giving Cas access to his neck.

 

They ripped their clothes off and by time they got to the bed, Cas changed their pace. He gently pushed Dean onto the bed and slotted themselves together. "I love you." Cas whispered and started peppering kisses down Dean's throat and down his body, "and I love you.." he said quietly kissing the small swell in the center of Dean's stomach. "You're such a sap." Dean teased but loved every minute of it.

 

"It's the truth." Cas said looking up, "I know baby, I love you too." Dean smiled and ran his fingers through Cas' hair. They laid there staring at each other for a few minutes when Cas smelled something different. "Dean, do you smell that?" Dean scented the air, "no, I don't think so…" he said and Cas pressed his nose against Dean's stomach, "it's coming from you… I smell apples like your normal scent, but… Dean, it smells like watermelon." Cas said.

 

Dean scented the air again and he could faintly smell watermelon, "Cas, I think it's the pup!" Dean said sitting up, "oh my gosh, it is!" Cas smiled and kissed Dean again. As they kissed, Cas slowly worked Dean open. "Cas, m'ready." Dean said quietly, "are you sure?" Cas asked, "yes, I'm good." Dean smiled and kissed him.

 

Cas slowly pushed in and they both moaned when he bottomed out, "move you idiot." Dean huffed and Cas just nipped at his collarbone and started moving slowly. Once they were knotted together, Cas held Dean closely and rubbed the small baby bump. "I love you. So much." Cas whispered and Dean just grabbed his hand, "I love you too."

* * *

***Hello again! To make up for yesterday's short chapter, here's a little fluffy, sappy chapter! :) I promise next chapter will be longer, and it will probably start either a month or two after this chapter, I haven't quite decided yet.**

 


	19. Well, Now they Know

***Okay so I had originally planned on getting this up over the weekend, but then I got super busy. Soo, here's a nice long chapter! I'll try to update soon!**

* * *

Saturday morning, Cas and Dean rolled out of bed and headed downstairs. Mary was washing dishes when Dean ran over, "mom smell me!" he said getting close to her. "Why do you want me to smell you?" She asked looking confused, "just do it!" Mary rolled her eyes and stretched up a bit to smell Dean's neck.

 

"Honey, I don't smell anything…" She said pulling away and she saw his frown, "really? Smell again." he said. Mary smelt a little longer, "honey, I'm sorry. I don't know what you want me to smell… I smell you and Cas." she said and Dean sighed.

 

"Cas and I could smell watermelon last night and we thought it was the pup… Never mind." Dean said softly and Mary chuckled, "that's great! But you need to remember, I'm a beta, I can't smell things as well as you and Cas." She said patting his cheek a little. "Well, I don't think a lot of people will be able to smell it yet… I smelled it first and it took Dean a while before he smelt it." Cas said grabbing some juice from the fridge.

 

"What time's your therapy?" Cas asked, "uh, 3." Dean said looking at the clock. "Are you going to go back to every other week or are you staying to twice a week?" Mary asked, "I don't know, Dr. Hansen said he'll determine it after today's session." Dean said putting toast in front of him and Cas. "Where's Sam?" Dean asked noticing that he wasn't down here, "still sleeping." Mary said.

 

"Oh, Dean honey, I found these and I thought you could wear them on your wrists… I-I know no one at your school knows about the accident and I jus thought if you'd want to wear these you could." Mary said quietly handing Dean two thick leather bracelets. "Thanks mom, yeah, that would be nice." Dean smiled and put them on.

….

 

"Okay Dean, let's get started. How has your week been?" Dr. Hansen started. "Pretty good. Um it's been a little weird only going half days for school, but that changes next week." Dean said, "good, and the bullying at school?" he asked. "It's stopped, for now…" Dean sighed, "they just stare at me which I'm used to." "Uh huh.. Now I understand that yesterday was the last visit from the specialists?" Dr. Hansen continued, "yes, they've cleared me and decided that I'm no longer in 'suicide watch'." Dean said smiling. "Excellent." the therapist smiled.

 

After the session, Dr. Hansen was going through his notes, "well Dean, things are starting to look good, I would like to see you just once next week. After that we can see if we can go back to every other week." he explained. "Okay, thank you." Dean said and met Cas outside, "how'd it go?" Cas asked after giving Dean a kiss, "good. I'm going to see him next Wednesday, then he'll determine if we can go back to just every other week." Dean smiled grabbing Cas' hand.

 

***2 months later***

 

Dean was standing in the bathroom in his boxers, fresh out of the shower and he was staring at his stomach. 'I'm really starting to show now…' he thought to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a small knock on the door, "Dean, you almost ready?" he heard Cas call out so he opened the door, "Cas look!" Dean smiled and turned to his side to show off the growing bump. "Oh my goodness, how have we not noticed this?!" Cas said smiling putting his hands on each side of Dean's stomach. "I don't know, but I know Charlie is going to flip when they come over for our movie night." Dean said moving past Cas to get ready for school.

 

^_^

 

"All right ya idjits." Bobby started and the class quieted down, "I know Christmas break is next week, so since I'm in such a lovable mood, no more assignments until you come back for break, if you're still in the class. Now, for you yearbook people, come over to Dean and Cas' table for the rest of the class." Bobby said and rolled his desk chair over. "Bobby, can I use the bathroom real quick?" Dean asked quietly before everyone came over. "Be quick." Bobby said digging through some files.

 

"How come you can use the bathroom whenever but when I asked the other day I couldn't leave?" Lisa complained, "because you don't have a baby kicking your bladder." Dean scowled and walked out. "Yeah, because I know how to use a condom." she huffed under her breath, and Cas growled "Lisa, Crowley's office. Now." Bobby said sternly, "what? Why?!" She yelled, "because I don't take bullying in this class." Bobby said narrowing his eyes, "yeah, you're just saying that cause he's your nephew." Lisa argued crossing her arms. "I'm not joking, office. Now." Bobby said again standing up to lead her down to Crowley's office.

 

Dean came out of the bathroom just to see Bobby leading Lisa towards what he assumed was the office, he shrugged his shoulders and went back to class. Once he sat down next to Cas he leaned over, "where's Bobby taking Lisa?" he whispered, "office, she said some rather rude things about you." Cas said angrily and Dean could smell the fading scent of anger. Dean just nodded and patted Cas' knee but never removed his hand.

 

Bobby came back still frowning and clapped Dean on the shoulder before sitting down. "Alright, back to business." he started, "Christmas break is coming up, so I expect you to have your required pages done." Bobby said pulling out the printed pages out of his folder.

 

^_^_^

 

"Hi boys." Tessa smiled coming into the room, "hi." Dean and Cas answered at the same time, "well Dean 3 months in, how do you feel?" she asked. "Good, no more morning sickness, thank god." Dean chuckled, "that's good, are any cravings kicking in?" she asked getting a few things ready. "Oh god yes." Cas said making a face, Tessa started laughing, "I'm assuming you got some pretty weird ones." she said.

 

"If peanut butter and jelly with bacon and mustard is weird than yes, yes he does." Cas said frowning. "Hey, it was actually not that bad!" Dean defended himself, "alright, calm down." Tessa chuckled, "Dean give me your arm please." Dean took the flannel off and held out his arm when there was a knock on the door and Mary poked her head in, "hey mom." Dean said, "hi sweetie." she said coming in and stood by Cas.

 

"Blood pressure looks good, let's take a look at your baby shall we?" Tessa said and Dean automatically laid back and lifted his shirt, "looks like you got a nice bump goin' on." Tessa smiled and rolled the ultrasound machine over, and Dean just blushed. He flinched a little when Tessa squirted the gel on, soon all of them heard the quick 'thump thump thump' of the baby's heart beat. "Heart beat sounds good!.. and there it is!" Tessa said.

 

"Baby looks good boys." she smiled and printed off a picture, handing it over to Cas. Tessa left, leaving the boys alone with Mary, "is Benny and Charlie still coming over tonight?" Mary asked. "Yeah, they'll be over shortly after we get home and get homework done." Dean said wiping the gel off and pulling his shirt down. "Okay, meet me to the break room and I'll give you some money for pizza and some other snacks." Mary said already leaving the room, Cas helped Dean off the table and they followed her out the door.

 

Once they left the hospital they headed home and noticed that Benny's truck was already parked outside. "They really can't wait can they?" Dean chuckled pulling into the driveway. "No, they can't." Cas agreed, "well considering they know where they hidden key is, they're probably already inside." Dean sighed heading up the porch steps.

 

Sure enough, as soon as Dean walked through the door Charlie was all over him, "let me see! let me seeeee!" She said grabbing at Dean's pockets, "Charlie get off me!" Dean said grabbing her hands and moved passed her to the living room where Benny was sitting on the couch scratching Lucy's head.

 

"Make yourself at home." Dean scoffed swatting Benny's feet that were propped up on the table. "Don't mind if I do." he smiled. Dean just rolled his eyes and sat on Cas' lap in the recliner while Charlie just pouted and sat next to Benny on the couch with her arms crossed. "What's got your panties in a knot?" Benny asked, "Dean wont show me the sonogram." she huffed, "only because you were grabbing for it." Dean said already reaching into his back pocket for it. "I warned you red to give them a chance to settle." Benny chuckled.

 

"Here, quit pouting." Dean chuckled handing it to Cas since he was closer to Charlie, she yanked it out of his hands and started screaming. "OH MY GOD! IT'S SO CUTE!" She giggled, "Benny look!" she continued and shoved it in his face. Benny shifted back and took the sonogram so he could see it better, he whistled, "lookin' good brother." he said and handed it back.

 

Dean blushed and mumbled a small thanks. Cas noticed Charlie just staring at Dean's stomach, "Charlie? What ar-" "I want to see it!" Charlie blurted out cutting Cas off. "W-what?" Dean asked, "I want to see your stomach." She said again, "Charlie, I knew you'd want too, but why? It's just a fat stomach…" Dean said blushing, "because, you wear baggy shirts now and I can hardly tell." she said pouting a little, "that's the point… I don't want anymore attention." Dean sighed but slid off Cas' lap. "If I show you will you stop asking me about it?" Dean asked standing up, "only if I can touch it too." Charlie grinned. "Ugh, whatever, you'll do it anyway." Dean groaned and Charlie squealed standing up.

 

Dean pulled his flannel back and lifted his shirt up over the bump and Charlie actually screamed making everyone flinch and Lucy to run out of the room, "oh my god! It's so cute!" She giggled running over and placed her hands on each side of the bump.

 

Dean blushed even harder and just looked at Cas who gave him a small smile in return, "oh I'm so excited for you guys!" she smiled and eventually went back to the couch. Deanquickly pulled his shirt down and went back to Cas' lap, "okay, now that the baby talk is over, let's get this show on the road!" Benny said looking slightly uncomfortable, "okay, mom gave us money too for pizza." Dean mentioned.

 

After they ate they moved the party upstairs to Dean's room. "I say we change now that way we don't have to pause a movie when we decide to put pajamas on." Charlie suggested already digging through her bag. Benny just took his jeans off and got inside his sleeping bag, Dean and Cas turned around to let Charlie change and also so they could get things from the dresser.

 

Cas was already changed and sitting on the bed where Dean was quickly trying to change shirts when Charlie finally noticed, she gasped, "Dean! Wh-what happened to your arms?!" she asked and Dean quickly threw his shirt over his head, "nothing." he said quietly, "bull shit nothing, there are cuts all over your upper arms!" Charlie said coming over to grab his arm, "Charlie, don't!" Dean said starting to panic and Cas hopped off the bed to stop her but was too late, she had Dean's arm and his shirt sleeve pushed up.

 

"Charlie stop!" Dean said trying to yank his arm free, "Dean, did you do this to yourself?!" she asked quietly dropping his arm and Dean ran from the room. "Damn it! Dean come back!" Cas yelled glaring at Charlie a little. "Cas, did he do that?" she asked tears forming in her eyes, Cas just sighed and nodded his head. "Oh, my god, Benny how did we not notice?!" She said sniffling a bit. "Look, it's not my story to tell, it's his. But he doesn't like talking about it especially after his accident." Cas said and his eyes grew wide realizing what he just said.

 

"A-accident? What accident?" Charlie asked, Cas groaned and sat on the edge of the bed, "fuck. Okay, you know how a few months ago when Dean was in the hospital?" Cas started, "yeah because he thought he was loosing the baby, that's what he said…" Benny said. "Well, he did almost loose the baby… and his life…" "What?!" Charlie gasped, "that day, when I missed school because I was in court with my family; he-he came home from school a-and cut his wrists." Cas said quietly.

 

"Oh my god." Charlie whispered, "I-I found him unconscious in the bathroom, Sam called 911 and Mary said if he had been found at least 5 minutes later, we would have lost him." Cas said tears forming in his eyes also. "That's why he wears those bracelets… To hide his scars." Benny said quietly." and Cas just nodded.

 

In the bathroom Dean was sitting on the closed toilet seat with another blade in his hands just staring at it. 'Do it. You know you want to. Sure you're almost 2 months clean, why not fuck that up too like you fuck everything else up.' the voice started and Dean just closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

 

'Your friends are going to leave now, I bet they're packing up right now to leave and never talk to you again… Cas has no choice but to stay here, I mean, he has no where else to go. Literally, his family kicked him out, so now he's here. Stuck with you, a pathetic, worthless omega.' The voice continued and Dean started hyperventilating. He briefly caught his breath and called for his mate.

 

The three were just sitting in the bedroom quietly when the three alphas heard a weak 'Cas' come from the bathroom. Cas' head snapped up and he ran to the bathroom with Charlie following. He motioned for Charlie to stay in the hall and he slowly opened the door and panicked a little when he saw the blade.

 

"Dean, baby put the blade down." Cas said gently and Charlie's heart broke a little, "Cas i-it wont stop. Make it stop!" she heard Dean sob and she started crying as well, she also noticed Benny come up next to her.

 

Cas slowly walked over to his mate and kneeled in-between Dean's legs, "it's going to be okay, can I have the blade?" he asked quietly and his heart broke when he saw Dean look up with scared, watery eyes. Slowly, Dean gave him the blade and Cas noticed Charlie peeking her head around the corner so he just held out the blade for her to take.

 

Once she was gone he pulled Dean into his arms and carefully set them both on the floor with Dean's legs wrapped around his waist and they were facing each other. Cas gently took Dean's glasses off and set them on the floor next to him and wiped away some of the tears that were falling.

 

"It's going to be okay, ignore the voice. It's not real, he's gone and I doubt he's going to come back." Cas said still talking quietly, like Dean's therapist told him to, he started rubbing Dean's back; "is the voice gone?" he asked and Dean shook his head and let out a sob.

 

"Shhh, it's okay" Cas said pulling Dean closer so his nose was pressed into Cas' neck so Dean could get the comforting mate smell. "Just think about happy times baby, think about our first kiss, o-or homecoming. Think about our pup, what it's going to be like when we get to meet them, and hold them." Cas said still rubbing his back.

 

Dean sat there fisting Cas' shirt, and also soaking it with his tears. He took big breaths of Cas' calming scent and he slowly started calming down and he just listened to Cas talk about anything to distract them. "Or think about that time we went to Bobby's for supper, Jo and Ash were there and we pulled that prank on Sam and he screamed and called us all jackasses." That got a watery chuckle out of him and he pulled away from Cas' neck and just stared at him.

 

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered, "sorry? For what?" Cas asked, "f-for breaking down and ruining our movie night." Dean sniffed and wiped his nose. "It's okay, but I should tell you… Please don't get mad at me, but I told Charlie and Benny about this." Cas said taping the bracelets, Dean just nodded and leaned forward to capture Cas' lips. "Better?" Cas whispered, "better." Dean whispered back, "good, let's go finish our movies and since we have the bed we can snuggle close."

 

Cas smiled a little and wiped away Dean's remaining tears. And they both were assaulted with the smell of watermelon making them both chuckle. "I guess the pup was feeling left out." Dean said moving a hand down to the bump. "I guess so." Cas smiled and helped Dean up; once he splashed some water on his face Cas handing him his glasses and they went back to their room.

 

Once inside Dean was in Charlie's arms, "I am so sorry Dean! I didn't mean to make you feel bad." She said and Dean could tell she had been crying. "It's okay red. I'm better now… Sorry for freaking out and dampening the mood." he chuckled and kissed her cheek before sitting on the bed with Cas. "Put in the next movie." Dean said once he was situated with his side pressed up to Cas' with one hand on his thigh and with Cas' arm wrapped around his waist.

 


	20. Nightmare

Sometime in the early morning, Cas woke up with a full bladder, so he carefully eased himself away from Dean and snuck out of the room. As soon as Cas was out of the room, Dean started tossing and turning. He started whimpering which caused Charlie to wake up, she sat up rubbing her eyes, "dudes, really?" thinking it was a different kind of whimpering. She glanced over at the bed, noticing Cas wasn't even in the room and that Dean was having a nightmare. "No… Stop, please! STOP!" Dean started shouting, and Charlie quickly crawled over, "Dean, hey it's just a dream it's okay." She said trying to sooth him but was having no luck.

"Don't… Dad stop, please no!" Dean continued to talk, "Cas… Help… Don't let him take it, please, Cas!" Dean said louder and Cas ran into the room and practically jumped into the bed and pulled Dean into his arms. "Hey, Dean…. Baby wake up, it's not real, he's not real. I need you to wake up." Cas said softly patting Dean's cheek a little.

He startled awake trying to push Cas off him until he realized what was going on, Cas wiped away the few tears the spilt over and ran his hand through Dean's hair. "It was just a dream, baby go back to sleep, I'm right here." Cas whispered and Dean just nodded laying back down and attached to Cas like an octopus. "Do you want the song?" Cas whispered and Dean just nodded, "Charlie, pull up 'Hey Jude' on my phone please and play it softly." Cas said and Charlie just nodded and found the song.

"What was that?" She whispered once Dean was back to sleep, "after the accident, he started having really bad nightmares. Nothing would calm him down, until one night Mary came in after a really bad one… Dean was screaming and I couldn't get him to calm down and Mary just started singing it and he instantly calmed down. When I asked her about it she just told me she would sing that to him and Sam when they were little, so now we have the habit of playing it every time we start to sleep and it's helped so far. But every now and then when he has a breakdown the nightmares come back." Cas explained. Charlie just nodded and slowly, glanced over at Benny, surprised he was still snoring and went back to sleep.

***Christmas Eve***

"Boys! Come down here please!" Mary yelled up the stairs and shortly after a very sleepy Dean and Cas stumbled down the stairs. "Mom, it's 7:30 in the morning. What is so important." Dean grouched rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before putting his glasses on.

"You have a Christmas present waiting." Mary said and walked towards the kitchen. "Mom, it's Christmas Eve, there are lots of presents waiting." Dean whined but they followed her. "Hush and follow me." She said and opened the door to the basement; "okay, Cas sweetie take my hand and Dean take Cas' and close your eyes." Mary smiled a little and they just stared at her confused but closed their eyes and allowed Mary to lead them further into the basement.

"Okay, open your eyes!" Mary said letting go of Cas' hand and moved to the side, they opened their eyes and saw Sam standing in front of them, "Merry Christmas guys!" he yelled but Dean and Cas paid no attention. "M-mom, what is this?" Dean gasped looking at the new refurnished basement.

"Well, we've been talking about it lately and Bobby, Ellen, Sam and I thought that once your baby get's here you'll want some privacy, so me and your aunt and uncle decided to pull our money together and make the basement into your own little apartment." Mary smiled.

"It's amazing. Thank you." Cas said, they were currently standing in the now living room, it had a flat screen with all of Dean's movies lined up on shelves a small sectional and a recliner. "We'll be upstairs, come up when your done and I'll make breakfast." Mary said and her and Sam headed back upstairs.

"Cas." Dean whispered and when Cas turned around he saw Dean had tears in his eyes, "can you believe it?" he smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate. "Your family is truly amazing Dean." Cas whispered and pulled back so he could kiss Dean, "come on, let's go check the rest of it out." Cas suggested and they finished their tour.

Right off the living room was a big bathroom with double sinks a walk in glass shower and a separate tub, next to the bathroom was the master bedroom with a king sized bed already in, with two dressers and two separate closets. "Oh my god, this is huge!" Cas said looking around the room, it was painted in a soft dark cream color. Next was a medium sized room, "ooh, this can be the nursery Cas!" Dean said pulling Cas in further into the room. "The crib can go here," Dean said pointing to the wall, "a-and the changing table can go here." he said gesturing to the opposite wall.

The rest of the basement was split into another medium sized bedroom and a small kitchenette. They went upstairs where Sam and Mary were sitting at the island, "Mom it's beautiful. Thank you so much!" Dean said walking over to give Mary a big hug, "you're welcome sweetie. We had contractors coming in shortly after your accident and I'm surprised they got it done so quickly… Now, Ellen said you can have Jo's old crib since we got rid of yours and Sam's, so we'll just need to get a changing table." Mary said.

After breakfast Dean and Cas were upstairs packing their things to start taking downstairs. "So Cas, your next swim meet is home right?" Dean asked putting a bunch of his books in a box. "Um, about that…" Cas started, Dean slowly turned around, "Cas?" Dean whispered. "I-I got kicked off the team." Cas said quietly, staring into the box he was packing. "What? Why?!" Dean asked moving over to him, "because I've missed so many practices." he explained. "Because of me." Dean said moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Dean, don't blame yourself." Cas said kneeling in front of him, "when did you get kicked off?" "Shortly after your accident."

"Fuck. What have you been doing since then?" Dean asked, "um… Looking for a job and then when I found one, working." Cas said running his hands up and down Dean's thighs. "You got fired too?!" Dean asked grabbing Cas' hands, "yeah… But don't worry, I'm working at the vet clinic now… I give the animals baths and take them on walks." Cas smiled a little.

"This is my fault." Dean said, his voice breaking, Cas whipped his head up to see the tears fall down Dean's cheeks. He quickly placed both hands on each side of Dean's face wiping away the tears, "Dean look at me." and he slowly lifted his gaze but didn't look directly at Cas.

"Dean, baby please listen to me. This is  **not** your fault, what happened, happened. Honestly, I wouldn't change it for the world. I hated my job at he Gas N' Sip, Coach Turner told me I could come back next year. He told me that he understood what was going on in my life at the moment and he said that he would have loved to have kept me on the team but the other teammates were complaining about 'special treatment'." Cas said quietly, still brushing away tears.

"Come on, let's finish packing and I say we break in that new shower." Cas grinned and Dean just laughed, "okay. I love you." he said finally looking into Cas' blue eyes, "I love you more." Cas smiled and quickly pecked his lips against Dean's.

^_^_^_^

"Cas, Cas! F-fuck!" Dean groaned, tangling his finders in Cas' hair as he knelt on the shower floor taking Dean's length all the way down his throat. Cas just hums around Dean's cock and sucks him deeper making Dean grip his hair tighter. "Cas m'gonna, gonna…" Dean mumbles and shoots his load down Cas' throat. He swallowed and slowly stood up making sure to plant a kiss on top of Dean's swollen middle, once he was standing he pulled Dean in for a kiss. "Hmmm, need me to take care of you?" Dean asked, "no-I uh… I sorta came when you did, I didn't even pop a knot." Cas said blushing a little. "Oh, well then let's get cleaned up and take a nap." Dean suggested. They took turns washing each other's hair and they put on more pajamas and crawled under their new sheets.

About an hour later, both boys were woken up by laughter and noise coming from the tv. "The fuck? Who would be down here?" Dean groaned sliding out of the bed and walked behind Cas. "Gabe?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Cas asked shocked, "well Merry Christmas to you too little brother. Nice digs by the way." Gabe grinned standing up to give Cas a hug.

"Thanks… But seriously, do mom and dad know you're here?" Cas asked and Dean left the two brothers to talk and headed up the stairs. "Ha, I'm 18, they can't tell me what to do. I came over here to tell you that I got an apartment and I was going to see if you wanted to move in with me but it looks like you've got yourself settled here." Gabe grinned.

"Thanks for the offer Gabe, but even if we didn't have the basement, I couldn't leave Dean." Cas said, "wait, how did you get an apartment?" he asked, "I have my ways, besides dad got tired of my tricks so he said that he'll cut me off too if I didn't move out." Gabe shrugged pulling a sucker out of his pocket. "Oh, and I've got a present for you and Dean-o." Gabe said, "it's upstairs." he continued and turned to make his way up.

"Alright, I did some digging before satan and his mistress could catch me and, yeah.." Gabe said handing Dean and Cas a medium sized box with a bow on top. "Go on, open it." he begged, Dean set it on the island so Mary and Sam could also see what was in it, Cas gasped, "Gabe, h-how did you find this. I thought mother got rid of it." Cas said pulling out a baby blanket and a old teddy bear. "Are you kidding? She may be cold but she did save our baby things." Gabe said, "this was your stuff?" Dean asked pulling out a few more toys. "Yeah." Cas whispered, "Gabe, thank you." Cas said pulling his brother into a hug. "No problem Cassie, I gotta give my nice or nephew something right?" He chuckled. "It's great Gabe, thanks." Dean said and moved around the island to give him a hug also.

Gabe left shortly after saying that he needed to be back before his and Cas' parent's got back to the house, they said their goodbyes and thanked Gabe again for the baby supplies.

* * *

***Hello lovlies... Here's a little bit of Christmas in May! :D Next chapter will start with Christmas Day and then jump a little.**


	21. Christmas

***Christmas***

"Dean, get away from the pie! You know that's for after dinner!" Mary scolded and Dean just pouted and walked back downstairs to get ready to go to Bobby's. "You got caught trying to sneak a slice of pie didn't you?" Cas asked noticing Dean's frown, "shut up." he huffed and grabbed a pair of jeans out of his dresser.

"Come on, it's Christmas, smile." Cas said walking up behind Dean who was figuring out what flannel to wear. He wrapped his arms around his middle and traced lazy circles on top of Dean's stomach, Dean sighed and relaxed into Cas' arms, "I know… Stupid hormones are starting to get crazy." Dean said moving out of his boyfriend's arms to finish getting dressed, deciding against the flannel, knowing Jo will be all over him, so he just settled for a black v-neck. "Boys, let's go!" Mary yelled from the top of the stairs, "coming!" Dean shouted back grabbing his phone off his nightstand and Cas' hand.

"DEAN!" Jo shouted as soon as he was in the living room, "JO!" Dean mocked her, "I wanna see it!" she said starting to move towards him before Ellen grabbed her arm, "calm down, leave the boy alone." Ellen said pushing Jo back into the couch. "It's okay Jo, I'll show you in a minute." Dean chuckled and Cas gave him a funny look. They put the remaining presents under the tree and helped Mary unload the pie and green bean casserole before settling.

"Alright Jo, come here. Ellen you too, I know you both are itching to see it…" Dean chuckled and he walked towards Bobby's study for a little bit of privacy knowing Bobby and Ash would be uncomfortable with it. Mary and Sam have seen enough of it that they didn't follow, but Cas did, "lemme see lemme seeeeee" Jo said jumping up and down. "Jesus, you're just as bad as Charlie." Dean rolled his eyes but lifted his shirt up over the bump and turned slightly to the side.

"Oh wow!" Jo gasped "can I feel it?" she asked a little hesitant. "I'm surprised you aren't already." Dean chuckled, "yeah go ahead." he said and Jo rushed forward, "oh my goodness that's so cool!" she giggled and Ellen came over and just hugged Dean, "looking good sweetie." She whispered in his ear and dragged Jo back to the living room.

"I'm proud of you." Cas smiled, "what? Why?" Dean asked fixing his shirt and went to fix his glasses before he remembered he wore his contacts. "You normally freak out when people want to see or touch your stomach." Cas said moving closer to stand in front of Dean. "Yeah, well… It's Christmas and it's my family…" Dean shrugged pecking Cas' lips before joining everyone in the living room.

While they talked, they talked about next semester of school. "So boys, that musical is comin' up… You gonna join?" Bobby asked. "I thought about it." Cas said, "what is the musical this year?" Dean asked, "Into the Woods." Cas said. "Oh, well you should, you're a good singer." Dean said bumping his shoulder, "I will if you do." Cas said, and Dean just scoffed, "yeah the play's not till spring, I'm sure they'll want a pregnant guy waddling around the stage. I'll see if I can work on scenery." Dean said.

They finished eating and went back to the living room, "Cas, Jo, Sam, Ash. Do the dishes please." Ellen asked and Jo groaned but got up and Cas, Sam and Dean went to follow, "nope, Dean sit down." Mary said and Dean just looked at her, "why? Mom I can help do dishes…" Dean said, "for the first time ever, your complaining about not doing the dishes? Dean just sit down and relax please." Mary said.

"Alright present time!" Jo announced half an hour later when the dishes were done, "fine, since you announced it you get to hand them out." Bobby grinned and Jo just rolled her eyes. Everyone had a decent pile in front of them. "Alright Cas, the way it goes is that the youngest opens 1 present then the next youngest and so on and so on until presents are gone. Got it?" Dean asked and Cas nodded. "Alright Sammy have at it." Dean grinned when he picked up the one from him first. "Awesome the first two seasons of 'Game of Thrones'! Thanks Dean!" Sam grinned, "you're welcome." Dean chuckled and opened a present from his mom and got some more paint, brushes, a new sketch pad and some more pencils. "Thanks mom." he smiled.

Cas was next and he opened his from Sam and got a gift card to the Hot Topic. "Cool, thanks Sam." "Alright my turn!" Jo shouted, by time they got everything opened they got ready to leave, "I'll bring that crib over sometime tomorrow boys." Bobby said, "awesome, thanks Bobby." Dean said, they said their goodbyes and headed home.

"Do you really think I should audition for the play?" Cas asked while they were snuggled up on their couch watching the 'Grinch'. "Yeah, Cas I've heard you sing. You're pretty good, I know Charlie's auditioning I think she's even got Benny dragged into it." Dean chuckled.

***First day back from Christmas break***

"Your going out for the play right?" Charlie asked once they were seated at lunch, "Cas is. I'm going to see if I can't just work on set." Dean said, "aw, why not try out?" Charlie asked "because Charlie, they flyer said the play is going to be in the beginning of April, I'm going to be like 7 months pregnant." Dean said biting into his burger, "fine. Well at least we know the set is going to be awesome then." she grinned and started eating.

"Hello juniors." Gabe said sitting next to Charlie, "hey Gabe." they all replied, "so I'm auditioning for the musical." he said and everyone just stared at him, "awesome!" Charlie grinned. "When are the auditions?" Dean asked, "friday after school." Benny said, "yeah, if your auditioning, you have to pick up the sheet in the office and sing the song on there and have the lines memorized." Charlie said pulling her sheet out, "looks like the girls have to sing Little Red Riding Hood's part in the beginning song and the guys have to sing the Baker's part in 'No One is Alone'." Charlie said.

^_^_^_^

"Cas! Help me get the paintings in the Impala so they don't get messed up!" Dean hollered from the study upstairs, he was dressed and ready to go to the art show. It was now 3 and he needed to be there at least by 3:45 so he could find Ms. Barnes and Ms. Holt before the show started at 5.

They got the painting arranged and they headed back to the school. "It's weird coming here on a Saturday…" Dean said pulling into a parking space, Cas agreed and helped Dean carry things inside. They found Ms. Barnes right away and she showed them where to hang Dean's paintings, Ms. Holt already has your sketch up, I gotta say. You're very talented Dean. I know Mrs. Rosen will be happy with your set designs." Ms. Barnes said before walking off.

Dean got nervous as the judges started walking around, "you'll do great babe." Cas said squeezing Dean's hand and they waited for the results.


	22. Don't Kill Anyone

"Alright Dean the ribbons are up, go and look." Ms. Barnes said, "oh and meet me in my office after, I need to talk to you." she smiled and walked off. Dean squeezed Cas' hand and headed towards his sketch of Lucy since they were closer to that, when he saw the red ribbon his heart sank just a little, "second place, Dean that's not bad." Cas smiled. Dean nodded and they made their way towards the painting section but noticed Benny got first place on one of his wielding pieces.

"Cas, I can't look. You look." Dean said shutting his eyes when they got closer to his paintings. He let Cas lead him to them and when they stopped Cas was quiet. "Dean." Cas whispered, he slowly opened his eyes expecting to see yellow and orange ribbons meaning 4th and 5th place but was shocked when his one painting had a purple ribbon and the other had a blue. "Cas! Oh my god!" Dean gasped throwing his arms around him, "Dean, what does the purple ones mean? I know Benny's had a blue one, that was first place." Cas said once Dean backed away, "Cas, it means that the judges loved these the most and it's basically saying that this is the best one they've ever seen!" Dean said tears filling his eyes. "Oh Dean, that's wonderful!" Cas beamed wiping away a few of Dean's tears that spilt.

"Come on, let's go see what Ms. Barnes wanted." Cas said tugging on Dean's arm gently to get him moving. They got to Ms. Barnes office and pushed open the door, sitting in one of the chairs was one of the judges, "ah Dean, congratulations on your ribbons!" She smiled, "I'd like to introduce you to Alex Murray, he's the head of the Art Museum." Ms. Barnes explained. "Um, hello." Dean said quietly but held out his hand, Alex shook his hand, "Dean I'm very impressed with your mountain painting, well all of your artwork." Alex said. "Thank you." Dean smiled a little. "Oh, um here, please sit down. Ms. Barnes already told me about your condition." he smiled a little gesturing to Dean's stomach.

Dean sat down holding in a sigh of relief since he had been standing the whole art show, Cas followed him silently and just stood at his side and crossed his arms. "Now, the real reason I'm here. Ms. Barnes has shown me a lot of your work. Would you be willing to sell me your mountain painting and the one you did last year of the sunset?" he asked and Dean just stared at him in shock and he heard Cas gasp a little. "Y-you want to buy my paintings?" Dean asked, Alex smiled, "I would… I would also like to ask you if you'd be willing to work for us also. Starting salary would be $10 an hour. Of course we would give you two months of paid paternity leave." Alex said and Dean just sat there, "uh… Can I think about it?" He asked, "of course, here's my card. Give me a call when you've reached a decision." he said handing the card over, "oh and for the paintings, I'll give you 300 each for them." "$300 DOLLARS?!" Cas said shocked, "yes of course. They would hang in the amateur part of the museum. That's where you'll spend some time if you decide to work for us Dean. Think it over." Alex said and he was gone.

"Dean, I think you should take his offer, about the job at least." Ms. Barnes said and he snapped out of his daze. "I-I what? What just happened?" Dean asked and he heard Cas chuckle, "you got offered a job with something you love to do and then the man offered you basically $600 for your paintings." Cas said still chuckling. Dean just let out a confused chuckle, "go home and think about it. Congratulations again kid. See you Monday." Dean just nodded and let Cas drag him back outside to the Impala.

"Dean, give me the keys please." Cas said holding out his hand, "huh? Wha- okay." Dean said absently handing over the keys and went to sit in the passenger seat. They pulled into the drive way and Dean immediately got out, "Dean wait!" Cas called and jogged up to keep up with him, "I'm okay Cas, I was just shocked, but I really need to pee." Dean said walking into the house.

Dean finished his business and found everyone in the dinning room, waiting for him so they could start eating supper. "So how'd it go sweetie?" Mary asked, "good." Dean said digging into the mashed potatoes. "It was more than good Dean. You should tell her." Cas urged scooping green beans onto his plate, Dean sighed, "I got second on the sketch of Lucy, first on the waterfall painting and I got best of show on the mountain landscape painting." Dean said.

"Dean that's wonderful!" Mary beamed, "yeah, that's not even the best part." Cas said. "Cas. Stop, I haven't even decided yet." Dean said putting his fork down, "decided on what?" Sam asked and Cas just gave Dean a look. "I hate you…" he sighed, "Alex Murray, the head guy down at the art museum offered me a job, saying that he loved my paintings so much." Dean shrugged, "Dean." Cas said, "oh my god… Alright, he also offered to buy my paintings for $300 each." Dean said staring intently at his food. "$600 dollars total?!" Mary shrieked, "Dean! That's amazing, and a job offer!" she said smiling, "yeah… He said to give him a call when I decide." he shrugged.

^_^_^_^

"Okay, so the results wont be up till tomorrow, so I say we rent the movie and we can break in your new living room. Charlie suggested at lunch. "Okay, I do have to work for a few hours after school though." Cas said. "Okay, we'll come over around 6:30." Benny suggested.

Dean was tapping his pencil against his table during art when Ms. Barnes sat next to him making him jump. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you honey. I just wanted to know if you've made a decision." she asked. Dean sighed, "yeah… I-I think I'm going to do it. He sent me an email describing the job to me a little more. I'll only work Saturdays and Sundays until school's out, and what I'll be doing is helping decide what paintings to go up and work at the desk. Till the pup comes, then I'll do a little more." he smiled a little. "Good for you, I'm proud and excited for you." she smiled and got up to check on everyone else's work.

"I'm going to accept Mr. Murray's offer." Dean said on the way home so Cas could get his car to go to work. "Dean, that's amazing! When will you start?" Cas asked, "I don't know, I'm going to call him when I go pick up Sammy… He texted me saying he had to do something real quick after school." Dean said. "Oh, well good luck and I'll see you later." Cas said kissing him real quick and also handing him his book bag.

As soon as Dean picked Sam up and they got home Sam couldn't hold it in any longer. "Dean! I'm going to be in your play!" he shouted, "what?! Sammy that's great, but how?" Dean asked. "Mrs. Rosen said she would rather have actual younger kids for the roll of Jack and Little Red Riding Hood." Sam grinned, "Sam that's great, I can't wait to see you in a red dress!" Dean teased and Sam immediately gave him one of his bitch faces.

"Not funny. I'm jack you jerk." he huffed and flopped down next to his brother on the couch. "I figured, bitch." Dean chuckled nudging Sam's shoulder. "Hey, you can hang out with us tonight downstairs then, Charlie and Benny are coming over with the movie, we were going to watch it when Cas gets home." Dean said, "awesome, thanks. I'm going to start my homework." he grinned and ran upstairs. "Nerd…" Dean said to himself and pulled out his phone and Alex Murray's card and gave him a call.

^_^_^

"Christ, this is definitely a musical…" Benny huffed after the first 15 minutes into the movie. "I'll say… Sucks for all of you who auditioned." Dean chuckled, snuggling further into Cas' side. "I think it's going to be fun!" Sam grinned stuffing his face with popcorn. "What part do you think you'll get?" Dean asked Cas, "dunno… Should be interesting. 20 bucks saying Benny ends up being the wolf." Cas said "I'm in." Charlie said not looking away from the screen, "me too." Dean smiled. "Really? Why would you think I'm the wolf?" Benny asked, "because you're scary looking and your big." Dean laughed "whatever." Benny huffed.

"Hey, who's Red?" Dean asked Sam, "Meg Masters." he said with a mouthful. "Oh." he replied, "so what are you going to do for the set Dean?" Charlie asked after the movie. "Not sure yet, Mrs. Rosen said she was going to give me a script tomorrow so I can start brainstorming." He said hauling himself off the sectional so he could follow them upstairs to say goodbye. "Oh, well it's going to look awesome." She grinned, "love the basement by the way, next we need to talk about a baby shower and decorating that nursery!" She said and walked out before Cas or Dean could say anything.

Dean and Cas made their way back downstairs after saying good night to Sam, as soon as they were under the covers Cas was pressing kisses all over Dean's neck causing him to moan. "Caaasss, what're you doin'?" he asked but tilted his head to give him more room. "Love you…" he mumbled against Dean's neck sucking a small mark, Dean laughed, "damn it Cas! I'm not going to be able to cover that… but love you too." "this needs to come off." Cas mumbled tugging on Dean's shirt, "so bossy." Dean teased but sat up and allowed Cas to pull it off, "now you." Dean said gesturing to Cas' boxers since that's all he slept in usually.

"I will when you're naked." Cas growled kicking the comforter off and sliding down the bed to yank Dean's boxers off. "Jesus Christ!" Dean moaned at the sudden coldness. "Not quite." Cas smirked kissing up Dean's leg, sucking another mark on the inside of his thigh. "Cas please." Dean moaned spreading his legs wider, Cas could see the slick starting to run down the back of Dean's thigh and he felt his dick twitch. "Mmm, apples and watermelon." Dean just let out a broken moan and blindly reached down to have some contact with his mate.

"Tell me what you want baby." Cas asked now resting his cheek on Dean's thigh and traced along Dean's erection but never touching it. "Fuck. Cas, baby I need you…" Dean moaned bucking his hips slightly. "Tell me." Cas said moving up and started pressing kisses over the gentle swell of Dean's stomach, "for god's sake. Castiel fuck me!" Dean moaned, bucking up to get some sort of friction.

"Okay." Cas said moving up to kiss Dean real quick and then took his boxers off. "Let me open you up a little." he said quietly taking one of his pillows to put under Dean's hips, "do you want me to knot you or not?" Cas asked slowly pushing one finger in. Dean let out a long moan, "knot. Want your knot." he panted. By time Cas got 3 fingers in, Dean was a mess, "C-Cas baby.. I'm ready, I can take it. Please." he moaned, "what position?" Cas asked, "wanna see you." Dean panted. Cas leaned over Dean kissing him while he slowly bottomed out. "Fuck, so tight." Cas moaned, resting his forehead against Deans. "Move you ass." Dean huffed and Cas busted out laughing, "now who's the bossy one." he teased but pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. Dean cried out and fisted the bedsheets.

They both didn't last too long, Dean came after 5 more thrusts and Cas pulled out arranging them to a more comfortable position before sliding back in and locking them together. "Love you." Cas whispered but Dean was already asleep.

~_~_~_~

Because of last night's activities, they woke up late. "Shit! Cas get up!" Dean yelled shoving the comforter off and ran to the bathroom to start the shower. Cas came stumbling in rubbing his eyes, "what's wrong with you?" he asked around a yawn, "it's 7:45, we don't have much time to get ready so get your ass in here and help me get all this shit off me." Dean said gesturing the dried come and slick on his body. They showered and dressed quickly and met Sam at the front door, "I don't even want to know why you two are running late." Sam said and crawled into the back seat.

They got to homeroom right as the late bell rang, they sat at their table in front of Charlie and Benny. "Cuttin' it close aren't we?" Benny teased and Dean just flipped him off trying to catch his breath. "Forgot to set the alarm." Cas said, "holy shit!" Charlie whispered, "I'm assuming that hickey is the reason you forgot to set the alarm." she grinned tugging on Dean's shirt collar to get a better look but he slapped her hand away. "Back off Charlie." Dean hissed.

"You two did it didn't you." She grinned even wider looking more like the Cheshire Cat. When Cas looked away and the tips of Dean's ears turning bright red, she got her answer. "Ooohhhh you did! Lucky bastards, I haven't been able to see Dorothy in almost two weeks." she sighed and sat back in her chair.

They were sitting quietly in Bobby's when Dean's stomach decided to play the music of the whales. He turned bright red when everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him, Cas could see that he was starting to get anxious so he grabbed his hand and squeezed. Next thing they knew a bag of Peanut M&Ms were tossed onto the table making both boys jump. "I saw you two idjits runnin' in this morning, figured you didn't have breakfast." Bobby said turning back to his grade book.

Dean ripped open the bag, grabbed a few and held it out to Cas who took some. Later in the class Bobby sent Dean down to the office to get more paper for his printer, as he was walking back he almost ran into Alistair. "Why hello Dean." Alistair greeted, "leave me alone." Dean said moving around him and picked up his pace holding the paper closer to him.

"Aw, don't be that way… I just wanted to see how you were doing. You know, before long, no shirt is going to be able to hide that little bump you've got. And believe me, I wish you didn't even try to hide it." Alistair grinned and Dean felt sick. "Fuck off you sick bastard and leave me alone." Dean growled and finally got away from him.

He dropped the papers on Bobby's desk and scooted as close as possible to Cas. "What's wrong?" Cas asked when he could smell how pissed and slightly scared Dean was, when Dean just shook his head Cas grabbed his hand under the table, he could already smell Dean calm down a little.

By time lunch rolled around Dean was still tense "hey, you gonna tell me what happened?" Cas whispered while they were still alone. Dean sighed and played with a few fries. "I ran into Alistair on the way back to class." Dean said and he felt Cas stiffen, "relax. He didn't do anything he just was his usually talkative self… I handled it." Dean said patting Cas' thigh. "What did he say?" Cas asked, "just that I won't be able to hid my bump much longer and that he wished I didn't try to do it now." "I'll kill him." Cas growled. "Hey! No, calm down. He's a dick bag, don't kill anyone. We kinda need you." Dean said smiling a little and patting his stomach. Cas smiled a little but was still upset.

~_~_~_~

"Come on you guys let's see if the list is up!" Charlie said grabbing Benny's arm "calm down red." Benny huffed pulling his arm away. "Oh, really?! That's going to be awkward… Oh, and guys Benny owes us 20 bucks!" Charlie said running away from the list. "Well there's no point of me lookin' see you tomorrow." Benny said following Charlie. "Oh… Now I see why Charlie said that's going to be awkward…" Cas said cringing a little, "Dean look!" he said pointing to his name. "What!? Why do I have to be that? I'm perfectly fine with just scenery." Dean frowned and they walked away. "Hey, when we get home you can bake me a pie! That way you can get into your character!" Dean said jogging after Cas, "only if you narrate everything." he called back.

 


	23. It's a ????

"Hi boys." Mary greeted the three when she came home, "so are the results up?" she asked setting the take out on the island counter. "Yeah, Cas got the lead!" Dean smiled kissing his cheek, making Cas blush. "Congratulations honey, I guess that means your the baker correct?" Mary asked, "yep and guess who his wife is!" Sam grinned, "who?" Mary asked. "Charlie!" Dean shouted and started laughing, "s'not funny…. I have to kiss her man." Cas groaned and Mary laughed, "it wont mean anything, you'll be fine." she grinned.

 

"Yeah, well Dean's the narrator." Cas said trying to get the attention away from him, "oh that's great! Now all three of my boys are in the play!" Mary smiled and Cas' heart fluttered a little. Sure he already knew Mary considered him as one of her own now but it was still nice to hear. They ate around the island that night, "so when is the play?" Mary asked, "should be April 10th, 11th and the 12th." Dean said refilling his glass of water.

~_~_~_~

Dean got out of the shower and there was a small present on the foot of the bed, but Cas was no where in sight. Dean pulled on some boxers and opened he card first  **'Happy Birthday Dean. I love you so much, I'm so proud of the progress you're making. Everyday you make me laugh and smile, I can't explain to you how much I love you and how excited I am to meet our pup. Love, Castiel.'** Dean read the card and wiped a few tears away before he opened his present, inside were a bunch of Star Wars onesies, which made Dean laugh.

          

 

 

 

He quickly got dressed for school and found Cas upstairs with Sam. "Hey, happy birthday." Cas said getting up, wrapping his arms around Dean's middle and planted a wet kiss against his lips. "Hey… Thank's for the present and the card… It was awesome." Dean said kissing Cas again. "Okay quit. I'm tryin' to eat over here." Sam groaned, the two split apart and Cas pushed Dean into one of the island chairs and pulled a warm plate out of he oven filled with pancakes bacon and eggs, he then put a big glass of milk in front of him. "Happy Birthday Dean." Sam said, "thank's Sammy."

 

They finished eating breakfast, quickly did up the dishes for Mary and got in the Impala. Dean dropped Sam off at school and made their way to the hospital for his check up. "Dean, we can find the gender today… Do you want to know?" Cas asked sliding his hand over to grab Dean's. "Yeah, I think I want to know. Do you?" he asked, "I do." Cas smiled, "it's settled then. If the pup is in a good enough position, we'll find out." Dean smiled and squeezed Cas' hand.

 

"Hi honey! Happy Birthday!" Mary said giving Dean a hug and kissed his cheek when they came into the room for the ultra sound. "Thanks mom." "Are you guys going to find out the gender?" Mary asked helping Dean on the table. "Yeah." Cas replied moving to sit on the little stool by the table. Tessa came in and went through the usual routine with Dean, blood pressure, blood sample, temperature measuring his stomach. "Well Dean, you're certainly getting bigger." she smiled and he just looked down at his now bare stomach and smiled.

 

"Alright heart beat sounds good, aaannndd there we are. You want to know the gender right?" She asked and Dean and Cas just nodded, "congrats, it's a boy!" Tessa smiled and printed off a copy. "A boy… A little boy Cas!" Dean whispered and flinched a little when Mary started wiping off his stomach. "A little boy!" Cas giggled and leaned forward to press their mouths together real quick.

 

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys." Mary said with tears in her eyes, Dean chuckled and slid off the table, "you going to be okay mom?" she just nodded and pulled Dean and Cas in for a hug, when they pulled apart Mary gently patted Dean's stomach, "okay Dean let's get you weighed then you can go to school." Mary said already walking over to the scale. "Good. You're weight is were it should be, now don't forget to meet at the Roadhouse after practice alright?" she said "yes ma'am." Dean smiled and they walked back to the Impala.

 

By time they got to school their second class was half over, "I'll see you in Bobby's." Cas said kissing Dean's cheek before heading to chemistry, Dean walked into his art class and everyone just stared at him making him feel a little uncomfortable. He shook it off, not wanting to ruin his good day, he silently went and got his sketching and sat down giving Ms. Holt a small smile.

 

Dean got to photography before Cas so he sat down and started looking over yearbook pages, he smelt him before he sat down. "Hey." Cas said softly with a small smile, "hey yourself." Dean grinned. Bobby stopped in front of their table before heading to his desk, "so did you find out?" he asked. "Find out what?" Dean asked setting the papers down, "you know what, the pup, did you find out what it is?" he asked again.

 

"Yes we did…" Dean smiled, "and?!" Bobby asked getting flustered, "you'll find out tonight." Dean said, "damn idjit." Bobby grumped and walked away which made Dean bust out laughing. "What's so funny?" Bobby asked now, getting the attention of the whole class that was significantly smaller than the beginning of the year. "You just want to know before Jo! Sorry old man, you gotta wait till tonight like everyone else." Dean said, and Bobby just scowled when a few people chuckled and a few people looked disgusted which Dean didn't even notice.

~_~_~_~

"Come on pleeaaaseee!" Charlie begged, "no Charlie, you'll find out tonight." Cas said not bothering to look up from his script. "Ugh!" she groaned but went back to her script. It was their 2nd week of practice and everything was going good so far, at the moment they were going over the scene with Red and the Wolf.

 

"Benny is so hating this." Cas chuckled, "oh I know but it's hilarious." Charlie said but Cas stopped paying attention, he was watching Dean paint one of the backdrops. He couldn't help watching him, but Cas loved watching Dean paint. He always has a relaxed feeling and he's so concentrated when he paints and Cas loves it.

 

"Alright, Cas, Gilda, Meg and Sam. On stage we're going to go through No One is Alone." Mrs. Rosen announced and Dean instantly put his painting down so he could listen and watch. Sure he's heard Cas sing but it was just like goofy stuff like singing in the shower or in the Impala with him, but not actually scripted words. Hell, he's never really even heard Sam sing.

 

And holy shit, they were good! Cas' voice was deep yet light that gave Dean chills, Sammy's voice was still a little high but it was really good also. He felt proud of his mate and his little brother, he smiled and went back to painting. "Okay, let's go through the opening once or twice then we'll call it a day. Dean come over here please!" Mrs. Rosen called out. "Once upon a time in far off kingdom, there lay a small village at the edge of the woods…" Dean read out. They went through the song once and Mrs. Rosen called everyone out for announcements.

~_~_~_~

 

By time they got to the Roadhouse, almost all of Dean's family was there. "Oh there they are!" Jo yelled running over to the table Dean and Cas claimed. "Hey Jo." Dean said tiredly, "hi. Happy Birthday, now tell me!" Jo said. "Thanks, but no, wait like 10 more minutes." Dean sighed. "Jo leave the boy alone." Ellen scolded and set a tray of cokes on the table for Dean, Cas, Charlie, Benny and Sam.

 

"Dean sweetie, everyone's here now, you might as well announce it if you want." Mary said from the table next to him. "Alright…" Dean said "Cas go ahead." he grinned. "It's a boy!" Cas smiled and everyone cheered, "congrats you guys!" Ellen smiled giving them both a quick hug before going back up to the bar. "Joanna!" she called behind her, "ugh, never a moment of peace. Congrats guys." She smiled and went to go help her mom.

 

"Good, now we can set up the baby shower!" Charlie said clapping her hands together. "How about next Saturday?" She asked, "that's not a lot of time for people to go shopping red." Benny pointed out, "I agree, how about the third saturday of February?" Cas suggested, "I like that idea, that way we can figure out what exactly we need." Dean said.

~_~_~_~

 

"We should probably start getting the nursery ready…" Dean said a week later, tracing random patterns on his stomach. "Hmph." Cas mumbled from his side, "that means getting out of bed. Don't wanna." he said hiding his face in Dean's neck. "Cas." he chuckled, "come on. We've already got the paint, rug, and the dresser, we can do it today…" Dean said, "fine." Cas groaned and slid out of the bed, "but your showering with me after." he said, "I can deal with that." Dean grinned also getting out of bed.

 

Two hours later they got the room painted, the wall with the crib was a dark grey and the rest of the walls were a light blue. "Oh, it looks nice boys. I was wondering what you were doing down here since I haven't seen you all day." Mary said peeking her head in, "thanks. Now we just need everything else." Dean smiled from the rocking chair he was sitting in. "I'm thinking about taking some pictures of him when he's born and then hanging them up too… Is that weird?" Dean asked, "no, I think it'll be cute. Then we can take a little family picture." Cas smiled. "Yeah, but who's gonna take it? I was planning on taking and editing them myself." Dean said. "I'll take it." Mary suggested.

 

***One Month Later***

 

I can't believe all of the stuff we got today." Dean said setting the  _huge_  box of diapers next to the new changing table. "I know. But at least we'll be using it." Cas chuckled putting the bath things in the small closet. "I don't think we'll need to buy any clothes for him till he's like 3." Dean laughed. "We should think of names." Cas said once they got everything put away and were on their couch watching TV. "Any ideas?" Dean asked, "a few…"

 

They picked out a name fairly quickly and decided that they were going to wait till the pup was born before telling everyone. "You know, Charlie's going to kill us." Cas chuckled on the way upstairs for supper, "I know, but I think mom might too." Dean said. "Mom might what?" Mary asked over hearing them on the stairs. "Might kill us for not telling you the name we picked out." Dean said settling into a chair. "That is going to annoy me, but I'll manage. How you feeling?" she asked, "I know today was pretty long." "Eh, I'm okay. I'm tired and my feet hurt, but I'll survive." Dean gave a small smile and dug into his spaghetti.

 


	24. Jealousy's a Bitch

"Cas, let's go to the mall after the appointment." Dean said from the passenger side of Cas' car. "Sure, but not too long though, I want to go through my lines." he replied. "Hey Tessa." they greeted once she came into the room, "hi boys." she smiled, "hey I got a question." Dean said before she squirted the gel on his stomach. "Shoot." she said, "when will I be able to feel him move?" Dean asked. "Oh, well your 5 months along, so either in a few weeks or not until your 6 months along. Those are usually the times the pups start moving." Dean and Cas nodded and continued with the appointment.

 

They got to the mall and Dean dragged Cas to the art store. "Dean, what else do you need? You just got a few things for your birthday." Cas said trailing behind him, "I just want to look." Dean said disappearing into an isle. 10 minutes later they walked into a photography store, "Dean…" Cas sighed, "Shush, I wanna get some frames for the pictures we're gonna take when he's born." Dean said looking at black picture frames.

 

"Can we go now?" Cas asked after Dean bought a few frames. "Jesus Christ Cas. We just got her but I fucking guess." Dean huffed shoving the bag into Cas' hand. "I need to pee before we leave."

 

Cas watched Dean walk away which was slowly turning into a waddle which made him chuckle a little. "Cas?!" he heard a familiar voice and turned around and was pulled into a hug. "Oh my god! I knew you said you were moving to Lawrence, but I didn't know it was around here!" the mysterious woman said releasing him, and he finally figured out who hugged him. "Amelia?! What are you doing here?!" He asked smiling, "we just moved here!" She grinned. "I haven't heard about you since you moved! I'm so glad I ran into you!" she said. "Yeah, things have been great around here." Cas smiled forgetting about Dean's attitude.

 

Dean knew reacting like that wasn't called for. "Stupid hormones…" he muttered to himself and walked out of the bathroom, he walked by a mother and her little girl and saw her point at him, "mama? Why is that boy walking funny… And why is his tummy so big?" Dean knew the little girl didn't know any better but still, it hurt his feelings so he walked quicker trying not to let his hormones out of control. He almost lost it when he saw Cas with a girl, a girl who's hand was clutching his arm.

 

"Cas." Dean said shortly and the two jumped apart like they were caught doing something they shouldn't have. "Dean, I didn't see you." Cas smiled, "uh huh. Who's your friend?" he asked a little coldly, "oh, this is Amelia, she used to go to my old school. Amelia, this is Dean." Cas introduced them. "Nice to meet you." Amelia smiled and held out her hand and her eyes bugged a little when she saw Dean's stomach which obviously was hard to hide now. "Oh, uh… Congratulations…." She smiled, "where's your mate?" she asked looking around and Dean just stared at her. 'Seriously? Is she stupid or something?' Dean thought to himself.

 

"Right here…" he said nodding towards Cas. "Oh, uh wow, Cas you ha, okay…" she said obviously shocked, "never thought you'd be in this position yet…" she chuckled a little. "Sorry princess. What can you do? Drunk night on homecoming and you get stuck with a baby. Come on, you wanted to leave." Dean said starting to walk away. "Amelia, why don't you come over, we have some catching up to do." Cas suggested and Dean tried to hold in his anger but Cas just looked at him funny when he smelt the anger. "Oh, um.. I don't want to impose, but I haven't seen Bartholomew and Naomi in a while. Sure, I'd love to come over." She smiled eyeing Dean a little.

 

Dean let out a laugh and covered his mouth quickly and turned on his heels and walked out of the mall. Knowing he had the key's Cas started to follow him, "come on, you can ride with us." Cas said. They met Dean at the car and they made the awkward ride back home. "Oh, Cas your house is lovely." Amelia stated when they pulled in, "it's my house actually." Dean huffed, grabbing his bag and went inside. "Is he okay?" Amelia asked, "yeah, he's just a little cranky. Come on let's go inside." Cas said.

 

"Um, why don't we go to your place? Wouldn't it be kinda awkward to catch up at your boyfriends house?" Amelia asked, "oh, I uh… I live here too now." Cas said rubbing the back of his neck and got out of the car. "Why do you live here? What happened to your family?" she asked, "well. When we broke the news to my parents, Dean was already a month along… And they didn't take it very well, they kicked me out and actually took me to court to take me out of the family." Cas said quietly, "oh, Cas I'm sorry." she said, "eh it was a while ago." he shrugged and went inside.

 

Cas found Mary in the kitchen, "Cas honey, why is Dean so upset?" she asked not bothering to look up from her book. "Everything went okay at the appointment right?" she asked, looking up, "everything went fine." Cas said, "hmm weird, oh! Uh hello…" Mary said noticing the girl behind Cas, "oh Mary, this is Amelia, she used to go to school with me before I moved." Cas said, "Amelia, this is Dean's mother, Mary." he introduced, "nice to meet you… Dean is downstairs." Mary said and gave Cas a funny look.

 

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Cas didn't see Dean anywhere, "woah, you got a nice set up." Amelia said looking around the room. "Uh huh, excuse me for a minute." Cas said, "make yourself at home." he called over his shoulder and went to their room first, "Dean?" he called out softly and poked his head in the bathroom. 'Where is he?' Cas thought, "Dean why are you sitting in the nursery?" he asked once he found Dean.

 

"Can't I sit in my son's room and have some alone time with him? Fucking hell." Dean snapped, "go play catch up. I'll be fine." Dean said looking away from Cas and traced his fingers up and down his stomach. "Dean." Cas said a little hurt, "go." Dean said flatly and Cas left him alone.

 

Once Dean knew he was alone he started talking quietly, "don't worry little man.. That whore out there is never going to take your daddy, papa… shit, what ever you end up calling him away…" Dean got a whiff of watermelon and he chuckled, "I'm never going to leave you… I'm not going to leave if you present beta, alpha, or omega. I love you…" Dean whispered.

 

He sat in the nursery for a few more minutes in silence, tracing random patterns on his stomach when he had to pee. Dean got up and made his way to the bathroom, once he was done he was going to go lie down but he heard Amelia talking so he stopped. "Do you remember our second date?" she asked and Dean's heart sank and he felt sick. 'You should have known that those two dated, no one is that excited to see someone from an old school.' the voice started and Dean shut it out quickly and continued to listen.

 

"Yeah, we uh we went to the lake and you got so sunburnt!" Cas said and started laughing "I know, luckily you had Aloe in your bag and you had to rub it on my back once we got back to my place!" Amelia said chuckling. "It's also the first time you kissed me." she said and Dean had enough, he shut the bedroom door and curled up in a ball, well as best as his stomach would allow.

 

Dean didn't know how long he laid there, he didn't sleep but he kept his eyes closed. Eventually he felt the bed dip and he opened on eye to see Cas laying next to him. "Hey, Amelia is leaving, do you want to say goodbye?" he whispered, "I guess." Dean sighed and slid off the bed, stretching a little. He jumped a bit when he felt Cas take his hand, they walked into the living room and saw Amelia at the foot of the stairs.

 

Dean caught her staring at their tangled hands and he swore he saw jealousy flash across her face, they walked up the stairs and to the front door. "Well, it was nice meeting you Dean, I hope you feel better." Amelia said in an all too fake voice, "Cas, I'm glad we caught up! I hope we can still be friends, and I expect you to show me the ropes monday." she smiled and actually kissed his cheek. 'Are you fucking kidding me?! Is she really that stupid?!' Dean yelled in his mind but just glared at her when she snuck a glance at him.

 

Dean was walking away before she even left the porch, he sat at the table in the corner of the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready." Mary said making Dean jump, "oh sorry honey." she chuckled. They all sat at the table that night, "so how'd the appointment go?" Mary asked, "good. His heart beat is getting stronger." Dean smiled. "That's good! Now, how's the play coming along?" she asked and Dean let Cas and Sam answer that one. Once everything was finished and leftovers put away, Cas and Dean went downstairs.

 

"Dean, will you help me go through a few lines?" Cas asked grabbing his script. "I don't know, why don't you ask Amelia?" Dean said pulling out his sketch pad. "What?" Cas asked, "you heard me." Dean said not bothering to look up. "Is that why you've been so grumpy? Because of Amelia?" Cas asked, "isn't it obvious?" Dean chuckled, "Cas, she was all over you!" He said standing up to face Cas. "She gave me a hug!" Cas defended himself, "she also kissed you right in front of me!" Dean yelled.

 

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?!" Cas yelled back. "I heard you Cas! I know you two used to date! Hell, I'm sure you were together all the way up till before you moved!" Dean yelled, "Yes actually." Cas said quieter this time and Dean felt sick. "Well you move on fast." he said, his voice shaking. "Did you love her?" he whispered, "what?" "DID YOU LOVE HER?!" Dean shouted, "I-I thought I did… But I  **never**  felt what I have with you when I was with her, she's a beta…" Cas said, "fuck you." Dean whispered and Cas' heart cracked a little, "what?" he whispered, his voice shaking too. "FUCK YOU! GET OUT!" Dean yelled and that's when Mary made her appearance. "What the hell is going on down here?!" She yelled looking between the two boys. "GET OUT!" Dean yelled again throwing his sketch pad at Cas' head and stormed into their room, slamming the door.

 

"Cas, what was that?" Mary asked, "I don't really know… I ran into Amelia at the mall today after the appointment and we just wanted to catch up… I didn't know Dean was so upset about it, he just hid in the nursery o-or our room the whole time, but he uh; he heard us talking… We were talking about when we used to date and when we said goodbye, she kissed my cheek… I don't know he just blew up." Cas said.

 

"His hormones are starting to get worse…" Mary whispered, "not saying that's an excuse for this, I'll go talk to him." she said making her way to the bedroom. She knocked and walked in, "Dean we-." She said but stopped when she saw him hunched over the bed clutching the sheets. "Dean, what's wrong?!" she asked walking over to hime, "hurts…" Dean whimpered, "what hurts?" Mary asked but Dean didn't answer, "Dean honey you need to tell me what hurts." Mary said, "my back a-and my stomach." Dean whispered, "on a scale of 1-10." Mary said helping him straighten up so he could sit on the bed, "6." Dean said and winced a little. "Okay honey, did you feel anything pop or is there any wetness between your legs?" she asked going into nurse mode. Dean just shook his head and rubbed the side of his stomach, "okay I'm going to press down on your stomach, I want you to tell me if you have any pain where I press." Mary said, "lay down for me." she continued and once Dean was on his back that's when Cas decided to walk in.

 

"Dean?! What's going on?!" he said running over to him, "I said get out." Dean huffed, "Dean." Mary said sternly, "christ. Fine, stay I don't give a shit." he grumped. Mary began pressing on a few spots on Dean's stomach, "any pain?" she asked, "no, just tickles a bit." Dean answered and Cas just stood there mentally panicking. "Well, if there's no more pain. I think it was just a cramp from the yelling and the stress from today." Mary said helping Dean sit up, "just take it easy tomorrow okay?"

 

"Now, I'm going to go to bed, I expect you two to behave." Mary said kissing them both on the cheek and went upstairs. "I'm sorry." Dean whispered looking at his lap, "hey, don't be sorry. I should have asked you if it was okay that Amelia came over." Cas said moving to kneel in front of him and wiped away a stray tear. "I love you." Dean said looking up at Cas, "I love you too, come on let's take a bath, then watch a movie." Cas said helping Dean up.

 

Cas got the bath ready to go and helped Dean undress, "I can undress myself." Dean chuckled, "yeah, but it's more fun when I do it." Cas winked and gave him a quick kiss before stripping his clothes away. He helped Dean lower into the tub before getting in behind him. Dean relaxed against Cas' chest and smiled when he felt Cas absently run his fingers up and down the swell of his stomach.

 

"We should take more baths." Dean sighed snuggling closer to Cas after a few minutes, "hmm we should." Cas whispered in Dean's ear and ran his fingers lower and lower until he got to Dean's half hard member. "Hmm, already starting to get excited huh?" Cas continued to whisper in his ear making Dean shiver, Cas slowly stroked Dean to hardness and quickened his pace but somehow still kept it sweet.

 

"Cas…" Dean moaned thrusting his hips up lazily, "shh, I got you baby. Just let go." Cas whispered and twisted his wrist at the tip and Dean came with a gasp, "fuck, fuck Cas." he stuttered and Cas helped him through the orgasm. "The water's all gross now." Dean said frowning and Cas laughed, "I know, let's get out and watch that movie." he said getting out first, wrapping a towel around his waist before helping Dean out. "Nah, I'd rather lay on the couch and make out." he grinned and quickly dried off before walking into their room to grab a pair of boxers.

 

"I like that idea." Cas grinned following him after pulling the plug to let the water drain. Shortly they were on the couch making out like their lives depended on it. They never got too carried away, both too tired for anymore activities for the night, so they laid there lazily kissing and whispering I love you.

 


	25. Lies

"I'm just saying Cas. I don't like her." Dean said while they were getting ready for school. "Dean, she's harmless." Cas sighed picking up his bag, "I don't care! Cas, I have a bad feeling about her." Dean argued, "Dean! She's my friend, just please give her a chance." Cas pleaded, "yeah, and she's also your ex girlfriend!" Dean almost shouted, grabbing pop tarts out of the cupboard and headed to the Impala.

 

Dean was in a grumpy mood practically the whole day, he was somewhat happy when he hand't seen Amelia at all in the halls. But that went down the drain, they were sitting at lunch when a chair pulled up right next to Cas'. "Um hello?" Charlie said eyeing Amelia, "Hi. Hey Cas." She smiled and Dean let out a quiet growl that only Charlie, Benny, and Cas heard.

 

Cas just gave him a pleading look and Charlie and Benny could practically feel the tension in the air. "Hi Amelia, how's your first day going?" he asked, "pretty good, I'm kinda said I don't have any classes with you yet." she said and Dean almost choked on his juice, Benny thumped him on the back and he mumbled a 'thanks'.

 

"Well the day's not over. Do you have your schedule?" Cas asked and looked it over when Amelia handed it to him, "well, looks like we have chemistry and english together." Cas smiled handing it back. "Awesome! So, who are you?" She asked looking at Charlie and Benny, "I'm Charlie, and that's Benny." Charlie said a little coldly. "Oh… Where's Gabe, he's a senior right?" she asked. "Yeah, uh not exactly sure where he is." Cas said. Dean's appetite went away so he got up and decided to work a little on yearbook in Bobby's room.

 

"What's his deal?" Amelia asked when Dean stormed off, "I'm not sure." Cas said and jumped when Charlie kicked him under the table. "I'll find him. I'm pretty sure I know where he went." Charlie said giving Cas the stink eye. "I'll come with you red." Benny said.

 

"Seriously Cas, your friends seem a little stuck up." Amelia stated, "they are not stuck up, they're just concerned about Dean. In fact I should probably go find him." he said moving to get up, "hey, those two went after him, he'll be fine." she said grabbing for his arm. "No, Amelia. Look, I really do want to be your friend but I can't when Dean doesn't like me being with you, so until you can be nice and accept what's between Dean and I, I suggest you keep your distance."

 

Cas walked out of the cafeteria and headed towards Bobby's room, "Cas, wait!" Amelia called out chasing him down the hall, "look I'm sorry, I do want to be friends and I hope Dean can give me a chance." she said quietly, "I'll talk to him, just give us a few days." Cas said and continued walking down the hall.

 

Cas knew that Charlie and Benny only said they were going to go find Dean so he would, so when he found him in Bobby's he was alone. "Dean?" he asked softly, "m'fine. Leave me alone." Dean said working on a page for the yearbook. "No, come on. Talk to me." he said pulling a chair next to his, since he was on the big computer behind Bobby's desk.

 

"What's there to talk about? You're starting to ditch your friends, your fucking mate because of some girl." Dean snapped. "That's not true." Cas said offended, "really? Because it seemed like as soon as she sat down, we disappeared Cas." Dean said, eyes becoming wet. "Dean, baby I'm not trying to ignore you guys. I promise… Amelia told me that she really does want to be friends with you and I, all she asks is for a chance." Cas said reaching out to touch Dean's arm but he yanked it away.

 

"No." Dean said quietly, "what?" "I said no Cas! I don't like here, she gives me bad vibes and I don't like you hanging out with her. I don't want to be one of those people who tell their boyfriends who and who not to hang out with but your giving me no choice." Dean said his voice breaking at the end. "Come here." Cas said quietly, helping him to stand. He gently took Dean's glasses off and set them on the computer desk and pulled Dean into his arms. Dean's nose was pressed into Cas' neck and Cas carded his fingers through Dean's hair and held him tight. "I wont continue to talk or see Amelia if you don't want me too." Cas whispered, and he felt wetness on his neck indicating that Dean's hormones got the best of him.

 

"I don't want you to." Dean mumbled against Cas' neck, "alright, just give me a chance to explain to her okay?" "What are you two idjits doin' behind my desk?" Bobby grouched, Dean and Cas pulled apart and Dean wiped away the remaining tears, "sorry, was working on yearbook. Stupid hormones." Dean sniffed putting his glasses back on. "Uh huh…" Bobby said eyeing the two knowing something else was going on.

-_-_-

 

"Oh for fucks sake!" Dean groaned when they walked into the theater for practice. "Dean!" Cas gasped, "why is she fucking here?!" he hissed pointing at Amelia who was talking to Mrs. Rosen. "I don't know…. There aren't anymore parts in the play to fill.." Cas said grabbing Dean's hand so they could go on the stage. The backdrop and all of the props were almost done, Dean just needed to touch up a few things before things were ready to go next month.

 

"Cas, hey!" Amelia said walking over, "hello Dean." said slightly snooty, "hi." Dean huffed and went to grab the paints, he gave Cas a knowing look before leaving the two alone, "oh, don't forget your riding with Benny tonight, I need to leave early for therapy." he whispered to Cas before walking away.

 

"Look, Amelia, we need to talk." Cas started, "Dean's in therapy? Why?" she said completely ignoring him, "uh, reasons. But we need to talk." he started again. "Okay…" Cas took a deep breath and quickly thought of the right words to say.

 

"We can't hang out." he said quickly and Amelia's eyes widened for moment, "what? Why?" she asked, "because Dean doesn't like it and it's causing him stress, which isn't good for him or the pup." Cas explained and Amelia scoffed. "Right. He just doesn't want you near me because he's jealous. Seriously, you should be with someone who isn't going to ruin your life." She stated and Cas became furious.

 

"Don't you  **dare** say that. Dean is not ruining my life, yes we were stupid for getting drunk and not using a condom, but don't you even bring our pup into this. I'm not going to talk to you, or hang out with you. I'm not going to risk the chances of loosing my son because you are causing my  **mate** stress." Cas practically growled surprising her; Amelia stomped off and Cas turned around and almost ran into Dean.

 

"Did you hear any of that?" Cas whispered, "every word." Dean whispered back breaking into a smile and quickly set down the paint so he could pull Cas into a kiss. "I love you so much." he whispered, "hmm me too." Cas smiled. "Novak! Winchester! Break apart and let's get to work!" Mrs. Rosen yelled, they chuckled and Dean turned to go finish one of the backdrops and Cas went to the front of the stage.

-_-_-

 

Cas had beat Dean home since the therapy session went a little longer than usual. "Hey, you're home late." Mary said putting a bowl of potato soup in front of him. "Yeah… I guess I had more to talk about than I normally do. But the bright side is, Dr. Hansen said we could start going to once a month sessions!" Dean said smiling. "That's great!" Cas smiled squeezing Dean's knee under the table.

 

After supper Dean and Cas went downstairs with Sam and watched a movie. Half way through the movie Dean was practically asleep with his head on Cas' lap, when he felt a weird fluttery movement in his stomach. His eyes flew open and he sat up placing his hand on the spot he felt the movement. When he felt it again, it was stronger and he gasped. "Cas! Cas!" he practically yelled, "what?! Dean what's wrong?!" Cas asked starting to panic, even Sam was starting to freak out when they saw Dean gripping his stomach, "give me your hand quick!" Dean said already yanking Cas' hand towards the side of his stomach.

 

"Dean, what do you- oh my god! I-is he moving?!" Cas asked and Dean nodded, crying a little. "Sammy, you gotta feel this!" Dean giggled, yes actually giggled; "whoa, that's awesome!" Sam grinned, "go get mom." Dean said and Sam shot up the stairs.

 

"What does it feel like?" Cas asked moving to his knees so he could place both hands on each side of Dean's stomach, "I-I don't know how to describe it… it's almost like that butterfly feeling." Dean said wiping a stray tear. Mary and Sam came running down the stairs with Lucy following shortly after, "what's going on?! All Sam said was to get down here quickly!" Mary said looking frantic, "mom it's okay! He's moving, feel!" Dean said and she rushed over and replaced Cas' hand. "Oh, honey that's amazing. Thank you Sam for almost giving me a heart attack." she chuckled.

 

***End of March***

 

Dean groaned a little and looked at the alarm clock, '4:30?! Really jr… Let me sleep.' Dean whispered and got a solid kick in return. He carefully slid out of the bed so he wouldn't wake up Cas and walked to the living room, turned on the lamp and grabbed one of his books.

 

He must have fallen back asleep because Cas was shaking his shoulder around 6:30, "why are you on the couch?" he asked quietly, "couldn't sleep, pup was moving too much." Dean yawned and held out his hands for Cas to help him up.

 

When they got to school they started heading towards homeroom when Principle Crowley stopped them. "Boy's I need to talk to you in my office please." he said and walked off, Dean and Cas following. "Now, obviously you've seen posters around the school advertising for prom." Crowley started, "I've had multiple phone calls from parents having a problem with you two." he stated. "What? What do you mean they have a problem with us? We haven't done anything." Dean said getting angry, "uh, you've done enough Mr. Winchester, now I suggest you shut it and let me finish." Crowley snapped.

 

"Parent's don't want you at prom, they think you'll be a distraction and a bad example for the other students, considering what happened after our last dance." he explained. "You're saying we can't go to prom?" Cas asked also getting angry, "exactly." Crowley said becoming bored with the conversation. "That is total BULL SHIT!" Dean yelled, "Mr. Winchester!" Crowley yelled back.

 

"Listen hear you dick bag. We weren't going to go to prom anyway because I will be seven months pregnant. But the fact that you're telling us that we can't go just makes me want to go." Dean growled and stormed out of the office. "Mr. Novak I suggest you go after him and calm him down, anymore out breaks like that and you'll both be expelled." Crowley said and Cas ran after Dean.

 

Cas followed the scent of pissed off Omega to Bobby's room, he could hear Dean yelling before he even got to the door. "Dean calm down!" Cas yelled over him grabbing his face. "Breath, calm down okay." Cas said softer this time. Dean's breathing evened out and both Cas and Bobby could smell that he was calming down, "better?" Cas asked, "no. but I'll live." Dean huffed. "Well, now that, that's over get back to class ya idjits." Bobby said but tossed Dean some peanut M&M's knowing that was another way of calming him down.

 

The rest of the day was basically in the toilet, Alistair tried to pull his usual shit with Dean but luckily gave up when Dean kept walking. Amelia was in two of his classes and for one they were partnered up and she acted like he was child and didn't know what was going on. He was tired from not sleeping very well through the night and to make matters worse the last class of the day, one of the few he didn't have with class, Principle Crowley was subbing.

 

Dean tried so hard to hold it in knowing Crowley's reputation but he couldn't hold it any longer. He raised his hand while everyone was working on their project, "yes Mr. Winchester?" Crowley sighed, "may I use the restroom?" he asked holding his breath hoping Crowley would just say yes. "Why? You know you're supposed to use it before or after class." he said narrowing his eyes, "yes, but I didn't have to go before class and now I have a kid kicking my bladder like a soccer ball. So please, may I use the restroom." Dean sassed back.

 

"There is 15 minutes left of class, you can wait." "Actually, I've been holding it for the past 20 minutes and unless you'd like to clean up the mess, I suggest you let me use the bathroom." Dean said getting angry again, he didn't care that all of the students were staring at him. Crowley growled from annoyance, "go. And next time you'll hold it." he said and pointed towards the door.

 

Finally when the final bell rang, Dean practically ran to find Cas. "What's wrong? You smell upset." Cas said after Dean threw his arms around him and was inhaling his mate's scent. "Crowley was the sub in my last class and he almost didn't let me go to the bathroom… I almost didn't make it." Dean said sounding weak. "I'm sorry, hey the day's almost over and it's Friday. We have the weekend plus Monday to relax." Cas said kissing Dean's cheek before they went into the auditorium.

 

They went through the whole first act of the play and after Mrs. Rosen gave her announcements Dean went to clean up his mess from painting. Once he was done he couldn't find Cas, but he did see Charlie; "hey, have you seen Cas?" he asked, "no, but I think I saw him walk back stage." Charlie said patting Dean's shoulder before going home.

 

Dean heard rushed whispers coming from backstage so he rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks, Cas had his back to him and he was talking to Amelia. They were whispering about something and they were standing a little too close for Dean's comfort, then Dean's blood ran cold. Amelia swooped in and pressed her lips against Cas' and his hands went to her waist, Dean stormed off and he didn't see Cas push her off him or hear him asking 'what the fuck was her problem and to leave him alone.'

 

Dean ran down the steps and grabbed Sam's arm, "Dean, what are you doing? What's wrong?!" Sam asked when he noticed Dean was crying, "nothing, let's go." he said. "Wait, what about Cas?" Sam asked when they got in the Impala and drove off, "fuck Cas." Dean growled.

 

Back at the school Cas started looking for Dean after the ordeal with Amelia. He saw Gabe in the parking lot so he ran over, "Gabe!" he shouted, "hey Cassie what's up?" he asked pulling his keys out of his pocket, "I need a ride home…" Cas said once he realized that Dean left him, "ha did Dean leave you here?" Gabe chuckled. "Shut up and just give me a ride." Cas grouched.

 

Gabe dropped him off and he ran inside, "he's downstairs. I don't know what happened but he's pretty upset." Mary said when she saw Cas walk in. He ran down the stairs and saw Dean pacing the living room, "what the hell Dean? You left me!" Cas said, "I left you for a good fucking reason." Dean growled and finally faced Cas, and he noticed that Dean had been crying.

 

"What's wrong, why are you so upset?" Cas asked moving closer to Dean but stopped when he held his hand out, "don't. Don't fucking come near me you bastard" Dean said, new tears falling down his face. "What are you talking about?!" Cas asked getting mad. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT CAS?! FUCKING AMELIA!" Dean yelled, "What bout her?" Cas asked, "DON'T PLAY STUPID! I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU BACKSTAGE WITH HER!" Dean continued to yell.

 

"DEAN! WHAT YOU SAW WAS ME TELLING HER FOR THE 5TH TIME TO LEAVE US ALONE AND SHE KISSED ME, THEN I PUSHED HER OFF!" Cas also yelled getting fed up with Dean. "What is going on down here?!" Mary said running down the steps. "Cas is a fucking lier and a cheat." Dean growled, "Cas?" Mary asked looking at him wide eyed.

 

"My old friend Amelia was getting a bit obsessive so I told her to leave us alone and she did for a while then she kept trying to come on to me, so today after play practice she stopped me backstage and we were arguing and she kissed me. Apparently Dean saw it and stormed off before he saw me pushing her away." Cas explained. "Dean, honey calm down, I think Cas is telling the truth." Mary said softly.

 

"BULL SHIT!" Dean yelled, "Admit it Cas, you regret this, you don't want to- agh!" Dean started but cut off, bending over clutching his stomach. Cas ran over and grabbed Dean to hold him upright and Mary was on him in an instant. "Dean? Tell me what hurts." she urged, "stomach." Dean panted and clutched onto Cas.

 

"Okay, are the pains shooting down your lower back and stomach?" she asked and Dean nodded. "Shit." she whispered and Dean started to panic because Mary never cussed unless she was mad or something was really wrong. "Mom?!" Dean asked sounding so small but cried out in pain. "Dean, you're so upset you went into labor. We need to get you to the hospital so they can stop it before your water breaks." Mary said already running up the stairs.

 

"Cas!" Dean sobbed "I-I no!" he started panicking. "Dean, shh, it's okay we're going to stop it, I need you to move for me okay?" Cas soothed and they got Dean in Mary's car where she and Sam were waiting and drove to the hospital.

 

An hour later Dean was sleeping in a hospital bed with Cas at his side happy that they could put a stop to the labor. "Cas?" Mary said softly but still caused him to jump, "sorry, I just wanted to let you know what's going to happen. We should probably wake up Dean." she said. "I'm already 'wake." Dean mumbled, "oh, okay. They're putting you on bed rest honey… I've hired a tutor and the school is going to send everything they need for you to finish your Junior year at home. You can still go to play practice and do the play but you need to take it very easy for the next few months." Mary explained

 

"So, I'm going to be stuck at home till June basically." Dean huffed, "well that's another thing. Generally when they stop the labor, the baby doesn't come at full term, so we're going to have to monitor you closely." She said, "so no matter what, I'm having this baby early?" Dean asked eyes watering, "I'm afraid so, it's just a matter of time." she said patting his leg and left the two alone.


	26. Into the Woods

***Hey guys, there are a few lines from the movie 'Into the Woods towards the end of the chapter! I obviously don't own any of it but I just love the beginning of the movie so I put the first few lines in! Enjoy..**

* * *

They kept Dean in the hospital till Sunday, just so they could monitor him and the pup. "You ready to go home sweetie?" Mary asked coming into the room, "yes!" Dean said already moving to get out of the bed. "Okay, here are some clothes and Cas is on his way, he should be outside by time we get down there." Mary said handing him the clothes.

 

Mary walked with Dean outside as soon as Cas pulled up, "alright I'll see you tomorrow." she said and kissed Dean's cheek. Cas got out of his car and helped Dean in. "So Charlie is itching to see you… I told her to give you some time to settle back home but I doubt she listens to me." Cas chuckled. "Wouldn't surprise me." Dean smiled but leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes.

 

Luckily enough, Charlie listened just this one time, "I'm going to take a nap, because those hospital beds are the most uncomfortable places to sleep." Dean yawned, "lay with me?" he asked "of course." Cas smiled and followed Dean into the bedroom. Cas shucked off his jeans and crawled under the covers, as soon as Dean got comfortable, snuggled up to Cas' side, there was a solid kick to his side. "Ugh, you have the worst timing." Dean groaned, "what?" Cas asked confused, "the pup is moving and I can never sleep when he does." Dean sighed and jumped a little when he felt Cas press his palm to the side of his stomach and start rubbing. "This help?" Cas whispered, "hmm, a little." Dean mumbled and eventually passed out.

 

Cas woke up an hour later to the sound of his phone buzzing on his nightstand,  _"yes Charlie?"_  he answered,  **"Can we come over noooww?"** she begged,  _"Charlie, he's been home an hour and he's sleeping. In fact we both were. Give us at least another hour."_  he said quietly so he wouldn't wake Dean,  **"ugh, fine. But Benny and I are going to be there in exactly 1 hour."** Charlie stated and hung up before Cas could argue.

 

Cas looked over at Dean, who was thankfully still asleep, Cas leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead and slid out of bed. He went upstairs to get a few things to bring down for later, he grabbed some drinks to put in the mini fridge they had in the little kitchenette and a few bags of chips and some popcorn. "Hey Cas?" Sam asked, "yes?" he answered, "c-can you help me with something?"

 

"Sure, what do you need help with?" he asked putting down the chips, "well, there's this new girl in my class and her name is Jess… And she's like super pretty, and the spring dance is coming up and I want to ask her… But I'm afraid she, well and her parents are going to be like most of my friends." Sam said, "what do you mean like most of your friends?" Cas asked, "well, they still talk to me at school and stuff, but their parents, besides Andy's don't want them coming over and stuff because of Dean… So I'm just afraid that Jess' parents are going to be the same." Sam explained.

 

"Well, you could ask Jess on a date, but meet her parents before hand and explain the situation to them." Cas suggested, "then if they don't like it then they can tell you yes or no." he continued, "okay, thanks Cas!" Sam grinned and wrapped his arms around his waist, stunning him a little but returned the hug. "Sam?" "Yeah Cas?" he asked pulling away, "why come to me and not your brother?" he asked, "oh, well… Dean's under a lot of stress lately that he's trying to get rid of… So I just didn't want to bother him with it…" "Oh, well I'm glad that you can trust me enough to come to me with your problems." Cas smiled a little "of course I can Cas, you're my brother now." Sam said and walked away.

 

Cas was shocked at Sam's answer but was happy he felt that way, he grabbed the chips and a big bowl and went back downstairs. Cas set the food and placed the drinks in the fridge and headed towards the bedroom to wake up Dean, knowing Charlie would be here shortly. He was halfway to their room when the bathroom door opened and a very sleepy Dean walked out rubbing his eye, "hey, your up." Cas smiled, "humph, damn kid wouldn't stop jumping on my bladder." he yawned. "Well, don't go back to sleep, I held Charlie off as long as I could but her and Benny should be here in about 20 minutes." Cas said ushering Dean to the couch, "I'll get your glasses."

 

Cas came out of the bedroom and Dean wasn't downstairs… He looked in the nursery and the bathroom but no Dean. Cas was about to go upstairs and look for him when Dean came back down with a sandwich. "What are you doing?" Cas asked handing him his glasses, "I was hungry, so I made a sandwich." Dean said easing himself onto the couch. "I can see that, but you know your not supposed to exert yourself, you're on bed rest." Cas stated and sat next to him. "Cas, I'm pregnant, I'm hungry, if I was a fucking sandwich I'll make myself a damn sandwich." Dean huffed biting into his snack.

 

Cas rolled his eyes and turned the tv on when the scent hit him, "is that a peanut butter and pickle sandwich?!" he asked looking disgusted, "yeah, it's pretty good actually…" he said and took another huge bite, "will you get me a bottle of water?" Dean asked. Cas got up and grabbed a water from the mini fridge when Lucy started barking upstairs, "I'm assuming that would be Benny and Charlie." Cas said handing Dean the water.

 

"Dean! You better have your butt out of bed!" they heard Charlie yell as she made her way downstairs. "You'd be sleeping too if you spent the weekend in a fucking hospital." Dean grouched, finishing off his sandwich. "and whose fault is that?" she grinned rounding the corner to come into the living room. "Technically both of us." Dean answered after chugging half of his water.

 

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay." she smiled and leaned down to give Dean a hug, "ah gross, you smell like peanut butter and pickles." she grimaced. "Hey, you get a craving, you get a craving." Dean frowned, "hey Benny." Dean greeted, "brotha'."

 

They popped in Avengers and Cas went to go get the chips and popcorn. Half way through the movie Dean could feel the pup moving so he grabbed Charlie's hand, since she was right next to him, "what are you doing?" she asked when he grabbed it. "Shh." was Dean's only response and he placed her hand on the top of his stomach, "I still don't know what your doing…" she said looking at him weird, "just wait." Dean said and ran one finger down the center of his stomach and a solid kick was pushed against Charlie's hand, "holy crap! That's so cool, do it again!" she grinned, "just wait, he'll start moving like crazy on his own." Dean said smiling a little and leaned into Cas a little more.

 

About 5 minutes later the pup calmed down and Charlie removed her hand. "Dude, that's awesome." she smiled, "yeah, except when I'm trying to sleep or when he kicks my bladder." Dean said running a hand over the swell. "Benny? You okay? You've been pretty quiet." Cas said noticing that he wasn't really paying attention to the movie.

 

"Uh, yeah… I um, I have something to tell you…" Benny started and Cas paused the movie so they could listen. "What did you get Andrea pregnant?" Dean chuckled, and Benny grinned just a little, "no… I um, I'm moving back to Louisiana. Like right after school." Benny said and everyone just stared at him in shock.

 

"Why?" Charlie gasped, Benny looked up with sad eyes and scanned his friends, but lingered on Dean's. "I'm so sorry brother." he said softly and a damn broke inside of Dean. The tears poured out, "you're leaving because of me. Of course." Dean chuckled bitterly, "I didn't want to, I swear. I begged my parents to stay or to even let me get an apartment on my own so I can finish school but they're set, th-that's why I haven't been over as much. I'm sorry." Benny said and Dean heaved himself off the couch and slammed the bathroom door.

 

"Shit." Cas said getting up to go after Dean he went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Dean?" when he got no answer he pushed the door open, and saw Dean sitting on the closed toilet with his head in his hands. "Dean baby, please don't stress yourself right now." Cas said softly moving to kneel in front of Dean, a movement he noticed he does a lot, he carefully pulled his hands away. He gripped both of them in one hand and lifted Dean's head with his other.

 

"Hey look at me." Cas said softly and Dean slowly lifted his eyes to meet Cas', he looked so heartbroken and troubled and it broke Cas' heart. "Everything's my fault." Dean whispered, "don't say that." Cas said gently taking Dean's glasses off and wiped away some tears. "It's true. We wouldn't be in this situation because I told you not to worry about the condom because I wasn't in heat. It's my fault my dad left, it's my fault that you got kicked out of your family, it's my fault Sam's friends can't come over or vice versa, and now Benny!" Dean sobbed and Cas pulled Dean against his chest.

 

"He won't stop." Dean whimpered, Cas knew he was talking about the voice so he made it so Dean was sitting in his lap with Dean's nose against his neck, he started carding his fingers through his hair and hummed 'Hey Jude'. "It'll be okay baby I promise." he whispered and went back to humming.

 

After a few minutes Dean started laughing, "why are you laughing?" Cas asked but smiled, "it's just like a few months ago! You trying to calm me down after a meltdown while Benny and Charlie were here watching a movie. All we need now is the scent of watermelon." Dean chuckled, pulling away to wipe his face.

 

Cas helped him up and Dean went to the sink to splash water on his face, when he turned around after drying his face, Cas was holding out his glasses. Dean took them but didn't put them on right away, he stepped closer to Cas and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you, you know that right?" he grinned and Cas smiled, "yeah, you've mentioned it a few times. I love you too." he said and kissed him again, "come on, let's go back out there." Cas said quietly and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist.

 

They walked back into the living room and Benny was now sitting on the couch with Charlie, "uh, Benny?" Dean said softly and he and Charlie jumped up, "hey… you okay?" Benny asked, "yeah, I'm better now. Heh, stupid hormones." Dean chuckled, "look, we've got the rest of the school year and the play… Let's make the best of it, I mean I can't do much anymore but we'll make it work." Dean said becoming emotional again, "you got it brother." Benny grinned and pulled Dean into a hug.

 

By time their movie was over, Dean could hardly keep his eyes open. He was on his side with his feet propped on Charlie's legs and his head on Cas' lap half asleep half conscious. "Dean, the movie's over." Cas said patting his shoulder, Dean just groaned and shrugged the hand off. "Dean come on." Cas said a little louder, "whaaatttt." he whined; "movies over Sleeping Beauty. Benny and I are leavin'." Charlie chuckled and grabbed Dean's arm to help him sit up.

 

Cas helped him off the couch and Dean pulled Charlie into a hug, "see you tomorrow red." "Just at play practice right?" she asked after pulling away, "yeah, I'm on lock down till the pup's born." Dean shrugged and moved to Benny and gave him another hug, "later." they told each other and the two went upstairs and left.

 

***Opening Night***

 

"You nervous?" Dean asked Cas while fixing his costume, "a little…" Cas admitted. "Don't be, you'll kill it." Dean winked and gave him a quick kiss before waddling to the sound booth so he could control backdrops and say his lines through the microphone back there.

 

"Once upon a time, in a far off Kingdom, there lay a village on the edge of the woods." Dean started, "I wish." Gilda sang, "and in this village," "more than anything," "lived a young maiden," "more than life! More than jewels…" "a carefree young lad…" "I wish, more than life!" came in Sam. "And a childless baker," "I wish" Cas and Charlie started, "with his wife." "More than the moon, I wish." they sang.

 

They plan ran smoothly and everyone in the audience laughed and cheered at the end. Mary wasn't able to make it the opening night but Bobby and Ellen were there; "good job boys!" Ellen said giving them both hugs. "Thank you." Cas smiled and Dean just stayed quiet trying to hide how uncomfortable he felt but didn't do a very good job. "Dean, honey are you okay?" Ellen asked, "yeah… just tired and the pup is pretty active." he said and winced a little when he got a kick in the rib. "Oh, well then we'll let you get home and rest." she said and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek while Bobby just clapped their shoulders.

 

***One Week After the Play***

 

Dean had been restless for the past few days, the pup wasn't moving as much and Dean had a feeling that he would be having him soon. That night they were laying in bed, Cas had fallen asleep a few hours ago, but Dean couldn't sleep. No matter what way he laid, he couldn't get comfortable, his body hurt and he was getting nervous because he knew that he would be having the pup sometime this month or next month.

 

He gave up and slid out of bed with out waking Cas and walked around the basement for a little bit, hoping it would wear him out. Instead it just made him hurt more so he went and sat in the recliner and rocked for a bit, and cried just a little for how miserable he felt. He had the lamp on the lowest setting and he just closed his eyes and gently rocked himself.

 

He was so comfortable he didn't hear Cas come up to him, "Dean?" Cas said softly and Dean's eyes flew open. "Cas, what are you doing up?" he asked, "well I could ask you the same… I rolled over and I didn't feel you in the bed so I woke up." he explained. "Oh, well I can't sleep so I came out here." Dean sighed. "You feeling okay?" Cas asked, "honestly? I don't even know. My whole body hurts, and I'm starting to freak out because the pup will be here before we know it." Dean said.

 

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise." Cas whispered, "I'm going back to bed, are you going to stay out here for a bit?" he asked and Dean nodded, "alright, well goodnight then, love you." Cas said and kissed Dean's forehead, "night. Love you." Dean replied and watched Cas go back to bed.

 

Since he couldn't sleep he quietly grabbed the diaper bag out of their room and went to the nursery to pack a few things to take to the hospital and then threw a few pairs of his and Cas' clothes into a bag, finally around 2 in the morning Dean crawled back into bed and fell asleep. By time morning rolled around Dean groaned and woke up looking for Cas, he stretched and felt a small twinge in his stomach; Dean just shrugged and considered it over stretching. He went upstairs andCas with Mary and Sam. "Hey, feel any better?" Cas asked and he just shrugged, sat down and slumped into Cas' side.

 

"Sam we better go or we'll be late." Cas said grabbing his bag and jacket, "I'll see you after school alright?" he said and kissed Dean's cheek. "I should probably get going as well." Mary said grabbing her things, "can't you stay home today?" Dean asked, "honey, I got to work, why what's wrong?" Mary asked, pausing at the kitchen doorway. "I don't know, I just feel weird." he mumbled and rubbed his stomach, "weird how?" she asked, "I don't know. I'm just sore and tired." Dean huffed, "I don't want to be alone." he said in a small voice. "Would you feel better if Ellen stayed with you till Sam and Cas came home?" she asked and Dean nodded. "Alright, I'll call her on my way to work." Mary said and blew a kiss to Dean.

 

20 minutes later Jo and Ellen walked in and found Dean in the living room upstairs with Lucy. "Hey, you got like a whole set up downstairs, why you up here?" Jo asked plopping down next to him. "I dunno, just felt like being up here." Dean said and bumped his shoulder against Jo's.

 

It was around noon when Dean began to feel worse, the twinges in his stomach kept coming and going. He couldn't figure out what was going on, he got up and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when a much harder and stronger twinge shot through his back and stomach. He gasped clutched the edge of the counter, 'it can't be.' he thought to himself then he heard a faint pop and was soon standing in a puddle of warm liquid. "Oh, god. ELLEN! JO!"

 


	27. Show Time

***AND THE MOMENT EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR! :D *WARNING* There is just a tad bit of descriptive birth, it's not bad I promise! Enjoy!**

* * *

'Oh god, oh god. Not now!' Dean mentally panicked as he stared at the growing puddle at his feet. "Dean?!" he heard Jo yell back and heard their footsteps running towards the kitchen, "Dean what's wrong?" Ellen asked coming closer.

 

"I-I think my water just broke." he gasped and then Ellen noticed the puddle, "yes it did. Jo, I want you to go down stairs and pack a few things for Dean and the baby." Ellen instructed, "got bags packed already." Dean panted, "in my room-foot of the bed." he gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as a contraction rolled through him. "Bring him some new sweats and a pair of boxers too please." Ellen said and grabbed Dean's arm to get him out of the mess, "go sit down for now sweetie, I'll clean this up." Ellen said softly.

 

"Dean, when was your last contraction?" Ellen asked once she got everything cleaned up, "uh, about 5 minutes ago." he said softly, Ellen turned around and saw Dean's expression. "Ellen, I'm scared." he said tears filling his eyes, "oh honey, I know. But it's going to be okay. You just get to meet your pup a lot sooner, that's all." she smiled. Jo came back upstairs with the bags and new clothes for Dean, "here." she said slightly breathless, handing Dean the pants. "Thanks." Dean said and slowly got up to change in the bathroom, he got changed and slowly made his way to the door, "I've got Lucy chained up, you ready to go?" Jo asked holding her arm out. "Mom's already in the car." she said and then helped Dean outside and into the back of Ellen's jeep.

 

They got on the main road and another contraction hit, "oh god!" Dean groaned and held onto his stomach, "uh, jus-just breath Dean, breath through it." Jo said from the front seat, "shut up." he groaned and relaxed when it passed. "Cas, you gotta call Cas." Dean whimpered. "I'll call the school when we get to the hospital Dean, just relax." Ellen said and pulled into the emergency parking lot.

 

They ushered Dean inside and in 15 minutes time, Dean was on a bed with a monitor strapped around his middle and an IV in his arm. "I'm going to go call the school, the nurse told me she was going to go find your mom." Ellen said and Dean just nodded.

-_-_-_-

 

Meanwhile, Cas sat in is Cultural Lit class debating if he should get Bobby to get him out of school early. He felt bad about leaving Dean home after he said he didn't feel well that morning, he was startled out of his thoughts when the class phone started ringing on Mr. Olsen's desk.

 

Mr. Olsen glared at the phone but walked over and answered it, "what?" he snapped. "Well, I'm in the middle of a lesson, it can wait." he stated and listened for a few seconds, "yes, alright fine." he sighed and hung up. "Castiel Novak, you are excused. You are to report to the office." he said and it took Cas a moment to realize that Mr. Olsen was talking to him.

 

He quickly grabbed his things and ignored all the stares from the other students and made his way to the office. He pushed open the office door, not knowing what was going on, "bout time you got here boy." he heard Bobby's voice so Cas snapped his head up.

 

"I-I'm sorry? Mr. Olsen was reluctant to let me leave… What's going on?" he asked getting a bad feeling in his gut. "It's show time Cas." Bobby said clapping Cas' shoulder then signed them out. "Show time? What?" Cas asked completely confused, "Dean's in the hospital… Ellen called a few minutes ago saying his water broke." Bobby said slowly. Cas just stared at him like he had grown a second head, "you listenin' boy?" Bobby huffed and Cas turned around and took off in a dead sprint outside.

 

"Damn idjit." Bobby grouched and followed Cas outside. He found Cas outside leaning up against a tree hyperventilating. "Cas." Bobby said coming up to him, "too soon… He's too early… Not ready…" Cas wheezed, "I know, but I need you to calm down. Dean is going to need you calm. Ellen told me he was panicking a little already. If you go in there like you are now, you're just going to make things more complicated." Bobby said. Cas took a deep breath and nodded his head and they walked towards Bobby's truck, they picked up Sam and headed towards the hospital.

 

Cas' heart was racing, in a few hours time he was going to be a father. Of course he knew it was going to happen, but here he was on his way to the hospital. He didn't even notice the truck stopped moving until Bobby called out his name, Cas snapped out of his thoughts and ran inside, "room 209, 3rd floor!" he heard Bobby call out.

 

Cas stepped out of the elevator and saw Jo on the phone so he knew that Dean was close, he nodded his head at her as he passed and pushed the door open. Dean was curled up as best as he could be with Ellen rubbing his back and Mary was wiping sweat off his forehead.

 

"Caasss." Dean whimpered, and his heart broke a little, "I'm here Dean. I'm here." he said walking in and stood next to Mary, who handed him the rag she was using to wipe away the sweat. "Hey." Cas whispered and smiled a little and pushed Dean's hair off his forehead so he could kiss his forehead.

 

Dean's breath hitched and he grabbed Cas' hand in a death grip and groaned. Cas noticed Ellen and Mary switch places and Mary began rubbing Dean's lower back, "just breath honey, it'll be over soon." she soothed.

 

"I'm assuming that was a contraction?" Cas asked and Mary shook her head, "he's only 4 centimeters dilated. We're going to be here a while." she said. "Cas?" Dean whispered, "yeah baby?" "lay down with me?" Dean asked looking up. "Of course." Cas said and Dean slowly slid over to give him some room; Cas slid in and tucked an arm underneath Dean's neck, and Dean got as close as he could to Cas' side. "Cas?" Dean whispered again, "hmm?" "I'm sorry." Dean said a little louder, Mary and Ellen excused themselves from the room to give the two privacy.

 

"For what?" Cas asked and started carding his fingers through Dean's hair; "that I couldn't keep him in full term. Because of me he's early and I don't know if he's going to be okay." Dean said shakily. "Dean, it's not your fault, you got to stressed because I was to much of an ass to not notice your pain. Please, don't blame yourself." Cas said, he continued to run his fingers through his mates hair and Dean slowly drifted to sleep.

 

Dean slept for almost an hour before Mary came back in with Tessa; "hi Cas." she greeted, "hello." he smiled a little. "Can you do me a favor and wake up Dean? We're going to check to see how far along he is." she said and he nodded. "Dean… Come on baby wake up." he said shaking his shoulder lightly, "hmph." Dean sighed but opened his eyes, "whadda want?" he grumped. "Tessa and your mom are here, they want to check on you." Cas said and sat up with Dean who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

"Well looks like you're at 6 centimeters now! 4 to go!" Tessa grinned and removed her gloves. "Wish it was 10 so we can get this over with." Dean groaned and then flinched when a contraction rolled through, "I'll go get you some ice chips." Tessa said and left the room. "Dean honey? Sam is asking if he can come see you." Mary stated and Dean just nodded trying to catch his breath, "bring him in." he panted and Cas wiped away the sweat pooling on his forehead.

 

Sam poked his head in the door, "Dean? C-can Bobby and I come in?" he asked hesitantly. "Yeah Sammy, come here." he grinned and scooted up in the bed so he was sitting up more. Sam pushed the door open and Bobby, along with Jo followed him in; Sam ran over to the bed immediately. "You doin' okay?" he asked giving him the puppy eyes, which made Dean chuckle, "yeah, 'm fine… Ready to be an uncle?" Dean asked.

 

Sam's eyes grew wide, "yeah!" he smiled, Dean chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I should tell ya what fool Cas made of himself before we left the school." Bobby smirked and Cas turned red. "Oh really?" Dean grinned, "do tell." he continued, "well for starters he had no clue what was going on, then when it clicked he ran out of the school like a mad man." Bobby chuckled which made Dean bust out in full laughter, which turned into a painful contraction.

 

"How bad do those hurt?" Sam asked, "ugh, just be glad you'll never have to find out." Dean panted and accepted the cup of ice chips from Jo. The three left an hour later when Mary came back in saying that they should give Dean some time to rest. She checked Dean's iv and the chart, monitoring the pup; "how are you feeling?" she asked after she wrote everything down.

 

"Tired." Dean stated and Mary chuckled, "and the contractions?" she asked, "getting stronger and lasting a bit longer than the ones before it." Dean explained. "Good, that means your labor is progressing smoothly. I'll be back in, in about an hour with Tessa to look you over again." she said and kissed Dean's forehead before leaving.

 

"Cas, what time is it?" Dean asked relaxing back into the pillows, "uh, about 2:30." Cas answered, looking at his phone. "Hmm, you should probably let Charlie and Benny know… And Gabe." Dean said closing his eyes. "Okay, get some sleep while you can." he whispered and got out of the chair he had claimed as soon as he got there and went out to the hall.

 

He sat down next to Jo and pulled out his phone sending a message to Charlie and Benny:  **Baby's on his way! Dean's doing fine, sleeping at the moment. Will keep you updated!** He then sent a more personal message to his brother,:  **Hey… Hope you're ready to be an uncle… Because, the baby is on it's way, would be awesome if you were here, because I'm kinda freaking out myself. Uh, if you want to tell Mother and Father, go ahead… Oh, we're on the third floor, room 209.**

 

Cas' phone buzzed and he opened the text from Charlie:  **XD YAY! Will be there after he's born, let us know! Tell Dean good luck and we love him!** Cas spaced out for a moment and came back to reality when there was a cup in front of his face, he looked up and saw Ellen holding the cup. "It's coffee, Jo said you liked it black. I figured you need some caffein to get through this." she smiled and Cas accepted the cup, "thank you." he mumbled and took a sip of the hot liquid.

 

Half an hour later, Cas got up to use the bathroom and he went back to the room and found Dean curled up and panting. "Oh, baby I'm sorry, I went out to let Charlie and Benny know then Ellen gave me some coffee. I won't leave again." Cas rushed his words and rubbed Dean's back like he saw Ellen and Mary do earlier. "s'okay…" Dean mumbled.

 

"Charlie says good luck and that she loves you… They'll be here after the pup's born." Cas said moving around the bed so he could face Dean. They sat there holding hands when Mary and Tessa came back in, Dean automatically laid back and spread his legs, "oh boy! 8 centimeters! We're almost there!" Tessa grinned and removed her gloves. "I'm assuming the contractions are getting closer together then?" she asked, "oh yeah." Dean sighed and ran a hand over his stomach.

 

"Well, you should have your baby with in the next two-three hours boys!" she smiled and left the room. "You excited?" Mary asked pulling up another chair, "yeah, mostly nervous at the moment." Dean said, "that's perfectly okay." Mary smiled and patted Dean's hand. "Mom?" "Yes baby?" she said turning her attention to him, "y-you're going to stay with me right?" Dean asked, "of course, if you want me here." she said, "yeah, I-I just want you and Cas in here." he said before a contraction hit.

 

There was a small knock on the door and Gabe poked his head in but had his eyes shielded. "Is it okay to come in?" he asked, "yeah, you're good." Dean said and Gabe uncovered his eyes and walked in. "How you holdin' up Dean-o?" he asked, "hanging in there… It's almost time." he smiled a little. "Awesome, Cas, I gave mom a call and she said was good luck to the both of you." The two nodded and once again another contraction hit, "yeah, I'm going to take that as my hint to leave. So good luck, can't wait to meet my nephew!" Gabe said and practically ran from the room.

 

Mary got up and left for a little bit, "Cas… We never really decided on who's going to be who…" Dean pointed out, "what do you mean?" Cas asked. "Well, there's obviously two dads and that's going to get kinda confusing in the future." Dean deadpanned. "Oh, well… You're giving birth so-" "Cas, I swear to god if you suggest that our pup calls me mama, I will fucking cut off your dick and shove it up your own ass." Dean growled.

 

"Christ! No! I was going to say you could be Daddy and I can be papa or just dad…." Cas said. "Mkay, then it's settled." Dean said and relaxed as best as he could. Two contractions later, Mary, Tessa and two more nurses came in with everything they would need for the delivery.

 

"Alright, show time!" Tessa grinned after confirming that Dean was at 10 centimeters. "Now, since you're barely 7 months Dean, what ever happens once the pup is here, I need you to stay calm." she said and he nodded. Cas stood up and moved closer to Dean's head while Tessa situated herself between Dean's legs, Mary grabbed one of his legs while another nurse grabbed his other.

 

"Next contraction I need you to push hard for me Dean." Tessa said and Dean took a big breath, brought his chin to his chest and pushed. "That's it Dean, keep going honey." Mary encouraged, "oh my goooddd!" Dean almost yelled after taking a breather, he grabbed Cas' hand and pushed again.

 

"Shit! This fucking hurts!" Dean groaned not caring about cussing in front of his mom, Cas wiped away some sweat. "You're doing good baby." Cas soothed, "fuck you Cas. You're never touching me again!" Dean sobbed and pushed again. "Keep going Dean, keep going!" Tessa encouraged, "I can't, it hurts too much." he whimpered.

 

"Hey, look at me." Mary said and Dean wearily looked over at his mother, "I'm not trying to take the spotlight away, but honey, if I can do this twice, you can do it." she said patting his knee. "UGH!" Dean yelled and pushed some more, "I can see his head Dean, keep going!" Tessa said, Dean couldn't tell what was sweat or what was tears running down his face, quite frankly he didn't give a shit.

 

Cas stood there wiping away sweat and continued to get his hand crushed, but he didn't care either. He was so proud of Dean at the moment, "keep going baby." he encouraged and they made eye contact, they kept eye contact until there was the smallest, cry Cas had ever heard.

 

They both whipped there heads down and Tess was holding a small baby in her hands, they watched as the other nurse cut the cord and carefully took the baby from Tessa's hand and placed him on Dean's chest. "Congratulations." she smiled and walked away, "oh my god Cas." Dean let out a watery chuckle, "look at him!" Cas whispered and traced his finger on his little hand. "Dean, I'm going to take him now and get him cleaned up. Now, since he's so small and so early we're going to take him out of the room and take him to NICU." Mary said.

 

"Don't take him please." Dean pleaded, "I know it's hard honey, but I'll stay with him and bring him back as soon as I can okay?" she reassured and Dean slowly handed him over. "Dean, you need to deliver the after birth." Tessa said patting his leg gently.

 

Dean and Cas were both crying and clinging to each other, "you did it! I'm so proud of you! I love you so much baby." Cas whispered and kissed him. "He was so small Cas… What, what if something's wrong with him?" Dean sobbed, "he's going to be fine." Cas said for Dean and himself.

 

They got Dean cleaned up and allowed Cas to lay with him while he slept. An hour later Dean stirred and slowly sat up wincing as he went, a few minutes later the door was slowly pushed opened and Mary came in carrying a small blue bundle.

 

Dean instantly held out his hands and Mary placed her grandson in Dean's arms. "Is he okay?" Dean asked and Mary hesitated, "yes and no." she said and Dean and Cas both felt like someone dumped a bucket of cold water down their backs. "He's fine temperature wise, he's 4 pounds and 5 ounces, but healthy. His lungs look good, but…" Mary stopped and took a deep breath, "but what. Mom, please just spit out!" Dean said "he's deaf in his left ear. The ear drum didn't develop like it should have, now, when he's older we can work on getting him surgery to fix it. But as for now, he's healthy and that's all we can ask for." she said and Dean started crying, "but he's going to be okay?" "yes, he'll be fine." Mary smiled.

 

"I'll hold everyone off for now and let you two have some alone time." Mary said and left. "Cas, look at him. He's beautiful." Dean whispered, "he is. He has your nose." Cas chuckled, "and your hair… I mean look at all of it!" Dean laughed pulling his little hat off to reveal messy black hair. "Here." Dean said softly and gave Cas the pup, Cas slowly picked him up and held him close to his chest and started crying. "You're really here… Dean, we're parents!" he chuckled but didn't get an answer. He looked over and saw Dean sleeping peacefully, Cas pulled out his phone and took a quick picture and sent it to Charlie and Benny:  **Meet Henry James Winchester, born 4:15pm 4lbs 5oz :)**

 

Henry started fussing so Cas quickly stood up and started pacing in front of the window, slightly bouncing his arms. "Shh, papa's got you." he whispered and felt a surge of pride when the pup calmed down. A few minutes later there was a small knock and when he turned around there were multiple heads poking in, "can we come in now?" Jo asked; "yeah, just be quiet, Dean's asleep." Cas whispered and everyone piled in, "Mary already told us the news." Ellen said, "yeah, but he's healthy, that's all Dean and I care about." Cas said and handed him over to her.

 

They all carefully passed little Henry around when Dean woke up and Mary came in wearing normal clothes. "Alright everyone, time to go home." she said and everyone groaned, "but Charlie and Benny haven't come yet." Cas said, "I know they can visit for a little while but Henry needs to eat." Mary explained and took the baby. Everyone said goodbye and gave both Dean and Cas hugs, "alright Dean, you ready to try and feed him?" Mary asked handing Henry to him. "Yeah, hand me the bottle." Dean said looking up and Mary was just staring at him… "uh honey, it's best, especially since he's a premie, to breast feed." she said and Dean turned bright red.

 

"What? I-I what?" Dean panicked, "it's alright I'll help your get situated then I'll leave you and Cas for some privacy." she said and Cas took Henry so Dean could take his gown off, Cas handed him back and Mary helped position Henry's head, "now, it's going to hurt at first and it'll feel a little weird." Mary said and Dean jumped and gasped a little when Henry latched on. "Alright, now, after about 15 minutes take your pinky and slowly pry him off and switch to the other side. After that he should be done and then burp him." Mary said, "I'll come back in, in about an hour." she said and left.

 

"Cas, this feels so weird." Dean said but never took his eyes away from his son. Cas smiled and sat down on the bed with the two people he loved most in complete awe of the scene in front of him. An hour later Charlie burst through the door with Benny in tow, "where is he!?" she shrieked and both Cas and Dean shushed her eyes wide. "He's sleeping!" Dean hissed so Charlie mouthed her apology and they walked over to the bed. "Awww, he's beautiful!" she said tears filling her eyes, "can I?" she asked gesturing to Henry, Dean slowly placed him in Charlie's arms and they all chuckled at the little face he made at the different scent.

 

"He's so small." Benny said stoking Henry's cheek with his finger, "yeah. And he's deaf in his left ear." Dean said and Charlie and Benny snapped their heads up, "aww poor thing." she cooed and gently rocked him. They left half an hour later due to Mary shooing them away, "alright, I'm going to go home and sleep. Cas, I brought you some more comfortable clothes to sleep in, and a nurse should be in here soon to bring you a small bassinet for Henry." Mary explained handing Cas a small bag.

 

Cas quickly changed and crawled into the bed with Dean, who was on his side staring into the bassinet, "I can't believe that he's really here." Dean whispered, "I know, me neither." Cas whispered back and kissed the back of Dean's neck. "I love you." he heard Dean whisper, "I love you too." Cas whispered back and let his exhaustion take over.


	28. Goodbye, Castiel

***OMG... I am soooo sorry it's taken so long to update! :( I got super busy after the last chapter was posted then, I went trough a little funk where I felt like everything I wrote sucked. BUT I'm back! :D anyway, I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon!**

* * *

Dean woke up almost instantly when he heard a tiny whimper, considering he was usually a heavy sleeper, he just rolled his eyes and carefully slipped out of Cas' grip. "Hey, shhh it's alright." Dean whispered and carefully picked up his son, who calmed down almost right away; Dean carefully slid back into the bed wincing a little as he went and brought his knees up so he could place Henry in his lap.

 

Dean just sat there and stared at his son, who had his finger in a death grip. This was real, he actually had a baby, with Cas, they boy he loved. Henry blinked open his eyes and just stared at Dean, "hey buddy." Dean smiled and started to panic a little with Henry's face scrunched up and his eyes began to water; "no, no, don't cry… Shhh daddy's got you." he said bringing the pup to his chest and started patting his back a little.

 

Henry's whimpers got stronger until he let out a full out wail causing Cas to shoot up, "what's wrong?" he asked looking round. "Shhh, Henry it's okay…" Dean said rubbing his little back, "Dean, he might be hungry…" Cas mentioned and Dean nodded lowering Henry to his arms and Cas helped him with the hospital gown. He held Henry to a nipple but the pup just cried and wouldn't latch, "Cas…" Dean said becoming emotional himself.

 

"It's okay Dean, uh diaper change?" Cas asked and Dean passed Henry to Cas so he could fix his gown and Cas got to work on the diaper. "He's a little wet, but he's still pretty fussy." he said, "does he feel a little warm to you?" Cas asked and Dean placed a hand on top of Henry's head, "yeah, he feel's a little warm… I-I'm going to call a nurse in." Dean said and hit the call button right as Henry started gasping for breath.

 

"CAS?!" Dean yelled, Cas was frozen, why was their pup gasping for air, there was nothing that could have caused him oxygen loss. "Dean, I-" Cas started but a few nurses came in. "What's the problem?" one asked and Dean was to hysterical to answer, "we don't know! Henry, he woke up and Dean was holding him so we-we tried feeding him and I changed his diaper and now he's gasping for air!" Cas rushed out handing the baby to the nurse and they both ran out of the room with Henry in their arms.

 

"Cas?" Dean gasped staring at the door the nurses just disappeared through, "my baby!" Dean sobbed, "he's going to be okay." Cas said for the both of them and pulled his mate close. He finally got Dean calmed down when one of the nurses came back in. "Dean, Castiel, Henry is going to be fine." she stared and they both let out a breath of relief.

 

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked, "well he has a high fever that we are trying to get down, and while he was crying he forgot to breath a little so that's why he started gasping. Now, the original plan was to dismiss you both tomorrow, but we would like to keep Henry for at least a week to monitor his fever." she explained and Dean started panicking again.

 

"Dean, baby calm down, he's going to be okay." Cas said trying to calm him down but he flinched away, "don't touch me! I need to see my baby." Dean wheezed and tried to get out of the bed, "Dean. It's best if you stay and rest, it's very early." the nurse said pushing him back into the bed. "No, my pup needs me." Dean struggled and the nurse pulled a needle out of her pocket and put it in Dean's iv. "What's that, what're you doing!?" Dean shouted and started loosing consciousness. "Don't worry, it's just a sedative. I'll let Mary know what happened when she gets here." The nurse said quietly to Cas, who just nodded.

 

Cas couldn't sleep much after so he turned on the TV in the room and had it on low. By time 7:30 rolled around, Dean was still out but there was a soft knock on the door. Cas slid out of the bed and pulled the door open and gasped; "mother? W-what are you doing here?" he asked, "your father and I had a very long argument about this, but I-I needed to see me grandchild." Naomi said a little teary eyed.

 

"Oh, uh… Well I guess I can take you to him." Cas said glancing behind him to make sure Dean was still asleep. "I'm assuming you'll be taking me to the NICU?" Naomi said, "yes… Oh, um you have a grandson. His name is Henry James he's a little small, he unfortunately is deaf in his left ear." Cas explained on their way to the elevator.

 

"Poor thing… How's Dean?" she asked, all this time Cas was still trying to figure out why she was really here, 'was it to make sure the pup was actually mine?' he thought. "He's okay, the nurses had to give him a sedative. They had to rush Henry to the NICU in the middle of the night, he was okay enough to be out of it at the time but he got a high fever and started gasping for breath… So I'm not sure if we'll be able to go in, but we may be able to see him through the glass." Cas explained suddenly becoming nervous to what he would be seeing.

 

They stepped off the elevator and made their way down the hall. As they got closer, Cas saw one of the nurses that took Henry this morning come out of the NICU. "Cas! I was just about to come give you an update. Uh, who's this?" She asked eyeing Naomi. "Oh, uh Clair, this is my mother, Naomi." Cas introduced the two, "oh, nice to meet you, now Cas, we've got Henry's temp stable, it's still a little high, but you can go in and see him and hold him for a little bit. Is Dean still asleep?" she asked.

 

"Great, and yes he was when we left the room." Cas explained and led his mother into the room. "Oh my god…" Cas gasped when he saw all of the other premature babies that were far worse than Henry, he just stared for a moment and jerked back to reality when he felt his mother pat his shoulder. He quickly found his son and started getting a little teary eyed, Henry was fine, he was wrapped in a blue blanket sleeping and had a small iv in his arm.

 

"Oh Castiel, he's beautiful." Naomi whispered, "may I?" she asked and Cas just nodded and watch her carefully pick his son up. Henry whimpered at the movement but never woke, "he's got your hair." Naomi smiled and Cas saw a tear roll down her cheek, "he's got Dean's nose too." he smiled.

 

"Mother, I'm happy you're here to see him, but; why are you really here?" Cas asked and Naomi's smile disappeared. "I came to say goodbye. You're father doesn't like being here anymore. He says he doesn't want to be near his son's who have betrayed him." She started and Cas didn't know if he should be angry or upset.

 

"I'm only a beta so I can't really do anything to stop him, but just know Castiel, that I didn't want you to leave, or Gabriel. I'm sorry for how things have gone down, but we're moving to California… I'll try to keep in touch with you but I can't make any promises." Naomi said and handed Henry over. "Goodbye Castiel." she whispered and for the first time since Cas was little, Naomi kissed his cheek. She ran a finger down Henry's cheek and left.

 

Cas just stood there in shock, his mother was leaving and he didn't know if he'd ever hear from her again. Sure, they never had any contact when they kicked him out, but now… Knowing that she's going to be so far away made him feel like a little kid again. He sat down in the chair they place by all babies and just stared at his son. "I promise you I will  **never** treat you like my parents did." he whispered and let a tear fall.

 

Cas didn't know how long he sat there looking at his son, but he was snapped out of his daze when he heard Dean. "Cas? D-did I just see Naomi leaving?" he asked. When he looked up he saw Mary pushing Dean closer in a wheel chair. "Uh, yeah… She wanted to see him and-and say goodbye." he said quietly, "goodbye? She's leaving?" Dean asked, "I guess so… She said that her and father are moving to California." Cas said and silently gave Dean their son.

 

"I'm sorry honey." Mary said looking upset, "it's alright." Cas gave a small smile, "Dean honey why don't you try feeding him again." Mary suggested and he nodded. Cas got up to help him with the gown and this time Henry latched immediately causing Dean to hiss. "Still feels freaking weird." he muttered. "I know it does, but you'll get used to it." Mary chuckled, "look I need to start my rounds, but I'll be back in your room in about an hour so you can check out and change but you can come back up here. I don't know how long they'll let you stay." Mary said and kissed Dean's forehead before leaving.

 

Cas and Dean just sat there silently watching their son nurse, "I wish we could bring him home…" Dean said quietly, "me too." Cas mumbled and took Henry so he could burp him while Dean fixed his gown. "Come on, lets go get you signed out." Cas whispered as he put a now sleeping Henry back into the bassinet.

 

They got back to Dean's room and Mary and Tessa were waiting. "Ready to go home Dean?" Tessa smiled, "yes and no." Dean mumbled getting out of the wheelchair. "I know you don't want to leave without Henry, but unless something goes wrong, which I highly doubt will, he can go home by the end this week." She said.

 

"Humph." Dean sighed and signed the paper and handed it back to Mary so she could also sign it, "alright sweetie, you're discharged. Now, I want you to go home and take it easy. Paint, draw or just lay down and watch tv. Ellen will be here any minute to pick you up and she'll stay with you guys till I get home tonight." Mary said, "but I wanna stay longer." Dean argued, "Dean, I know you do. I do too, but you're mom's right, don't you wanna relax at  _home_?" Cas said, "ugh, fine. But I'm coming back tomorrow." He said grabbing his clothes out of the duffle and slowly walked to the bathroom.

 

"I'll see you boys at home." Mary said kissing the top of Cas' head on her way out. "Uh, Tessa… C-Can I ask you something?" Cas asked, "of course." she said turning back around to face him. "Uh, it's kind of embarrassing…" he started, "you want to know when it's safe to have sex again don't you?" she smirked and Cas turned bright red and just nodded and found the floor very interesting, "i-it's just that uh… My rut is coming up next month and I uh, I didn't know if I needed to stay with my brother so I wouldn't hurt him." Cas mumbled.

 

"Oh, Cas it's fine!" Tessa chuckled, "but you should be able to have sex again in a couple of weeks. Dean has a check up around that time so I'll let you two know. Oh, and make sure Dean uses that wheelchair out of here." She smiled and left before Cas could thank her. Dean shuffled out of the bathroom in his favorite AC/DC shirt and a pair of baggy black sweats. "You ready?" Cas asked and Dean just nodded and headed for the door, "hey, butt in the chair mister." Cas said pointing to the wheelchair.

 

"Caaasss, I can walk!" Dean groaned, "I know you can, but Tessa said to make sure you use it." Cas said and Dean rolled his eyes and slowly sat down in the chair, "grab the duffle." he huffed. Cas pushed the wheelchair out to the patient pick up area and Dean was out of it before they even stopped.

 

Ellen got out of her jeep to help the boys, "now, I'm sure you're itchin' to get home, so Bobby's there now making some lunch then we'll make some dinner before we leave. Jo really wanted to stay but she needed to head back to school." Ellen said as she helped Dean into the jeep.

 

Dean couldn't hold back a smile when they pulled into the driveway, there were blue balloons tied to the mailbox and a small banner tapped to the door reading 'it's a boy!'. Cas helped him out of the car and they slowly made their way inside, Dean could hear Lucy running at full speed towards them but luckily Cas took the brute of her when she jumped up.

 

"Hey girl…" Cas muttered and scratched her ears before leading her to the fenced off backyard. "Hope you're hungry boy, I made your favorite!" Bobby grinned as he brought in a tray of burgers. "Starving." Dean said eyeing the burgers, Sam came up the stairs, "what are you doing down there?" Dean asked. "Mom asked me to clean up a little down there for you guys." Sam said already heading to the island to fix his plate.

 

"Oh… Uh, thanks." he mumbled and grabbed a plate and slowly sat down, wincing just a little. "Dude, how are you so sore." Sam scoffed and Dean just stared at him like he had grown a second head. "Sam!" Ellen scolded, "you trie pushing something out of the size of a golfball." Dean glared and Sam went pale, "okay, ew. And sorry…" he mumbled ands shoved a fork full of salad in his mouth.

 

Cas finally sat down next to Dean and noticed he was picking at his burger. "Hey, what's wrong? I thought you were hungry." Cas stated, "I was…" Dean mumbled, "this is right Cas." Dean said a little louder. "What isn't right?" "he should be here! Not in the hospital still!" Dean said pushing his plate away and went downstairs before the waterworks started.

 

Cas sighed and followed him ignoring the stares from everyone, he poked his head in their room and when Dean wasn't in there he made his way to the nursery. Dean was rocking in the rocking chair with Cas' old teddy bear in his hands, crying silently. "Dean?" Cas asked softly and he saw watery green eyes look up.

 

"I know this is hard, it's hard for me too, but you heard Tessa today, if Henry keeps improving the way his is, he'll be home in no time." Cas said moving closer, "I know… I just want him Cas, I wanna hold our baby." Dean said and let out a sob, "s'all my fault." he sniffled. "It is not your fault. Please don't blame yourself baby." Cas said and helped Dean out of the chair. "Come on, let's finish eating then we can come back down here for a nap." Cas suggested and Dean just nodded.

 

Cas followed his mate up the stairs and they went back to the kitchen, before Dean could sit down Sam threw his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry Dean." he mumbled and Dean squeezed him back, "it's okay Sammy, I overreacted… I guess I'm still a little hormonal." Dean said and broke their hug and went back to his burger.

 

-_-_-

 

"So Dean… It's been a while since we've met." Dr. Hansen started, "yeah…" Dean mumbled, "well for starters, congrats on your pup." he smiled. Which caused Dean to smile, "thanks… He's still in NICU, he's uh, he's deaf in his left ear." Dean said his smile fading just a little. "Uh huh, but how are you doing, I know some people can become depressed after birth."

 

"I'm okay… Don't think I'm depressed or anything, I mean, yeah it was hard going home the next day without Henry. But, Cas and my mom and everyone has been awesome. I'm just counting down the days for when I can bring my baby home." he grinned.

 

"I'm sure you are. Have you had any thoughts about self harm lately?" He asked, "uh, briefly shortly after I got home with out him but I didn't act on it… I just kinda ran across my mind." Dean said playing with his hands. "Well, good for not acting on it, now, if I believe, you haven't self harmed since your accident?" Dr. Hansen said and Dean nodded.

 

~_~_~_~

 

Dean left his session feeling better about Henry being in the NICU and he immediately went to the elevator to see him. Cas had to go back to school today and Mrs. Tran, Dean's tutor, was going to meet him at the house in about an hour.

 

He waved at a few nurses as he got closer to Henry and he felt his heart flutter a little when he saw his pup sleeping. He had his little hand in his mouth and he was sucking on it, Dean chuckled a little and carefully picked him up. Henry made little snuffling noises as Dean moved them into a chair; he smelt his father and Henry blinked open his eyes. "Hi baby." Dean whispered and smiled, "how's my boy doing today?" he asked and chuckled when Henry grunted, as if he was answering his daddy.

 

"You hungry?" Dean asked and unbuttoned his shirt a little and brought Henry up a little and he latched on immediately. "I'll take that as a yes." Dean chuckled and ran a free hand gently through Henry's hair.

 

20 minutes later a nurse came over to Dean, "Dean? We need to take Henry now for a quick clean up and do a little check up." she smiled. "Okay…" Dean said, he slowly transferred a sleeping pup into the nurse's arms and felt a twinge of sadness about leaving him here again. "He'll be home in no time." the nurse smiled, picking up on Dean's mood, he just nodded and followed the nurse out.

 

Dean pulled into the drive way right before Mrs. Tran, "hello Dean." she smiled. "Hi." he smiled back and unlocked the front door. "How's your pup?" She asked, "he's doing good. The nurse said he'll be home in no time." He smiled and grabbed a coke before going to the table where they would start on school. "I can't wait to meet him." she said pulling out everything they would need.

 

He worked on his homework long after Mrs. Tran left, so when Cas came home around 4 with Sam, they were both shocked to see Dean working. "Are my eyes deceiving me or is Dean doing homework?!" Cas teased, kissing the top of Dean's head as he walked by. "Shut up. I do my homework." he grumbled.

 

Sam went up to his room to do his homework in quiet and Cas grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and sat down next to Dean. "How's Henry?" he asked, cracking open the can, "a lot better. The nurse said he should be able to come home soon." Dean grinned and shut his history book. "Good, I'm ready for sleepless nights." Cas chuckled and pulled out his own homework, "do that downstairs… I wanna lay down but I don't wanna be alone." Dean said and Cas grabbed his stuff and followed his boyfriend downstairs.


	29. Bitch Gonna get Slapped

***Hello people :) Just a warning, there is a bit of gay bashing and a bit of name calling... But there is a lovely surprise in here ;) ENJOY**

* * *

Downstairs Dean laid on the couch while Cas sat on the floor near his head to do his homework. He played some music softly, while Cas worked and he took a small nap. It felt like Dean only had his eyes shut for a minute when Cas was gently shaking his shoulder, "babe, Mary said dinner's ready." he said softly.

 

"Christ, why'd you let me sleep that long?" Dean groaned as he stretched, "because you needed it and I know you'll be able to sleep tonight." he grinned and took his mate's hand. "Hi sweetie." Mary said, kissing Dean's forehead as he walked by; "hey mom. How was work?" he asked grabbing a glass of water. "Fine, kinda slow." Mary said while she brought a casserole to the table.

 

"Cas, honey did you talk to your boss?" Mary asked once everyone was seated. "Yes I did, I called her during lunch today." He said, "why did you need to talk to your boss?" Dean asked, his meal temporarily forgotten. "Oh, I just wanted to call her and let her know Henry was born and instead of getting my week off now, I asked her if I could get my week off once we bring him home." Cas explained and Dean just nodded. "Good idea." he mumbled and dug into his food.

 

After they ate and the boys washed the dishes, they went back downstairs. "I'm going to take a shower." Dean said heading for the bathroom, "how about we just quickly wash our hair then take a bath? Who knows when we'll get another quiet time to take one together?" Cas grinned, "hmm, I like that idea." Dean smirked and started stripping.

 

They stood there kissing lazily for a few minutes before Cas broke it off, "tilt your head back." he said softly and when Dean tipped his head to get his hair wet, Cas grabbed the shampoo and started massaging Dean's scalp. "mmm, that feels good." Dean mumbled and allowed Cas to tip his head back to rinse out the soap.

 

Once his hair was washed, Dean traded places with Cas and gave him the same treatment. They ran a towel through their hair while the tub filled, "go ahead and get in, I'll get in behind you." Cas said shutting the water off. As soon as Dean sat in the warm water he moaned, "this feels amazing." he said closing his eyes once he was settled against Cas's chest. "I agree. Although I'm sure it feels so much better for you since you're still sore.

 

Dean and Cas sat there in silence enjoying their time together, Cas was tracing random patterns on Dean's skin when there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Dean called out, "uh, mom and I are going out for Ice Cream… I'm assuming you don't want to go, so do you want us to bring back anything?" Sam said through the door. "Just bring back some Mint Chocolate Chip, Cas and I can share." Dean replied, "alright be back later!" Sam said and went back upstairs.

 

10 minutes later they got out of the tub and put on their pajamas. About an hour later they were snuggled on the couch watching "One Tree Hill" when Sam came back downstairs with a pint of Ice Cream and two spoons. "Thanks Sammy." Dean smiled and pulled the lid off the container, "you're welcome. Hey uh Cas… You remember me telling you about Jess?" Sam asked. "Of course, how's that going?" he asked, "Jess? Who's Jess?" Dean asked, "uh, she's this girl I like at school…" Sam mumbled, his cheeks turning red.

 

"Why haven't I heard about this Jess girl?" Dean asked a little upset, "well, it was when you were still pregnant and already had a scare, so I didn't want to stress you out more. So I talked to Cas about it and asked him to keep it a secret because I wanted to get to know her. And I was afraid her parents were going to be like my other friends and not like her coming over here." Sam rambled.

 

"Oh…" Dean whispered, "Sammy, I'm sorry." he said; "Dean, it's not your fault, I just really like her so it makes me nervous." Sam reassured his brother. "But anyway, I invited her over and mom said she could come over next Saturday, since Henry should be home soon and it'll give everyone a chance to adjust." Sam explained. "Oh, well good luck then." Cas smiled and Sam went back upstairs.

 

~_~_~_~

 

"Don't forget I have to work after school." Cas said slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Yes dear." Dean chuckled and Cas smacked his shoulder as he walked by, "see you later, love you." he said and gave Dean a quick kiss. "Sammy! How you gettin' home?" Dean asked before he could leave, "Bobby said he'd pick me up."

 

Mrs. Tran wasn't able to make it today since she was sick so Dean decided he'd spend a good part of his day with Henry. Mary had left early that morning to go to work so Dean made sure Lucy had enough food and water and locked up the house.

 

He pulled the Impala into the visitors parking area of the hospital and made his way to the NICU. Dean couldn't hold back his smile when he saw Henry sleeping in one of the pale blue onesie they had packed in the diaper bag. He silently pulled out his phone and pulled up 'Snapchat' and took a picture, saved it to his phone before sending it to Charlie, Cas, Sam, and Jo.

 

Dean carefully picked up his baby and chuckled when Henry wrinkled his nose and huffed a little in his sleep. He sat down in a chair and pulled out his phone, noticing he had two snaps; one from Charlie and the other from Cas. Dean got Henry situated in his arm and opened Charlie's snap, it was a picture of her Calculus book and it said 'omg. 2 cute! XD' Dean laughed and sent another picture of Henry and replied, 'can't wait til we can take him home'.

 

He opened Cas' and it was a picture of his lap and it read, 'he's looking better!' Dean replied, 'I know! hopefully he'll be home soon'. They snap chatted for a little while before Henry woke up; he blinked open his blue eyes and stared up at his father. "Hey baby boy… How are you today?" Dean asked softly and ran a finger over Henry's cheek.

 

"You hungry?" Dean whispered and unbuttoned his flannel and Henry latched immediately. "I take that as a yes." he laughed and watched his son nurse. "I love you so much Henry… So much." he whispered.

 

At school, Cas met everyone in the lunchroom. "Oh. My. God. That snapchat of Henry sleeping melted my heart!" Charlie squealed, "it was pretty cute wasn't it." Cas smiled, "you know Benny, if you get snapchat, you could see totes adorbs pictures of Henry." Charlie said munching on a fry.

 

"Yeah, especially if you're moving back to Louisiana…" Cas jumped in, "alright ya vultures. I'll do it, but red you're gonna have to help me." Benny sighed. "YES! Success!" Charlie fist bumped the air, "speaking of moving…" Cas started, "my parents are moving to California." he stated. "Really? Why?" Benny asked, "my father sees no reason to stay since I am no longer part of his family and since Gabe left… Plus most of their business is there." Cas shrugged, "man that sucks." Charlie said. Cas nodded, "yeah, my mom came by the hospital the day after Henry was born and said goodbye and that she was sorry."

 

"Wow, are you going to forgive her?" Charlie asked, "I don't know… I mean, yeah it hurts like hell that they kicked me out and that their leaving. But I think what gets me the most is that they wont see Henry grow up." Cas said. The bell rang and the three went to their separate classes and Cas was still stuck on the fact that Henry wont know his grandparents.

 

By time school was over, Cas was ready to go home but he still had to go to work. He shut his locker door and almost knocked over Amelia. "Oh sorry…" Cas said, steading them both, Amelia chuckled and put her hand on his shoulder, "it's alright Cas. I shouldn't have snuck up on you.". "Riighht… Um what do you want Amelia?" he asked brushing her hand off, "I just wanted to say congratulations." she smiled, which Cas saw right through. "Uh huh, well thank you and goodbye." He said and walked around her.

 

"Wait!" Amelia called and Cas slowly turned back around, "what do you want? I need to go to work." Cas sighed, "what I can't talk to my best friend?" she asked and there was a bark of laughter behind her. "Best friend? Uh, yeah I don't think so blondie." Charlie said crossing her arms, "excuse me? I've known Cas for a while." Amelia said, "yeah, you may have known him longer, but you are not his best friend. You're just some psycho bitch who's trying to get in his pants." Charlie growled and Cas and Benny just stood there in shock. "Oh really? Look, I'm sorry you're in love with Cas, but he'd never go for your type." Amelia smirked and Charlie laughed, "in love with him?! HA! Yeah, I love him, like I love Dean and Benny. But trust me sweet heart, he's not my type."

 

"Riight, you're a lesbian, I forgot… Sorry, I guess your ugliness distracts me from who you are." Amelia said and Charlie acted before Benny could hold her back. Charlie's palm met Amelia's cheek and the smack echoed through the empty halls; "you BITCH!" she shrieked and Amelia slapped her back, then it was war. Some how they both ended up on the floor and Charlie was obviously winning, the alpha in her was coming out, "I'm going to kick your ass so hard you'll taste leather!" Charlie yelled and Cas and Benny jumped in. Cas pulled Charlie up and held her arms behind her back while Benny threw Amelia over his shoulder and walked out of the school with the two behind him.

 

"PUT ME DOWN!" Amelia yelled and Benny set her back on her feet and Cas stepped forward. "Look Amelia, I don't know what you want, but leave us alone. I'm happy with Dean, we have a son who is coming home very soon and I'd like to concentrate on that. So, goodbye." he huffed and walked to his car, not bothering to wait to see if Charlie was okay.

 

~_~_~_~

 

At the house Dean was digging through the cabinets trying to find something to make for supper. "Sammy! What sounds good for supper?" he called out. Sam came into the kitchen and sat at the island, "I don't know…" he mumbled, "ugh, you're no help… What about pork chops?" Dean asked, "sure, can you make your garlic mashed potatoes?" Sam asked eyes going big to complete his puppy eyes. The doorbell rang and Dean rolled his eyes, "yeah, go answer the door bitch." "Jerk." Sam huffed and hopped off the stool.

 

"Can I help you?" Sam asked, "hi, is Dean or Castile available? I have a package for the both of them and I need them to sign…" The UPS guy said, "uh yeah. Just a second." Sam said closing the door, "package for you. UPS guy wants you to sign for it." Sam said walking through the kitchen to go to the living room. Dean wiped his hands off and re opened the door, "hi, are you Dean Winchester or Castiel Novak?" the man asked.

 

"I'm Dean…" "Great! if you could just sign here, now, it's kind of a big package, where would you like it?" The delivery guy asked and Dean's eyes widened at the package. "Jesus! Who's this from?!" He asked quickly scribbling his name down, "unknown sender. But it is safe I promise." he said. "Okay, um just follow me I guess." Dean said and lead the way to the living room.

 

The delivery guy left and Cas walked in, "hey what got delivered?" he asked. "Dunno… Unknown sender, Sammy will you help Cas take it downstairs?" Dean asked, "why can't you do it?" Sam asked, "because Tessa hasn't cleared me yet for heavy lifting." Dean said and smacked the back of his head and went back to the kitchen to finish making supper.

 

"Do you wanna open it first?" Cas asked when they got to the kitchen, "nah, we'll open it after supper." Dean said and watched them take the package downstairs.

 

After dinner, Dean and Cas were washing and putting away dishes when Cas brought up the fight. "So, Charlie slapped Amelia today." he started and Dean dropped the bowl he was cleaning back in the sink, "she what?! Why?! And why did I have to miss it damn it?!" he huffed, "they were at each other's throats and Amelia called her ugly and that's when Charlie lost it, Benny and I had to literally pull them apart. In fact, Benny carried Amelia outside." Cas chuckled.

 

"Damn it. I miss all the good stuff." Dean whined and then his phone rang, he quickly dried off his hands and answered, "hey mom, what's up?" he answered and leaned against the counter.  **"hi sweetie, just wanted to know I'll be home in like 2 minutes and I need you and Cas to help me carry some things in."** she said. "Alright, oh and before I forget, there's a pork chop, some green beans and garlic mashed potatoes in the microwave for you."  **"Thank you, alright pulling up to our street now, meet you outside."** Mary said and hung up.

 

"Come on, mom needs help with something." Dean said and slipped on some shoes and met his mom as she pulled in, "back seat, drivers side." Mary said and Cas and Dean walked over and opened the door. "OH MY GOD!" Dean yelled and wrapped his arms around Cas' neck and buried his face against his shoulder.

 

Mary couldn't hold it in any longer, "I know you boys wanted to bring him home, but the nurses told me that he was perfectly healthy enough to come home, and I figured why wait another night." Mary said and Cas had to lean in to unbuckle Henry's carseat because Dean was crying so hard. He ran over to his mom and flung his arms around her waist, "thank you!" He said trying to stop the tears, "you're welcome honey, let's get him inside." she said and Dean went back to Cas and grabbed the diaper bag.

 

Sam met them in the living room, "what was all the yelling about?" he asked and then gasped when he saw Cas carrying the car seat, "oh wow! He's here!" Sam said, "yeah, we're going to head downstairs, Sammy finish the dishes please." Dean said and followed his mate and son down the stairs.

 

They went into the nursery and Cas set the car seat down and pulled Henry out. "Oh baby you're home!" Cas let out a watery chuckle and set him on the changing table. Henry looked around the room with wide eyes, "I know it's a lot to take in right now, but this is you're home now." Cas said softly as he changed his son into bumble bee footy pajamas.

 

Meanwhile, Dean had the tears stopped and took a  _lot_  of pictures and saved it to his phone along with a snapchat of Cas changing Henry to Jo and Charlie saying 'HE'S HOME! :D'.

 

Once Henry was changed, Cas passed him to Dean so he could nurse him. Dean took his shirt off completely before taking Henry and sat down in the rocking chair. "I can't believe he's home Cas." Dean whispered, not bothering to look up from Henry. "Me either. Let the sleepless nights begin." Cas chuckled, "I'm ready. I've been ready for a long time." Dean smiled and pushed his glasses up a little, "will you set up the baby monitors?" he asked and Cas grabbed them out of the box. "He turned on one of them and walked to the bedroom and turned on theirs and set it on his nightstand. He started walking away but stopped when he heard Dean's voice filter through the monitor, he was softly singing 'Hey Jude' and Cas smiled.

 

They both couldn't be happier, their baby was home and healthy. Cas made his way back to the nursery as Dean was lowering Henry into the crib. "Good night Henry. I love you baby boy." Dean whispered and backed away, Cas leaned into the crib and kissed Henry's forehead, "night Henry, I love you." he whispered and Dean and Cas backed out of the room.


	30. Date Night

***Hey guys, once again I'm so sorry for the wait. Writer's block is a bitch... But anyway here's a nice fluffy chapter, just a warning things are going to start to get slightly heavy again. Notice the new tag I posted, I'm just going to apologize in advanced...**

* * *

"He's really home Cas." Dean smiled and leaned into his arms on the couch. "I know. I'm so happy." Cas whispered and kissed the top of Dean's head. "You know, we should probably go to bed… That way we have some sleep in before he wakes up." Dean mentioned and Cas agreed.

 

They got situated under the covers when Dean's phone started ringing. "Yes Charlie?" he answered, "I'm informing you now that Benny, Dorothy, and I will be over right after school tomorrow to see that baby!" Charlie stated. "I'm honestly surprised you aren't here now." Dean chuckled and put his phone on speaker so Cas could hear, "I wanted to but mom wouldn't let me leave." she grouched.

 

"We'll see you tomorrow Charlie." Dean chuckled and hung up. Dean tossed his phone on the nightstand and snuggled up to Cas. "Night." he whispered, "goodnight Dean." Cas whispered.

 

Dean bolted awake and Henry's first cry of the night and quickly slid out of bed. "Hey little guy. What's the matter?" Dean asked softly and picked up his son. He checked Henry's diaper and noticed it was a little wet so he quickly changed it and sat in the rocker and held him up and Henry latched after a few moments; "there you go…" Dean whispered and started softly rocking.

 

Cas woke up to Dean's whispers and slow made his way to the nursery to see if he needed help. Cas stopped in the doorway and felt his heart melt a little at the sight of Dean rocking their pup and nursing him. He stood there for a few minutes just staring before he spoke up. "Dean?" he whispered from the doorway, Dean looked up and smiled, "it's okay Cas. Go back to bed, I've got it." he whispered and Cas watched him turn his attention back to Henry.

 

***ONE WEEK LATER***

Dean and Cas were cleaning up the basement before their friends came over for a movie night. Mary had agreed to watch Henry for the night as long as Dean came up every now and then to feed him. "Hey, Cas!" Dean called out from the living room, "yeah?" he asked poking his head out of the bathroom. "We never did open this box." Dean said gesturing the package they got last week.

 

"Oh, well why don't we open it now then?" Cas asked taking his gloves off. He walked over to Dean and he ripped off the tape on the box. "Here, there's a letter." Dean said not bothering to look at it, more interested on what was inside. "Oh cool! Cas look it's a baby swing!" Dean grinned. "Cas?" Dean asked when his mate didn't answer; he turned around and Cas had tears in his eyes. "Baby what's wrong. What does the letter say?" Dean asked getting nervous.

 

"I-its from my mother…" Cas whispered and handed Dean the letter. Dean quickly read it and pulled Cas in for a hug, "that was nice of her." Dean mumbled and he felt Cas nod in agreement. "I, I should call her or text her thank you…" Cas mumbled and went into the bedroom. Dean was about to follow when he heard Henry cry from the nursery.

 

All Henry needed was a diaper change, so once Dean got him situated, he made his way to the bedroom. Before he got the door open he could hear Cas talking, "I miss you too… He's doing good… He is, he's been home about a week now." Dean heard him let out a small chuckle and that's when he pushed the door open; Cas was sitting cross-legged on the bed with his back against the headboard.

 

Cas looked up and gave Dean a small smile and patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Yeah, Dean and Henry are here now." Cas said, "tell her I said hi and thank you for the swing." Dean whispered and gently laid Henry on the bed. "Dean says hello and thank you for the swing." Cas relayed, "you're welcome and hello." Cas whispered and started playing with Henry's foot.

 

"Alright mom… Love you too." Cas said and hung up tossing his phone next to him on the bed. "I'm glad you called her." Dean said bumping his shoulder against Cas's. "Me too." Cas sighed and ran his hands over his face. "When did he wake up?" Cas asked resting his head on Dean's shoulder and continued to play with Henry's foot.

 

"Like two seconds after you came in here." Dean answered. "Hmm." Cas hummed, "stay here with him, I'll finish cleaning." Dean said sliding Henry closer to Cas so he could get off the bed. "Dean, I can finish the bathroom, that's the only thing left." Cas said, "it's fine Cas, stay with your son." Dean smiled and left the room.

 

"You're daddy's amazing." Cas smiled and picked up Henry and sat him in his lap. Henry gave an attempt at a smile and just blew bubbles. "Yeah, I'm going to take that as an agreement." Cas chuckled and tickled Henry's stomach.

 

Dean came back in the room 15 minutes later to find Cas asleep on his back with Henry on his chest also asleep with his fist in his mouth. Dean took a quick picture and set it as his background on his phone before leaving the two alone. He went upstairs and found Sam on the couch, "hey Sammy, can you come help me with something real quick?" he asked and Sam poked his head over the couch. "Sure… But where's Cas?" he asked standing up, "sleeping." Dean shrugged and went back downstairs.

 

"Okay, what do you need help with?" Sam asked, "setting this up." Dean said dragging the box with the swing towards the center of the room. "Is that the package from last week?" Sam asked walking over, "yeah, just now got around to opening it…. It's from Cas's mom actually." Dean said; "okay, grab the box and pull." he instructed while he held on to the swing box.

 

"Oh, this is cool!" Sam grinned once they got it all assembled, it was a grey swing with a little elephant mobile above it. Dean just stared at it and got a little teary eyed since his hormones were still a little whacky, "Dean? You okay?" Sam asked moving closer to his brother. "Yeah, Sammy. I'll be fine." Dean chuckled and wrapped his arm around him and squeezed, "stay down here tonight. You can join us for movie night." Dean smiled, "okay! I'm going to go back upstairs and shut the tv off and I'll be back down." Sam grinned and bolted up the stairs.

 

Cas came out of the bedroom with a fussy baby, "well your nap didn't last long." Dean smiled and took Henry. Cas shrugged and plopped down on the couch, "is that the swing my mother gave us?" Cas asked. Dean sat down next to him and unbuttoned his shirt, "yeah, I hope you don't mind but uh Sammy and I put it together." Dean said and let Henry nurse; "no, it's fine." Cas smiled, "oh and I also invited Sammy to movie night." Dean mentioned.

Sam came downstairs a few minutes later with sandwiches and bottles of water, "I figured you'd be hungry…" Sam said handing Cas a plate with two sandwiches and a couple bottles of water. "Thanks Sam." Cas said and uncapped one of the waters and handed it to Dean, "thanks." he mumbled and took a drink. Once Henry was burped and changed Dean came back to the living room, "Dean? Can I hold him?" Sam asked and he gently handed his son down, "you can hold him anytime Sammy." Dean said and went to go eat his sandwich.

 

**~_~_~_~**

 

Benny, Andrea, Charlie, and Dorothy showed up around 4 and the girls immediately swarmed Cas, who now had Henry in his arms. "Can I hold him Cas?" Andrea asked, "of course." Cas smiled and passed his son over. "Just so you know guys… This is going to be our last big hang out session for a while…" Dean said.

 

"What?! Why?" Charlie asked, "because mom told us that she would watch Henry tonight but it's not fair to her. He's our son, our responsibility… So we're going to have to do things a little different now." Dean explained. "I guess that's understandable…" Charlie frowned, they all talked about school and Henry for a while before they put in the first movie.

 

Henry was content being passed around so much, he only fussed when he needed a diaper change and when Dean took him into the nursery to feed him before taking him upstairs. "Alright everyone, say goodnight to Henry…" Dean whispered since his son was half asleep, everyone said goodnight and Cas followed Dean up the stairs.

 

"Okay mom, he's fed and changed… Just text me when I need to come feed him again. He hasn't quite set his own routine yet." Dean said softly and put Henry down in the little bassinet.

"Okay honey, have a good night." Mary smiled, "thanks mom, love you." Dean said and bent down to give her a hug and kiss her cheek. Cas bent over the bassinet and kissed Henry's forehead, "night buddy. I love you." he whispered and followed Dean back downstairs.

 

Back downstairs Dean went into the linen closet off the bathroom and brought out some blankets and a few extra pillows. "Okay, uh the guest room is set up for whoever wants to take that room. Um, we can set up the air mattress in Henry's nursery if you'd like." Dean said setting the pillows and blankets down. "Dibs on the bedroom!" Benny said before Charlie could, earning a glare from the red head.

 

"Charlie and I'll just sleep out here Dean, it's okay." Dorothy smiled, "alright. Uh well here you go for now. Let's get the next movie in." Dean grinned. By time their third movie was over, Dean could barely keep his eyes open, "dude, it's only 10! How are you so tired?" Charlie teased. "You try getting up every few hours with a newborn." Dean grumbled then yawned, "screw it. I'm going to bed." Dean huffed and got off the couch, "night everyone." Dean waved behind him and heard a chorus of 'nights' from behind him.

 

"Yeah, how's that goin' by the way?" Benny asked, "what getting up in the middle of the night?" Cas asked and Benny nodded. "Well, Dean being Dean insists that I go back to sleep since I have to go to school in the morning, so he gets up most of the time but there are a few times that I get him to stay in bed. But you get used to it." Cas shrugged.

 

"How's Gabe doing? I figured he would be here." Sam mentioned, "oh yeah… We invited him but he said he had a date." Cas explained. They watched one more movie before everyone went to bed, Sam went upstairs to his room and Benny and Andrea made their way down the hall. "You sure you don't want me to set up the air mattress?" Cas asked the girls, "nah we're fine. Night Cas." Charlie grinned, "alright. Goodnight."

 

Cas stripped down to his boxers and carefully slid into the bed, he slid over and pulled Dean to his chest. "Everyone go to sleep?" Dean asked sleepily. "Yeah, Charlie and Dorothy are smushed together on the couch. They refused to let me set up the air mattress." Cas chuckled, "hmm." Dean hummed and tilted his head back to capture Cas's lips, "night. Love you." he whispered, "love you too." Cas whispered back and they both fell asleep, only to have Dean's phone chime.  **'Will you please come feed Henry? He should be good the rest of the night.'** Dean read and untangled Cas's arms, "nooo, where you going?" Cas groaned, "mom said Henry's hungry but should be good the rest of the night afterwards." Dean grumbled and threw his robe on sneaking past Charlie and Dorothy and up stairs to his mom's room.

 

***ONE WEEK LATER***

 

"So Cas, prom is this weekend, you sure you and Dean aren't going?" Charlie asked while they were at lunch. "No, Crowley told us we weren't allowed to go this year because of Henry, and besides, even if we were able to, I don't think Dean would want to." Cas said, "instead I have a date night planned." he grinned. "Ooohhh details!" She grinned.

**=^_^=**

 

Cas came home from work around 5 and immediately went to take a shower, once he was done he got dressed in black jeans and a blue v-neck shirt and the leather jacket Gabe got him for Christmas. He walked into the living room and saw Dean watching Dr. Sexy with Henry on his shoulder. "Hey, get up, take a shower and get ready." Cas said and laughed when he saw Dean's reaction. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open, "Cas?" he rasped out and then cleared his throat.

 

"I said…" Cas started and walked over to take Henry, "take a shower and get ready." he grinned, "w-why?" Dean asked still eyeing Cas' outfit. "Because, it's prom night and we're going on a date." Cas explained, "but who's gonna watch Henry?" Dean asked getting off the couch. "Sam and Jess. Mary should be home around 7, then she said she'd keep him for tonight, but after this no more for at least a month."

 

Cas gently pushed Dean towards the bathroom, "now go. We have reservations at 6:30." Once Cas heard the shower going he took Henry into the nursery and set him in his crib while he got things ready to take upstairs. He got everything ready and took Henry upstairs; Sam and Jess were already on the couch watching tv, "alright, here's Henry. He should have everything he needs in the diaper bag." Cas said handing Henry to Sam, "oh my god, he's adorable!" Jess awed. Jess met Mary and Cas a few weeks ago but Dean was taking a nap while Henry did so she never got the chance to meet the two.

 

Cas left the two and went back downstairs right as Dean was walking to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Dean got dressed in his favorite dark blue jeans, that now fit again, and in a light grey long-sleeved shirt, and rolled the sleeves up just a little and grabbed a lighter jacket and went back to the bathroom to put his contacts in.

 

He met Cas in the living room and spun around, "so how do I look?" Dean chuckled and Cas pulled him close and kissed him. "Like a million bucks." he grinned and the headed up the stairs. "Dean, this is Jess, Jess, Dean." Cas introduced the two real quick. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you." Dean smiled, "you too, by the way, your baby is freaking adorable!" Jess grinned.

 

"Thanks." Dean chuckled, "Sammy hand him over real quick." Dean said and took Henry. "Alright big guy. Be good for Uncle Sammy and his friend. Papa and I will be back later, love you." Dean said and kissed Henry's cheek which caused him to start kicking his legs and smile. Dean gave him to Jess this time, "don't break him." he winked "Sammy take care of my baby!" Dean hollered over his shoulder and they left.

 

"So Cas, where are we going?" Dean asked once they hit the interstate. "You'll see." was Cas's only answer so Dean rolled his eyes and cranked up the music. Half an hour late Cas pulled up to an Italian restaurant and quickly got out and opened Dean's door. "Why thank you." Dean teased and batted his eyes, "shut up. I'm trying to give us a proper date since we never really even had a good date besides the Roadhouse and the field." Cas said and took Dean's hand.

 

They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally talking about things happening at the school and with Henry. When they were done eating and the bill was paid, Dean pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Sam;  **'how's Henry?'** they decided to walk around a bit and enjoy the nice evening when Dean's phone vibrated.  ** _'He's dancing on the table singing Nicki Minaj.'_  **"Smart ass." Dean mumbled.

 

"What?" Cas asked, "nothing. I asked Sam how Henry was doing and he gave me a smart ass answer." Dean said and typed out his response;  **'video tape it and send it in to AFV… Maybe we can get some cash. Seriously smart ass how is he?' _'He's fine Dean. Mom gave him a bottle and now he's sleeping.'_** Sam responded and Dean put his phone away.

 

They walked around a bit more before going back to Cas's car. "I have one more surprise for you when we get home." Cas said and started up the car. They pulled into the drive way around 10 and the quietly made their way downstairs; when Dean turned on the light he just stared into the living room, "Cas?" he asked. "I know tonight is prom night and we couldn't go… So why not have our own little prom." Cas said.

 

"I asked Sam to move the coffee table to the side and push some furniture back." he continued and walked over to the iPod jack and soon 'Thinking Out Loud' started playing. "Dance with me?" Cas asked and held out his hand, "I would love to." Dean whispered and let Cas pull him close to his chest. "I hope you don't mind but it's all slow songs." Cas chuckled, "for once, I don't even care." Dean said and kissed him.


	31. Game On

***Hi everyone, I know it's been a while since I've updated. And I'm just letting you know that the next chapter wont be up for a while. I'm not sure when it'll be up because I'm moving and I need to pack and everything. But I promise once I get settled in my apartment I will work hard on the next chapter! Please be patient!**

* * *

 

After the last song played Dean and Cas made their way to the bedroom "Dean." Cas whispered and started kissing along his neck, Dean moaned and tilted his head to give his mate better access and started yanking on Cas' shirt. "This needs to come off." Dean whined, "what did Tessa say?" Cas grunted but allowed Dean to take his shirt off.

 

"She said it's fine just take it easy." Dean said and attacked Cas' chest kissing and licking and slowly sunk to his knees, kissing anything he could. Cas could feel himself growing harder as Dean kissed lower on his stomach, the faint smell of Dean's slick was filling the air which caused Cas to moan.

 

"You still have a scent of watermelon on you." Cas mentioned and Dean broke off his kisses, "should stay with me as long as Henry nurses." He said not even bothering to look up at Cas, only too busy unbuckling his belt and pushing Cas' pants down freeing his erection.

 

Cas hissed at the sudden coldness on the overheated flesh, "Dean you're wearing too much clothing." Cas frowned and helped Dean out of his shirt and pants, "that's better." he mumbled and slowly pushed Dean onto the bed and crawled on top of him. "Thank you for tonight. I love you Cas, so fucking much." Dean whispered, "I'd do anything for you Dean, I love you too." Cas also whispered and ducked down to capture Dean's lips.

 

While they kissed Cas trailed his hand down Dean's body and slowly pushed one finger in. "Oh god." Dean moaned and gripped Cas's shoulders, "you okay?" Cas paused his movements, "m'fine, keep going." Dean panted and Cas slowly picked up his movement and added another finger. Soon enough Dean was open enough and they locked eyes, "you sure?" Cas asked and Dean just nodded and grabbed the back of Cas' neck to bring him down for a kiss while Cas slowly pushed in.

 

"Shit." Dean groaned at the burning stretch, "just tell me when." Cas whispered into Dean's neck. They laid there for a moment before Dean gave the green light, they slowly moved together, sharing kisses and touches when Dean finally came and Cas moved to pull out. "What are you doing?" Dean asked hooking his ankles around Cas' back, "I don't want to hurt you." Cas said looking down at him, "I want your knot Cas." Dean said and Cas couldn't find any pain or hesitation in Dean's green eyes. "Alright, lets just get in a better position." Cas said, once they were locked together, Cas could feel Dean shaking a little.

 

"Dean, are you cold?" he asked moving a little to grab the blanket when he heard Dean sniffle." Dean? Did I hurt you?" Cas freaked out pushing Dean's shoulder back so he could look at him, "no. I'm just happy, and I guess my hormones are still a little messed up." Dean let out a watery chuckle, "oh Dean, it's okay." Cas smiled, "I love you Cas." Dean whispered, "I know, I love you too Dean."

 

***THREE WEEKS LATER***

 

"Alright big guy, you ready to go?" Dean asked once he got Henry's carseat all set in the back of the Impala. Once he was behind the wheel he headed for the school. Bobby wanted one last yearbook meeting and the only time that worked was today during photography. Since Dean was done with tutoring and all of his school work for the year and finals were done, he had enough free time.

 

He pulled into the visitors parking area and grabbed Henry's bag and car seat and headed into the school. "This is where papa and I go to school, one day you'll go here too." Dean said and made his way to the office to sign in and hand over his last test. "Hi Dean." The secretary greeted him, "hi." He smiled, setting Henry's carseat on the ground next to him, "here is my last test." he said handing it over and grabbing a visitor sticker after signing in.

 

"Thank you, now let me see that baby!" She grinned and Dean just chuckled and set the car seat on the counter. "Oh goodness! He's just precious." She cooed and Henry just stared intensely at the new woman. "Yeah, he is pretty cute." Dean chuckled and said goodbye and headed towards Bobby's. He was about 10 minutes early so it was just Bobby in the room.

 

"Hey Bobby." Dean greeted and set Henry down on his old table, "hi." Bobby grunted looking through some papers. "These idjits didn't learn a damn thing." Bobby huffed and threw the papers back on his desk. "You know your poster's due tomorrow." he stated, "yeah, Cas is bringing it tomorrow for me." Dean said and gave Henry his pacifier when he started whining.

 

The bell rang and a few minutes later Cas walked in talking to Garth and smiled when he noticed Dean and Henry. "Hey." he mumbled and gave Dean a hug and bent over the car seat, "how are you today big man?" he whispered and chuckled when Henry spit out the pacifier, smiled and started kicking his legs. More people started filling in and once they realized who was in the room, they swarmed Dean and Henry.

 

"Oh my god! He's adorable!" Lily, the other girl in the yearbook, squealed. "Thank you." Dean smiled, "he looks just like Cas." Lisa mentioned smiling softly at the baby. "He's lucky." Cas teased and winked, "hey." Dean said and chuckled. "How old is he?" Garth asked, "he'll be a month in a few days." Dean continued to smile. "Alright, alright, I know the baby's exciting an all but yearbook people stay here everyone else just be quiet." Bobby said and shooed everyone away.

 

Henry started whimpering so Dean put the pacifier back in his mouth and Cas took him out of the carseat and held him; as soon as Henry was in his Papa's arms he settled down. "Alright, this is the last yearbook meeting for the year." Bobby started, "now, everyone's pages look good. Dean, I'll stop by sometime at the end of the week and we can go over it some more."

 

By time the meeting was over Becky was holding Henry and Henry was starring intently at her, trying to figure out who she was. Eventually the buzz of Henry being in the class room died down and everyone was talking softly amongst themselves when the bell rang. "Aw, I don't wanna hand the little guy over." Becky frowned but let Cas take him out of her arms, she ran a finger over Henry's cheek before grabbing her bag and heading to lunch.

 

"You told Charlie and Benny to bring their lunch today right?" Dean asked pulling out a bag out of Henry's diaper bag, "yes, they will be here." Cas said not bothering to look away from Henry. Dean put a sandwich chips and a bottle of water in front of Cas while he put things out for himself when Charlie and Benny walked in. "Alright! Hand him over!" She said throwing her bag on the floor and a brown bag on the table, she reached down and took Henry from Cas and sat down. "How is it you get cuter and cuter everyday?" She asked in a baby voice earning a small smile from Henry, "ugh, you're gonna be a heartbreaker when you're older."

 

"Okay Charlie hand him back so he can get his bottle." Dean chuckled shaking it up so the formula could mix, "why can't I feed him?" Charlie asked, "you can, but don't you want to eat?" Dean asked, "well yeah…" she mumbled and passed Henry to Cas, who passed him to Dean. "What about you? Aren't you gonna eat?" Benny asked, I usually do after he's done." Dean said and before he could get the bottle in Henry's mouth a pair of hands were picking him up, "damn idjit." Bobby mumbled and grabbed the burp rag off Dean's shoulder and threw it over his then grabbed the bottle and walked out of the room.

 

"Dude, Bobby just stole your baby." Charlie said turning back around to face the table. Dean knew it was Bobby and that Bobby wasn't going to hurt him but his heart started racing and his breathing started getting shorter, and for the first time in a long time he wanted to cut to get rid of this feeling. "Dean! Dean baby calm down. It's okay, you trust Bobby don't you?" he faintly heard Cas trying to calm him down but he was in a trance just staring at the door, he didn't realize he was franticly scratching at his arm when he felt someone grab his hand.

 

Dean flinched and try to yank his hand away but Cas held onto it, "Dean! Snap out of it!" Cas almost yelled and Dean slowly blinked and he stared at Cas, "there you are, just breath okay? Nice and slow, calm down. You  **know** Bobby, you know he's going to bring Henry back alright?" Cas soothed and slowly Dean began to calm down, his appetite was gone so he just picked at his food, only taking small bites.

 

The three of them ate their lunch all eyeing Dean after about 10 minutes Bobby came back in with a sleeping Henry and Dean about knocked over his chair to get to his son. "Calm down or you'll wake the pup." Bobby grouched but handed Henry to his daddy. "Idjit." he mumbled and walked to his desk, "well, all the girl teachers are hooked." Bobby grinned and Cas just smiled in return but kept a careful eye on Dean.

 

When the bell rang Dean already had Henry strapped into his carseat and he said goodbye to Charlie and Benny. Cas stayed behind and Bobby somehow knew that the two needed to talk so he wrote Cas a pass and left the two to talk. "Wanna tell me what happened earlier?" Cas started, "don't know what you're talkin' bout Cas." Dean said packing up Henry's diaper bag. "Come on Dean, you about had a full blown panic attack when Bobby took Henry." Cas said putting his hand on top of Dean's to make him stop and listen.

 

"I-I don't really know what happened… I mean it's Bobby! I know he wouldn't hurt him but I, just don't know." Dean said and let out a sigh, "it's alright, but maybe you should mention it to Dr. Hansen on your next session." Cas said softly and Dean nodded. "Okay, I should get to class. I love you and I'll see you after work." Cas continued and pecked Dean's lips before kissing Henry's forehead and grabbing his bag. "Love you too." Dean said softly.

 

He picked up the carseat and headed out to his car when he ran into Amelia. "Oh, sorry!" She apologized, "it's fine." Dean said and moved around her, "Dean." Amelia called out. "What?" Dean sighed and turned back around, "c-can I see him?" she asked, when he just shrugged Amelia smiled and bent over. "Oh he's so precious, he looks just like Castiel." She grinned, "yeah, I should go now." Dean said and went to leave again when Amelia stopped him.

 

"Dean, I will have Castiel back. Just because you had a baby, doesn't mean anything." She said and Dean just stared at him, "excuse me?" he seethed, "you don't know jack shit about me and Cas. Yes, we had a baby in high school, but I don't regret it for a  _second_. You're just some crazy ass psycho who is obsessed with my  _mate_." Dean growled and felt a little bad when Henry whimpered in his sleep. "Yes, but I've known him longer and quite frankly, we've dated longer than you have." She challenged, "alright. You may have known him longer but if you can answer these next few questions I'll let it go and allow Cas back into your life and I'll let him go." Dean said and set Henry's carseat on the ground. "Alright, easy." Amelia grinned and crossed her arms.

 

"Fine. Favorite color, favorite movie, favorite season, favorite actor, favorite food and favorite time of the day. Go." Dean challenged, "easy. Blue, Wizard of Oz, Winter, Ryan Gosling, Chicken, and morning." she smirked and Dean just laughed. "Oh sister you are waaaayyy off. 1. Green, 2. Captain America, 3. Fall because he likes to watch the leaves change color. 4. Benedict Cumberbatch because he's obsessed with the show Sherlock, 5. Burgers and 6. Night time because he likes to look at the stars and pick out the constellations. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to take our son home." Dean said and picked up Henry and left.

 

Amelia watched Dean leave, fuming in anger she pulled out her phone and sent a text;  **GAME ON. PLAN IS A GO.** She smirked and put her phone back in her pocket and walked to class. Outside Dean was already fighting his emotions, 'how  _dare_  she think she knows my mate better than me. Stupid bitch doesn't know what's coming to her.' Dean thought to himself and got Henry buckled in when he caught a glimpse of red. He looked at the back window in bright red pain was the word 'SLUT' and something inside Dean broke. He just stared at the word and numbly got in the Impala and went home.


	32. Slut

***SURPRISE! :D I wrote this chapter up real quick because I couldn't get it out of my mind and I didn't want to write it down. So, here ya go! Now, I do move Saturday and I have no idea when I'll get internet turned on, hopefully soon, so until then it'll be a while before I get the next chapter up.**

* * *

Dean pulled into the driveway and saw a familiar truck in sitting on the side of the road. "Fuck." Dean whispered and got out of the car to try and get Henry inside and lock the door before John could get out of the truck. He got the back door open when Dean heard John's voice, "Dean." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around, shielding Henry from John's view, "what do you want?" he sighed.

 

"Don't talk to me like that boy. And shouldn't you be knocked up?" John accused, "the miracles of child birth John." Dean snapped and turned around to get Henry out of the car when John grabbed his arm and slammed him into the back of the Impala. Dean let out a startled cry and winced a little, "the fuck gives you the right to talk to me like that?" John growled, Dean just stared at him fuming. Henry let out a small cry and when Dean moved to get his son John pushed him back in place, "I think I deserve to meet my grandchild. Even though it shouldn't exist." John said and leaned into the backseat.

 

Sensing that John wasn't a very good person, Henry pushed his pacifier out of his mouth and let out the loudest cry Dean has ever heard, he pushed John out of the way and quickly took Henry out of the carseat and grabbed the diaper bag. Unfortunately John didn't get the hint and followed Dean inside; "seriously, I know you should still be pregnant." John said. Choosing to ignore him, Dean made his way downstairs to change Henry and put him in his crib for his nap.

 

"Don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you." John yelled and continued to follow him. "Why the fuck are you going down here anyway, it's dusty and dirty?" he grumbled. "Oh! OF FUCKING COURSE! Precious Dean get's knocked up and Mary builds you a fucking paradise down here." John yells. Still ignoring John, Dean makes his way to Henry's nursery and quickly changes him and to calm him down enough to sleep.

 

"John, ENOUGH!" Dean yelled and actually shut the older man up, "one thing you should know by know is that babies need their sleep. So shut the fuck UP!" Dean yelled and pushed him out of the nursery. Fed up with John's antics Dean went off, "Yes, I should still be pregnant, but I had him early, yes he's deaf in one ear but I could care less because he is  _my_  son. And unlike you, I won't abandon him if he turns out an omega a beta. Unlike you, I'll actually be a father to my son." Dean growled.

 

John growled and Dean fought the instinct to bare his neck at the angry alpha, "you fucking slut." John growled, "I guess you already know you are because you're parading around town with it written on the back window!" John yelled and Dean reacted before thinking, his fist collided with John's jaw and he felt a small pop in his hand. Before he could even register anything about it John had him pinned to the wall, "you'll regret that." he growled and a much stronger punch landed on Dean's cheek and John threw him on the ground.

 

Before anything else could happen John was shoved back and Bobby was yelling in his face, "John Winchester, get the fuck out of this house and never return. If I find out you've been anywhere near the house or Dean again, I will blast you so full of rock salt you'll be shitting margaritas for a month!" Sam was sitting by Dean with his arms around his big brother while John just rolled his eyes and stormed out of the house, the three downstairs flinched when they heard the door slam.

 

Dean sat there partially in shock but felt mostly nothing. He still felt numb, he pushed Sam off him and he went to the nursery to calm Henry down who was still screaming. "Sam, go try scrubbin' the car." Bobby sighed and made his way to the nursery. He knocked on the door and heard a faint "come in", Dean was rocking Henry, who was now, thankfully asleep.

 

Bobby came over and sat down on the little foot rest in front of Dean, "you okay?" he asked and Dean just continued to watch Henry sleep, "m'fine." he mumbled and flinched when Bobby grabbed his chin and tilted his head to get a look at the dark bruise forming on his cheek.

 

He also noticed Dean's right hand was swollen and slightly purple, "did you get a punch in?" he asked, Dean nodded, "right before you and Sammy came down." he whispered. "Alright hold still." Bobby said and carefully pressed down on the center of Dean's hand, he hissed and pulled his hand away, "you probably broke something. Come on, let's get it looked at." Bobby huffed and hauled himself off the foot rest.

 

"I have to keep an eye on Henry." Dean said not bothering to move, "Sam can watch him." Bobby said and walked out; sighing, Dean got up and set Henry in his crib and followed his uncle up the stairs.

 

"Sam, go watch Henry. I'm taking Dean to the hospital." Bobby said and Dean just glanced at the back of the Impala, slut was now down to 'ut' and there was red water running down the driveway. "He's asleep, he should hopefully stay asleep til Cas get's home." Dean said and got in the truck.

 

The way to the hospital, Dean stayed quiet. He just stared at the window and wished today never happened or even if he had his blade. Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts he shifted in his seat and absently scratched at his wrist.

 

~_~_~_~

 

Meanwhile, Cas was just finishing up work and he was ready to go home. When he pulled up behind the Impala he noticed the red 'ut' on the back of the window, "what the hell?" he grumbled and went inside. "Dean?" He called out and Sam came around the corner with Henry in his arms, "hey Cas." Sam greeted, "hi… Um, where's Dean?" Cas asked, taking Henry from Sam.

 

"Uh yeah, about that…" Sam started and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sam?" Cas asked getting nervous, "Bobby took him to the hospital." he said quietly, "what?!" Cas said a little too loud causing Henry to whine.

 

"When he dropped me off we saw dad's truck on the side of the road so we both hurried up and came inside, and when we did, we could hear him and Dean yelling at each other in the basement. So we ran down there and as soon as we reached the bottom we saw him punch Dean then throw him on the ground. Bobby shoved him off and kicked him out." Sam explained.

 

Smelling angry alpha Sam took a step back and Henry started fussing. Hearing his son getting upset, Cas took a deep breath and calmed down a little, "thank you, Sam, for taking care of Henry." Cas said and made his way downstairs. An hour later, Mary and Dean walked through the door with pizza. As soon as Dean entered the counter Cas was all over him, he gently took Dean's face in his hand and checked out his cheek. It was still slightly swollen but the bruise had gotten darker, "Dean, what happened to your hand?" Cas asked softly, noticing the brace. "Punched the ass in the jaw and broke my knuckle." Dean murmured and leaned into his mate, the day catching up to him.

 

They stood in the middle of the kitchen holding each other, not even caring that Sam and Mary could see them. "I'm sorry about the Impala by the way… Do you know who did it?" Cas asked once they broke apart to get pizza. "No. It was already done by time I left the school." Dean said grabbing a glass of water. "What happened to your car honey?" Mary asked, "someone wrote slut on the back window today while I was at the yearbook meeting." Dean explained.

 

"Do you want me to call the school?" Mary asked, "no. It's done and over with." Dean said and took his food down stairs, not feeling up to talking to everyone; knowing Cas would follow he didn't shut the door behind him. He set his things on the coffee table and went in to check on Henry, who was awake but just staring intently at his hands. "Hey big guy. Why don't you join papa and I?" Dean said and scooped up Henry, who gave him a gummy smile in return.

 

Once Henry was situated in his swing from Cas' mother he found a re-run of Dr. Sexy and kept the volume low and sat close to Cas and started eating. They ate in silence and once they were done, Dean decided to do a little bit of laundry. The only downside of moving to the basement is that he had to carry everything upstairs, he had already washed their sheets and Henry's crib sheets so he gathered his and Cas' clothes and trudged up the stares.

 

Dean started sorting through the clothes and when he started throwing shirts and underwear in the washer he came across the shirt he wore on prom night. They day may have been shitty but seeing the shirt brought a small smile to his face. He threw it in the washer and started thinking about that night, he thought about the dinner and the slow dancing and he grinned even bigger when he thought about the sex. He remembered how good it felt to be stretched open again and to be filled, he half expected Cas' knot to hurt but it didn't. That's when it hit him. Cas' knot, they didn't use a condom. "FUCK!" Dean yelled and hurriedly threw everything else into the washer and rand downstairs.

 

He blew through the living room causing Lucy to bark and chase after him, Dean ignored his mom when she asked where the fire was and bolted down the stairs. "CAS!" Dean said trying to catch his breath. "Dean?! What's wrong?" Cas asked standing up to get closer to Dean, "prom night…." Dan wheezed, "yeah, what about it?" Cas asked getting confused. "W-we had sex for the first time since Henry was born." Dean continued to wheeze, Cas chuckled a little, "yes Dean… We did, and it was great." Cas said, still confused to where this was going.

 

"Dean, did you really just run down two flights of stairs to remind me of this did you?" he asked, "Cas. We didn't use a condom." Dean said finally getting his breath back and Cas froze. "Shit." Cas whispered, "uh, um w-we, do you think you'd be able to get pregnant that fast? I mean after already giving birth?" Cas asked, his turn to start panicking.

 

"I don't know!" Dean sighed and flopped down on the couch. "Cas, we can't have another baby." Dean groaned, and grabbed his phone from the table, "what are you doing?" Cas asked as he started pacing the living room. "Calling Charlie." Dean responded.  _"Hey Charlie, I need a huge favor."_   **"Sure Dean, what's up?"** Charlie asked,  _"uh, just promise me not to laugh or judge."_  Dean started,  **"I promise."** Charlie stated,  _"okay, I-I need you to go to the drug store and get me a pregnancy test."_  Dean said, his ears turning red and he saw Cas stop and stare at him.

 

 **"HA! Wait, you're serious aren't you? Dean!"** Charlie freaked,  _"you promised you wouldn't judge!"_  Dean yelled into the phone.  **"I'm not! I just, really? Alright, I'll be there in 20 minutes."** Charlie sighed,  _"thanks Charlie, you're the best."_  Dean said and hung up.

 

20 minutes later Charlie came bounding down the stairs with a paper bag in her hand. "First off, here." She said and threw a box of condoms at Cas, "you should probably learn to use those." she sassed and then pulled out a pregnancy test for Dean. "Here you go." she said a little softer, and chose to ignore the bruise and brace. "Thank you." Dean said quietly and got up to take the test; a minute later he came out of the bathroom, "well?" Charlie asked. "Now we wait…" Dean said getting nervous.


	33. Party

 

 

***I'm back! :) Oh, and I start college classes tomorrow, so on top of that and my job I don't know how much I'll get up but I promise you I'm NOT abandoning the story! Be patient with me! :) Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Dean nervously paced the living room while Charlie fed Henry a bottle and Cas just sat on the couch biting his thumb nail. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the timer on Dean's phone went off and he stood still and locked eyes with Cas. "I-I don't know if I can look." Dean whispered and Cas got up and cupped Dean's face, "you can do it. What ever it say's we'll get through it. Together." Cas whispered and placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips.

 

Dean took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom and picked up the test. He tossed it in the trash and walked back to the living room; "well?" Charlie asked when she noticed Dean come back in, "it's negative." Dean breathed and practically collapsed into Cas' arms. "Thank god." Cas breathed and they both started laughing, "what were we thinking?!" Cas chuckled, "we weren't that's the problem." Dean said and went to take Henry from Charlie to put him in his crib.

 

A few minutes later, Dean came out and Charlie was getting ready to leave, "thank you so much Charlie." Dean said blushing a little, anything for you." She smiled and hugged him, "now, both of you need to use those. I'm not going to go through the awkward stares again." She playfully scolded and flashed a peace sign and walked up the stairs. "That was a close one." Cas said once they were settled in bed, "too close." Dean mumbled and quickly fell asleep.

 

**~_~_~_~**

 

It was the last week of school and Cas was anxious to be done so he could spend more time with Dean and Henry. All there was left was to finalize his Senior schedule, have his teachers sign him out and watch Gabriel graduate. He had talked to his mother a few times over the phone, she informed him that they unfortunately wouldn't be back for Gabe's graduation but for Cas to give him their best.

 

Another thing Cas was ready for was to have Amelia stop following him around in the halls and flirting. He had no idea what happened to her, she used to be this sweet, shy girl that he genuinely liked, now, she was crazy and obsessive. Trying his hardest to avoid her was getting on his nerves so when the final bell rang on the very last day of school Cas practically ran out of the school like a mad man.

 

Meanwhile, Dean has been getting weird texts for the past week from an unknown number. Most of the time he just ignored them but they were getting weirder, he stared at the one he just received.  **He will never be good enough for you Dean.** Shaking his head, Dean erased the message and shoved the phone back in his pocket, he knew that he should mention this to his mate, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

 

**~_~_~_~**

 

Even though Cas ran out of the school, he still couldn't avoid Amelia, by time he got to his car, there she was. She was leaning against the door, "what do you want?" Cas groaned, "you going to Heather's end of the school year party?" Amelia asked. "I don't know. Depends on if Dean wants to go." Cas said, "why does it matter if he goes. You don't have to have your omega's permission to do anything, I mean you are an alpha." Amelia scoffed.

 

Cas swallowed a growl and settled for a glare, "for the millionth time. Dean is my mate, I will do everything with him, if he doesn't feel like going to a party, then neither do I. In fact, I'd be more than content to stay home with him and our son." Cas stated and Amelia rolled her eyes.

 

"Cas, you're 17, you're technically a senior now, go out and party like a normal teenager, so what you knocked up someone." she shrugged, "Amelia, you have exactly 3 seconds to step away from my car." Cas growled. Amelia raised her hands in surrender and backed away from the car, "see you at the party Cas." she winked and walked away.

 

All Cas wanted to do, besides smack Amelia, was to go home and hold his baby and kiss his mate. When Cas got home, he could smell pop corn coming from the basement so he went down and saw Dean on the couch with Henry on his back on one of his baby blankets, perfectly content with staring at his hands; Dean was watching 'The Avengers'. "Hey babe, how was your last day?" Dean asked setting the bowl of pop corn on the table and looked over the back of the couch, Cas sighed and dropped his bag and laid on the couch with his head on Dean's lap. "Long. Annoying." Cas mumbled with his eyes closed and hummed a little when he felt Dean card his fingers through his hair.

 

"I'm sorry. What was so annoying?" Dean asked, "Amelia." was all Cas said and the head massage stopped. "What happened this time?" Dean groaned, Cas opened his eyes and looked up to Dean's green ones and could see a little bit of anger but mostly annoyance in them. "Nothing really, just being her usual self… She wanted to know if I was going to the party tonight and I told her not if you didn't want to. And she then went on a rant about how your an omega and I, as your alpha should be able to do what ever I want." Cas said closing his eyes again.

 

He could hear a faint growl come from Dean, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a little bit anyway. Now I want to go and kick her ass." Dean huffed. "Dean. We can go but let's try to ignore her." Cas said and sat up but stayed at Dean's side. "Okay, I'll get Sammy to watch Henry for a while tonight. You can stay at the party longer if you want but I'll only stay for a few hours." Dean said and picked up his pop corn.

 

Cas continued to lay on Dean's lap and eventually fell asleep. A few hours later Dean was tapping his shoulder, "Cas, baby get up, I need to change Henry." "kay." Cas mumbled and sat up to let Dean up, "what time does that party start?" Dean asked once he was settled in front of Henry. "I think 7, I'll text Charlie." Cas said standing up to stretched and to wake up a bit more.

 

Once Henry was changed, Dean picked him up and held him in the air, causing him to giggle, "do you like that?" Dean smiled and did it again, "he's going to puke on you if you don't stop." Cas chuckled, "I know." Dean sighed and passed Henry to Cas. "I'm gonna go see if Sammy will watch him for a while." Dean said and kissed Cas real quick before heading upstairs.

 

Dean found Sam on the couch with the last Harry Potter book in his lap, "Sammy?" he asked, Sam put his bookmark in and set the book down, "yeah?" "Can you watch Henry for a while? Cas and I want to go to this end of the year party. I don't plan on staying long though." Dean asked. "Sure, Jess is coming over later so we'll watch him." "Thanks Sam!" Dean smiled

 

Cas was sitting on the couch with Henry on his lap and was on the phone. "Alright, thanks Charlie. See you tonight." he hung up as Dean sat next to him, "Charlie said the party starts at 7 but her, Dorothy, and Benny don't plan on being there till around 8." he explained. "Okay, Sammy said that he and Jess can watch Henry tonight Dean smiled. "Good, come on let's get him down for a nap." Cas suggested.

 

Dean set a now sleeping Henry in his crib when he felt Cas' arms wrap around him, "you know, he sleeps for about a good hour an half." Cas whispered and started kissing the back and sides of Dean's neck. "Cas." Dean whined and tilted his head to give his mate more access.

 

"Bedroom, now." Dean hissed and started pushing Cas out of the nursery. They made their way, very clumsily, to their bedroom. Cas could start to smell the thick aroma of apples "oh god." he moaned and almost ripped Dean's shirt off. Once the shirt was gone, Cas started mouthing at the mating mark. "Of fuck." Dean moaned and almost collapsed into Cas' arms, "too many clothes." Dean complained and started yanking Cas' clothes off. "Cas, please." Dean continued to moan "I love it when you beg." Cas moaned and started to push in when Dean stopped him, "wait! Condom." he panted "right." Cas nodded and ripped open the box and grabbed one and slid it on.

 

**~_~_~_~**

 

Both boys laid there in each others arms once Cas was able to pull out, they just laid there in comfortable silence when they heard Henry start to whimper, "there's our cue." Cas chuckled. They pulled their boxers on and Dean went to get Henry. "Cas, bring me a shirt and some sweats please." Dean called out through the baby monitor.

 

Dean got Henry changed and put into the R2D2 onesie when Cas brought in clothes. "Thank you." Dean said and traded, "alright I'm going to take him upstairs then we can shower." Dean said taking Henry back, "sounds good." Cas mumbled and walked back to their room.

 

Dean walked up the stairs and saw Mary standing in the kitchen. "Hey mom. You're home early." "Hi sweetie, another nurse needed some hours so I gave her the rest of my shift." Mary explained "come here cutie pie." she grinned and lifted Henry out of Dean's arms. "You okay? You look a little flushed." Mary said and placed a hand on Dean's forehead, which made him blush a deep red. "Mom." he complained and backed away, "I'm fine." he mumbled.

 

"Dean, you're warm." Mary said and try to advance on him again when she smelt apples. It had died down majorly in the past hour but since he hasn't showered the scent had lingered on Dean. "Really Dean." Mary huffed and he turned an even darker shade of red, "c-can you watch him for a little bit while I take a shower?" Dean said not making eye contact with Mary.

 

"Yes." She said and Dean started walking down the stairs when he heard her yell, "you better have used protection!" Dean covered his ears and ran down the rest of the steps and collapsed on the bed next to Cas and groaned. "What?" he heard Cas ask, "my mom knows what we did…" Dean mumbled through his pillow, "oh… Well, that's slightly embarrassing." Cas chuckled, "come on, let's take a shower." he continued and kissed the side of Dean's head.

 

"Okay Sammy, you and Jess can go downstairs tonight just so it's easier to take care of Henry since his stuff is down there. Just don't trash the place." Dean winked. "We wont." Sam groaned which made Dean and Cas chuckle, "alright then here ya go Jess." Cas said and placed Henry in her arms; "I'll be back in like 3 or 4 hours to relieve you." Dean smiled and kissed Henry's forehead. "Be careful boys!" Mary called from the kitchen, "we will mom, love you!" Dean yelled back.

 

**=^_^=**

 

When they finally found the house and parked baby, they could already hear the music blaring. They made their way in and luckily found their friends quickly. "You're here!" Charlie smiled and gave both Dean and Cas a hug, "dudes, we're like seniors now." Charlie continued to grin. "I guess." Cas chuckled, "Benny, it's not gonna be the same with out you next year." Dean frowned a little. "Hey. No sad shit tonight." Charlie interrupted, "tonight is about having fun, getting wasted, and having lots of sex!" Charlie yelled. "And no getting pregnant!" She eyed Dean who flipped her the bird and took Cas' hand to find drinks.

 

"Dean you shouldn't be drinking if you're driving home." Cas said taking the cup from him. "Cas, I can't drink anyway, I'm still nursing Henry. It's pop." Dean chuckled and took the drink back but Cas took a sip anyway. "Okay, you're good." he said and handed it back. "Ass hat." Dean rolled his eyes, "I just hope we don't run into Amelia…" he said.

 

A few hours later Dean was leaning against the wall with Cas, (more like keeping him up with all he's drank) talking to a few people that used to be on the swim team with Cas when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out in case it was Sam and read the message  **UNKOWN NUMBER: He's not good enough for you. Leave him before it's too late.** Dean stared at the message and got annoyed, normally he ignored them but this time he replied;  _ **Look. I don't know who you are, how you got my number, or what the hell you want. But Leave. Me. The. FUCK ALONE!**_ Growling a little he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

 

"Was wron?" Cas slurred, "nothing just wrong number asking me where to meet them tonight." Dean lied and he felt his phone vibrate again, deciding to ignore it he jumped into the conversation going on in front of him. A few minutes later his phone vibrated again constantly, indicating that he was getting a phone call; he pulled his phone back out and saw Sam's name on the screen, "Cas stay here for a sec, Sam's calling me." Dean said and went to find a relatively quiet spot.

 

_"Hey, what's up?"_  Dean answered  **"When are you coming home?"** Sam asked,  _"I dunno, in like an hour, why?"_   **"Well, Henry is really fussy and me or Jess can't get him to sleep. Mom already went to bed and I don't want to wake her up."** Sam explained,  _"try putting him in his swing."_  Dean suggested.  **"We did, that just made worse."** _"Did you feed him? Maybe he needs a diaper change."_  Dean said,  **"Dean, I fed him an hour ago and Jess checked his diaper like 5 minutes ago and he was fine."** Sam said, starting to get upset.  _"Alright Sammy, I'll leave in like 5 minutes I gotta get Cas into the Impala."_  Dean said and hung up.

 

"Cas, come on we gotta go." Dean said grabbing his elbow, "I don wanna go 'ome." He slurred, "Cas please, you're drunk and Henry wont stop crying." Dean said tugging gently to get him moving. "No not yet." Cas whined. "Ugh, fine. You have exactly one hour left then I'm coming back to get you." Dean said, "kay love youuuuu" Cas grinned and threw his arms around Dean's neck and attempted to kiss him but ended up kissing Dean's chin. "Gross. Love you too." Dean mumbled and wiped off his chin.

 

By time Dean came home and went downstairs it was quiet. "I thought you said he wouldn't stop crying?" Dean asked then laughed a little how tired Sam and Jess looked. "He cried himself out." Sam said, "he's in his crib." he said after a yawn. "Damn, you guys look exhausted." Dean chuckled, "we are." Sam grouched, "I don't know how you guys do it." Jess sighed, "you'll get a routine down pretty quick once you have kids." Dean smiled then turned serious, "and when I mention kids I mean don't be stupid like me, use fucking condoms like your life depended on it."

 

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, "I'm serious Sammy. I'm still pretty lucky considering mom didn't disown me and allowed Cas to move in here when his parents dropped him." Dean said. "I know and trust me, after tonight I don't plan on having sex for a long time." Sam said and his ears turned a little red, "well on that note, go enjoy the rest of your night. I'll take Henry with me when I go and get Cas… Although you might have to help me get him downstairs."

 

Sure enough as soon as Dean pulled into the drive way an hour and half later, he called Sam's cell and told him and Jess to come outside to help. Jess took Henry's carseat while Dean and Sam practically carried a 160 pound alpha into the house. "Dean, did you know tha Benny is movin to 'ousiana?" Cas slurred, "yes Cas I knew." he grunted and started heading down the stairs.

 

"Tha's a loooonnnnng ways away." Cas said then burped. "Oh that's nasty." Sam said making a face and they heard Jess giggle behind them. "I'm sorry you have to see him like this Jess." Dean apologized once he and Sam got Cas on the bed. "It's okay." She smiled and her and Sam headed back upstairs so her mom could pick her up. "Alright boozy, let's get you ready for bed." Dean said more to himself.

 

He got Cas stripped down to his boxers and maneuvered him under the covers and went to go put Henry down again. When he came back in the room his phone was blinking meaning he had a text. He unlocked his phone and noticed it was from the unknown number again, ' **Told you he wasn't good enough for you.'** underneath the words was a picture that made Dean's stomach sink and his heart shatter. It was a picture of Cas and Amelia making out at the party.

 

Dean stared at Cas and felt the first hot tear make his way down his cheek and the bile rise in his throat. He dashed to the bathroom and puked what little he had in his stomach. Once he was finished he flushed and brushed his teeth, still crying, he made his way to the bedroom and grabbed his pillows and an extra blanket and went to the couch to sleep.

 


	34. It was a Mistake

** *Hey guys, I know it's a short chapter, I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging! **

* * *

 

 

Dean couldn’t sleep so he ended up grabbing his sketch pad and his pencils. Getting lost in his sketches he was startled when he heard puking sounds coming from the bathroom meaning Cas was awake and severely regretting drinking so much. 

 

 

Even though he was still pissed, Dean went upstairs and got a big glass of water and a couple aspirin and set it on Cas’ side of the bed and went back to the living room. A few minutes later Cas stumbled out of the bedroom in a baggy shirt and sweats, “thanks.” he mumbled and sat down on the couch next to Dean. Ignoring his mate Dean folded his legs up closer to himself trying to put some distance between the two and Cas was too hungover to notice. 

 

 

“What time is it?” Cas asked resting his head on the back of the couch with his eyes closed, “7:30.” Dean replied shortly and got up to get Henry, knowing he would be waking up soon. In the nursery Dean couldn’t help himself but collapse in the rocking chair and choke back a sob, either Cas was being completely stupid and not telling Dean what happened or he was afraid to admit that it actually happened, either way, Dean’s heart was broken.

 

 

He tried to calm himself down so when Henry woke up he could nurse. Once Henry was fed and changed, Dean gathered up his diaper bag and made sure he had enough things to last him a good part of the day. Cas was still on the couch when Dean came out, “I’ll be gone most of the day and I’m taking Henry with me.” Dean said and walked up the stairs before Cas could answer, although Cas followed muttering something about coffee. 

 

 

Dean handed Henry to Cas while he waited for his coffee so Dean could get things loaded in the Impala, when he came back Cas was nursing a tall cup of black coffee. Dean took Henry and started walking away, “where you going?” Cas asked, “dunno, just around.” Dean answered and kept walking, “okay then, bye!” Cas shouted and Dean ignored him. Dean didn’t really know where to go since it was an early Saturday morning, he knew the art museum opened at 9 and it was 8:30, so he decided to go through McDonald’s drive through and got breakfast and ate in the park. 

 

 

Dean finished eating and checked on Henry, who was content in his carseat sucking away on a pacifier. Convinced that he was fine, Dean made his way to the Art Museum; deciding to leave the stroller in the trunk, Dean grabbed Henry and carried him inside. “Dean! Oh, it’s good to see you!” the receptionist, Marsha, greeted him. “Hi Marsha, good to see you too.” He grinned, is Alex in today?” he asked. “He is I’ll page him for you, but you have to let me hold that baby!” she grinned, “alright.” Dean chuckled and handed Henry over and waited while she paged Mr. Murray. 

 

 

A few minutes later Alex Murray came around the corner, “Dean! It’s good to see you!” he said, “Hi Mr. Murray, good to see you too.” Dean said and shook his hand, “you’re looking good! And this must be?” Mr. Murray looked from Henry to Dean, “that would be Henry.” he smiled, “ah Henry, I gotta say, he’s quiet the looker.” Mr. Murray smiled and gave Henry a little wave and just got a funny stare in return. 

 

 

“What brings you by?” Alex asked standing up back up from crouching down to look at Henry, “oh nothing, I was bored and decided to take Henry out for a while.” Dean shrugged, “oh well, that sounds nice.” Alex nodded, “oh and Dean, we’ve had an offer on one of your paintings.” he said. “Someone wants to buy my painting? Who?! W-which painting?” Dean asked, a smile forming. “Never said his name but it’s the one of the beach with the pirate ship in the distance. They’ve offered $500 for it.” Alex said, “deal!” Dean said a little to loudly earning a few odd looks from a few people attending the museum. 

 

 

“Alright, I’ll get in touch with the person interested and I’ll have the check waiting for you.” Alex smiled, “awesome, oh and I was wondering if I could come back to work in a couple of weeks, I know I have a month left of paternity leave but I’m going crazy in my house.” Dean asked. 

 

 

“I don’t see why not, now that you aren’t pregnant I can have you on the floor more and maybe even give you a few tours lined up.” Mr. Murray said, “I’ll email you your schedule.” he said and walked off. 

 

 

Dean finished up at the museum and called Charlie, **“Hello?”** came a mumbled voice, “good you’re up. We need to talk.” Dean said. 15 minutes later he was pulling into Charlie’s drive way and saw a very tired/hungover Charlie on the porch with her pajamas still on. 

 

 

When Dean got out of the car Charlie began her rant, “Dean Winchester you better have a good reason for waking me up and driving here.” she grumbled but instantly brightened when he pulled Henry from the back seat. “You’re forgiven.” Charlie said taking Henry from his arms and led the way downstairs to her room. 

 

 

“I gotta say dude, you look like shit, and I’m the one hung over.” Charlie said sitting down on her bed. “I didn’t sleep last night.” Dean mumbled and set Henry down on a blanket. “Ew, I don’t need to know that.” Charlie grimaced. “Charlie, I meant I slept on the couch but didn’t sleep because I couldn’t so I stayed up sketching.” Dean sighed and laid across Charlie’s bed. 

 

 

“Why? Dude, you coulda had lots of drunk sex.” Charlie said laying next to Dean. “Because… H-he, Cas…” Dean struggled and felt a few tears drip down his face, “Dean, what happened?” Charlie asked getting worried and threw an arm around Dean’s shoulder. “I got a text, well a bunch of texts from an unknown number an-and it was him and Amelia kissing at the party.” Dean said choking a little on his words. 

 

 

“What?! Dean, I don’t think it’s true…” Charlie said moving to sit up, “look for yourself.” Dean mumbled and tossed her his phone. Charlie picked up the phone and was silent for a few moments; “oh Dean… I’m sorry.” She whispered and snuggled up next to Dean and let him cry. 

 

 

Charlie moved them to the head of the bed so they could lay down comfortably and Dean ended up falling asleep. Charlie carefully took his glasses off and pulled a blanket over him, Henry started fussing so she grabbed him and went out to her gaming area and played with him for a while before he went back to sleep. 

 

 

A few hours later, Henry was on a blanket playing with his feet while Charlie had her Xbox going on low volume when Dean shuffled out. “Charlie?” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “Christ Dean. You scared me.” she said pausing her game and turned around and saw Dean’s puffy eyes, “come here.” Charlie said softly and held out her arms. 

 

 

Dean sat down and allowed Charlie to wrap her arms around him and let her card her fingers through his hair. “I should go home… T-take Henry home and talk to Cas…” Dean whispered, “okay. Call me if you need me.” Charlie said and kissed the side of Dean’s head. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

Dean went home and Sam wasn’t upstairs, ‘probably with Jess.’ he thought, and went downstairs. Cas was sitting on the couch watching some documentary on bees, ignoring him for the moment Dean went and put Henry down in his crib. 

 

 

When he came back to the living room, the tv was muted, “hey, how was your day?” Cas asked then noticed Dean’s red eyes. “Dean?! What’s wrong?” Cas asked jumping off the couch, “don’t touch me.” Dean whispered and stepped back. “Dean?” Cas whispered, “I know what you did after I left the party Cas.” Dean continued to whisper, not trusting his voice “the party? Dean, I talked to my old swim teammates after you left.” Cas said trying to get closer to him. “Stop.” he whispered and took another step back, “Amelia. Ring any bells?” Dean said a little louder, “Dean. I have **no** idea what you’re talking about!” Cas yelled, “really?! Really Cas, then explain this!” Dean shouted and chucked his phone at Cas. When he looked at the phone, Cas froze. “I-I this didn’t happen! Dean I swear!” 

 

 

“Bull shit. I’m done with it Cas. Ju-just go.” Dean sighed and waved his hand. “What?” Cas whispered, “GET OUT! I don’t want you here Cas! Go be with Amelia!” Dean sobbed and slumped against the wall, Cas got down on his knees and sat in front of Dean, “Dean listen to me. I. Did. Not. kiss Amelia! I swear!” Cas explained. “Go away. Pack a bag and leave.” Dean whispered, not bothering to look at his mate. 

 

 

Half an hour later, Cas was packed and on his way to Gabriel’s. Needless to say, Cas’ older brother was shocked to see him at the apartment. “Cassie? What are you doing here?” “Dean kicked me out.” Cas mumbled, not meeting his brother’s eye. “Why? What happened?” Gabe asked and let Cas into the apartment, “I don’t really know, w-we went to that end of the year party and Dean left early to go back home to Henry but came back an hour later to pick me up. And then this morning he was gone all morning and part of the afternoon with Henry, when h-he came home he showed me a picture that someone had made of me and Amelia.” Cas explained. 

 

 

“Did it actually happen?” Gabe asked and flinched a little at the glare Cas was giving him. “No. I would **never** do something like that to Dean.” Cas said, “I only left so Dean could calm down and think about things.” Cas sighed, suddenly feeling tired. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye to Henry.” he whispered and felt the sting of tears. “Hey, it’ll be okay. Dean will snap out of it soon.” Gabe soothed and rubbed his brother’s back. 

 

 

Back at the house Dean sat down and began painting, he knew Mr. Murray wanted a new piece to hang in the new artist area. He didn’t even hear his mother come downstairs, “hey sweetie.” Mary said and scared him. “Hi. Sorry I was a little distracted.” Dean chuckled and wiped off his hands. “That’s okay, where’s Cas?” she asked and Dean’s smile quickly faded and he turned back around, “Dean?” Mary asked softly. 

 

 

“I uh… I kicked him out.” Dean whispered, “what? Why!” Mary asked and moved to sit next to her son on the couch. “I’ve been getting these random texts from a blocked number saying, ‘he’ll never be good enough for you’. I’ve been ignoring them and at the party last night, after I got home with Cas, I-I got another message from them and attached was a picture of Cas.” Dean said, staring at his hands. “What was the picture?” Mary asked, and Dean pulled out his phone and pulled up the picture. 

 

 

“Oh, honey…” Mary sighed, “I’m sorry… But do you honestly think that Cas would do something like that to you?” she asked and Dean’s head whipped up, “what?! I-I I don’t know mom. I just got angry and needed some space.” Dean sighed realizing that kicking Cas out wasn't such a good idea after all. 

 

 

Emotionally exhausted, Dean ate a quick sandwich and went to sleep, only waking up to take care of Henry. The next day, Dean decided he would drive to Gabe’s and ask Cas to come home. But when Dean woke up he was covered in sweat and his stomach was cramping a little. He splashed some cold water on his face, grabbed Henry and went upstairs to find Mary. 

 

 

Luckily for him, Mary was in the kitchen with coffee, “mom…” Dean moaned and handed Henry over. “Dean sweetie, what’s wrong?” Mary asked taking Henry and put a hand to Dean’s forehead. “You’re burning up…” She mumbled, “I woke up all sweaty and my stomach is cramping a little.” Dean moaned, leaning into his mother’s touch. 

 

 

“Sweetheart, you’re probably starting your heat.” Mary said and ran her fingers through Dean’s damp hair, “but I shouldn’t yet, not at least until next month.” he whimpered. “I know sweetie, but everyone’s different.” she said, “go back downstairs and take a shower, I’ll get everything I need for Henry and then I’ll call Cas.” she continued. 

 

“But mom, my stomach has never cramped before.” Dean said clutching his stomach a little. “It’s just because you haven’t had it in a while because of Henry, I promise it’ll get better. Go take your shower and by time you’re done Cas will be home.” Mary said kissing Dean’s forehead and followed him down the stairs. 

 


	35. I'm Sorry

Cas was laying on the couch when he felt his phone buzz, he stared at his phone debating if he should answer or not. When the phone went silent it immediately lit up again, “Cas, you gonna answer that?” Gabe asked, “no… She probably just wants to know what happened. Dean made it very clear about what he wants and what he believes.” Cas sighed and tossed his phone on the table, “I’m going to take a shower and go to bed.” he mumbled. 

 

 

While Cas was in the shower, his phone continued to ring. Getting annoyed with it, Gabe answered it, _“Uh, Cas’s phone.”_ **“Oh um, Gabe?”** Mary asked, _“yeppers.”_ **“Where’s Cas? I-I don’t mean to come off rude but I need to talk to him.”** Mary insisted. _“Uh, he’s in the shower at the moment, I can tell him you called.”_ Gabe suggested, **“um yeah. Gabe, Cas needs to come home now, I know he’s your brother and all.”**

 

 

_“Well, I don’t mean to pry, but it seems like they had a pretty fight, would it be better if they both cooled off?”_ Gabe asked, **“not this time I’m afraid, Gabe, Dean’s in heat and it’s going to get bad if Cas isn’t here to help him.”** Mary said, _“shit, okay. I-I’ll get him and he’ll be on his way soon.”_ **“Thank you Gabriel, oh and tell Cas that Dean being in heat is going to trigger his rut, that way it doesn’t take him by surprise.”** Mary said and hung up. 

 

 

Gabe ran to the spare bedroom and barged in right as Cas pulled up his boxers, “jesus Gabe!” he yelled and turned around, “sorry, but Cassie, you gotta go.” Gabe said slightly breathless. “Gabe, I’m not going home, not yet.” Cas stated and turned around to pull on a shirt. “Cas, you don’t understand, I answered your phone-“ “You what?! Gabe, that’s an invasion of privacy.” Cas said getting upset, “Damn it Cas, Dean’s in heat! That’s why Mary was constantly calling you! She said it was going to get bad real quick if you didn’t come home, and that once you do get there, it’s going to trigger your rut!” Gabe yelled and Cas froze, “w-what? H-he shouldn’t go into heat for at least another month…” he stuttered. “Well, looks like it’s early, now go! And drive safe! I’ll drop your shit off tomorrow.” Gabe said and Cas was already halfway out of the apartment, trying to pull his pants on in the process. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

 Dean tried to shower but the cramps were getting stronger, he shut the water off and dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He went to go lie in bed but was hit with a huge wave of nausea. Turning around, Dean bolted to the toilet barely making it in time and puked up the lunch he had earlier today. There was a small knock on the door and Sam poked his head in. 

 

 

“S’mmy” Dean moaned and puked again, “uh, Mom tried to call Cas and he wont answer.” Sam said softly and Dean started crying. “Shit. Uh, I’m sure he’s fine.” Sam said and grimaced a little at the smell of vomit but went to rub Dean’s back. 

 

 

“I fucked up.” Dean mumbled and wiped his nose, “it’s not your fault. Mom also wanted me to come down here and keep an eye on you till she get’s a hold of Cas and until he gets here, but please don’t start humping things.” Sam said frowning, Dean chuckled, “I wont start humping you. I feel too sick to even move.” he sighed, “but you can get me some mouth wash and bottle of water bitch.” Dean grinned a little. 

 

 

While Sam got up Dean got up also and flushed the toilet and swished his mouth and met Sam in the living room. Sam grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and handed it over, “thanks Sammy.” Dean said grabbed a pair of boxers and laid down on the couch. Sam put in ‘The Hobbit’ knowing Dean would be okay with it and sat in the recliner, 10 minutes into the movie Dean began sweating and the scent of apples was getting stronger, Dean began moaning, “Dean?” Sam asked softly, “hurts.” Dean whimpered, “should I get mom?” Sam asked and Dean just shrugged and curled in on himself. 

 

 

Sam jogged up the stairs and found Mary bouncing Henry in her arms, “Mom, Dean’s starting to get worse. When I went down there he was puking, now he’s shivering and complaining about something hurting.” Sam explained getting a little scared, Mary stopped bouncing Henry and ran a hand through Sam’s hair, “I know you’re worried about him honey, but I got a hold of Cas, he should be on his way.” Mary said softly. 

 

 

A few minutes later they heard the front door burst open, Lucy bark and saw Cas fly through the kitchen and down the stairs. “Well that was somethin’…” Mary chuckled, “Yeah, I’m gonna go shut the door before Lucy get’s out.” Sam said staring at the basement door, also shutting it as he walked by. 

 

 

Downstairs, Dean was curled in as far as his body would let him, clutching one of Cas’ sweatshirts like his life depended on it when Cas came barreling down the stairs. “Cas!” Dean yelled and jumped over the back of the couch and literally jumped into Cas’ arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

 

 

“Fuck, Dean. I’m so sorry baby. I’m sorry for everything.” Cas said pulling his mate into a kiss. “It’s okay, you’re here, I’m sorry for kicking you out.” Dean mumbled and started nibbling on Cas’ neck. Willing his feet to move, Cas made their way to the bedroom while Dean continued to suck and bite his neck. “Fuck Dean you smell incredible. Even better when you’re in heat.” Cas groaned and laid his mate on the bed, Cas could feel the heat rising in his chest so he knew his rut was starting also. 

 

 

“I need you.” Dean moaned, somehow loosing his boxers with out Cas noticing, he quickly removed his clothes and flipped Dean on his stomach and grabbed a condom. Rolling it on, Cas then immediately slammed into Dean with out warning, his rut taking over. “Oh fuck!” They both yelled and Dean was instantly pushing back against his alpha, “come on Cas.” Dean whined and Cas obliged. He pulled out almost all the way and slammed in hitting Dean’s prostate in the process. “Feel so good baby.” Cas mumbled and picked up his pace. 

 

 

Almost two hours later, Cas was knotted firmly inside Dean and they were snuggled under the covers. “Holy shit Cas. You’ve never lasted that long.” Dean said still slightly breathless from the 3 orgasms he had in the last few hours. “It’s my rut, it gives me longer stamina so it increases chances of pregnancy.” Cas muttered against Dean’s neck. “Hmm, well I’m not complaining, let’s just hope that condom holds.” Dean chuckled. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

A week later, both Dean and Cas were cleaning the downstairs to help get rid of the sex stench. Charlie had informed them that she would be coming over later for a movie marathon, so they needed the smell gone, Henry was in his swing while ‘Blue’s Clues’ was on. Sure, he was only a couple months old, but the music kept him entertained. 

 

 

By time Charlie showed up, the smell was gone and there was plenty of popcorn and pop downstairs to feed an army. They decided to have a _Harry Potter_ marathon to really kick off the summer, by time the third movie ended Henry was passed out against Cas’ chest drooling. Dean gently picked him up and put him in the crib and brought the monitor from their room to the living room. 

 

 

“So Dean, last week was supposed to be your week back at work wasn’t it?” Charlie asked, “uh yeah…” Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “mom said she called Alex and explained everything.” he continued, “I go in tomorrow.” “And you’ll do great.” Cas smiled. “Cas, all I do is file painting codes and every now and then run the front desk or give small tours.” Dean said but snuggled into his mate’s side. “Yes, but you’ll do great.” Cas repeated, “yeah yeah.” Dean mumbled but had a small smile on his face. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

“Have a good day at work sweetie.” Mary smiled and kissed Dean’s temple as he walked by, “moooommmm” Dean grumbled and went to take Henry from Sam, “be good alright, papa will be home before me so I’ll see you later okay?” Dean talked to Henry and got a drool filled grin in return. Dean chuckled and kissed his chubby cheek before handing him back to Sam. 

 

 

A couple of weeks have gone by since Dean’s gone back to work and since the mysterious texter has contacted him. Dean was giving a couple small tours today so he dressed a little nicer this morning than he normally does, he kissed Cas and Henry goodbye and made his way to the museum. 

 

 

When Dean clocked in, Mr. Murray was waiting to give him the information for his tours, there was one at 9, another at 11 and the last one at 3 and he’d be able to go home at 4:30. The meetings went smoothly and after his 11 o’clock one Cas surprised him with Henry and a burger from the Roadhouse. “Cas!” Dean smiled and pulled him in a hug, “come on, let’s go to the break room.” Dean said and took his mate’s hand and lead the way. 

 

 

“How’s your day going?” Cas asked while handing him a burger and fries. “Good, my tours have been going smoothly, all I’ve got to do is fill the papers for each tour and after my last one I can come home.” Dean said taking a huge bite of his food. “Well, we should let you get back to work.” Cas said and Dean put Henry back in his stroller. “Alright. I’ll see you when you get home.” Dean said and kissed Cas goodbye. 

 

 

Dean greeted his new tour and was halfway through the introduction when he saw the last person he thought he would see again, in the back of the crowd was standing Alister. Dean stumbled a little and quickly gathered his emotions and carried on his tour.

 


	36. Don't Ever Leave Me

Dean went through his tour a bit faster than the last but still made sure he gave the right information and let people look at paintings. By time the group had left, including Alistair, Dean let out a sigh of relief and went to the break room to get a cup of water. “Dean! How’d it go?” Mr. Murray asked when Dean passed his boss’s office, “uh good, I think everyone was pleased with their tours.” Dean said, standing awkwardly in the hall. 

 

“Well good, go on home, I’ll finish things up here and you can do your paper work when you come tomorrow.” Mr. Murray said and waved Dean on, “okay, thank you sir.” he mumbled and went to clock out. 

 

Cas was downstairs playing with Henry when Dean came down the stairs smelling off. Cas quickly set his son down and walked over to his mate, “Dean? What’s wrong?” he asked shaking Dean out of his trance, “huh? Oh, nothing… It’s just that Alistair was in my last tour today and it through me through a loop.” Dean shrugged but breathed in the scent of his mate. 

 

“Okay, you sure you’re okay?” Cas asked pulling Dean in for a hug, “I’m good, just want to take a shower and spend time with the two men I love.” Dean smiled a little and gave Cas a small peck on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. Cas couldn’t help but worry about his boyfriend, something was off about him and he couldn’t figure out what.

 

._._.

 

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Dean stood under the hot spray and tried to figure out why Alistair would be at the museum, why would he be there on the day Dean is on the floor? Sure, he’s always been obsessed with the him, but Dean could not figure out what he wanted. ‘He know’s I’m mated and have a pup, why wont he leave me alone?’ Dean thought to himself. He shut the water off and rubbed the towel over himself to dry off before wrapping it around his waist. Dean just stood there and stared at himself, he could see _why_ everyone were drawn to him, not just because he’s an omega. His eyes and lips are his most dominate feature, maybe it’s the freckles? Sighing, Dean looked away from his reflection and looked at his arms. 

 

It’s been so long since he’s cut, even longer since he’s actually thought about it, there were still a few spots on his arms that weren’t marked up, he stared at one in particular spot on his forearm. ‘Just one little cut… It wont change anything right?’ The voice, that Dean hadn’t heard since Henry was a newborn started. Dean shook his head and took a couple deep breaths, he knew his appointment with Dr. Hansen was Saturday, “keep it together Dean.” he whispered to himself. 

 

He didn’t know he was crying till a tear landed on the counter, the urge to cut was getting stronger and stronger. Dean didn’t know why he felt the sudden urge or why he was being so emotional. It was all beginning to be too much, he so badly wanted to reach for his blade that he still had hidden under his sink. He took another deep breath, “Cas?!” he called out, “CAS!” he started panicking, he was clutching the edge of the counter when Cas came running in. 

 

“Dean?! What’s wrong?” Cas asked wrapping his arms around him, “I-I don’t know!” Dean said and crumpled into his mate’s arms and started sobbing. “Why can’t he just leave me alone?!” Dean asked and clutched Cas’ shirt. “Who? Dean, who won’t leave you alone?” Cas asked trying to calm him down, “A-Alistair!” Dean shrieked, “he will never leave me alone!” 

 

“I don’t know baby.” Cas whispered and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair knowing it calms him down a little. “Do you want me to get your mother? Maybe Sam?” Cas asked, “no. Don’t go.” Dean sniffed and pulled Cas even closer. “Never.” Cas whispered and kissed the top of Dean’s head. 

 

Once he was calmed down, Cas helped Dean up and set him on the edge of the bed while he got fresh boxers and some pajamas for Dean. “Here.” Cas said softly, holding out the clothes, “I’m going to go check on Henry.” he continued and Dean nodded. Dean came out of their bedroom a few minutes later and silently picked Henry off the ground and held him close and sat close to Cas. About an hour later, they heard Mary yell down the stairs that supper was ready. 

 

“Cas? C-can we just stay down here tonight?” Dean asked quietly, “sure. I’ll go get us some food and drinks.” Cas said and patted his mate’s knee. “Where’s Dean and Henry?” Mary asked setting a bowl of salad on the island. “He uh, had a little break down earlier and would prefer to stay downstairs, so I was going to get us some food.” Cas explained and Mary looked concerned. 

 

“Should I go talk to him?” She asked, “no, I asked if he wanted me to come get you and he said no. I think he’s a little embarrassed, he told me he just wants to be with me and Henry.” Cas said, “oh, well what caused him to break down?” Mary asked. “He said Alistair was in his last tour today and it just kinda freaked him out a little.” 

 

“Okay, well come get me if anything else happens, no matter what Dean says.” Mary said, “I will.” Cas nodded then proceeded to pile two plates with spaghetti and breadsticks, “thank you!” Cas yelled over his shoulder and went downstairs. 

 

When he reached the bottom of the steps he could see Dean nursing Henry, Cas set the plates on the coffee table, “what do you want to drink?” he asked, “water is fine…” Dean mumbled and continued to watch their son eat. 

 

~_~_~_~

 

The rest of the night, Dean didn’t really say much, not until they were laying in bed. “I’m sorry.” Dean sighed and rolled over to face Cas, “for what?” Cas asked confused. “For the way I’ve acted tonight… It probably wasn’t the best night for you.” Dean said, Cas reached over and grabbed his mates hand, “Dean, it’s fine. I promise you that I’m not mad about it being a quiet night, you didn’t feel well and if you just wanted a quiet night that’s what you would have gotten.” “I don’t deserve you.” Dean muttered and pressed himself as close to Cas as possible and quickly fell asleep. “No Dean, I don’t deserve you…” Cas whispered and kissed the top of his head. 

 

*****

 

Dean started walking down the hall way of school, slightly confused. When he woke up he was in his old room and Cas nor Henry were anywhere to be found. When he turned the corner he saw a flash of red hair, Dean started to walk towards Charlie when she saw Cas leaning against the wall. “There you guys are!” Dean huffed and stood next to Charlie and got weird looks from the two, “uh, I guess…” Charlie said and took a small step away from him, “Cas where were you this morning?” Dean asked. 

 

“Uh at my house?” Cas said eyeing Dean and glanced at Charlie. “Your house? Wh-why? Where’s Henry?” Dean asked starting to panic a little and Cas let out a confused chuckle. “Whose Henry?” he asked, “Cas? What do you mean?… Henry, o-our son? Charlie, your god-son?” Dean stated his breathing getting heavier, “look, Dean I think you’re having some sort of break down.” Charlie said and Dean just stared at her, “I-I”m not!” Dean defended himself, and stopped when he saw the last person he wanted to see. Amelia walked up to Cas and wrapped her arm around his waist before kissing him. 

 

Dean felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. “Cas?!” he squeaked, “look Dean I don’t know what’s going on with you but you should probably leave, you don’t really belong with our group anyway.” Cas said putting his arm around Amelia. “I-I” Dean stammered and fell to the ground, “Dean… Dean… Dean!” 

 

Dean bolted awake and nearly head butted Cas and let out a choked sob. “Dean it’s okay, it was just a dream.” Cas soothed and combed his fingers through Dean’s hair while he calmed down. Once Dean was calm and his breathing was back to normal, Cas got up and got him a bottle of water. “Do you want to tell me about your dream?” he asked and Dean just shook his head no and sipped at his water. 

Cas was going to bug Dean to tell him when a small cry came through the baby monitor. Dean set his water on the nightstand and went to get their son; deciding to stay up so he could ask Dean about the dream, Cas over heard Dean on the monitor. 

 

“Shhh, daddy’s here. I’m here and I’m not going to let you go.” Dean whispered and started humming softly. About 10 minutes later, Dean shuffled back into the room and crawled up to Cas. “Will you please tell me about your dream?” Cas asked, “no. I-it’s too much.” Dean whispered, “alright.” Cas sighed and pulled Dean close before falling asleep. 

 

The next morning Cas rolled over to pull Dean closer to him but came in contact with a cold sheet. Opening his eyes, Cas looked a the alarm clock and saw that it was 9:30 in the morning, meaning Dean left about 10 minutes ago for his therapy appointment. Cas groaned as he stretched and grabbed a shirt and walked out of the room to find Sam sitting on the couch with Henry; “good morning Sam.” Cas mumbled and sat in the recliner, “morning. Dean left a few minutes ago and didn’t want to wake you up so I told him I’d come down and keep an eye on Henry till you woke up. Dean fed him before he left.” Sam said. 

 

~_~_~_~

 

“It’s been a while Dean.” Dr. Hansen said once they were both seated. “It has.” Dean said quietly and played with the string of Cas’ hoody that he stole. “I must say, you do look a little… How do I put this nicely? You look like shit.” Dr. Hansen stated and Dean let out a chuckle, “yeah, it was a rough night. And not in the good way.” Dean smiled a little, “what happened last night?” 

 

“I don’t really know… I just like, broke. I was completely fine at work and I came home and just had a break down.” Dean said still concentrating on the string. “What happened?” Dr. Hansen urged, “I was giving tours at work a-and my last tour I saw Alistair. I don’t know why he was there, but I guess seeing him triggered something. I came home and took a shower and just sort of snapped, I started panicking and I wanted to cut so bad.” Dean said and sniffled a little. 

 

“But you didn’t?” Dr. Hansen asked and Dean shook his head, “I yelled for Cas a-and he held me till I calmed down. After I was calm I got dressed and fed Henry, which calmed me down just a little more while Cas went and got food. We just stayed downstairs together the rest of the night then I had the worst nightmare.” he said trying his hardest not to cry. 

 

“What was your dream?” Dr. Hansen asked after handing Dean the kleenexes. “I-I woke up in my old room and I couldn’t find Cas or Henry anywhere. When I got to school I found him and Charlie in the hall, and when I went up and talked to them, they acted like they didn’t even really know me. I asked Cas where he was that morning and where Henry was, H-he told me he was at home and asked who Henry was. I told him and he and Charlie both didn’t know what I was talking about, then Amelia came up and sh-she and Cas…” Dean told Dr. Hansen about the dream but had to stop because he started breathing heavy. 

 

“She and Cas were together.” Dr. Hansen guessed and Dean let out a choked sob and nodded. “It was just a dream Dean, take a deep breath and let it out slowly.” Dr. Hansen instructed. Once Dean was calm and his breathing was back to normal, Dr. Hansen started talking, “have you been taking your medicine?” when Dean nodded the doctor continued. “Well, it seems like you just had a stressful day and when you saw Alistair, it triggered some dark memories and your dream was probably just from your subconscious telling you about your biggest fear of loosing your mate and pup.” 

 

~_~_~_~

 

By time Dean got home he was exhausted. He climbed down the stairs and found Cas reading a book with Henry and Lucy on the floor. When Cas saw Dean come in the living room he put the book down and got up to hug his mate. “How was therapy?” Cas asked and he felt Dean relax into him, “fine… I’m exhausted, I’m going to take a nap, wake me up in a few hours then we can talk.” Dean said and kissed Cas before heading to the bedroom. 

 

Two and half hours later Cas went to wake Dean, “hey, baby get up, you’ve got to be starving. Sam and I ordered pizza.” Cas said softly and shook Dean’s shoulder. Dean blinked his eyes open and Cas could see how red they were, meaning that he had cried at therapy, “okay.” Dean whispered and grabbed his glasses before sitting up. 

 

“Hey Cas?” Dean called out before Cas could leave the room, “yeah?” he asked turning around, “never leave me okay?” Dean said in such a small voice, Cas could feel his heart ache. He quickly walked over to Dean and kneeled in front of him, “I’m _never_ going to leave you. Ever. Period. You’re stuck with me.” Cas said and put his hands on the side of Dean’s face, “are you okay?” he asked. Dean took a deep breath, “I will be.” he smiled a little, “I’ll tell you about me dream now then we can go get pizza.” Dean said and Cas nodded. 


	37. Dean?!

** *Haha I'm so sorry guys! It's been crazy work and school just got the best of me. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon but no promises. I'd just like to take a moment and apologize for the end of this chapter and all of next chapter, it's going to be really dark, I'll post warnings on the beginning of next chapter. Thank's for your patience. **

* * *

 

A couple of weeks went by since Dean’s break down and he was slowly getting back to his normal self. The only plus side of his little ‘funk’ was he had a new painting to take to the museum and Mr. Murray loved it. The painting was a giant maple tree with the leaves changing colors, “Dean, this is wonderful! It’s down right beautiful.” Mr. Murray awed at the painting, “thank you sir. It’s one of my favorites as well.” Dean said blushing a little at the praise. 

 

 

“Oh and before I go hang this up in the gallery, someone has contacted me and they are wondering if you would to a painting for them, they’ve seen your work and they’re amazed.” Mr. Murray said, “wh-what? Who?” Dean asked, “Her name is Myrtle Parks, she’s 76 and she loves Cherry Blossoms. She would very much appreciate if you would paint some for her, she’s willing to pay your $500 for it.” he explained and Dean had to sit down “$500 dollars for a painting. Oh my god, of course I’d love to! N-not just because of the money but…” Dean trailed off. 

 

 

“Great, I’ll let her know and when do you think you’d be able to get it done?” Mr. Murray asked, “uh, maybe by middle of next month if I sit down and concentrate on it.” Dean said already thinking of ways to paint it. “Great. I’ll give her a call now.” Mr. Murray said and Dean nodded before getting to work. The rest of the day went by quickly and by time Dean got home he was practically vibrating with happiness. 

 

 

Dean had swung by the mall real quick to get the canvases he needed and the right paint for the painting. When Dean pulled into the driveway he noticed Bobby’s truck was in the driveway, he walked inside and was met by the smell of burgers, “oh man it smells amazing in here.” Dean moaned, making his way to the kitchen. 

 

 

“There you are. You’re usually home by now.” Cas said taking the bag of paint and brushes from Dean, “yeah I know, I shoulda called, I needed to get these things for a new painting.” Dean smiled setting the canvases down. “For the museum?” Ellen asked putting together a salad, “no. Uh, Mr. Murray told me today that an older lady wants me to paint her something and she’d pay me $500 for it!” Dean said grinning, “$500?! Dean that’s amazing!” Cas yelled and pulled Dean in for a hug and quick kiss, “I know, I’m excited, she wan’t Cherry Blossoms so I’ve got an idea already rattling around in my brain.” Dean said, “I’ll help you carry these down.” Cas said gesturing to the art supplies. 

 

 

When they came back upstairs, Dean picked Henry up from the his swing that Cas must of brought up from the basement. “Where’s mom?” he asked, “she ran to the store to get some more things for the salad, she should be home soon.” Ellen said, already setting the table. Sure enough a few minutes later the front door opened and Mary came in with a couple of bags. “Hey mom.” Dean greeted and kissed her cheek as she walked by. “Hi sweetie. How was work?” She asked while setting the bags on the island. “Good, I’ve got some good news.” Dean smiled “oh really?” Mary grinned. “Yeah, Mr. Murray told me today that some older lady liked one of my paintings and wants me to paint her some Cherry Blossoms for her home, she said she’d pay me $500 when it’s finished!” Dean said. “Oh Dean! That’s wonderful!” Mary said and gave her son a hug, minding the baby in his arms. 

 

 

Once the burgers were done, everyone sat down at the table and started to eat, Dean with one hand so he could continue holding Henry. “Dean, you can put him in his swing you know.” Cas said after a slice of tomato fell out of Dean’s burger, “yeah I know but I don’t want to. I haven’t seen him all day.” Dean pouted but sighed after another piece of tomato fell. He got up and strapped Henry in, making sure he was content before sitting back down. 

 

 

“Bobby, those burgers were amazing.” Dean said when he and Ellen were getting ready to leave, “didn’t make ‘em any different than usual.” he chuckled but gave his nephew a hug and tickled Henry’s tummy before walking out, “let me know how that painting’s going honey.” Ellen smiled and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek before giving Cas a hug and kiss to Sam and Henry. “I will.” Dean smiled and waved at his aunt and uncle before taking the pup downstairs to nurse him. 

 

 

“Have any ideas about the painting yet?” Cas asked, settling in next to Dean and watched his son nurse, “yeah, that’s why I bought the three canvases.” Dean said, leaning into Cas’ side. “How bout when we put Henry down we take a nice hot bath and I’ll rub your back after.” Cas said softly and Dean hummed in agreement. 

 

 

They gave Henry a quick bath and got him ready for bed, “goodnight big guy. Love you.” Dean whispered and kissed his forehead before laying him in the crib. “I’ll go start the bath.” Cas whispered after kissing his son’s forehead and Dean nodded and sat in the rocker to wait for Henry to fall asleep. Dean quietly got up from the rocker a few minutes later and closed the door. 

 

 

Cas just finished butting some Lavender bath salts in the hot water when Dean came up and wrapped his arms around his waist. “He asleep?” Cas asked, “mmhmm.” Dean hummed and kissed the back of Cas’ neck. “Off.” Dean mumbled, tugging on Cas’ shirt. They quickly removed their clothing and settled in the hot water, “oh my god.” Dean moaned and relaxed into Cas. “It feels good doesn’t it.” Cas sighed and wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist. 

 

 

The two laid there quietly enjoying the silence until the water turned cold. “Come on, I think I promised someone a back rub.” Cas said quietly helping his mate out of the tub. “That you did.” Dean grinned and began drying off, he pulled on a pair of boxers and went to check on Henry real quick before going to the bedroom.

 

 

Cas was laying on the bed in his boxers scrolling through Facebook on his phone when Dean came back in. “He still asleep?” he asked setting his phone on the nightstand. “Yep, should hopefully stay asleep for another hour or so.” Dean said while crawling up the bed and laid on his stomach. He felt Cas straddle his back and start rubbing, Dean let out a small moan, “jesus Cas, you’re good at that.” he mumbled and closed his eyes. 

 

 

“Just relax.” Cas whispered and rubbed a little harder near Dean’s shoulders, earning a groan from the omega. A few minutes later, the scent of apples filled the air, Cas moaned a little and stopped the massage, “you’re really enjoying this aren't you Dean?” he asked and leaned down to nibble on the mating mark made almost a year ago.“Fucking hell Cas.” Dean moaned and pushed up into his mate. 

 

 

Cas could feel the wetness through both their boxers and he could feel himself growing harder. He started grinding his erection on Dean’s ass and they both moaned, “Cas, please.” Dean whimpered, “I need you.” “I’ve got you.” Cas whispered and reached into the night stand to grab a condom before removing them of their boxers. 

 

 

He rolled the condom on and slowly and worked Dean open. As soon as Dean was stretched, Cas pushed in slowly. “Oh god, you’re so tight Dean.” Cas moaned once he was in all the way, “shut up and fuck me.” Dean groaned and pushed back against Cas. Listening to his mate, Cas pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in causing Dean to moan louder. 

As Cas picked up the pace they both heard a whimper through the baby monitor causing them both to stop their movements and listen. Henry let out a few more whimpers before it was silent again, Dean let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding, “talk about a cock block.” He chuckled but it was quickly turned into a gasp when Cas slammed into him again. “Jesus Cas a little warning next time.” Dean panted but got a growl in response. 

 

 

An hour later they cleaned themselves up a little and Dean went to go check on Henry, he pushed the door open slowly and quietly walked over to the crib where Henry was sleeping. Dean stood there for a few minutes watching his son sleep, still almost not believing that he was real and how it was possible to love someone so much. He let out a quiet sigh and retreated back to his room, “he still asleep?” Cas asked, now situated under the covers with a book, “yeah he’s out. I think he was just having a weird dream earlier.” Dean replied grabbing a t-shirt and slid into bed next to Cas. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

“Dean!” Mr. Murray called after Dean as he was getting ready to leave for the day, “yes Mr. Murray?” Dean asked stopping and turning around so he could face his boss. “Here’s your invitation to the gala in a few weeks.” Mr. Murray said handing Dean a fancy looking envelope. “I get to attend the gala?” Dean asked in shock, “well of course, we’re auctioning off two of your paintings and 3 of your photos. It’d be nice if the artist was there.” Mr. Murray said and winked. “Oh, uh of course.” Dean blushed a little and looked down at his feet, “bring your mate too, I’d like to get to know him a little better.” Mr. Murray said as he walked away. 

 

 

Dean picked up Henry from Bobby and Ellen’s since Cas and Mary also had to work and Sam was at Jess’s. Dean knocked real quick before entering and walked to the living room. “Hey guys.” Dean greeted, “hi.” Bobby and Ellen both answered, “where’s Jo?” Dean asked, “with Ash somewhere.” Ellen said waving her hand in the air. “How was work sweetie?” she asked once Dean sat down after seeing that Henry was sleeping. “Fine, we’re having a gala in a couple weeks so we’ve been trying to get some art and photos picked out to show and auction.” Dean said holding in a sigh of relief when he finally got to sit down on something comfortable. “Oh, any of your work showing?” Bobby asked after muting the TV, “yeah, a couple of my pictures are on display then two of my paintings along with three of my pictures are up for auction.” Dean grinned. 

 

 

“That’s great!” Ellen said rather loudly and made a face fearing she had woken up the baby. “Do you get to keep the money?” Bobby asked and Ellen smacked his arm, “some of it yes, but most of it goes to charity of the artist’s choice.” Dean said, “oh well that’s not too bad.” Ellen said and Dean agreed. They made small talk for about half an hour before Henry woke up and started crying. Dean got up and walked over to the portable crib and scooped up his son. “Hey there grumpy.” Dean said gently and bounced Henry a little, he seemed to calm down a little when he realized his daddy was holding him, “someone needs a diaper change.” Dean said wrinkling his nose a little bit, “his bag is the bathroom down here.” Ellen said. “Okay thanks.” Dean mumbled and walked out of the room and returned five minutes later. 

 

 

“We should get going, Cas should be home soon and I promised Sammy I’d make homemade Macaroni and Cheese and chicken strips.” Dean said, “okay, I’ll help you take things to the car.” Bobby said and hauled himself off the couch. “I’ll take him while you load up.” Ellen said reaching out to take Henry. A few minutes later Dean and Bobby came back in, “thanks for watching him today. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.” Dean said taking Henry back after Ellen kissed his forehead. “No problem, we’ll watch him when needed.” Ellen smiled. 

 

 

Cas pulled into the driveway right after Dean. “You’re just now getting home?” he asked and walked over to help Dean with a few things. “Yeah, I stayed at Bobby and Ellen’s and talked for a while.” Dean said slinging the diaper bag over his shoulder while Cas grabbed the portable crib. “Oh, was Henry good for them?” Cas asked, “yeah, Ellen said he only cried when he was hungry or needed changed.” Dean said dodging Lucy who came sprinting to the front door. Cas took the crib downstairs and brought up Henry’s swing while they both started on supper. “You’re gonna go with me to the museum’s gala in a couple weeks right?” Dean asked while they waited for the water to boil, “sure, at least it’s the week after your heat and not the week of.” Cas grinned, “yeah, no kidding.” 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

“Are you sure I don’t smell like my heat?” Dean asked for the third time while he and Cas were in the bathroom after taking a quick shower. “Yes, Dean, I’m positive, I scrubbed you down twice already and it’s been a week since your heat.” Cas said squirting some toothpaste on his toothbrush. “I’m sorry I’m just nervous.” Dean mumbled and took the toothpaste from his mate. 

 

 

An hour later the two went up the stairs to leave. “Well don’t you two look handsome.” Mary smiled, they had tamed Cas’ hair just a little and Dean wore his contacts. “Thanks.” Dean mumbled and his cheeks turned a little red, “okay, have fun and good luck on selling your art honey.” Mary said and gave both boys a hug before going to work. “You both do look really nice.” Jess said while bouncing Henry in her arms. 

 

 

They thanked her and Dean took Henry from her arms, “okay, I fed him before bringing him up here so he should be okay with formula food.” Dean told the two, “we know Dean, just go and have a good time.” Sam said and rolled his eyes. Dean sighed and held Henry up so they could see face to face, “okay big guy, we’ll be back later. Be good.” he said and kissed Henry’s cheek. Cas came over and kissed Henry as well before Dean handed him back to Jess. 

 

 

Dean pulled the Impala into an empty employee only spot and they re-adjusted their tuxes before going inside. “Ah, Dean! There you are!” Mr. Murray said walking towards them, the gala had been going for about an hour already, “yes, we made it.” Dean smiled, “Cas, it’s good to see you again.” Mr. Murray said and shook Cas’  hand, “you too.” Cas replied.”

Dean and Cas walked around the museum to look at all the different paintings, drawings and photos there were, and to see what else was up for the auction. 

 

They talked with a few of Dean’s co-workers before the auction started, when the two were alone again, Dean’s phone rang. He pulled his phone out and noticed that it was Sam, “Sammy? What’s up?” he asked and started walking towards the break room for some privacy but knew Cas would follow. _“Dean. C-can you or Cas come home?”_ Sam asked, a little spooked, “why what’s wrong?” Dean asked, _“Henry started puking and now he wont stop crying a-and Jess said she saw someone staring in the window so we locked all the doors and now we’re in the basement.”_ Sam explained. 

 

 

“Shit. Okay, Cas will be there soon, I have to stay till at least until the auction is done.” Dean said and hung up when Sam said it was okay. “Henry got sick and Jess said there was someone staring through the window. They’re both a little freaked and want you to come home.” Dean said when he noticed Cas’ confused look. “Alright, call me when you’re ready to come home… Should I inform the police?” Cas asked, “nah, just be careful.” Dean said and gave Cas a quick kiss before joining the party again. 

 

 

Dean stayed towards the back of the crowd, but it felt like as soon as Cas left, someone was watching him. Dean looked around the crowded room but never saw anyone making direct eye contact with him, he shook off the feeling and made his way closer to the art. By time the auction started, Dean was getting a little paranoid, he constantly felt like there were eyes on him but every time he looked around, he didn’t see anyone staring at him. 

 

 

The auction went really well and Dean sold all of his paintings earning close to $1,000 which half would go to the St. Jude’s foundation and half of it would go into his savings. Mr. Murray congratulated him on his work and quickly went to go mingle with other people. Still feeling freaked out, Dean stepped outside to call Cas, who picked up on the 4th ring. _“Hello Dean.”_ Cas answered, “hey Cas, come pick me up please. The auction is over and I’m ready to come home.” Dean said, not hearing someone coming up behind him. “Alright, than-hey, the fuck are you doing?!” Dean yelled when someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. “Dean?… Dean?!” Cas yelled and jumped off the couch when he heard the dial tone, startling Sam and Jess. “Cas? What’s going on?” Sam asked, “I don’t know I think something happened to Dean.” Cas said and sprinted up the stairs, “watch Henry!” he shouted. 

 

 

Cas threw himself into the Impala and drove way too fast towards the museum and threw the car in park not caring about the odd stares he got. He got out of the Impala and started looking for his mate, “Dean?! Dean?!” Cas yelled and ran around the corner and stumbled a little when he stepped on something. When he looked down, it felt like someone had shot ice water through his veins, “oh god. No, no no!” Cas said and quickly picked up Dean’s phone, which was now cracked. “Dean!?!” Cas yelled one more time. 

* * *

** *To hopefully get you to not kill me completely, here are the paintings and photos Dean sold at the Gala, obviously he didn't actually do this and who ever did take the three pictures and did the painting are truly talented and I'm jealous.  **

 

** *PHOTOS* **

****  

 

** *Paintings*  **

****  

 


	38. Alistair

***Hey guys, like I said, this is a dark chapter. If you notice there was a warning added to the story along with a new tag. There is a small rape scene it's all italicized if you want to skip it. I'm sorry for this chapter, but it'll slowly, slowly start to get better. Please keep being patient with me on updating!**

 

* * *

 

“Dean!” Cas yelled running towards the museum doors. He threw the door open not caring that he was now in jeans and a t-shirt, people stared at him, a few giving him glares but Cas paid no attention to them at all. As he franticly searched the crowd he spotted Mr. Murray, he quickly shoved through the sea of people and right up to Dean’s boss. “Mr. Murray!” Cas said slightly breathless, “Castiel?… What’s wrong?” he asked eyeing Cas’ outfit, “have you seen Dean? H-he called me about 20 minutes ago asking me to pick him up and I can’t find him… I only found this.” Cas said handing Mr. Murray Dean’s phone. 

 

 

“Oh, um I haven’t seen him since he’s said goodbye to me, I’ll let you know if I see him, and after the party I’ll look at the parking lot tapes.” Mr. Murray said, “okay, thanks.” Cas sighed and let out an annoyed growl before he continued his search for Dean. After 10 more minutes of looking Cas growled even louder and sat in the Impala for a few minutes before calling Sam. _“Cas?! Is Dean okay?”_ Sam asked after a few rings, “uh… No.. Sam, I can’t find him… I-I think someone took him.” Cas said tried to fight back his tears. _“What?!”_ Sam yelled and his voice cracked a little, “I know… I’m going to head to the hospital and see if he’s there then I’m going to the police. Please put Henry down for the night and stay with him till I get home.” Cas said sounding tired, _“of course. Find my brother Cas.”_ Sam said quietly, Cas agreed and hung up the phone and made his way to the hospital. 

 

 

He pulled into the visitor parking and quickly made his way inside, “hi, do you have an appointment?” the receptionist asked. “No, is Mary Winchester available? It’s kind of an emergency.” Cas said, “okay just a moment and I’ll page her… Mary please come to the front desk.” she paged “thank you.” Cas sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night. 

 

 

“Cas? What are you doing here?” Mary asked, “uh… Ho-how to I put this… Has Dean come in here tonight?” Cas asked getting a little nervous. “No, why would he you two had that gala tonight.” Mary said looking confused, “shit… Well I went home early because Henry wasn’t feeling good a-and Dean called me saying he wanted me to come pick him up and I heard some commotion on the other line and he suddenly hung up on me. So I got to the museum as fast as I could and this is all I could find.” Cas explained holding Dean’s cracked phone, “oh god.” Mary gasped and covered her mouth, “he wasn’t anywhere at the museum?” she asked, “no… I couldn’t find him anywhere.” Cas said and a few tears rolled down his cheek, “alright, go to the police station and I’ll try to get off my shift.” Mary said and ran to an office before Cas could say anything. 

 

 

Cas parked in the visitors section of the police station and made his way through the doors. “Hello sir, what can I do for you?” a young female cop asked, “I’d like to file a missing person report.” Cas said getting closer to the desk, “alright, and how long has this person been missing?” she asked and stared typing on the computer next to her. “Uh, only about an hour… My mate, he uh, he called me to come pick him up and he got cut off and when I went to where he was, all I found was his phone.” Cas said and placed the cracked phone on the counter. 

 

 

“Well, normally we can’t file the report since it hasn’t been 48 hours.” The cop said softly, “please, you don’t understand, he’s an omega and we have a baby at home.” Cas pleaded and the cops facial expression softened a little, “alright, what’s his name and I’ll need a description and date of birth.” she said typing some more on the computer. “His name is Dean Winchester, he’s 17 years old male Omega with green eyes and short, sandy, blond hair he’s around 5’10” roughly 190 lbs.” Cas said and the cop franticly typed trying to keep up with him. 

 

 

“Okay, I’ve put in the notice, if I can have your number I can contact you with any news.” The cop said handing Cas a pen and a piece of paper, “sure.” Cas mumbled and wrote his name and number, “okay, and here’s my card, it has my number on it so if somethings happens according to the case call me.” She said, Cas looked at the card and figured out the cops name was Jody Mills, “okay thank you.” Cas said and left. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

Darkness. That’s all Dean could see, he could tell he was on a the floor, a very cold floor. As he sat up and brought his hand up to rub his eye he heard the obvious noise of a chain being scraped across concrete. “The hell?” Dean mumbled, his brain still a little foggy, as he brought the chain up to his face, “fucking great.” he humphed and tried to yank the chain to break but had no luck. 

 

 

“There’s no point of struggling. You won’t break it.” Alistair snickered flicking on a light making Dean flinch from both the sudden light and for being startled. “You son of a bitch, let me go!” Dean yelled across the room. “Tsk, tsk, Dean. You should learn to bite your tongue.” Alistair sneered and moved closer. Now that the light was on Dean could take in the room which he figured out was the basement, there were chains attached to the wall next to him and a blood stain in that spot which made Dean’s stomach lurch, and in the corner of the room there was a table with a sheet covering it. 

 

 

“Fuck you. Let me go Alistair.” Dean growled and bared his teeth. “Oh, little omega has some fight. I like that.” Alistair smiled, “you see Dean, I can’t let you go because you’re mine.” he said and finally crouched in front of the omega. “I’m not yours and I never will be.” Dean said seething on the outside but on the inside he was scared to death. “Oh, but that’s not what your daddy says…” Alistair whispered and Dean was confused, “what does my father have anything to do with this. He hasn’t been in my life since last summer.” Dean said a little shakily. “Why Dean. He signed a contract saying you belong to me once you graduate, I. Own. You.” Alistair said and trailed a finger down Dean’s cheek making him flinch away. 

 

 

“Bull shit. That shit hasn’t been legal since like the 60’s.” Dean said trying to pull his head away but Alistair grabbed his head, “it’s true Dean. You’re mine.” He smiled, “Alistair damn it! I can’t stay here! I have a baby and a mate!” Dean yelled and kicked the older man between the legs making Alistair yelp and crumple to the floor. “My son needs me!” Dean yelled and continued to try and break the chain. “That thing shouldn’t even be alive!” Alistair roared and the back of his hand collided harshly against Dean’s cheek who cried out and brought his cuffed hands to his face and shied away. 

 

 

“You will learn to be a good little bitch. Now your father already owes me quite some money because in our little agreement it states that you would be a virgin. And well everyone can tell that’s not true.” Alistair chuckled and started walking back up the stairs. “Alistair you son of a bitch!” Dean yelled after him, “Cas will find me and he’ll kill you!” he continued to yell and then the lights shut off leaving Dean in the darkness again. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

Cas pulled into the driveway and slowly made his way inside. He was pissed because it seemed like finding Dean was the police’s last worry and he was scared he wouldn’t see him again. He went downstairs where he knew Henry and Sam were, “Cas! D-did you find him what’s going on?” Sam asked as soon as he saw him. “No. I’ve gone to the police and they can’t really do anything after 48 hours. Your mom was going to try to come home as soon as possible.” Cas said and went straight for the nursery not bothering to hear what Sam had to say. 

 

 

Cas pushed the door open slowly and tried to not to make a lot of noise, but to his surprise, Henry was already awake and just laying in his crib. Cas’ heart felt heavy as he looked at his son, yes he looked more like Cas than he did Dean, but he could see quite a bit of Dean in him. He could feel tears welling up and he didn’t care if he let them out, his mate was missing and no one seemed to want to find him, he was frustrated and scared. 

 

 

He picked up Henry and shushed him when he started making grumpy noises. Cas walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down, “we’ll bring your daddy home. I promise.” Cas whispered and rocked his son and watched him slowly go back to sleep as tears rolled down his face. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

Dean couldn’t sleep, and if he did manage to fall asleep, he would jerk awake after a few minutes; so by morning he was exhausted. “Good morning pet.” Alistair greeted as he came forward with a small tray of food. “Eat.” was all he said and grabbed a chair and stared at Dean. On the tray was a glass of orange juice, toast and some scrambled eggs; “fuck you.” Dean said and flipped the tray, spilling it’s contents. 

 

 

“You little shit!” Alistair yelled and slapped Dean again, this time Dean could taste blood, “you’ll eat what I give you or you’ll starve!” Alistair continued to yell and walked over to the table and ripped off the sheet, once Dean saw what was on the table his body went cold. 

 

 

“You’ll lean to respect me bitch.” Alistair growled and stomped over to Dean and yanked him up unhooking the chain and dragged him over to the wall closest to the table. Dean just stood there in shock and terror while Alistair started ripping off his clothes till he was standing in nothing but his boxers. Dean felt a tear roll down his face as he was exposed to someone other than Cas, before he could think of it any longer Alistair yanked on his arm and chained him to the wall still standing, locking his hands and feet to the wall. “What are you doing?” Dean asked and started to panic, “shh.” was all Alistair had to say at the moment. Dean watched as Alistair studied the table full of knives and other things to use for torture, “Alistair please don’t. Please!” Dean yelled and began to cry. 

 

 

“Be quiet.” Alistair hissed getting in Dean’s face, then noticed his exposed arms. “Oh, what’s this? Did our precious Dean already hurt himself?” Alistair chuckled and looked at the scars on Dean’s arm from when he cut himself, and then Alistair noticed a scar on his wrist. Dean tried to yank his arm away but being cuffed to the wall wouldn’t allow it, Alistair quickly unlocked the one cuff and looked at Dean’s wrist. “Well, well, well. Looks like Dean here tried to kill himself. I bet that was why you missed a few weeks of school… I guess it’s just time to add on to the collection then.” Alistair grinned and picked up one of the smaller knives. 

 

 

“Don’t please!” Dean sobbed then let out a loud scream as Alistair dragged the blade on Dean’s side of his stomach. A long time ago Dean might have enjoyed the pain in his situation, it would help him get his mind off it, but now it was pure agony. “STOP!” Dean continued to sob but Alistair ignored him and keep cutting Dean’s skin. By the time Alistair was finished, Dean had three cuts on his stomach and 4 new ones on his arms. 

 

 

Days went by and Dean was loosing track of them, everyday Alistair came downstairs to “play” with Dean. Luckily there was no more cutting just other forms of ‘play’. “Deaaann, I have a surprise for youuu.” Alistair sang as he came down the stairs, Dean was still naked except for his boxers but he had a blanket wrapped aroundhim. Dean was starting to get thin from not eating and his mouth was incredibly dry from not drinking anything, “I don’t want it.” Dean said, his voice rough from not drinking and from screaming. 

 

 

“Aww, Dean is that anyway to treat a guest?” a female voice came and Dean’s head snapped up, “A-Amelia?” Dean was shocked, “you see Dean. Now that you’re out of the picture, Castiel and I can finally be together, I just have to figure out what to do with that baby.” Amelia said and Dean felt sick. “Don’t you fucking touch him, either of them!” he shouted but quickly regretted it because of his soar throat. 

 

“Don’t yell at me, besides, I know that you and Cas haven’t really been the same since the party… Ever since that picture.” Amelia smirked, “It was you that was texting me.” Dean groaned, feeling stupid for not realizing it sooner, “of course, and Alistair here changed Cas’s clothes in the picture to the clothes he was wearing that night… It was a real picture Dean, just from a different party before he met you.” she smirked and Dean let out a small growl. 

 

 

“As fun as it is to see you chained up, I’ve got to run… Bye Dean.” Amelia smiled and walked up the stairs and Dean focused on Alistair, pulling the blanket tighter around him. “Now it’s time for us to play Dean.” Alistair grinned and snatched the blanket from Dean, “no! Please Alistair, give it back!” Dean begged and tried to cover his body. 

 

 

_ “Now, now Dean… Be a good little slut and do as your told.” Alistair said and unzipped his pants. ‘Oh god, no, no, no!’ Dean mentally panicked, “stop A-Alistair please! Don’t do this!” Dean begged again and tears quickly formed and spilled down his cheeks, “Shh and open.” Alistair growled and Dean clamped his mouth shut and stared up at him with big watery eyes.  _

 

 

_ “Stop being a bitch and open your mouth! YOU BELONG TO ME!” Alistair yelled and smacked Dean’s cheek causing the omega to cry out. Dean realized he opened his mouth and quickly tried to shut it before Alistair grabbed his jaw, keeping it open. “I. Said. Keep. It. SHUT!” He yelled and with out warning shoved his dick in Dean’s mouth causing him to gag. Dean was in full panic now, having Alistair’s dick in his mouth made his stomach turn and he could feel the bile slowly running as Alistair thrusted into his mouth.  _

 

 

_ “There we go, such a greedy little slut. I can’t wait to fuck that pretty little hole of yours.” Alistair groaned as he molested Dean’s mouth. Since Dean’s hands were still cuffed, there wasn’t much he could do to try and stop Alistair so he sat there and closed his eyes letting the tears fall free. After what felt like an eternity, Alistair pulled out and before Dean could open his eyes he felt hot sticky liquid hit his face, meaning Alistair just came. The feeling of it made Dean loose it, he leaned forward and puked violently, gasping for breath once he was done.  _

 

 

“You little, shit! Look what you did!” Alistair screamed and Dean just continued to cry, his throat hurt from both the puking and what Alistair had just done. He stared at the ground and watched Alistair clean up the mess, once he was done, Dean felt a warm washcloth hit his leg. Dean grabbed it and scrubbed his face and threw the cloth as far away from him as possible. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

It’s been a day since Dean was taken and Cas hadn’t slept at all. He just either sat on the couch and flipped through Dean’s sketch book or held Henry close, he knew he needed to tell Charlie, knowing she would already be pissed at him for not calling her last night. Cas flinched a little when his phone suddenly started ringing, he quickly picked it up in case it was the police but saw his mother’s name pop up. 

 

 

Cas sighed and debated on wether or not to answer, he took a deep breath and hit accept. “Hello mother.” _“Hi Castiel, how are you?”_ Namoi asked, “I’ve been better…” he mumbled, _“oh, is everything okay? Is Henry being bothersome?”_ Naomi asked. “No, uh. He’s been fine.” Cas said and found himself getting emotional again, for an alpha, Cas was a very emotional one. 

 

 

_“Then what’s the matter? I can tell somethings wrong by your voice.”_ Namoi stated. Cas sucked in a breath “De-Dean’s missing. Someone took him last night and I don’t know where he is and the police won't do anything until 48 hours.” he explained and the dam broke and he sobbed on the phone to his mother, who was all the way in California. 

 

 

_“Oh my god! Castiel, I’m so sorry! I-What do you need me to do?”_ Naomi asked, “there’s nothing you could do right now unless you can tell me where he is so I can bring him home.” Cas said sniffling a little, _“okay, just keep me informed. I’ll let you go now.”_ Naomi said and Cas told her he would before hanging up and called Charlie and Gabe, Cas needed his big brother. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

It’s been a week since Dean has been in Alistair’s basement, a week since he’s held his baby or has he seen his family and Cas. It’s been a week since he’s even eaten anything, a week of pure hell that felt like years instead of days. He’s thrown up at least 3 times in that week and nothing was coming up but stomach acid now, Alistair still molested his face but never has he tried to do anything more, he still tortured him. Not always with knives but it was torture, Amelia hasn’t come by since that one time, and even Alistair’s father, Azazel, would come down to “play with him”; slowly Dean was loosing faith that he would go home. 

 

 

Dean also found out they had another hostage, a teenage girl upstairs that Alistair had gotten pregnant. According to Alistair, she was ready to pop soon, he wanted Dean to be present in the room because Dean knew how it worked and how it would be. Alistair came down the stairs and unhooked the chain and hauled Dean up, “come on. The bitch is ready to have the pup.” he said and basically pushed Dean up the stairs. 

 

 

Dean was lead into a room where Azazel was at the foot of the bed getting things ready while a girl, no more than 15 was laying on the bed crying in pain. Dean felt sorry for her but immediately went to her side, “I’m going to un cuff you. If you even think about running, you’ll regret it.” Alistair said as he unlocked the cuffs. Dean watched them fall to the floor and he rubbed his raw wrists, and turned his attention to the girl. 

 

 

She looked terrified, “hi sweetie, my name’s Dean. I’m going to help you okay?” Dean said softly and the girl nodded, “can I have something to tie her hair back? She’s hot and uncomfortable.” Dean said sharply and Alistair handed him a thin ponytail. “Can you lift your head up for me a little? I’ll put your hair up.” Dean asked and the girl nodded and allowed Dean to touch her. After 2 hours of labor there was a loud cry and Dean had to hold back his tears because he missed Henry so much. 

 

 

Azazel placed the baby girl into the teenager’s arms and she started crying, Dean didn’t know if it was out of happiness or sadness, maybe it was both. Before he knew it Alistair was cuffing him again and dragging him downstairs and chaining him up again. “Stupid bitch couldn’t do that right. It was supposed to be a boy!” Alistair yelled and kicked Dean in the stomach. He let out a loud, pained yell and curled in on himself. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.” He mumbled to himself and walked away. 

 

 

A few hours later, Dean was still curled up when Alistair came downstairs with a plate. “I took care of the abomination, here. Eat.” Alistair said and put the plate in front of Dean, when he saw what was on the plate he jumped away and puked up more stomach bile. “You sick bastard!” He yelled but regretted it because of his soar throat, on the plate was a tiny human heart. Alistair laughed and picked it up, “fine. Don’t eat, I don’t care.” he said and walked away as Azazel brought the girl down. 

 

 

Dean watched as he chained the girl up and walk away, he noticed the the girl was just staring into space. “Hey, are you okay?” Dean asked, sliding closer to her and she just shrugged, “you can talk to me if you want.” he said softly and she finally turned to look at him with somewhat familiar eyes. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

Castiel doesn’t think he’s ever been this stressed, it’s been almost two weeks since Dean disappeared. The cops haven’t found anything and he was beginning to loose his mind, Dean’s family and Charlie have been a huge help with Henry and trying to keep his sanity but he was slowly loosing it. He had just put a sleeping Henry in his swing upstairs when the doorbell rang, “shit.” he whispered and eyed Henry to see if he’d wake up, when he didn’t Cas dashed to the door. 

 

 

“Amelia. What do you want?” Cas all but growled, “I know where Dean is.” She said and Cas just stared at her, “excuse me?” Cas asked. “I know where Dean is and who has him.” She said again, “uh huh and how do I know I can trust you?” Cas said but on the inside his heart was racing. “Alistair has him… I-we have been hooking up every now and then and when I was over one night he brought me downstairs saying he had to show me something and Dean was chained to the wall.” She explained. 

 

 

Cas’ stomach rolled, the thought of Dean alone in a basement let alone chained to a wall made him feel sick. He slammed the door and ran to the living room, not really caring if he woke up Henry, he grabbed his phone and called Charlie then the police, as soon as Charlie arrived Cas was on his way to Alistair’s house. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

Dean could feel himself getting weaker each day, deep down he knew Cas and his family were doing everything in their power to find him but he was starting to believe that he would never get out of there. The girl was also getting weak, she was also doing a lot worse than Dean because she had just given birth and hasn’t been treated for anything. 

 

 

Alistair came down the stairs whistling and had a grin on his face, “today’s the day Deano…” he grinned, “and what day is that?” he asked sarcastically. “Why the day I’ve been waiting for, to fuck that pretty little hole of yours.” He grinned and Dean froze, “you know, I was hoping you would go into heat while you’re here. I mean there’ll still be time because you won’t be leaving. But it just tells me that you’ve already had your heat recently, but I can wait for the heat.” He continued to grin and unzipped his pants. 

 

 

“Alistair don’t. Please, I’m begging you.” Dean asked starting to panic. Alistair just ignored him and grabbed Dean’s foot and yanked, causing Dean to yelp and slide onto his back, he kicked his foot but it did no good. “Stop struggling and be a good little slut like I know you are. We already know you had no problem spreading your legs for Castiel.” Alistair growled. “Castiel?” the girl next to Dean rasped out with wide eyes, “m-my mate.” Dean stammered still trying to get out of Alistair’s grip, “he is not your mate! Not anymore!” Alistair yelled and ripped Dean’s underwear off him. 

 

 

The girl suddenly lunged at Alistair, her chain being long enough to push him off Dean. “You bitch!” he yelled and lunged back at her and slammed her head against the concrete wall. “NO!” Dean yelled and watched as the girl slumped down and let out one last breath, just as Alistair was about to force himself on Dean again there was a loud crash and lots of noise coming from upstairs. 

 

 

“What now?” Alistair growled and zipped up his pants before going to investigate. Dean let out a shaky breath and reached for the thin blanket to cover himself hissing a little as he moved his sore body, he tried his hardest not to look at the young girl, who’s blood was now starting to trickle towards him. Dean flinched and his heart started racing when he heard a gunshot and more commotion come from upstairs. 

 

 

Soon there were multiple footsteps coming down the stairs and Dean tried to make himself look smaller. “Dean?! DEAN?!!” Cas yelled and Dean let out a sob, “Cas!” he yelled but it came out more like a horse whisper. Cas’ head whipped around and his heart broke when he saw his mate chained up and covered by a thin blanket. 

 

 

“Oh god Dean. I’m so sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner!” Cas said running over to him. “Cas.” Dean sobbed but flinched when Cas reached for him. Seeing his mate flinch away from him hurt but Cas understood why, “Dean, can the police cut you free?” he asked softly and Dean nodded but kept the blanket firmly wrapped around him. 

 

 

When Cas realized his mate was naked under the blanket he felt sick and angry, “Cas…” Dean whispered and Cas looked into Dean’s tired, irritated eyes. “I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry. S-she tried to save me from Alistair earlier.” Dean said and tears fell down his face, “Dean what are you talking about?” Cas asked, in all the rush to get to Dean, Cas never even noticed the body next to him, when he looked down his dam broke once again. “Anna?” he choked out. 

 


	39. AUTHOR'S NOTE

***Author's Note***

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while... I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, there's so much going on right now and I can't find the time to sit down and write at the moment. I have the next chapter started, I'm just struggling with writing it at the moment but I will finish this story. So, please be patient with me and don't loose hope for this story. Love you all. -Greeneyedangel1 xoxo**


	40. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the new chapter, I'm so sorry it took so long to post it, life is crazy right now. It seems like all I do anymore is go to school, go to work, come home, eat then go to bed! :/ That being said, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, so please be patient with me and I hope you don't loose interest in the story. I can tell you that there is going to be a little bit of a time jump, only like a week or two and Dean will be waking up.

Cas stared at his sister’s lifeless body in shock, he hadn’t seen Anna since she ran away. He could faintly hear Dean crying and before he knew it a couple paramedics were lifting her onto a gurney. “Anna…” Cas whispered and flinched a little when Dean grabbed his arm, he turned around and met Dean’s tired face. There were two more paramedics with another gurney for Dean, “baby come on.” Dean whispered, a few more tears ran down his face and all Cas could do was nod. 

 

Cas numbly followed Dean and the paramedics into the ambulance and watched one of the paramedics sedate Dean so he would be more comfortable on the ride, he barely even felt the blanket being dropped over his shoulders. The ride to the hospital was a blur of noise and emotion and all Cas could do was stare at his feet. 

 

** ~_~_~_~_~ **

 

Mary sat in the break room of the hospital staring at her now cold cup of coffee when she heard the intercom crackle. “Nurse Winchester, we need you in room 82 immediately. Nurse Winchester, room 82.” Letting out a sigh, Mary got up and dumped her coffee before walking to the staff elevator hitting the 4th floor.

 

When she stepped off the elevator she was shocked to see Cas pacing the floor, “Cas? What are you doing here? What’s wrong?” Mary asked getting worried, which intensified when Cas turned around with a pale face and red rimmed eyes. “I-it’s Dean. I found him.” Cas whispered and Mary felt relief and panic go through her body. She ran passed Cas and threw the door open she quickly scrubbed her hands and arms before getting her surgery gear on and walked over to the table, keeping her emotions under control as doctors worked on stitching up her son getting him attached to IVs. 

 

** ~_~_~_~_~ **

 

Cas sat on the ground with his knees up while he waited for Mary to give him the ok to see Dean when he heard footsteps running towards him. He looked up to see Sam, Charlie and Gabe running at him, Cas stood up and was almost back on the ground when Charlie hugged him. “Is he okay?” she said slightly breathless and Cas could see how scared Sam looked, “he’ll be okay, eventually.” Cas said and wasn’t shocked that his voice sounded tired. 

 

“Thank god.” Sam sighed, “I’m glad to hear that Cassie.” Gabe said and patted his shoulder, “um Gabe.. The-there’s something I need to tell you.” Cas said, his heart beat speeding up and his breath shortening. “What?” Gabe said cautiously, Charlie and Sam moved away to let the brothers talk but they could still hear everything. 

 

“Cas what’s going on?” Gabe asked becoming nervous. ‘How do I even say it?’ Cas thought to himself, “i-it’s Anna.” He said quietly, “Anna? What about her?” Gabe asked slightly confused. “I found her… She was with Dean.” Cas said and he could feel the tears building up, “YOU FOUND HER?!” Gabe yelled. 

 

“Who’s Anna” Charlie whispered to Sam, “uh, I think it’s their sister, I remember hearing something about her, she ran away and they never found her. That’s a reason they moved.” Sam explained. 

 

“Yes… Gabe, she-she’s gone.” Cas said and his voice cracked and the tears spilled over. “Gone? What do you mean gone?” Gabe asked his breathing picking up a little, “Dean said she tried to push Alistair off and he pushed Anna away and she hit her head on the concrete wall… She’s gone Gabe.” Cas said and the dam broke once again, the brother’s held to each other and cried while Charlie and Sam stood there in shock and remorse. 

 

** ~_~_~_~ **

 

After what felt like an eternity, Mary came out of the room and found everyone huddled together against the wall. “Cas.” she said gently and the alpha’s head shot up, “is he okay?” he whispered, “he will be.” Mary sighed and walked closer to the group. “He’s severely dehydrated, by the looks of it he hadn’t eaten a single thing since he was there and he has multiple cuts to his body, mostly on his arm and a few on his stomach and legs. We had to put him in a medical endured coma to let his body recover.” she explained and was almost knocked to the ground by Sam who started sobbing. 

 

“Can I see him?” Cas asked already standing up and Mary just nodded and held Sam close and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him. “Let me know if you need anything Cas. I’m going to go home and let Benny know.” Charlie said and gave him a quick hug, “I should probably call mom…” Gabe mumbled and patted Cas’ back before walking down the hall for some privacy. 

 

Cas felt his legs get weak when he saw his mate laying almost lifeless on the hospital bed. He had three different IV’s attached to him and his arms had bandages on them. “Oh Dean…” Cas whispered and all but collapsed into the chair next to the bed, “I’m so sorry.” Cas cried and grabbed Dean’s hand and laid his head down and cried. 

 

Cas didn’t realize he fell asleep until he heard Mary call his name and run her fingers through his hair. He sat up and winced a little at his sore muscles, “Gabe is going to take you home for a little bit so you can clean up and get some sleep. Sammy and I will stay for the night and you can come back tomorrow.” she said softly and Cas just nodded and stood up to place a kiss on Dean’s forehead. 

 

** ~_~_~_~ **

 

“He’s not going to die is he?” Sam whispered, “oh, sweetie, of course not.” Mary said and rubbed her son’s back, “he’ll wake up when his body is healed enough to function 100% on his own.” she explained, “I’m going to go change and I’ll be back up okay?” Mary said and Sam just nodded his head. 

 

When Mary got to the women’s locker room, she numbly changed out of her scrubs and put on her jeans and a t-shirt. When she sat on the bench to put her shoes on, she broke down; sure, being a nurse she sees all sorts of illness and death, but when it’s her own son laying in a hospital bed, it changes things. Mary didn’t even hear the door open and close so when a hand was placed on her back she jumped up, “oh, Mary, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” one of the older nurses, Peggy, said. 

 

Mary wiped her face and took a breath, “it’s okay Peggy, I wasn’t paying attention.” she gave a watery smile. “It’s okay sweetie, care to tell me what’s wrong?” she asked, “oh, uh… My son, Dean… W-we found him and he’s upstairs in a medical induced coma.” she explained and Peggy pulled her into a tight hug, “it’ll be okay Mary. If you need anything, let me know.” she said and Mary returned the hug, “thank you. I will.” she smiled and left the locker room. 

 

** ~_~_~_~ **

 

As soon as Gabriel parked his car in the parking lot, Cas got out and went straight downstairs, only to be almost tackled by Jo. “Joanna, leave the boy alone for a minute.” Cas heard Ellen yell, “sorry, but how is he?” Jo asked and Cas could see the tears forming in her eyes, “he, uh… He’ll be okay. Eventually, they’ve got him in a medically induced coma so his body can heal.” Cas said and started twisting his hands together. “Where’s Henry?” he asked, “in the nursery, he should be waking up soon honey.” Ellen said and patted his shoulder as he walked by. 

 

“I’m going to stay with him tonight.” Gabe said softly, “do you want me to stay too?” Jo asked, “if you want.” Gabe shrugged and sat down. “I’ll bring you some clothes late and make some dinner.” Ellen said and hugged Gabe real quick before leaving. “How are you doing?” Jo asked and sat next to Gabe, who let out a long sigh and leaned back with his eyes closed. “I’ve been better… How much do you know?” Gabe asked, “just from what mom’s told me.” Jo replied, “well, there was a girl with Dean… She was only 15… Cas said that Dean told him she jumped in front of him before Alistair could force himself on him. And Alistair pushed her away and she hit her head against the wall and it killed her. She saved him.” Gabe said and he didn’t realize he was crying until Jo handed him a kleenex. “She must have been brave.” Jo said softly, “yeah… She also had two brothers.” Gabe mumbled, “oh no. We should find them, they need to know.” Jo said pulling out her phone. 

 

“You don’t need to Jo.” Gabe said, placing his hand over hers, “Gabe, her family deserves to know what happened to her!” Jo protested, “they already know.” Gabe said slightly bitter, and glanced up a Jo. “Your sister. Oh my god you and Cas were her brothers. Gabe I’m so sorry!” Jo said and wrapped her arms around him. 

 

** ~_~_~_~ **

 

Cas didn’t know how long he has sat in the rocking chair, but he didn’t seem to care. He sat there absently rocking his son, changing him when needed and whispered promises that he didn’t even know if they would come true or even keep. His thoughts were interrupted when Ellen knocked softly and poked her head in, “dinner’s ready.” “‘m not hungry.” Cas mumbled, “Cas, sugar, you need to eat… It’s just some chicken and potatoes.” She said, “fine…” Cas sighed and followed Ellen up the stairs. 

 

Cas started to protest when Bobby reached for Henry, but the look Bobby gave him, made Cas stay quiet. He grabbed his plate and sat at the island, he mostly picked at his food more than eat it. “Cas.” Ellen sighed, “please eat.. Dean wouldn’t want you to make yourself sick.” shesaid quietly and Cas just nodded, “I know… It’s just that I can’t get that image of Anna out of my head.” he whispered and jumped a little when a hand brushed through his hair. 

 

“I know it’s hard honey, and I’m sure that wasn’t easy for you to see.” Ellen said and Cas turned and wrapped his arms around her middle, and didn’t care that he started crying in front of everyone, alpha status be damned, he was still a kid. 

 

** ~_~_~_~ **

 

Charlie paced back and forth worrying about Dean. Her best friend almost died, again, for that matter. She was a mess, her parent’s had decided to go away for a couple of weeks for a vacation for two, so she was alone. Charlie debated about staying with Cas but she decided against it, telling herself that he need time with his family. 

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a voice came over the intercom, “flight 291 has landed and flight 492 is now boarding.” Charlie quickly made her way to the gate for flight 291 and started searching for him. She was scanning the crowd when she heard “RED!” and was picked up in a big bear hug. “Benny! I’m so happy you could get here so soon!” Charlie said and started crying. 

 

“My friends need me. My parent’s weren’t too happy so I told ‘em to suck it and jumped on the first flight out.” Benny said, “how is he?” he asked, “walk and talk, come on.” Charlie said and explained everything as they walked out of the airport. “Cas is going to be happy to see you.” she said, “I hope so. I hope Dean wakes up soon.” Benny mumbled, “me too.” Charlie whispered. 


	41. Home Sweet Home

“Why am I here?” Cas grumbled while sitting in the overly cushioned chair. “Because Mary suggested that you might need to talk to someone.” Dr. Hansen said, “what I need, is to be with my mate who is still unconscious.” Cas said fighting back a growl. “Do you think he’ll be waking up soon?” 

 

“What the hell kind of question is that?” Cas growled, “please calm down Castiel… It’s a simple question. Dean has been in a coma for a week and half, I’m sure myself, he will be waking up soon.” Dr. Hansen said. “This is bull shit. I’m leaving.” Cas huffed and stormed out of the office and angrily hit the down button on the elevator. 

 

He quickly pulled himself together and pushed open the door and sat down next to his mate and grabbed his hand. “Hey baby.” Cas said softly and rubbed his thumb across Dean’s hand, “Henry’s growing bigger everyday… So, you need to wake up and see your son grow, Dean… You need to wake up an-and.” Cas said and his voice gave out and tears started rolling down his face. 

 

There was a soft knock on the door and Naomi’s head poked in, “Castiel?” she said softly, Cas’ head whipped up and he quickly wiped away the tears, “mom… I thought you were in California.” he asked. “I was… But, after burying your sister a few days ago, I realized that I need to be here for my two sons. Especially you right now.” She said and stepped closer. “What about dad?” he asked, and focused his attention on one of the monitors. 

 

“Your father, is so stubborn… He is also now single…” Naomi said quietly, “what? Y-you got a divorce?” Cas asked and stood up. “We filed it shortly after we moved to California, it went through right before we found out about Anna.” Naomi explained, “mom, I’m sorry.” Cas said and moved to hug his mother. Despite the fact that her and her father disowned him and kicked him out of the house, he still loved her. 

 

“Cas…” A very faint voice came from behind them, Cas spun around so fast he almost fell. He ran over to the bed and gently grabbed Dean’s face, “Dean?! Baby wake up.” he said but Dean didn’t open his eyes, “mom, please go find Mary and his doctor.” Cas said not taking his eyes off his mate. A few minutes passed when Naomi, Mary, and Dean’s doctor came in. “Is he awake?” Mary asked moving to the side of the bed to check Dean’s vitals. 

 

“I don’t know, I was talking to my mom and he said my name. He’s been quiet ever since.” Cas said stepping back so Mary and the doctor could check things out. “Dean? Sweetie, can you hear me?” Mary asked and grabbed his hand, “squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” Mary said and gasped, “he squeezed. Dean baby can you open your eyes?” she asked and Cas moved closer while the doctor was watching monitors and writing things down. 

An hour passed since Dean showed signs of waking up and Cas hasn’t left his side. “Cas, you coming home?” Mary asked coming into the room now in her street clothes, “I don’t know… I want to be here when he wakes up… I don’t want him to wake up alone.” Cas said looking up. “What about Henry?” she asked, “Charlie and Benny have him and I think my mom is going to take him for the night with Gabe. She said she wants to spend some time with him.” Cas said and Mary just nodded, “call me if you need anything or if he wakes up.” she said and walked over and kissed Dean’s forehead. 

 

“I know you can hear me you stubborn fool. So just wake up. Please baby, I’m begging you, I need you. Henry needs you. So please open those beautiful green eyes for me.” Cas pleaded and waited for any movement and got nothing. Cas just sat there staring at his mate, some how willing him to open his eyes. After a while there was a small knock on the door and Benny and Charlie poked their heads in, “hey… Can we come in?” Charlie asked and Cas nodded. 

 

“Mary said that he’s showing signs of waking up.” Benny said, “yeah. He uh, he mumbled my name then squeezed Mary’s hand.” Cas said looking at his friends. “Good, I hope he wakes up soon.” Charlie said and looked around the room, “looks like he’s got a few friends.” she chuckled a little, taking in all the flowers and balloons. “Yeah, some is from our class, surprisingly, one’s from Dean’s boss and the rest is from family.” Cas explained. “I’m sorry guys, visiting hours are over.” a nurse said and waited until Benny and Charlie left, “you comin’ Cas?” Charlie asked, “no, I’m staying with him in case he wakes up.” Cas explained. 

 

At some point in the middle of the night Cas ended up with his feet propped up on Dean’s bed and the rest of his body was contorted into an ungodly uncomfortable position. That’s the way Dean found him. Dean’s head was foggy and he couldn’t help but stare at his mate until he fell back asleep, no one knowing he had just come out of his coma. 

 

Cas woke up with a snort and quickly winced at his sore neck and numb limbs. “Keep sleeping like that and you’re gonna have back problems.” A horse voice said and Cas snapped his eyes open and saw green eyes staring back. “Dean!” Cas yelled, making Dean wince, “not so loud.” he whispered, “sorry. Oh god Dean you’re awake!” Cas said and tears started falling, when Dean opened his arm Cas practically jumped into the bed. “You know, normally it’s you holding me…” Dean whispered, “shh, I don’t care. You’re awake and that’s all that matters.” Cas whispered. 

 

After a few minutes Cas sat up, “I’m going to go find your mom and doctor. Try to stay awake.” he said and pressed his forehead against Dean’s, “god I’ve missed you.” he whispered and pressed his lips against his mates, “me too, so hurry back.” Dean whispered back.Dean just laid there and tried not to think about what happened, he was thinking about his own bed and seeing Henry again when the door was pushed open and Mary came running in.

 

“Dean?! Oh my god baby you’re awake!” she sobbed and almost flung herself on the bed. “It’s okay mom” he whispered and hugged her back. Dean clung to his mother and breathed in once of the scents he’s missed the most. “I’m okay.” he whispered, “Dean, do you mind if I do a few tests?” the doctor asked and Dean just nodded and released his mom. 

 

“Cas. I want to see Henry.” Dean said and winced a little when doctor drew blood, “of course, I’ll go home, well to Gabe’s and get him.” Cas said tripping over himself, “Cas, calm down, take your time and shower.” Dean chuckled and god did Cas miss that sound “I’ll be back in an hour.” Cas said walking over to the bed to kiss his mate before he left. 

 

Cas drove as fast as he could home to shower, he threw the door open causing Sam and Lucy to run out from the living room, “Cas?! What’s going on?” Sam said and grabbed Lucy before she could bolt out the door. “He’s awake! Dean, he’s awake!” Cas yelled and pulled Sam into a hug, “what?! Oh my god, Cas can you take me to see him?” Sam asked returning the hug. 

 

“Yes, I told him I would be back in an hour, he wants to see Henry.” Cas said making his way towards the basement, “okay, I’ll be ready.” Sam said and sprinted up the stairs. 20 minutes later Cas pulled into Gabe’s apartment complex, “come on.” Cas said and made his way inside. They stood outside the door for a few seconds before Naomi opened the door with Henry on her shoulder crying. “Oh, hi boys.” she greeted and moved out of the way, “hi mom.” Cas replied and grabbed Henry. 

 

“Hey big guy, what’s the problem?” Cas said softly and bounced Henry a little which calmed him down a bit. “I know what will cheer you up, let’s go see daddy hmm? He’s asking for you.” Cas smiled when Henry stopped crying. “Yeah? You wanna go see daddy?” he asked using his baby voice. “Asking for Henry? Is Dean awake?” Naomi asked, and Cas nodded, “yeah, he woke up this morning.” he smiled, “oh honey, that’s great!” 

 

~_~_~_~

 

Mary was walking to the break room when she saw Sam and Cas walk in, “we moved rooms, he’s in room 190 on the 2nd floor now.” Mary said as they walked by. “Okay, thanks!” Cas called out behind him, Sam ran over to the elevator and hit the second floor button and he was out of the elevator before it could fully open. 

 

Cas just chuckled and followed Sam down the hall with the carseat, he could hear Sam and Dean talking the closer he got to the room. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Sam said while laying on the bed with Dean, “me to Sammy.” Dean mumbled and looked up when he heard footsteps. 

 

“Henry!” Dean smiled and sat up straighter, Cas set the carseat on the floor and unbuckled him. “Ready to see your daddy?” Cas asked and Henry kicked his legs and smiled, Cas smiled in return and handed him to Dean. “Oh my god I’ve missed you.” Dean said and started crying, “I missed you so much baby boy.” Dean sniffled and kissed Henry’s forehead which made him giggle. 

 

“Did I miss anything with him?” Dean asked, not bothering to look away from his pup. “Not really, he just babbles a lot more but I think he knew something was wrong because he has been so fussy lately.” Cas said, settling into the chair next to Dean’s bed, “poor little guy.” Dean mumbled. 

 

***3 Days Later***

 

“I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed!” Dean groaned as Cas wheeled him down the hall. Cas chuckled, “the bed has felt bigger and colder with out you in it…. How’d it go with Dr. Hansen?” Cas asked. “Fine… He told me that I would more than likely experience flash backs, so he gave me some pills to help me calm down and he is going to explain to mom later what to do if one of them gets bad.” Dean said picking at his nails. 

 

“I’ll be there to help you, don’t worry…” Cas said stopping so he could lean down and kiss his mate. “Dean!” a voice echoed through the halls, when the two broke apart Mr. Murray was walking towards them, “hi Mr. Murray.” Dean greeted him, “hi. I heard that you woke up.” He smiled, “yeah going home today!” Dean smiled, “oh that’s fantastic! Sooner you get better, sooner you can come back to work.” He said and winked causing Dean to laugh, “gotta pay the medical bills some how!” he joked, “true, oh and about that painting for Ms. Parks-“ “Oh my god! I was supposed to have her painting done by now!” Dean said starting to panic. 

 

“Don’t worry Dean! She heard what happened and wanted me to tell you that there is no rush on it. She is more than happy to wait for it and she said she was going to tag on another 100 dollars for it.” Mr. Murray explained. “I-I can’t accept more money for it.” Dean tried to argue.” “It’s too late, I already have the check in my office.” Mr. Murray smiled, “well I better let you get home, get well soon.” he said and patted Dean’s shoulder and walked out. 

 

By time they got home it was almost 5:30, “I’m so hungry! I don’t think I could handle another hospital meal.” Dean groaned, “I don’t blame you.” Cas chuckled and unlocked the front door when Dean was assaulted with the smell of home and he almost cried. “Hey, you okay?” Cas asked noticing Dean was getting emotional, “yeah, I’m fine, I just- I’m glad to be home.” he smiled and kissed Cas’ cheek.


	42. Long Road Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I am a horrible person... I'm soooo sorry it's been so long for an update, I've just been so busy with school and work and I just started seeing someone so that's been a little crazy... I know it's short but I'm not exactly sure when I'll get the next chapter up. It'll probably take some time again, hopefully not as long as this time, but I promise once school is over next month, I'll have more time to write. So as I've said before and I'll say it again multiple times, please don't loose patience with this story, I'm NOT abandoning it. But enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! ~Greeneyedangel

As they kicked off their shoes, Dean heard his family’s voice and got even more emotional. Bobby, Ellen, Sam, Charlie, Mary, Henry, Gabe, Naomi and Jo were all here, Dean and Cas made their way to the living room where the voices were coming from. 

 

Once Dean was spotted, everyone stopped talking, “oh welcome home sweetie!” Mary said with tears in here eyes and walked over to hug her son. After everyone hugged him, Dean blurted, “when’s dinner? I’m starving.” causing his family to laugh, “I’ll fire up the grill now.” Bobby chuckled and clapped Dean’s shoulder on the way by. 

 

Dean held on to Henry the whole time until Bobby brought in the burgers, “here Dean, I brought the swing up.” Cas said setting it down next to the island, out of the way. Dean looked torn between holding his son and digging into a burger, “Dean.” Mary warned and he let out a sigh before placing Henry in the swing. 

 

Cas brought over a burger fixed the way Dean liked and set it in front of him, “thank you.” Dean mumbled, suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed. Tears started forming in his eyes and he pushed away from the table and walked out of the room with Cas following and everyone staring. “What was that?” Sam asked, “he’s probably a little emotional right now honey.” Mary said and ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. 

 

Cas found his mate up in his old room upstairs, Dean was sitting cross legged on his old bed staring down at his lap. Dean could smell Cas walking up the stairs but didn’t bother looking up, “Dean?” Cas asked softly, but he still made no move to look up. Dean could feel the bed dip as Cas sat down, “want to tell me what’s going on?” Cas asked and slowly took one of Dean’s hands. 

 

Dean shrugged his shoulders and stayed silent, “hey, talk to me.” Cas tried again. “I don’t know Cas… I was perfectly fine until you brought me food and I-I just felt overwhelmed… Like this is a dream and I’m still in that coma you know. I just…” Dean trailed off. “I know you are going to have a little trouble adjusting but Dean, I’m going to be here at your side unless you need space. Everyone you love is going to help you.” Cas said and Dean let out a shaky breath and leaned into Cas and let his alpha wrap his arms around him. 

 

They sat there holding each other for a few minutes before Dean pulled away, “I’m okay… Thank you.” Dean said softly, “of course.” Cas whispered and kissed Dean’s cheek, “let’s head back downstairs, he suggested and Dean nodded in agreement. As they walked down the stairs Dean could hear two new voices, one he recognized as Charlie right away and the other he knew but didn’t think he was right. 

 

Before he could even fully get in the kitchen he was attacked by a familiar smell and flashes of red, “Dean! I’m so glad you’re home!” Charlie said and hugged him tight, which he returned, “me too Charlie… Thank you for helping Cas so much with Henry.” Dean whispered. “Red, come on… Let the guy breath.” Benny said and Dean’s eyes flew open, “Benny?!” he gasped and almost ran to give his friend a hug. “I’ve missed you! What are you doing here?!” Dean asked, “I flew in shortly after you disappeared cher.” Benny said and released Dean, knowing Cas was a little odd around him with Dean. 

 

“But you, your parents…” Dean started, “they let me come up till you were found and better, but I have to go back…” Benny said and his face fell a little along with Deans. “Okay, you guys can catch up tonight, the food is getting cold.” Mary said and they all progressed back to the food, Dean picking up the burger he had abandoned. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

After everyone left Dean followed Cas down the stairs with Henry and froze at the second to last step. “Dean?” Cas asked when he noticed, “what’s wrong?” he asked. “B-basement…” Dean mumbled and unintentionally tightened his grip on Henry, Cas new Dean would panic if he didn’t do something quick. “Dean baby, look me in they eyes.” Cas started and got up in his face, “big breath in and let it out slowly.” he instructed when Dean finally looked at him. “Okay good… Dean, this is our basement, our home. No one is going to hurt you okay? You’re completely safe.” Cas said softly and Dean nodded and slowly made his way down the last two steps. 

 

“‘m gonna put Henry down.” Dean mumbled and walked towards the nursery while Cas just stared at him. ‘It’s going to be a long road…’ he thought to himself, ‘a long bumpy road but I’ll be there at his side’ he thought again and followed him to the nursery. He found Dean in the rocker with Henry humming softly with his eyes closed. “Dean? I know it’s only 10, but do you want to go to bed?” he asked softly, “no… I don’t want to put him down… I just got him back Cas.” Dean said and his voice cracked a little and Cas’ heart broke a little.

 

“He’s not going anywhere… I promise” he whispered and slowly picked up Henry who was now asleep in his father’s arms. Cas lowered him into the crib and turned on the monitor, “come on… Let’s take a bath and go to bed.” he said while holding out his hands for Dean to take. Dean grabbed his mates hand and allowed Cas to help him up and Dean let out a small gasp when Cas pulled him into his arms. 

 

“I’m so fucking happy you’re home… I’m never leaving your side again.” Cas whispered and Dean could tell he was getting a little emotional, “I’m keeping you on that promise.” Dean whispered back and let Cas hold him for a few more minutes. When they finally broke apart they walked to the bathroom and Cas slowly undressed his mate and go the water ready before undressing himself and hopped in the tub and helped Dean settle in. 

 

“This feels so good.” Dean mumbled and relaxed into Cas’ chest. They laid in the tub till the water ran cold, in the mean time, Dean had dozed off leaning against Cas. “Dean, baby, wake up.” Cas said gently and shook Dean a little, “hnn?” Dean moaned as he woke up, “water is cold, let’s go to bed.” Cas said and Dean just nodded and sat up, letting Cas out first, who in turn helped Dean out. Cas quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist before helping Dean dry off. In the process, he couldn’t help but notice how much thiner Dean is and made sure he was extra careful around the newest scars on his body, the whole time feeling a little sick and furious. 

 

As if sensing his mate’s mood Dean gently took the towel and covered himself and made his way towards the bedroom with out saying anything, leaving Cas on his knees in the bathroom. Cursing himself Cas pushed himself up and followed Dean who was now pulling on one of Cas’ shirts “Dean?” Cas asked softly, “it’s fine Cas. Just go to sleep.” Dean muttered taking off his glasses and climbed under the covers. Cas sighed and put on a fresh pair of boxers and a t shirt and go in bed facing Dean. 

 

“I love you, you know that right.” Cas whispered and he could see tears forming in Dean’s eyes, “I know that… And I love you so much and I missed you and Henry.” Dean said and let out a little sob. Cas quickly pulled Dean to his chest and hummed Hey Jude till Dean’s breathing evened out and he heard soft snores come from his mate. “A long road indeed.” Cas whispered and fell asleep, happy to be holding his mate again.


	43. Slow Recovery

Castiel woke up at some point in the middle of the night to Henry crying through the baby monitor. He glanced down at Dean, who was out like a light and carefully untangled himself from his mate and made his way to Henry’s nursery. “Hey little guy.” Cas whispered and picked up his son, who stopped crying but made little whimpering noises. 

 

“I know, I’m not who you want at the moment but you’ll have to deal with that… Daddy’s still not feeling very well and he needs his sleep.” Cas whispered, knowing that Henry doesn’t understand a word he’s saying. Cas sat down and rocked Henry back to sleep before going back to Dean. 

 

The next time he woke up, it was to an empty bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Cas slid out of bed and made his way to the nursery when he caught Dean on the couch with Henry sitting against his knees. The closer he got, he noticed Dean was crying. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked and Dean’s head snapped up. 

 

“Nothing… I just missed him, you… Home.” Dean let out a watery chuckled and looked up at his mate. “I’m glad you’re home.” Cas whispered and kissed Dean, “I’m going to take a shower, when I’m done I’ll take Henry so you can take one and we’ll spend the day together, how does that sound?” Cas asked and Dean just nodded. 

 

~_~_~_~

 

Cas came back to the living room in a pair of basketball shorts and was running a towel through his hair. “Is that the painting for that lady?” he asked moving to sit next to Dean on the couch after checking on Henry in the swing, “yeah, it’s about half way done… I uh. I told her I would have it done like a week and a half ago, but that didn’t happen.” Dean mumbled the last part. 

 

“Mr. Murray already said that she was perfectly ok with it though.” Cas said and kissed Dean’s cheek before relaxing back on the couch and watched him paint. Henry was quite content siting in his swing for about 20 more minutes before he started fussing, Dean let out a soft sigh and went to put his brush down when Cas gently grabbed his arm. “It’s okay, Dean keep painting, I can get him.” he offered, “thanks Cas, but even though I need to get this done, I need to re bond with Henry… Does that make sense?” Dean asked and Cas shook his head, “it makes perfect sense, I’ll go upstairs and get some food and bring it back down okay?” Cas said and saw Dean shrug his shoulders. 

 

Half an hour later Cas came down with Sam in tow carrying a tray with two bowls of tomato rice soup and grilled ham and cheeses while Sam carried a bottle for Henry and two Cokes. Henry was now on his stomach with “The Wiggles” playing softly on the tv while Dean was back to painting. “Thank you Sam for helping me carry this.” Cas said, placing the tray on the coffee table, “no problem, I can actually feed Henry if you want Dean, give you a chance to eat while it’s still hot.” Sam offered. 

 

“Sure, thanks Sammy.” Dean smiled softly and carefully moved his easel to the side. Sam picked up Henry who smiled when he noticed who had him, “hey big guy, you hungry?” Sam asked with a smile and everyone chuckled when Henry grunted and started kicking his legs. Henry greedily sucked down the bottle and Sam even offered to put him down for his nap while Cas and Dean finished their lunch. 

 

Dean finished his lunch and gave Cas a quick kiss on the cheek, “thank you for lunch.” he said softly and brought his easel back to the couch to finish the middle part of the painting which was just about done. “Dean, this is really beautiful.” Cas said once he got it finished. Dean wiped his hands off on a rag and sat back to look at it, “thanks Cas.” he smiled, “I just have the last little canvas to paint and let it dry, then it’s finished.” he smiled. 

 

They sat there for a while changing the tv from the random baby show that was on and changed it to Game of Thrones when Dean let out a huge yawn. “You would think being in a coma for two weeks wouldn’t make a person so sleepy.” Dean grumbled and laid down propping his legs on Cas, who just shook his head and hit start on the show. Dean was out before it even started. 

 

~_~_~_~

 

It was around five in the afternoon and Dean was still asleep. Cas thought about waking him up, but he couldn’t bring himself to it, Charlie texted him seeing if her and Benny could swing by for a little bit and he said maybe after Dean wakes up. He was passing time playing with Henry when Dean started stirring. Thinking he was starting to wake up Cas started talking, “have a good nap sleeping beauty?” he chuckled, but the smile quickly vanished when Dean whimpered and started thrashing out in his sleep. 

 

Cas quickly put Henry in his swing and stood over Dean and went to shake him awake before Dean started talking. “Don’t…. Stop, please don’t.” he whimpered and Cas’s heart broke a little. “Dean… Baby wake up, it’s just a dream.” Cas said and gently shook his shoulder, “Alistair, don’t please.” Dean cried out and Cas shook his shoulder a little harder, “Dean! Wake up!” he yelled and he shot up and threw Cas’ hand off him. “Don’t touch me! DON’T” Dean yelled and started hyperventilating. 

 

“Dean, calm down, you’re having a panic attack. Deep breaths.” Cas said and tried to get closer, “stop, don’t come near me and don’t touch me!” he yelled and drew his knees up to his chest and stared Cas down. Not knowing what to do, Cas texted Sam real quick **Please come down here… Dean’s having a panic attack and wont let me near him and Mary’s still at work.** Cas barely got his phone put away when he heard Sam running down the stairs. 

 

He slowly made his way to the couch with his hands out slightly, as if he was approaching a stray animal, “Dean?” he asked softly and Dean’s watery eyes softened a little when he saw Sam. “Hey, it’s okay, take a deep breath and let it out slowly.” Sam said and got Dean’s legs back on the floor and gently pulled him in a hug and so Dean could scent him. 

 

“That’s it Dean slow, deep breaths.” Sam said and hugged his brother a little tighter. Sensing his daddy was upset Henry started crying which caused Dean to flinch a little and break out of his trance. Cas and Sam both stayed still for a moment to see what Dean would do, and they both relaxed when he got up to pick up his son, although they both shared a look when Dean retreated to the nursery. 

 

“Mom should be home soon, I’ll wait upstairs for her and tell her what happened.” Sam said and made his way to the stairs, “thank you Sam.” Cas said softly and walked towards the nursery. Dean was in the chair, softly humming ‘Hey Jude’ and rubbing Henry’s back. “You okay?” Cas whispered and Dean just shrugged, “not really.” he muttered and didn’t bother looking up from the floor. 

 

“Sam said that Mary should be home soon and he’ll tell her what happened.” Cas relayed the information and Dean’s head snapped up, “why? What’s the point, it’s over and done with. There’s not a fucking thing she can do over a pathetic excuse for an omega who is so fucked up that he has panic attacks and freaks out when his own mate tries to comfort him… I mean what the hell Cas, you’re an alpha! Al-he was a beta, if I should be shying away from anyone it should be Sam and my mom.” Dean said, the anger leaving his voice. 

 

“Dean. You are not a pathetic excuse for an omega.” Cas started and moved closer to his mate and child. “You may have a few issues but that’s understandable. You were kidnapped and raped. If you didn’t have any panic attacks after all of that then I would be worried! I’m not worried now because I _know_ you’re dealing with it in your own way. Do I wish you would talk to me and let me help you, yes. But I’m not going to push you into doing something you aren’t comfortable with. As for being afraid of me, it hurts a little but I can also understand it, but please don’t think for a _second_ that I will stop loving you or walk away while you’re going through this. Because like it or not, I’m with you til’ the end of the line.” Cas said and was now standing in front of Dean. 

 

“You just quoted Captain America…” Dean said softly and looked up at him with water eyes, Cas let out a chuckled, “out of that whole speech that’s all you register.” Cas shook his head and leaned down to kiss Dean’s forehead. “Now, Charlie has been down my back about coming over with Benny. Should I tell her tomorrow or are you going to be okay with visitors?” Cas asked, “nah, they can come over, I mean Benny’s only here for so long… Let me take a shower okay?” Dean said and passed Henry over. 

 

**~ONE WEEK LATER~**

 

“So tell me about this panic attack you had last week.” Dr. Hansen said once he and Dean were both settled, “how’d you even know about that?” Dean asked “your mother worries about you.” Dr. Hansen shrugged. “There’s nothing really to explain.” Dean said and crossed his arms. “Dean.” the dr. started, “don’t Dean me. I-I don’t…” Dean struggled to find the right words. 

 

He took a deep breath, “we were watching tv and I fell asleep… And I started off having just normal dreams, then it changed.” Dean said softly staring at the carpet, “mhm, continue.” Dr. Hansen said, and Dean glanced up before settling his eyes on the carpet again. “I was back in the basement… C-chained to the wall… A-and he was there.” Dean said his voice shaking and his eyes starting watering. 

 

“It felt like I never left and coming home was just a dream… And when Cas woke me up I saw nothing but the concrete walls and A-Alistair.” Dean choked on his name, “I wouldn’t let him touch me or-or come near me.” he said, tears rolling down his face this time. “Sam was the only one who could calm me down. I still feel like I’m going to wake up and be in that fucking basement.” Dean whispered. 

 

“I mean, Cas has been amazing. He’s been so patient with me and I am so grateful for it and I feel bad because I still flinch away when he touches me sometime. A-and at night we don’t sleep as close to each other as we used to and I miss it.” Dean said. 

 

“Well, it’s going to take some time to get back into your normal routine.” Dr. Hansen stated, “and as for you and Cas’ relationship, the only thing I can suggest besides talking more is to have Cas re mate you.” Dr. Hansen said and Dean’s head snapped up, “re mate me?” he asked. “Yes, as in him biting you again to strengthen your bond. I’ve recommended it for a few other people with mates and they’ve told me that it has worked.” he explained and checked the time. “We only have 5 minutes left so why don’t we talk about Henry, and let you leave in a good mood.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I'm not dead.... And I'm so, so sorry I've kept you waiting. I know I said I'll get the next chapter up soon and I failed at that, and as for my last rant on the last chapter I said I started dating someone. Well, that turned out to be shit, we met, planned a date, he never showed up then I found out like a week later he had a girlfriend! So that was fun... (not...) Anyway, thank you all for being so patient with me and I love you all for that, but work has been fucking hectic and I'm now done with school so hopefully I'll have more time to write. Love you all <3


	44. One Step at a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm so sorry that it's been forever since I've updated. I'm such a shitty person for that... I just have a hard time writing now and I don't know why... I've got plans and ideas for this story, I just don't know how to quite get there yet. I'm sure I've lost most of the readers for this, so I'm sorry again for that. I'd love to hear from you guys, wether it's to let me know you're still interested in this or if it's to give me some ideas.

“Be careful with that!” Dean yelled when Sam accidentally hit the side of the Impala with a part of the painting for Mrs. Parks. “Sorry!” Sam said gently placed it in the back seat, “Cas, come on!” Dean said walking around the Impala to strap Henry in, “I’m coming!” Cas called back, carrying the last two pieces of the painting. As soon as everyone was buckled, Dean made his way to Mrs. Parks’ apartment where he and Cas, along with Mr. Murray would help set up the painting. 

 

 

It took 20 minutes to get to Mrs. Parks’ apartment, by time they arrived Henry was upset because he was hungry and tired of being in his car seat for so long. “It’s okay buddy, we’re here.” Dean said while unbuckling himself. He quickly got out of the car and opened the back door grabbing the diaper bag and leaned forward to unbuckle Henry, who was now beginning to sob. 

 

 

“Hey, shhh. It’s alright.” Dean mumbled and gently bounced Henry in his arms, “Cas, will you please grab one of the canvases?” he asked, “of course.” Cas said rolling his eyes. “Dean!” Mr. Murray yelled, startling the omega, “right on time.” he said as he walked closer, “well somebody isn’t happy.” he chuckled and ran a finger over Henry’s arm, since Dean now had him propped against his shoulder.

 

 

“Yeah, he’s hungry and didn’t enjoy the car ride very much.” Dean mumbled while running his hand up and down on Henry’s back. “Well, I’m sure Mrs. Parks will allow you to use her kitchen to warm up a bottle.” He grinned and went to grab the last canvas since Cas grabbed the two little ones. 

 

 

“Oh, come in, come in!” Mrs. Parks greeted when her doorbell rang, “oh and a fussy baby. Poor little guy.” She murmured, “yes, I’m sorry. He’s just a little hungry.” Dean explained blushing from embarrassment, “well then get your butt in the kitchen and make the baby a bottle!” she chuckled and Dean blushed a little harder. “Thank you.” he said quietly and went to prepare Henry’s bottle one handed. “Here, let me have him.” Mrs. Parks said following him into the kitchen, “a-are you sure?” Dean asked and eyed her a little, “sweetheart, I have 2 kids of my own, I know what I'm doin’.” she winked and carefully took Henry from his daddy. “Shhh little one, your daddy’s making you some food.” she said lightly and started bouncing the pup in her arms. 

 

 

Once the bottle was ready Mrs. Parks immediately held out her hand, “I’ll take care of your pup, go set up my painting.” she smiled when Dean was hesitant to hand her the bottle, “are you sure? I mean, I don’t to burden you with it.” he said the blush creeping back up to his face, “honey, I’ve wanted grandchildren all my life but I don’t have any. Let me indulge in this cutie for a while.” she grinned and Dean chuckled and went towards the living room where she wanted the painting to be hung. 

 

 

 

It took about half an hour to hang up the paintings. Once it was done Dean and Cas stood back to make sure everything was straight and the way Dean wanted it. “Wow.” Cas whispered, “I’ve never seen it as a complete set. Dean this is beautiful.” Cas said and stared at his mate who now had a happy smile on his face. “Do you really think so?” Dean asked finally looking back at him, “I do… I’m sure Mrs. Parks is going to love it.” he smiled. 

 

 

They called Mr. Murray and Mrs. Parks back to the living room and Dean’s heart fluttered a little when he saw Mrs. Parks holding Henry over her shoulder. “Oh my goodness!” Mrs. Parks gasped and her eyes went wide with shock. “It’s gorgeous!” She whispered and Dean could see tears gathering in her eyes. “Dean. I’m impressed, I do believe this is one of your best works yet!” Mr. Murray said and patted Dean’s shoulder. “Thank you, and I’m glad you like it.” Dean smiled. 

 

 

             

 

 

“Oh I just love it!” she said and Cas took Henry from her so she could admire the painting some more with out a baby hanging off her. They stayed and talked for a few more minutes before Mrs. Parks handed Dean his check, “Mrs. Parks! Th-this is $200 more than you offered! I-I can’t accept this.” Dean said when he saw the check was written for $700. 

 

 

 

“It’s the least I could do. I know being a high school student with a baby can be rough. I trust you’ll use that money wisely.” she said softly and brought Dean in for a hug, which startled the omega a little before he returned it. When they broke apart he pushed his glasses back up and took one last look at the painting before he grabbed the diaper bag and left the building.

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

Dean and Charlie walked around the mall trying to find some things for Cas’ birthday and to get some supplies for their Senior year. “So how are you feeling?” Charlie asked bumping her shoulder against Dean’s. “I’m doing better… I still get nightmares sometimes but I haven’t had one for almost a week  and a half. I do have a tendency to space out freak out a little when Cas brings me back to ‘reality’. But other than that I feel fine.” Dean explained. 

 

 

“Good. I’m glad…” Charlie said and Dean could see her smile out of the corner of his eye. “So.. Have you guys, you know…” Charlie asked and waggled her eyebrows, causing Dean to blush. “Charlie!” he gasped and looked around to see if anyone heard her. “What?” She chuckled, Dean sighed, “no… We haven’t. I-I’m too afraid to at the moment… I feel horrible because Cas isn’t as quite as he think he is when he’s in the shower.” Dean mumbled, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Charlie giggled a little, “well as long as he isn’t pressuring you into anything.” “He isn’t. He never would.” Dean said… “I thought about trying it on his birthday.” he mumbled, “I’m sure he’d love that.” Charlie smiled. 

 

 

Later that night, Dean and Cas sat on the couch and watched a movie quietly while Henry laid on his back on a blanket and played with his feet. Dean was leaning his head against Cas’ shoulder, Cas was happy that Dean was improving and getting closer to him again. After a while they got Henry ready for bed, “goodnight buddy, I love you.” Dean said softly and kissed Henry’s forehead, “I love you Henry.” Cas also whispered and he too kissed the baby’s forehead. 

 

 

When they got back to the living room, Cas sat down and was about to hit play to continue the movie when Dean suddenly straddled his lap. “Hello, Dean.” Cas chuckled, and Dean grinned, “hello to you too.” he said and reached up to cup his mate’s face. 

 

 

“I love you Cas… Thank you for being so patient with me.” Dean whispered and Cas just stared into Dean’s eyes, seeing the love and a hint of shyness in them. “I love you too Dean.” he smiled and leaned forward to press his lips against Dean, who in turn moaned into the kiss and moved his hands up to Cas’ hair. 

 

 

Dean could feel Cas getting hard underneath him so he slowly rolled his hips against him, making his mate groan into their kiss and deepen it. When they broke for air, Cas immediately stared sucking marks on Dean’s neck who bared it with out a care in the world. Dean could feel himself getting wet, which made him happy that he could easily get lost in arousal with his mate again with out freaking out. 

 

 

Gaining up enough courage Dean slid off of Cas’ lap and slipped between his legs. “Dean, are you sure?” Cas asked, knowing full well what had happened to Dean while Alistair kept him prisoner. “I-I’m sure.” Dean stuttered a little, he took a deep breath and reached for the button and zipper on Cas’ jeans. 

 

 

Cas lifted up his hips so Dean could slide them and his boxers down, once the cold air hit his erection Cas gasped a little and his hipped bucked forward. Dean wasn’t going to lie, he missed Cas’ cock. He stared at it for a few seconds before sitting up a little more on his knees and began stroking Cas the way he knew his mate liked the most. 

 

 

“Oh, fuck.” Cas moaned and bit his lip as Dean moved his hand up and down, squeezing a little harder towards the tip. He gave a few more good strokes before he licked a long stripe underneath Cas’ dick. “Shit!” Cas groaned and fisted his hand in Dean’s hair. Cas felt Dean tense up a little but he soon relaxed so he gripped his hair a little tighter. 

 

 

Feeling Cas grip his hair sent a cold spark down Dean’s spine but he quickly pushed the feeling away before he took his mates cock into his mouth, gently sucking the tip before sinking down further. Fighting his gag reflex which seemed almost more sensitive now than before, Dean quickly took his hand and started rubbing what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

 

 

“Ohhh god baby. That’s it, you look so hot with your mouth around my cock.” Cas moaned and fought the urge to buck his hips up into Dean’s mouth, he felt his mate hum around it and Cas couldn’t take it much longer; it had been too long since his mate had touched him. “Dean. I’m gonna cum!” Cas warned and shot his load in his mate’s mouth. 

 

 

Hearing Cas’ warning Dean stopped his movements and waited for the salty yet slightly sweet taste of his mates come hit his tongue. But as soon as the taste hit his taste buds Dean gagged and pulled off, making Cas’ cum splatter all over his face. Where as Cas thought it was hot seeing his cum on Dean’s face, Dean had a different thought. Almost as soon as the hot, sticky liquid hit his face he gagged again and ran to the bathroom and proceeded to empty his stomach. 

 

 

Cas quickly pulled his boxers and jeans back up and ran to the bathroom. Dean was leaning over the toilet shaking while he puked, Cas grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it with warm water before kneeling by him, when Cas gently touched Dean’s shoulder, Dean flinched violently and backed away. “Don’t touch me! Stop!” he yelled and curled up in a ball. 

 

 

Knowing that his mate was having a flash back, Cas slowly scooted in front of him. “Dean, baby look at me.” he said softly and softly grabbed Dean’s arm. He felt him tense up a bit but didn’t lash out. “Can you look at me? Baby it’s not real, you’re home, you’re safe. I promise you.” Cas said and his heart ached when Dean looked up with watery, green eyes. “M’sorry.” he mumbled. 

 

 

“It’s okay Dean, let me clean you up okay?” Cas said softly and Dean nodded and allowed him to clean the drying cum off his face. Once he was cleaned up the brushed their teeth, shut the movie and lights off and crawled into bed. “I’m sorry… I-just when you came, it just triggered something and I was suddenly back in that fucking basement.” Dean said and Cas pulled him against his chest. 

 

 

“Dean, it’s okay, I promise. You’re making progress and that’s all I’m concerned about right now.” Cas said and rubbed his hand up and down Dean’s arm until he heard soft snores coming from Dean. “I’ll never leave you.” Cas whispered and kissed the top of his head before falling asleep. 


	45. Happy Birthday!

The flash backs were slowly starting to fade and Dean finally felt like he could relax. He wasn’t sure when he would get his heat considering he hasn’t had it since a week before he was taken; but all day he’s felt week and itchy. 

 

“Mom…” Dean said quietly while he stood in the kitchen making Henry a bottle. “Yes?” Mary asked, looking up from entertaining her grandson, “I uh… I think my heat’s coming soon.” he mumbled and slowly turned around to hand her the bottle. 

 

“Oh.” Mary said and adjusted Henry, “when do you think it’ll start?” she asked, Dean just rubbed the back of his head and blushed, never being able to be 100% comfortable talking about this, “maybe tomorrow.” he said. “Alright, get all the things Henry will need and bring it up tonight. I’ll take him and I’ll let Ellen know so she can help take care of him while I’m at work.” Mary said and just nodded. 

 

~_~_~_~

 

“You smell amazing.” Cas mumbled against Dean’s neck while he packed things for Henry, “shut up.” he mumbled and playfully pushed his mate away. 

 

After they ate and took Henry upstairs, Cas couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Sure they still haven’t had sex since Dean’s been home, but Dean has become more comfortable to other things. 

 

So, once they were alone Dean pushed Cas onto the bed and quickly stripped, “you are wearing too many clothes.” Dean groaned and helped Cas remove his jeans and boxers while Cas threw his shirt to the floor. “I wan’t you to re-mate me before my heat.” Dean said crawling on top of Cas, who’s eyes went wide. “A-are you sure?” he asked, fighting the urge to flip Dean to his stomach and have his way. “I’m sure. I want to remember it clearly like the first time.” Dean whispered and bent down to bite Cas’ lower lip. 

 

“Jesus.” Cas moaned and gave in, flipping Dean around and shoved a finger in, “oh god!” Dean yelled. Cas stilled, “are you okay?” he asked, “y-yeah, just took me off guard.” Dean moaned and started pushing back on Cas’ fingers. 

 

After a few moments of sweet torture, on Dean’s behalf, Cas pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom. “Are you ready?” Cas asked and gently rubbed Dean’s back, “I’m ready, I’ve missed you like this.” Dean moaned and canted his hips up. 

 

“Ooohh god.” both teenagers moaned as Cas pushed in, afraid to move, Cas stayed still, “Cas fucking move already!” Dean almost yelled and Cas snapped out of his haze and pulled almost all the way before slamming back in. 

 

“FUCK!” Dean yelled and came on the sheets and started panting and whining when Cas kept pounding into him, not caring about over sensitivity. “C-can’ last much longer.” Cas panted and leaned over kissing and sucking on the mating mark, making Dean moan. 

 

Cas thrusted a couple more times and let his canines grow and bit hard on the already existing mark and tied the two together making Dean come for the second time. “Oh. My. God.” Dean panted and went limp and allowed Cas to move their bodies. 

 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Cas asked, pulling Dean as close as possible. “Nah, feels good.” Dean mumbled and basked in the post orgasm bliss and felt the bond flare in happiness and he could feel it get stronger. 

 

~_~_~_~

 

Their heat and rut ended three days before Cas’ 18th birthday, they had fallen asleep the night before his birthday after thoroughly cleaning the basement before Charlie came over to celebrate. 

 

Cas was pulled out of his dream to the feeling of tight, wet heat and Dean’s moans. He automatically grabbed Dean’s hips and bucked up, “ohh” Cas groaned as Dean rode him. “Good morning baby, happy birthday.” Dean said a little breathless. “Mmm, happy birthday indeed.” Cas grinned and Dean let out a yelp when he was suddenly on his back and Cas pounded into him. 

 

They laid there panting when Cas spoke up, “what time is it anyway?” Dean chuckled well, I started your little birthday ride about 9:30 so it’s probably around 10 or a little after.” “Hm, where’s Henry?” “Mom wanted to take him to the park.” Dean mumbled and fell asleep. 

 

=^_^=

 

Once Dean and Cas woke up, they took a shower and got things ready for when Charlie, Gabe, and Naomi would come over. “Too bad Benny had to fly back last week.” Dean mumbled as he pulled the vacuum out of the closet, “yeah, but we’ll see him again next month when he comes back for homecoming.” Cas said wiping down the coffee table with furniture cleaner. 

 

 

Shortly after they put away the cleaning supplies and took a quick shower, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. “You guys better be dressed and not fucking on the couch!” came Charlie’s voice and Dean could feel the tips of his ears turning red. 

 

“Charlie!” Dean groaned and Cas let out a chuckle, “as usual, you’re the first to arrive.” he smiled and accepted Charlie’s hug, “well, I was bored. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” she yelled and thrusted a card into his hand. “Thank you.” Cas mumbled and opened the card, “how the hell did you get a gift card to a gift shop?! You’re only 17.” Cas groaned, “Dorothy.” Charlie shrugged and went towards the nursery. 

 

“Charlie, he’s not in there.” Dean called after her, “whaaaaa, where is the little guy?” She asked coming back with a pout, “mom took him to the park, they should be back soon.” Dean explained. Not even 5 minutes passed before Mary came down the stairs with a grumpy Henry. 

 

“Hey, how was the park?” Dean asked and went to take his son, “good, he loves the swing.” Mary smiled and pulled up a video on her phone. After the video, Dean set Henry down on a blanket on the floor and Lucy trotted down the stairs and laid next to the baby. 

 

“Yeah, I guess I never thought about it, how’s Lucy with Henry?” Charlie asked, “she does good with him, I was a little nervous at first but they’re best buds.” Dean smiled, and to prove his point, Henry squealed and buried his hands in her fur before laying his head on her. 

 

 

“CASSIE!!!” everyone heard Gabe call, “downstairs.” Cas yelled back groaning a little at the nickname. “Happy birthday baby bro!” Gabe grinned and pulled Cas in for a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you.” Cas wheezed, “Gabe, let him go.” Naomi scoffed and pulled her youngest into a more gentle hug, “happy birthday.” She whispered, “thank you mom.” Cas whispered back. “Alright, let’s get this party started!” Charlie yelled, which caused Henry to start crying. 

 

“Oh man, I’m sorry little guy, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Charlie said and went to rub his cheek after Dean picked him up. 

 

~_~_~

 

“We should go see ‘Suicide Squad’ before it leaves!” Charlie suggested after Naomi and Gabe left, they were upstairs cleaning up the kitchen after they had cake. “Charlie… I would love to but I can’t take Henry.” Dean said shutting the dishwasher. “Yeah, and I’d feel bad if I went with out him.” Cas mentioned. 

 

“Can’t take Henry where?” Mary asked, “Charlie suggested we go to the movies tonight for Cas’ birthday.” Dean sighed and wiped down the counter one more time. “I’ll watch him tonight. I don’t have to be at the hospital till 2 tomorrow.” Mary offered, “really?” Dean asked, “yes, go have fun.” Mary smiled and kissed his forehead. “But, you have to take Sam and Jess.” Mary called out as the three of the m made their way downstairs, “deal!” she heard Dean call out. 


	46. Senior Year: Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a horrible person... Wow... I'm so, so sorry it's been so long guys! I've just been super busy and I start my new job Monday... But my wifi has been down for 3 days and is still currently down, so I'm mooching my grandparents! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!!

“So Dean, school starts tomorrow. You ready for senior year?” Dr. Hansen asked. “Yeah, I mean it’s going to be difficult with Henry but I think I’ll manage.” Dean responded. 

 

 

“Uh huh, that’s good… I think we can hold off meetings for a while. You seem to be improving since your incident. But I want you to make an appointment if you need it. I’ll go ahead and schedule you one for October.” 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

“You boys ready for school?” Mary asked once ever one had their breakfast. “No.” Dean mumbled and held Henry a little tighter, “I thought you said you were ready to go back?” Sam asked shoving eggs into his mouth, “I’m ready to be done… I just don’t want to leave Henry… I never really got to spend my summer with him.” Dean said quietly and Cas squeezed his knee in comfort. 

 

 

Dean pulled the Impala into his usual parking spot in the High School and he, Sam and Cas climbed out and headed towards the doors. Dean didn’t know why he felt nervous… Was it because of what happened last year, or over the summer? He didn’t want people staring at him or talking about him but being the only mated student in the school with an almost 4 month old, there were bound to be stares and whispers. 

 

 

Sensing Dean’s nervousness, Cas reached down and grabbed Dean’s hand, “it’ll be okay, I have almost every class with you this semester.” he whispered. It was true, 5 out of the 8 classes, they had together, Dean just sneezed Cas’ hand and took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. 

 

 

“Good luck Sammy.” Dean winked once they made it into the school, “thanks jerk.” he mumbled “bitch!” Dean called out as Sam walked away. “Hey guys!” Charlie smiled at the two, “hey Charlie.” Dean and Cas said at the same time, “so what did you do with Henry?” she asked. 

 

 

“Mom has him today, since she has the day off, but when she has to work Ellen will take him.” Dean explained, “oh nice… You guys ready for our last year?” she asked while shoulder bumping Cas. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

Unfortunately for Dean, the first class of the day, Classical Literature, he had alone. So, once he got in the classroom he made his way to the back and chose a desk in the corner. Once, everyone was in their seats and after the bell rang, the teacher stood up. 

 

 

“Hello everyone, I’m Mrs. Avery, this is my first year teaching, so I hope you’ll be patient with me. To start off the year and today before we go over the syllabus, I’ll call out your name and I want you to tell me a little about yourself and tell me what you did over the summer.” She smiled and Dean felt himself starting to panic, he didn’t want to say what happened over the summer! 

 

 

“I’ll start, like I said, I’m Mrs. Avery, I got married in January, I was born and raised in Iowa but met my husband in college, we have a dog named Bruno and a cat named Buttons. Over the summer we went to Alaska and went to the Grand Canyon… Now, why don’t we go in alphabetical order?” 

 

 

‘Ok good, this gives me a chance to come up with some bullshit or a way to get out of this…’ Dean thought to himself. ‘Yeah right, everyone in here already knows you’re a slut and got yourself kidnapped.’ the voice chimed in and Dean just scratched at his scars. 

 

 

Dean was so spaced out he didn’t realize it was his turn to share until he felt everyone stare at him, “uh, what?” he stuttered. “It’s your turn to share about yourself sweetie.” Mrs. Avery said, ‘see, look she already know’s you’re mental!’ the voice started.  


 

 

“Um, p-pass.” Dean said and he could feel his heart starting to race. “What?! You can’t pass! If we have to share, so do you!” Some kid Dean’s never seen before shouted, “Billy, calm down please.” Mrs. Avery said, “Dean it is only fair.” she said calmly. And Dean felt something snap and he stood up, knocking his chair back in the process.

 

 

“You really want to know about me?!” He yelled, “Well how about this for starters, I’m a senior, last year I met my true mate, we only found out we were true mates because I got pregnant, so yes, I have an almost 4 month old named Henry. You really want to know what happened to me over the fucking summer?! How about this, I got kidnapped, raped, tortured, witnessed my mate’s sister get murdered right in front of me ONLY after I helped her give birth, then to be almost forced to eat the heart of said baby. Be put in a medically induced coma for two and a half weeks. And to put the cherry on top of everything, the only reason I was kidnapped was because my psychopath of a father sold me like it was the fucking olden days! How about that for an introduction.” Dean yelled, grabbed his bag and stormed out of the class and ran straight to Bobby’s room, knowing that he never had morning classes. 

 

 

By time he reached Bobby’s Dean couldn’t breath, he threw open the door and practically fell inside the classroom. “Balls boy, what the hell are you doin?!” Bobby shouted and helped Dean into a chair. Dean just shook his head and tried to catch his breath and wiped away tears. “Shit.” Bobby grumbled and grabbed the bottle of Xanax Mary had given him incase Dean had a panic attack, “come on son, take one of these.” Bobby said and tried to hand Dean the pill and a bottle of water but he wouldn’t take it. 

 

 

Bobby sighed and pulled out his student list which had every student and what class they would be in at the moment, he picked up his classroom phone and hit the right numbers to call Mr. Jones, the accountant teacher. 

 

 

 

Cas was sitting in accounting, trying his hardest to focus, but he felt off. He didn’t know if he was coming down with something or if something was wrong with Dean. He was about to ask if he could use the bathroom when the class phone rang. “Yes?” Mr. Jones answered, “damn it Singer what do you want.” he growled, and Cas immediately knew something was wrong. Why else would Bobby be calling the Accounting room? “Yeah, yeah, I’ll send him down.” Mr. Jones sighed and hung up the phone, “Castiel you are excused, head to Mr. Singer’s room.” Mr. Jones grumbled, Cas was out of his seat and halfway out the room before the teacher could finish. 

 

 

Luckily for Cas, Mr. Jones’ room was just down the hall so it didn’t take him long to get to Bobby’s room. The closer he got to the room, the more he could smell Dean’s anxiety and panic. Cas pushed the door open and Dean was sitting against Bobby’s desk with his knees drawn up to his chest and he was just staring at the wall and Bobby was sitting in a chair talking to him softly. 

 

 

Hearing the door open Bobby turned around, “he was in the chair but ended up on the floor… He wont take a Xanax and he’s been staring at the wall… Not sure what happened, he wont talk to me.” Bobby said and left the room. Cas dropped his bag on a table and sat in front of his mate. 

 

 

“Dean?” Cas said softly and carefully touched his arm, “Dean baby listen to me, you’re okay, you’re gonna be okay… Can you take this for me?” Cas asked sitting up to grab the pill and water bottle off Bobby’s desk. Dean was still zoned out so Cas gently touched Dean’s cheek, “Dean, come on, come back to me.” he said softly. 

 

 

Cas could see Dean bringing his focus back and smiled when Dean’s green eyes focused on him. “There you are.” Cas smiled, “here.” he whispered and held out the pill and Dean slowly and shakily held out his hand and popped the pill and took the water bottle. “Wanna tell me what happened?” Cas asked once Dean uncurled, Dean let out a sigh and set the water bottle down. 

 

 

“There’s this new teacher in Classical Lit, and she thought it would be fun to go around the room and say something about ourselves and to say what we did over the summer.” Dean said quietly and Cas already knew how well that went over. “So when it got to my turn, I said pass and some new kid, at least I think he’s new threw a fit because I wouldn’t share, so I uh… I kinda blew up and screamed at the whole class what happened andran out.” Dean explained. 

 

 

Cas was furious, he wanted to hunt down this kid and beat the shit out of them. Scenting Cas’ anger Dean pulled Cas down to his neck to calm him down. “I know you’re angry, and I’m kind of glad but I can’t deal with your stick at the moment.” Dean mumbled and Cas let out a small snicker. “I’m sorry.” he mumbled against Dean’s neck and placed a small kiss there.

 

 

“I love you.” Dean whispered, Cas kissed his neck one more time and leaned back, “I love you too.” he smiled and leaned down for a real kiss. When they pulled apart they were both smiling and calm, that’s when Bobby came in. “Good, you’re fixed.” Bobby teased, “haha.” Dean mocked, “look, that teacher of yours is out in the hall, she wants to apologize if that’s alright with you.” Bobby explained. 

 

 

Cas helped Dean off the floor and grabbed his hand when the door opened again with Bobby and Mrs. Avery coming in. “Dean, I’m so sorry about what happened in class today.” Mrs. Avery began and Dean could tell she was almost on the verge of tears, “it’s alright, I panicked and over reacted.” Dean said softly, “I-I don’t do very well with conflict and being center of attention.” he mumbled. “Duly noted.” Mrs. Avery smiled, “and Mr. Singer explained your situation a little more in detail, so no more spotlight.” She smiled softly and Dean just nodded and was relieved when the bell rang. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

Dean was never happier sitting in the Impala after school. His last class he only had with Charlie so he texted Sam and Cas to meet him at the Impala. Dean was absently listening to AC/DC when the passenger door opened, he opened an eye and saw Cas slide in and Sam climb in shortly after. 

 

 

“Hey Sammy, how was your first day of hell?” Dean asked putting Baby in drive, “amazing! I love it!” Sam said excitedly and spent the rest of the drive home talking about his classes. “God, I missed Henry so much.” Dean sighed as he pulled into the driveway, “me too.” Cas agreed. 


	47. Guess Who's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm mooching my grandparent's wifi... But any who, enjoy and let me know what you think! I love seeing all you're comments, they make me happy :)

When they boys walked inside and dodged Lucy’s attempts to jump on them, they heard The Beatles playing softly in the kitchen. Dean walked in first and saw his mom cleaning up her mess after making a pie that was ready to be put in the oven. 

 

 

“Hi mom.” Dean said and Mary jumped a little, “oh, I didn’t even hear you guys come in!” She smiled and wiped off her hands before giving the three hugs. “Where’s Henry?” Dean asked looking around, “downstairs sleeping… He’s been pretty fussy today, I think he missed his daddy.” Mary smiled and kissed his cheek. 

 

 

“How was school?” She asked and Sam immediately jumped into the same story he told Dean and Cas. Dean was silently grateful that he did, the longer Sam talked the more time he had to think of a decent lie and to get Cas to go along with it. “Don’t lie to her.” Cas whispered low enough so only Dean would hear it. Seeing the panic in Dean’s eyes Cas leaned closer and whispered, “I can explain what happen if you want, but she deserves to know.” Dean just closed his eyes and breathed in Cas’ scent and nodded in agreement. 

 

 

Later that night, Dean and Cas were on the couch with Henry sleeping on Dean’s shoulder when Sam bounded down the stairs. “Hey guys!” he whispered, when he noticed Henry sleeping, “hi Sammy, what’s up?” Dean asked. “I wanted to asked you or Cas i-if one of you would drive me and Jess to the movies Friday.” Sam asked, his cheeks turning red. “Sure Sammy.” Dean smiled, “thanks!” he replied and ran back up the stairs. 

 

 

“I think this is their first official date… I can tell why he wouldn’t ask mom.” Dean chuckled and shifted Henry to his arms. “I don’t blame him, when I went on my first date, my dad had to drive me and insist on staying with us the whole night.” Cas chuckled and Dean instantly thought of Amelia and slid away from Cas’ side. 

 

 

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Cas asked looking confused. “Your first date… Was it with **her**?” Dean asked, “Amelia?! NO! God no, my very first date was with a girl named Olivia.” Cas said and slid closer to Dean. 

 

 

“Sorry… I’m still sensitive about it.” Dean mumbled and stared at the floor and flinched a little when Cas touched his shoulder, “and you have every right to be. And it sucks that no one has seen here since I found you, because as soon as I find out where she is, a restraining order will be against her.” Cas whispered. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

The first few weeks of school were rough for Dean, but now it’s been a month and things seem to be calming down, or so he thought. Dean walked into his Chemistry class, one of the classes he didn’t have with Cas, after lunch and ran smack into the kid Billy, who made a big deal about not ‘sharing’ the first day of school.

 

 

“Hey, watch where you’re going, slut.” He grouched and picked up his back that he dropped. “Maybe you shouldn’t stand right in front of the door, dumb ass.” Dean countered and shoved passed him but only got so far before Billy grabbed the back of his bag and shoved him against the wall. 

 

 

“You, omega, have no right telling me what to do or call me names.” Billy growled getting up in his face. Dean could feel the panic starting to rise, he glanced around the room and saw the students just staring some with smiles on their face in anticipation of a fight. A brief flashback to the basement should have sent him crumbling to the ground, but it gave him a boost of strength. 

 

 

“Fuck off asshole!” Dean growled and shoved the alpha off him. Billy growled and swung his fist, connecting it with Dean’s jaw, the omega cried out and cupped his aching jaw. Fighting back the tears, of pain and embarrassment, Dean brought his knee up as hard as he could and collided between Billy’s legs. The alpha cried out and hunched forward and that’s when Dean swung his own fist and connected with the alpha’s face. 

 

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!” the chemistry teacher shouted, finally making his presence in the room. Dean slumped against the wall, out of breath and once again touched his jaw, wincing as pain shot through him. “I-I was walking to my desk when the stupid bitch attacked me.” Billy wheezed and Dean just stood there in shock. 

 

“What?! That’s bull shit and you fucking know it!” Dean yelled. “Mr. Winchester, that is enough!” Mr. Scott growled, “detention. After school, my room.” he said walking to his desk to write the slip. “What!? I-I can’t I have to pick up my son!” Dean argued, “and it wasn’t even my fault!” he continued. 

 

 

“Mr. Winchester, I suggest you keep your mouth shut.” Mr. Scott said sending Dean a glare, take this and head to Crowley’s office immediately, you’ll spend the rest of class in there and receive a zero for the day.” Mr. Scott said and shoved the detention slip in Dean’s face. 

 

 

Dean could hear the snickers from other students as he stormed out, making sure to slam the door as hard as he could. He got to the office and Crowley was standing outside his door waiting for him, no doubt that Mr. Scott had called him in advance. 

 

 

“So, Dean…” Crowley started and sat behind his desk. “Care to tell me what happened?” he asked and Dean rolled his eyes. “I walked into chemistry and that Billy kid was standing right by the door and I bumped into him as I walked in and he called me names and threw me up against the wall, so I shoved him off and he punched me. So I kneed him in the dick and punched him back, that’s when Mr. Scott walked in.” Dean explained, wincing a little from the pain in his jaw. 

 

 

“Uh, huh… That’s not what Mr. Scott said. He informed me that after you kneed Mr. Morrison, he retaliated and punched you, resulting in you punching him back.” Crowley said, eyes narrowing. “You have detention for an hour and a half after school with Mr. Scott.” Crowley said and leaned back in his chair. 

 

 

“I can’t. I’ve already explained this to Mr. Scott. I have to pick up Henry. Cas has to work right after school and there’s no one to watch him.” Dean argued. 

 

 

“Who’s Henry?” Crowley asked, “seriously… Do you not remember what happened last year?” Dean deadpanned and Crowley just raised an eyebrow, “Henry is my son.” Dean sighed. “Oh, well in that case, not my problem.” Crowley said and Dean just stared at him. 

 

 

“Seriously?! Can’t you just postpone the detention till tomorrow when Cas can take care of him!?” Dean yelled. “MR. WINCHESTER!” Crowley yelled back, “you’re lucky I don’t expel you. You caused quite the commotion last year with Alistair, now Billy. You will attend your detention and so you have plenty of time to spend with you son, you’ll have a week’s suspension starting tomorrow.” Crowley said already filling out the paper work for the suspension. 

 

 

“Are you fucking serious right now?!” Dean yelled and Crowley gave him a hard enough glare to shut him up. “Now.” Crowley said handing him a copy of the paperwork, “I know you’d rather be with Mr. Singer at the moment than me, and quite frankly I’d rather you be there also, so you are excused.” 

 

 

Dean grabbed the paperwork and stormed his way to Bobby’s classroom knowing he had a class of freshman at the moment for beginners photography. Dean pushed the door open and ignored all the stares from the freshman and just went to go sit behind Bobby’s desk knowing very well he was stinking up the room with pissed of omega smell. 

 

 

“Uh, let’s go to the library and I want you all to find a book about photography and take notes, I want at least a page and a half of notes from your book. I’ll walk you down there and leave you in the hands of Mrs. Valentine. If I find out you goofed around it’ll be zeros for all of ya.” Bobby said and glanced at Dean real quick before leading the group to the library. 

 

 

Bobby got back to his room and the smell of pissed off omega still filled the room but it wasn’t as strong. Dean was sitting at his desk messing with a pencil and didn’t bother looking up when Bobby walked in. 

 

 

 

“All right, what happened.” Bobby asked, leaning up against the desk. “Fucking been suspended and have detention after school.” Dean mumbled. “Why?” Bobby asked again, “because I’m a fucking omega, that’s why.” Dean growled. 

 

 

“You’re suspended because, you’re an omega? Dean, you know they can’t do that.” Bobby said softly, “I know, but I fucking bumped into an alpha walking into chemistry because he was standing right in front of the door and we got in a fight. Mr. Scott walked in right as I punched the guy.” Dean said and sat back to look at Bobby.

 

 

“Balls… He did that I take it?” Bobby said gesturing to the bruise forming on his jaw. Dean nodded and explained the full story, “Bobby, I don’t know what to do?! Ellen can’t watch Henry that long because she has to set up the bar, and Cas has to work, so does mom an-and Sammy can’t…” Dean said starting to get hysterical. 

 

 

“Damn it boy, take a deep breath. And besides, what do I look like to you? Chopped liver?” Bobby asked and Dean just stared at him, “you know damn well that I’ll watch him till you can come get him.” Dean let out a choked sob, “thank you Bobby.” “You’re welcome, now go freshen up for class, we’ve got quite a bit to go over today.” Bobby said and Dean just nodded. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

Cas was beyond furious after he found out what happened, sure enough he was immediately angry as soon as he saw the bruise on his mate’s jaw. “I swear if I ever see that mother fucker I will beat the shit out of him.” Cas growled, “Cas… You’ll be expelled, what happened, happened. Yes, it happened shitty and I got the short end of the stick, but there isn’t shit we can do about it. Yes, I’m beyond pissed as well, but Crowley said he’d expel me if I made anymore fuss about it.” Dean sighed and squeezed Cas’ hand. 

 

 

By time school was over, Dean was exhausted. He followed Cas out to his car, since they drove separately, so Cas could go to work. Dean gave Cas a quick kiss and told him he’d see him at home before heading back into the school. He ran into Bobby on his way to Mr. Scott’s room, “I’m gonna take Henry on back to your place, that way I have everything I need.” Bobby said, “good idea, I don’t think I packed enough stuff for two extra hours anyway. Thanks again Bobby!” Dean replied. 

 

 

“Hello, Mr. Winchester.” Mr. Scott greeted as Dean walked in, “hi.” Dean grumbled and sat at a desk, hoping he could catch a nap before detention was over. “Now, since you missed class today, I’ll be teaching it to you during your detention.” Mr. Scott said getting out his notes and Dean groaned softly. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

Later that night, Dean explained the story once more to Sam and Mary during supper. Mary was upset and threatened to call the school before Dean talked her down. Cas came home just as they were putting his left overs in the microwave, so Dean went a head and re-heated the food. 

 

 

After Cas finished eating he and Dean headed downstairs to give Henry a bath and to settle in for the night. They were snuggled up on the couch watching Indiana Jones, Henry was asleep in his crib and Dean thought this was a good way to end a very shitty day… But oh boy was he wrong. 

 

 

“Dean? Cas?” Sam asked hesitantly, they turned around and Dean jumped off the couch, “what the fuck are you doing here?! GET OUT NOW!” He screamed when he saw Amelia standing behind his brother. 

 

 

“Sam, please go upstairs.” Cas said softly and he just nodded and looked at Dean one more time. “Amelia, you need to leave. I’m going to put up a restraining order against you tomorrow morning.” Cas explained. 

 

 

“That’s going to be kinda difficult for you Cas.” Amelia smiled a little. “And why is that, bitch.” Dean growled. “Because, I’m pregnant and Cas is the father.” Amelia stated. 


	48. And the Baby Belongs To...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY WIFI IS BACK BABY! It's actually been back for a while and I'm a horrible person, because I can't write worth a shit. Any way, let me know what you think!

‘I’m pregnant and Cas is the father… I’m pregnant and Cas is the father… I’m pregnant and Cas is the father’ it just kept running through Dean’s head on a loop. “That’s bullshit and you know it Amelia.” Cas growled and Dean was snapped out of his trance. 

 

 

“I’m almost two months pregnant…” Amelia stated and handed them a sonogram. “Amelia, why are you trying to cause drama?” Cas sighed and handed her the sonogram back. “I’m not trying too, I’m informing the father of my baby that he or she exist, and I want you to be involved in raising it.” Amelia stated and crossed her arms. 

 

 

Dean couldn’t speak, he knew Cas wouldn’t sleep with her… Not when it happened while he was with Alistair… Would he? “I want a paternity test.” Dean blurted, startling the two. “Dean… You have to believe me.” Cas pleaded, panic in his eyes. Dean and Cas were busy staring at each other, they didn’t see Amelia start to panic. 

 

 

When the two looked back at her, she quickly dropped the emotion from her face. “I’m not believing any of your shit Amelia. Cas _will_ do a paternity test tomorrow.” Dean said and left the room with an angry huff. 

 

 

“Well, jokes on you. I’ve already taken one and here are the results.” Amelia stated and handed Cas an envelope. Cas ripped it open and pulled out the paper and in the middle of the paper it stated: ‘Castiel James Novak positive match’ “I bought it at the pharmacy and took it at home.” Amelia stated. 

 

 

Dean felt his heart drop down to his stomach, he felt like he was going to be sick. “Bullshit.” Dean huffed, surprising himself. “Excuse me?” Amelia sneered. “I said bullshit.” Dean glared, “I want one done at the hospital, where there are professionals who do this. Not some dumb bimbo who took it at home who could have easily gotten some sort of DNA from Cas.” Dean practically growled. 

 

 

“Amelia. I am doing this paternity to put Dean at ease, but you and I both know that we have _never_ slept together… I don’t know what your intention is, or where you even got the crazy idea for this, but it’s not going to work.” Cas stated. 

 

 

Amelia just stared at him and forced herself to let out a few tears, hoping that would soften Cas up a bit, and made her way upstairs to leave. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

Dean made it his mission to stay awake until Mary came home at 3. So when he heard soft footsteps upstairs, he quietly slid out of bed and made his way upstairs. Mary was standing at the kitchen sink filling up a glass of water when Dean made it to the top of the stairs. 

 

 

“Mom?” Dean asked softly and Mary jumped and spun around, “Dean, you scared me.” Mary said softly, “what’s wrong, you’re usually asleep by now?” she asked. “I-I need you to set up an appointment tomorrow evening.” Dean said. 

 

 

“An appointment for what? Dean, you’re worrying me.” Mary said and set her glass on the counter. “I n-need an ultrasound appointment and a paternity test.” Dean said quietly and he could feel the tears burning his eyes. 

 

 

“Why? Dean, a-are you-“ Mary stuttered, “it’s not for me.” Dean cut her off, “Amelia came by tonight… And informed me and Cas that she’s pregnant, and she claims Cas is the father.” Dean explained and the dam broke. He felt the hot tears make his way down his face and the choked off a sob, and almost collapsed into Mary’s arms when she hugged him. 

 

 

“Dean… Sweetheart. You don’t believe that Cas is the father do you?” She asked and ran her fingers through her son’s hair, “n-no… I-I don’t know why I’m reacting this way. She said she was two months in s-so she would have gotten pregnant wh-when I was with Alistair.” Dean said and he started shaking a little. 

 

 

“Alright… Just calm down. I’ll make an appointment for 6:30, I get there at 6, and I’ll try to make it so I’m there with you, okay?” Mary said softly and she felt Dean nod against her shoulder, “good, now go to sleep.” Mary whispered and kissed Dean’s cheek. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

 

“So Cas, I was thinking if it’s a girl, I’d name her Claire… And if it’s a boy, I’ll name him James, maybe call him Jimmy.” Amelia said as she sat in the back seat of the impala. “You’re not naming him James. That’s Henry’s middle name and I refuse it. Besides, the kid isn’t even Cas’.” Dean growled from the driver’s seat. 

 

 

“Well excuse me for wanting to keep a family name.” Amelia said crossing her arms. “Amelia. Please, don’t name it James, Claire on the other hand, is a lovely name.” Cas said, trying to keep himself calm along with Dean and Amelia. 

 

 

Once they arrived at the hospital, Dean walked up to the front desk and asked for his mom. About 10 minutes later Mary walked towards them, “you ready?” she asked more towards Dean and Cas, but Amelia answered, “of course.” she grinned. They got into the room used for ultrasounds and Mary got the machine ready. 

 

 

“Lean back and raise your shirt please.” Mary said grabbing the bottle of gel, “this will be cold.” Mary said before squirting it on Amelia’s lower stomach. “Okay, Amelia, there’s your little one.” Mary explained pointing to a peanut shape on the screen. “Aw, Cas look.” Amelia smiled and tried to grab Cas’ hand, who quickly shoved it into his pocket and grabbed Dean’s hand with is other. 

 

 

“Okay, now Amelia, if you and Cas will follow me, I’ll take you to the lab where they can draw blood for the paternity test. “Dean, I’m sorry but you’ll have to wait outside for this.” Mary said and he just nodded. 

 

 

“Okay sweetie, this is going to pinch a little.” the nurse performing the test warned and proceeded to draw blood from her. “Okay Castiel, your turn.” the nurse said and he just stuck out his arm. “Alright, the test should take a couple of days. Now, I can send the results home with Mary, or I can call the mother.” The nurse suggested, “send it home with Mary.” Cas blurted before Amelia had the chance, “sorry, please.” Cas added when everyone looked at him in shock. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

It was towards the end of the week and Mary still hasn’t brought anything home and Dean was going crazy. Between not being able to go to school, taking care of Henry, and doing the homework that Cas brought home for him, he was starting to get stressed out. 

 

 

He still couldn’t figure out why this was getting to him so much… Yeah, he had his doubts when Amelia first came back, but he knows now that Cas would never intentionally hurt him with her. Dean was sketching in his notebook, while Henry was sleeping when Cas came downstairs. 

 

 

“Hey.” Cas greeted and leaned over the couch to give Dean a kiss. “Hi.” Dean mumbled and went back to sketching the leaves on a tree, “how was school?” he asked, not bothering to look up. “Fine, Charlie asked how you were.” Cas said setting his bag down and sat next to his mate. 

 

 

“Why didn’t she just text me?” Dean asked putting his sketch down. “I honestly don’t know. I think she knows that you’re stressed and so she knew you probably would have answered with ‘fine’.” Cas guessed and Dean just hummed and moved so he was laying with his head in Cas’ lap. 

 

 

“How are you though?” Cas asked carding his fingers through Dean’s hair, noting that he needed a haircut soon. “I… Don’t know.” Dean sighed, “I mean, I’m stressed, I just want this to all go away. I’m tired because I can’t sleep at night, because I keep thinking about that bitch.” Dean confessed. Cas was about to answer when Mary came downstairs. 

 

 

“I have the results upstairs.” She said and Dean sat up, grabbed the baby monitor and practically ran upstairs with Cas on his tail. “Cas you should get a hold of Amelia.” Mary said grabbing the envelope from Dean, who was about to rip it open. 

 

 

‘ **Results are in. Come over.’** he sent and a few minutes later Amelia replied ‘ **omw be there in 10’**. Dean started pacing again, which caused Lucy to get all hyper so Sam decided to take her on a walk to Jess’, not really wanting to be here when they know the results. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

When Amelia finally arrived, they all sat at the dinning room table and Dean was squeezing Cas’ hand so hard he thought it would break. “Okay, everyone ready?” Mary asked, a little nervous herself. 

 

 

When everyone nodded their head, Mary took a deep breath and opened the envelope and read the test results. “Mom, what’s it say?” Dean asked, his heart beating fast, “Cas, you are **not** the father.” Mary said and Dean almost passed out. 

 

 

“Explain yourself Amelia.” Cas growled and Amelia burst out in tears. “I-it’s A-Alistair’s baby.” she sobbed and covered her face, “I-I thought i-if I convinced you, that you were the father, th-the baby would have a good life.” she explained. 

 

 

“You are a fucking bitch.” Dean growled, “you _knew_ I was in that basement, chained to the wall and you went upstairs after you taunted me with Cas, and fucked him didn’t you?!” he yelled and Cas felt sick, he never knew that about Dean’s time with Alistair. Amelia nodded and let out a sob, “he got so worked up with you d-down there he just kinda forced himself on me… I-I mean I agreed with it but…” Amelia trailed off. 

 

 

“I want you out of my house, and expect a restraining order within the next week.” Dean growled and everyone got nauseas with the strong pissed off omega scent, and Amelia practically ran out of the house. 

 

 

“Dean.. I-I had no idea she knew you were down there.” Cas said placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder, and he just shrugged it off. “It’s over with.” Dean said and Henry chose that moment ton start crying, giving Dean a chance to escape downstairs. 


	49. Happy Birthday, Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for a short chapter and it's kind of a jumpy one but not too bad... I just wanted a little filler chapter before I get back into the plot... Anyway, like always let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys! Enjoy! :)

Cas made sure Amelia drove away before going to find Dean. He made his way into the nursery and found Dean holding Henry in the rocker humming ‘Hey Jude’. “Stop staring… It’s weird.” Dean mumbled and looked at Cas with red eyes.

 

 

“H-how’d you know I was standing there?” Cas asked, “seriously? Dude, you reek of worry and a little bit of anger. And you always stare at me.” Dean said quietly, “only because you’re beautiful.” Cas smiled and Dean just rolled his eyes. 

 

 

“Come on, let’s go on a walk.” Cas suggested, “a walk?” Dean asked. “Yes, Dean a walk… It’ll help clear our heads and give Henry a chance to get some fresh air.” Cas said and Dean just nodded and laid Henry on the changing table to put on clothes more stable to the weather outside. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

“Dean… We need some new paintings for the amateur section of the museum… Do you have anything new or know anyone who would be willing to sell me some of their stuff?” Mr. Murray asked while Dean was doing inventory. “I have a couple… Um… I can ask around in art class if anyone’s willing to sell any paintings.” Dean replied looking up from the computer screen. 

 

 

“Great! Bring some of yours in Thursday when you come in.” he said “Sir, I took Thursday off, remember? It’s my mom’s birthday.” Dean said “Oh yes… Well just bring them in on Friday then and I’ll tag on an extra $200 to your next paycheck for each one you bring in that I decide to display.” he said and left the room and Dean just stared after him in and rolled his eyes. 

 

 

Later that night Dean was in the middle of giving Henry a bath in the kitchen sink when Cas came up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder, “I’ve got your lessons and homework in my bag downstairs.” he mumbled. 

 

 

“Joy.” Dean groaned and squeezed a washcloth full of water over Henry’s head to get the soap out. “I looked over it, it all looks pretty easy. I’ll help you if needed.” Cas said and kissed Dean’s neck, “I’m gonna go get started on my homework.” he said and headed down the stairs. 

 

 

20 minutes later, Henry was fed, burped, changed, and was now in his crib sleeping when Dean sat down on the couch with a sigh. “How was school?” he asked Cas, while kicking his feet up on his mate’s lap. “Fine. I saw the guy who go you suspended and Charlie had to talk me down.” Cas basically growled, “hey. You promised no fights.” Dean said lightly kicking Cas’ thigh. 

 

 

“I know.” Cas mumbled, “how was work?” Cas asked trying to change the subject. “Fine, all I did was inventory today… Mr. Murray asked me if I had anymore paintings I wanted to bring in.” Dean said, “yeah? You gonna?” Cas asked, “yeah, I’ve got 3 or so completely finished that are sitting in the guest room… He said he’d tag an extra $200 each for each painting on my next check.” 

 

 

“Damn, I may not need to work once we graduate, with all the money you’ve been bringing in.” Cas joked, “yeah, no. You know most of it goes in a savings account for Henry.” Dean said, “I know, I’m teasing.” Cas said and squeezed Dean’s leg. 

 

 

“Yeah, yeah… Alright Mr. Novak what do I need to learn today?” Dean smirked and belted out loud laughter when he felt Cas’ dick twitch under his leg. “Ooo, gotta teacher kink do we?” Dean laughed again and Cas just glared at him, “shut up before you wake up our son.” he growled with no threat behind it. 

 

 

Dean let the teasing go… for now… He got through his History assignment quickly, along with his English, considering that was only to read the first two chapters of Hamlet. It was math that was frustrating him. “Professor Novak, I need some help.” Dean smirked and looked at Cas, who in return was continuing to glare at him. He let out a sigh, “what Dean?” “fucking math, I don’t know why it’s a necessity.” Dean grumbled. 

 

 

Half an hour later, Dean sat up from the coffee table and stretched. “I think I’m done for the night, did Ms. Barnes or Ms. Holt say anything for art?” Dean asked twisting his torso so he could pop his back. “Uh, yeah, Ms. Barnes said that you’re gonna start on a painting to describe your past year and it should be done in two weeks.” Cas said not bothering to look up from his phone and Dean felt a cold sweat build up, ‘should be interesting’ he thought to himself. 

 

 

“I’m gonna take a bath, sitting on the floor like that for so long fucked up my back.” Dean mumbled and headed for the bathroom, only to be side tracked when he heard Henry start to cry. Once he got Henry changed and back to sleep he made his way back to the bathroom, only to find Cas lighting a couple candles Charlie gave them. “Uh, Cas?” Dean asked, “I just figured you’ve had a rough couple of days so I-I thought I’d make it a little more relaxing for you..” Cas said suddenly feeling nervous. 

 

 

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, “thank you.” he whispered before pressing his lips against Cas’, “join me?” Dean asked and Cas just nodded. They both stayed in the tub in a comfortable silence until the water turned cold. Dean got out and started drying off while Cas drained the tub. Once the both were dried off and they brushed their teeth, Dean decided to poke at Cas a little more. 

 

 

“So, professor… How’d I do today?” Dean asked while he pulled on a pair of boxers, “Dean…” Cas warned, “what? Did I do poorly Mr. Novak?” he asked, trying not to laugh, “Dean, please.” Cas said once more, this time facing his mate. “Why? Do you not like it? _Sir_?” Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow, “that’s it.” Cas growled and stormed, still naked, towards Dean, picking him up as if he weighed nothing. 

 

 

Dean most certainly did not let out a girlish squeal when he was suddenly in Cas’ arms, but he quickly wrapped his legs around his mate. Cas growled again and started sucking a mark into Dean’s neck while carrying him to the bed and dropping his mate on it. 

 

 

Dean quickly took his glasses up and scooted up the bed, only to have Cas grab his legs and pull him back down. “Boxers off. Now.” Cas said and Dean didn’t waste any time, as soon as they were off Cas was on him practically folding Dean in half. “You drive me crazy, you know that?” Cas said and Dean just smirked, “I don’t know professor, how _crazy_ do I drive you?” 

 

 

With that comment Cas flipped Dean over and grabbed his hips, so Dean was positioned like he wanted, he reached over to his side of the bed and grabbed a condom out of the nightstand. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

Dean groaned when he felt something hitting his face. He blinked his eyes open and let out a little laugh, because Cas must have put Henry in their bed and his arms were waving around, causing his little fist to hit Dean in the cheek again. 

 

 

“Alright, I’m up.” Dean chuckled and scooped up his son, “where’s papa?” he asked bouncing Henry a little making him giggle. As Dean sat up to go investigate he heard the shower running, “ah, there he is.” Dean mumbled and headed towards the living room and set Henry on his stomach for some ‘tummy time’ while he waited for Cas. 

 

 

Dean was so absorbed with playing with Henry he didn’t hear the water shut off, so he was startled when feet suddenly appeared behind Henry. “Hey.” Dean said pushing himself up, “hi… Shower’s open.” Cas smiled and gave Dean a quick kiss. “Okay, I’ll put Henry on the bed while you get dressed.” Dean said. 

 

~_~_~_~

 

  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” Dean, Sam, and Cas all yelled when Mary came home from shopping with Ellen. “Oh, thank you boys.” She smiled and gave them all a hug and kissed Henry’s forehead and took him from Cas’ arms. “I made your favorite for dinner, baked chicken and garlic potatoes.” Dean said pulling the chicken out of the oven, “mmm smells good.” Mary smiled. 

 

 

After they ate, Mary opened the few presents the boys gave her, Sam got her tickets to a play downtown next month she was talking about (with the help of Bobby and Ellen), Cas had gotten her a spa treatment, and Dean had taken a picture of Henry sleeping shortly before he was kidnapped and put it in a frame. “Oh, Dean this is precious.” Mary said looking at the picture, “yeah… You always say you don’t have any pictures of him in your room, so…” Dean said blushing a little. 

 

 

“Thank you boys, this was a good birthday, I love all of these. Mary said and gave them all hugs again before heading to bed.

* * *

 

** *Here's the picture Dean took if any of you are interested... Obviously, not my picture but the baby is adorable and kudos to the family and photographer! **

** **


	50. You Die and I'll Kill You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait! :( The next chapter will be up sooner, and be longer, I promise!

“Dean, these are beautiful!” Mr. Murray said while examining the three paintings Dean brought in. Dean blushed a little, “thank you sir.” he said quietly, “I’ll go hang these immediately, could you please fill out the envelopes for the invitations for the showing next month?” Mr. Murray asked, and Dean just nodded. 

 

    

 

Dean grabbed the mail on his way into the house, “bills, bills, bills…” he mumbled while sorting through the stack. He paused when he saw a thick blue and white envelope with Cas’ name on it. He felt the anger claw his way up, he threw the rest of the mail on the counter and made his way downstairs. “Explain. Now.” Dean said throwing the envelope at his mate. 

 

 

When Cas saw the envelope his eyes went wide, “Dean.” Cas started, “POLICE ACADEMY?! Are you insane?!” Dean yelled and Cas shushed him, “you’ll wake up Henry! Stop yelling!… I’m going to join the police force.” Cas said, “no you’re not.” Dean argued. 

 

 

“Excuse me?” Cas said and stood up so he was level with Dean, “You can’t, I can’t loose you if some maniac with a gun shoots you.” Dean sighed. “Dean, you wont loose me. After what happened over the summer, I just can’t sit back and not doing anything about it. I want to help people Dean.” Cas said quietly and grabbed Dean’s hands, “I don’t want anyone feeling the pain I felt when you were taken, I want to help people find their mates and children.” Cas said, Dean was quiet for a few minutes and just nodded, “if you die, I’ll kill you.” Dean mumbled and Cas laughed before pulling him into a hug. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

“Alright Dean, no more getting suspended, ya hear me?” Ellen teased when he dropped Henry off at her house before school. “Shut up.” Dean mumbled and kissed his son’s cheek, “see you later!” he shouted and headed out the door. 

 

 

Dean and Cas were sitting in Bobby’s class for advanced photography when Bobby’s class phone rang. “Yeah?” Bobby sighed, “what for? …. Um, okay.” Bobby said and hung up, “Dean, Cas, I need to talk to you for a second out in the hall.” 

 

 

The two glanced at each other, worry blending into their scents, as they followed the man out in the hall. “Bobby, what’s up? You’re kinda scaring me a little.” Dean said, immediately thinking something was wrong with Henry. “Dean, your father is in the office… He’d like to talk to you.” Bobby explained and Dean could feel his heart sink to his stomach. “Wh-why? He should be in jail!” Dean started to panic, “he must have gotten bailed out.” Cas mumbled, “I’ll go with you.” Cas stated, “okay, um… Just stay in the hall though.” Dean said and gripped his mates hand as they walked to the office. 

 

 

Dean could smell him before he could see him, the smell of alcohol, anger, and pissed off alpha. His inner omega was wanting to stop and kneel on the floor in respect of the pissed off alpha, but Dean pushed that feeling down. “I think it would be better if you stayed out of sight, for now.” Dean said quietly. 

 

 

“Dean. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Cas started and Dean stopped to face him, “Cas, he’s already drunk and pissed… He doesn’t like you, if he sees you, he’s just going to go on a rant.” Dean explained, they stared at each other before Cas nodded and kissed his mate, “I’l be around the corner if anything happens.” 

 

 

Dean took a deep breath before making the rest of the way to the office. “There you are. What took you so long huh?” John said glaring at him, “I-uh, um” Dean stumbled, ‘look! You’re so pathetic, can’t even talk to an alpha.’ the voice startled him and Dean shook his head. Now was not the time for a panic attack, “I just needed to finish up something real quick before I left class sir.” Dean said quietly, staring into John’s chest. 

 

 

“Whatever, I need to talk to you in the hall.” He grouched and grabbed Dean’s shoulder, ushering him to the empty hallway, they walked a bit, unknowingly to John, closer to Cas and Dean could feel himself relax a bit. 

 

 

“There, no one should be able to hear us.” John stated and stopped walking, “what do you want dad?” Dean sighed and let out a gasp when John’s hand connected with his cheek, “what do you mean ‘what do I want?!” John angrily whispered, “I want your ass, in my truck so I can give you to Alistair, where you belong.” John growled. The color in Dean’s face drained and he felt like throwing up, ‘no no no, I-I can’t’ Dean mentally panicked. 

 

 

“Dad, I don’t belong to anyone besides my _mate_ **.** ” Dean growled back, “DON’T ARGUE WITH ME!” John yelled and Dean flinched a little. “I set this up once you presented with Azazel, I wasn’t going to let some omega whore prance around un-mated.” John started to explain, “but no, I had to wait till you turned 18, I don’t fucking know why? I figured it’d be okay to wait because who’d want a fucked up omega anyway? Guess I was wrong, that freak had to show up and get you knocked up, that bastard pup of yours ruined everything. Luckily for you Alistair is so keen on you, he’s willing to look passed that.” 

 

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Dean seethed, “not only is selling an omega illegal, but your own son? That’s what’s fucked up John. And don’t you _dare_ talk about Cas or Henry like that, ever. Do you understand me?” Dean growled, he was shaking from anger and a little bit of fear. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Cas making his way towards them.

 

 

“You little shit.” John growled and reached behind him to grab something. That’s when Cas went into a sprint and screamed, “No! Put it down!” before Dean could register what was going on, he was being tackled to the ground and a gun shot rang through the halls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously don't own the paintings, kuddos to the people who actually painted them, they're beautiful.


	51. Hospital

His ears were ringing, blinking his eyes a couple of times, Dean gathered his surroundings, Cas was laying on top of him and John had a gun. That’s when he felt warm sticky blood soaking through his shirt and that Cas was laying way too still.

 

 

“Cas?! CAS!” Dean yelled gently rolling his mate off him, Cas’ left shoulder was soaked in blood and he was unconscious. “CAS!” Dean yelled again, ignoring the hot tears rolling down his face, he looked up at John who had the gun pointed at him, “stupid mother fucker.” He growled and went to pull the trigger before two little  wires flew over Dean’s head and attached to John’s chest, tasering him to the floor. 

 

 

The school’s security guard ran past Dean and cuffed the knocked out alpha, ignoring them he turned his attention back to his mate. “Oh god, please don’t be dead.” he whimpered and checked for a pulse. He let out a small breath of release when he found one, it was weak but it was there. “Stay with me Cas, don’t go.” Dean cried while the school nurse ran down the hall to help him. 

 

 

By time the cops and ambulance got there, there was a small crowd of teachers, waiting for parents to come pick up their kids, two paramedics came over with a stretcher and carefully picked Cas up and laid him down, “I’m coming with you.” Dean said grabbing onto Cas’ hand. “I’m sorry son, only family can ride in the ambulance.” Once of the paramedics said gently and Dean pulled down his shirt far enough, “I’m his mate!” he stated, the paramedic examined it quickly to make sure it was real before nodding. 

 

 

“Bobby, please call Gabriel and Naomi.” Dean asked as they passed him, “I will, I’ll meet you at the hospital once we get everything settled here.” Bobby yelled after them. 

 

 

~_~_~

 

 

Mary was just coming out of the locker room and was headed towards the nurses station to pick up her rounds when she heard a bunch of commotion down the hall by the service elevators. She was going to ignore it before she thought she heard Dean’s voice. Curious, because she knew he would be at school, she made her way down the hall. When she turned the corner she went into panic mode, because Dean was standing there yelling at a male nurse to let him go with, she saw the blood covering his shirt and she ran. 

 

 

“Dean! What’s going on?” She asked once she got to her son, at the sight of his mother, he collapsed to the floor and started crying, Mary knelt down and pulled Dean to her chest, “Dean, honey you need to tell me what’s happening.” she said softly, combing her fingers through his hair. 

 

 

“J-John c-came to the school… H-he wanted to take me to A-Alistair. When I told him no, he p-pulled out a gun. C-Cas tackled me to the ground a-and got shot! HE’S SHOT!” Dean yelled the last part and started crying harder. 

 

 

Mary’s heart was racing, she was furious with John and scared for her son, and his mate. “Do, you want me to stay with you, or do you want me to go see what’s going on?” she asked, “find out what’s going on. “Dean said hoarsely, but I’m coming with you.” he argued. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

Half an hour later Dean as pacing the hall while Bobby, Sam, Naomi, Charlie, and Gabe sat in the chairs in silence. Bobby had brought Dean new clothes, mistakingly grabbing one of Cas’ shirts instead of his, but he didn’t say anything because he could breath in his mates scent. Another twenty minutes passed before Mary walked down the hall, “Dean.” she said softly and he whipped around, “how is he?” he asked. “He’s okay. The surgery went well, he’s upstairs in room 303, he’s still asleep but he’ll make a full recovery, he will need to do some physical therapy though.” She explained and Dean surged forward and hugged her, while Naomi let out a sigh of relief and cried softly. 

 

 

“T-the bullet.. H-how close to his heart was it?” Dean asked, Mary stared at him for a moment, if it was 3 inches lower it would have killed him.” she said quietly, Mary had to catch her son before he hit the floor. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

When Cas woke up, the first thing he noticed was the searing pain in his left shoulder, the second thing he noticed was Dean saying his name. Focusing, Cas saw that Dean was hovering over him, “never do that to me again.” Dean said trying to to look angry but the tears gave it away. “‘m sorry. Next time I’ll let your lunatic father shoot you.” Cas said and grinned a little. 

 

 

“Not. Funny.” Dean growled and smashed his lips against Cas’, “I thought I was going to loose you.” Dean cried, “you’ll never get rid of me.” Cas said and pulled Dean down with his good arm and kissed him again. 

 

 

Shortly after they broke apart, Mary and Naomi walked in, “Cas! It’s good to see you awake.” Mary smiled while Naomi started crying and went to hug him, “I’m okay mom.” Cas mumbled and used his good arm to run his hand up and down her back. “I called your father.” she said once she broke the hug. 

 

 

“What’d he say?” Dean asked before Cas could, “I called him as soon as I got of the phone with Bobby… He asked if you were alive and I didn’t know, and he told me to let you know if you’re alive and that was it. When I called him an hour ago all he said was good and proceeded to hang up on me.” Naomi explained, “what an asshole.” Dean growled and Cas just rolled his eyes. 

 

 

“Dean, he was finished with me the moment you were pregnant. I’m not concerned about him.” Cas said and patted Dean’s hand. “Where’s Gabe?” Cas asked finally looking around the room. “He had to finish his test… He kinda ran out in the middle of it when Bobby called him, mom called the university to explain and the professor said he’d allow Gabe to finish.” Dean explained. 

 

 

Cas hummed and tried to conceal his pain but Dean was in over-protective mode so he noticed right away. “You’re in pain.” he stated, “no, not really.” Cas tried to play it off, “yes you are, quit trying to be superman.” Dean huffed and hit the call button for a nurse. A few minutes later Mary walked in with Sam behind her, “feeling pain Cas?” she asked already walking over to his IV, “a little.” he answered. “Alright, I’ll give you this and it should knock you out for the rest of the night.” Mary explained while giving him the medicine. 

 

 

Sam got in a little conversation with Cas before he started getting loopy. “Alright, Sam I’ll take you home.” Naomi chuckled after Cas started rambling. “I’ll see you later. Love you.” She said and kissed Cas’ head, which made him laugh “‘ove you toooooo.” he giggled. “Dean, you probably should head home too, Bobby called earlier and said to give him a call and he’ll come get you.” Mary said once Cas was asleep. 

 

 

“I don’t want to leave him…” Dean whispered and started getting emotional again, “I know you don’t sweetie, but you’ve got Henry at home and I promise you he’s not waking up till tomorrow, I’m on for the rest of the night, I’ll make stops in and check on him alright?” Mary said and Dean just nodded, “I’ll be out in a minute.” he said, “alright, I’ll be at the front desk downstairs.” 

 

 

“Goodnight Cas… I love you.” Dean whispered and kissed his mates cheek. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

By time Bobby dropped him off, Dean could barely keep his eyes open. “Charlie is inside with pizza and Henry… Get some rest son, school’s been canceled for tomorrow and Thursday.” Bobby said and Dean just nodded and slid out of the truck. 

 

 

Dean unlocked the front door and was immediately attacked by Lucy, “down girl.” he mumbled but scratched behind her ears before walking downstairs. Charlie and Sam were on the couch watching some history documentary on NETFLIX with pizza on the coffee table and Henry asleep in his swing. 

 

 

As soon as Charlie noticed him, she jumped off the couch and ran over to him. “How is he?” she asked as she pulled Dean into a hug, “he’s asleep, but he’ll be okay.” Dean mumbled. “When does he get to come home?” Sam asked once Dean sat down, “I don’t know, probably in a couple of days.” he sighed and sat down. 

 

 

Sam and Charlie didn’t say anything for a while, but she did slide the pizza box towards Dean. “Here, Sam and I’ve already eaten, the rest is yours.” Dean looked inside the box to see 4 slices of meat lovers (still warm), he took one slice and ate it and before he knew it the other 3 were gone. 

 

 

“I’m going to take a shower, Sam will you please put Henry in his crib?” Dean asked and made his way to the bathroom. He started the shower and stripped down and stepped into the hot spray. Dean scrubbed and scrubbed his skin as if he was trying to scrub away today’s events. 

 

 

He scrubbed so hard his arm started to bleed just a little, seeing the blood shook Dean out of his trance and he suddenly had the urge to cut again. He stared at the blood and sank to the floor of the shower and started to cry again, he sat there, with his knees up until the water turned cold. 

 

 

By time Dean came out of the shower, Sam was passed out on the couch and Charlie was on her phone probably scrolling through Tumblr. “Hey.” Dean said quietly, so he wouldn’t wake up his brother, Charlie looked up, “hi, feel any better?” she asked and Dean just shrugged, “I’m gonna go to bed… Um, I-I don’t know how to ask this…” Dean said and rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you want me to lay with you?” Charlie asked, knowing that’s what he was going to ask, Dean sniffled a little and nodded, Charlie smiled a little, “I’ll be in, in a minute, let me clean up in here.” “Okay, I’ll grab a blanket and a pillow for the giant.” Dean grinned softly. 

 

 

Dean crawled under the covers and swapped one of his pillows with Cas’ so he could have his mates scent, when Charlie came into the room Dean told her she could get a t-shirt from his dresser. When she got into the bed, she pulled Dean closer to her, “He’ll be okay.” She whispered and kissed the top of Dean’s head. 


	52. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I have a new job and I work nights, so I sleep ALOT... So it's been hard to find time to write, but I'd like to thank you all for your patience and I hope the wait was worth it. Let me know what you think!

Dean jolted awake, breathing heavy and sweating, he sat there for a few moments catching his breath and tried to chase away the nightmare. He glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was only 4:30 in the morning, he sighed and glanced over at Charlie, who was on her stomach drooling on the pillow, Dean smiled a little and pulled the blanket higher up on his friend and climbed out of the bed. 

 

 

Dean walked down the dark hall and snuck into the nursery to check on Henry, Dean felt his heart swell when he saw his son sleeping on his back with his hands in fists above his head and sucking on an imaginary pacifier. Dean quietly shut the door and saw Sam sprawled out on the couch with Lucy laying on top of him, sensing someone else was in the room, Lucy lifted her head and started wagging her tail when she saw it was Dean. 

 

 

He walked over and scratched her ear, “go back to sleep” he whispered and went upstairs to see his mom at the kitchen sink getting a glass of water. “How is he?” Dean asked, “he’s fine, we had to up his morphine just a little, but he was sleeping when I checked on him before I left.” Mary explained. 

 

 

“When can he come home?” Dean asked, “if he keeps progressing he’ll probably be able to come home tomorrow, only because I’m here, if he lived with Gabe or Naomi he wouldn’t. I convinced the doctor since he lives with me, a nurse,he’ll be fine.” Mary said and Dean went and gave her a hug. “Thank you.” He mumbled, “you’re welcome… Why are you up anyway?” she asked, “nightmare.” Dean said but he could feel himself getting sleepy again smelling his mother’s calming scent. “Go back to bed, visiting hours start at 9.” Mary said and kissed Dean’s forehead. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

“Come on big guy, let’s go see papa.” Dean said as he lifted Henry from his car seat. Dean took the elevator to the floor where Cas was and made his way towards the room, only to find it empty with the bed made. 

 

 

Starting to panic, Dean turned around when he saw a nurse walking down the hall, “excuse me!” Dean yelled after her, “yes?” she asked, “um, my mate, Castiel Novak was in this room, and it’s now empty… Can you please tell me where he is?” he asked trying not to loose it. 

 

 

“Yes, he went in for an x-ray and I believe they moved him down to the first floor… I’m not sure what room though, so you might want to check with the front desk.” The nurse explained, “oh, okay. Thank you.” Dean said and made his way towards the elevator once again. 

 

 

Finally getting the room number after proving to the new nurse at the station that he was Cas’ mate, he made his way to the room, finding Cas attempting to eat Jello with his right hand. Dean stood there for a moment and watched his mate, Cas had the most concentrated look on his face and Dean could hear the small growl he let out when the chunk of jello fell off the spoon.

 

 

“Do I need to feed you?” Dean pipped up after the second time the jello fell. Cas jumped a little, not noticing Dean in the doorway, “will I loose my manly alpha complex if I say yes?” Cas grumbled and pushed his tray away. “Not one bit.” Dean said softly and leaned down to kiss Cas.

 

 

“Someone’s missed you.” Dean said placing Henry in Cas’ left arm. “Hey buddy! I missed you.” Cas said and kissed the top of Henry’s head. Henry squealed and reached for his papa’s face, “Dean? What’s wrong?” Cas asked when he noticed his mate crying.

 

 

Dean quickly wiped the tears away, not realizing he was crying, “nothing… Just still a little shook up about this.” he chuckled. “I’m okay, everything is going to be okay now.” Cas said softly and Dean just nodded. After a while, Henry just started babbling, causing the two to laugh, “I think he’s gonna start teething soon.” Dean said, “how do you know?” Cas asked. 

 

 

“He’s been chewing on his fist a lot and I asked mom about it and that’s what she said.” Dean explained, “she also said, to prepare ourselves because teething babies are nightmares.” 

 

 

“Lovely.” Cas mumbled. The continued talking for a while when there was a soft knock on the door, they turned around to see Charlie and Benny. 

 

 

“Benny?!” both Cas and Dean yelled, “surprise brother.” Benny grinned, “what are you doing here?” Dean asked and got up to give his friend a hug. “Charlie called me and told me what happened. I jumped on the next flight out.” Benny explained. 

 

 

“But what about school?” Cas asked and Benny ducked his head down and rubbed the back of his neck, “I uh… I dropped out.” Benny said quietly. 

 

 

“WHAT?!” The three of them shouted, which startled Henry, who started crying. Dean picked up his son and turned back to Benny, “explain please.” “Well, my parent’s are pissed as hell, I have no money now after my two way ticket, so once I go back to Louisiana, I’m there for a long time… I’m staying with red while I’m here.” Benny said. 

 

 

“How long are you back for?” Cas asked, “I go back two days after your guys’ homecoming.” “Well, at least we got you for a couple of weeks!” Charlie smiled. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

By time Monday rolled around, Cas wasn’t overly thrilled to go back to school. Mainly because he didn’t want people bumping into his shoulder; both he and Dean had stayed home from school on Friday, just to give Cas an extra day to heal. 

 

 

“Are you ready for this?” Dean asked once they pulled into the parking lot at school. “Not really, but I’ll live.” Cas sighed, his bad arm was in a sling to prevent him from moving his arm. “Just avoid getting pushed into walls and lockers.” Sam grinned from the back seat. 

 

 

“Thank’s Sam. I’ll keep that in mind.” Cas replied and pushed open the Impala door. Dean jogged around the car and came up on Cas’ left, “you always walk on my right.” Cas said, “yeah, well I thought I’d protect your arm a little.” Dean said softly and blushed. “Thank you.” Cas smiled. 

 

 

They got inside and put everything in their lockers before heading to Homeroom when a classmate blocked their way. “Well, if it isn’t the school hero and his bitch.” he sneered, “oh fuck off Justin.” Dean sighed, “do I look like I’m talking to you?” Justin sneered and Dean just rolled his eyes. 

 

 

“Look fuck-tard, we don’t have time for this shit.” Dean said, “what, you have nothing to say _hero_? Have to have your bitch talk for you?” Justin asked. “Call him bitch one more time.” Cas growled. “What can you do? You only have one arm, but I guess your _bitch_ does your fighting anyway.” Justin smirked but it was quickly morphed into pain when Cas’ fist connected with his jaw. 

 

 

“Listen here you prick. You may be an alpha, you may be bigger than me, but _no one_ talks about Dean that way, or me. I might have one arm but I will still beat the shit out of you. Understand?” Cas growled, when Justin didn’t answer Cas kicked him in the knee, bringing the bigger alpha down, “understand?!” Cas yelled, and Justin just nodded, “good. Let’s go Dean.” Cas said and stomped off. 

 

 

“I gotta say, seeing you get all growly like that kinda turned me on.” Dean grinned and nudged Cas’ good arm. “Shut up.” Cas grumbled, “he pissed me off.” he said as he sat down. Just as homeroom was about to in Crowley walked in and made his way towards their table. 

 

 

“Boys.” Crowley said, “Fergus.” Cas responded and Dean had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing, “very funny Mr. Novak, just like your little performance in the hallway this morning.” 

 

 

“Douche bag had it coming.” Dean said, “Mr. Winchester, don’t start with me.” Crowley sighed and proceeded to hand them both detention slips. “If this happens again, it’ll be a suspension.” 

 

 

“Fuck. I have to work after school.” Dean groaned, “at least it’s only an hour. I’m sure Mr. Murray will understand.” Cas said quietly. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

By time Dean got off work it was 8:30, so he grabbed left overs out of the fridge and heated them up before going downstairs. “You’re home late.” his mom said from the couch, where she was cleaning Cas’ wound, “yeah. Someone went home sick so I said I’d stay and lock up since I was an hour late.” Dean shrugged and dug into his food. 

 

 

“Charlie called, she and Benny want to hang out after school tomorrow.” Cas said, “they’ll have to come here, no one can watch Henry.” Dean said, “I already told her and she’s okay with that, she said something about ‘missing the little Hobbit’.” Cas laughed. 

 

 

“Are you boys going to homecoming this year?” Mary asked? “I don’t know. We haven’t really decided yet if we want to get someone to take Henry or just to stay home.” Dean said pushing his plate away. “Personally, I would rather stay home, the dance wasn’t very fun last year… But Charlie did say something about throwing another party.” Cas said.

 

 

“Well, if you stay home during the game and the dance, I’ll watch Henry for the rest of the night. On one condition.” Mary said, “what?” Dean asked, “no more grandkids.” Mary stated. 

 

 

Dean blushed, “Mom! Jesus!” Cas just stared at the floor, the tip of his ears turning red. Mary laughed, “I’m just saying. Don’t get me wrong, I love Henry, just no more for a while.” she said and went upstairs. 


	53. You're an Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being such a shitty writer and leaving you guys hanging for so long! I just have no time to write anymore, but I am NOT abandoning the story, it'll just take me a while to get something up so please keep being patient with me and leaving me comments. You can also blame my friend who snooped and found my works so that thew me through a loop of oh god I need to stop writing because she knows my secret.... Any way, enjoy, and leave a comment! LOVE YOU ALL!

It was the night before Homecoming, Dean and Cas were cleaning up the basement because Mary would be spending most of her time down here tonight with Henry. Now that Cas could take his sling off and move his arm freely, he was swinging Henry around, causing him to squeal and laugh. 

 

Dean finished making their bed and walked out to the living room and smiled and his mate playing with their son. He came up behind Cas and placed a kiss below his ear, “hm, what was that for?” Cas grinned and pulled Henry against his chest. “I don’t know, because you are sexy as fuck and I love seeing you play with Henry.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“We should bribe Sam into watching Henry for a while.” Dean mumbled, “yeah?” Cas asked, “yes, we haven’t had sex since before you got shot. And I don’t want to have drunk sex tonight, even though we more than likely will.” Dean said softly. 

 

“Finish cleaning up, all that’s left is to wipe down the bathroom, I’ll take Henry upstairs.” Dean said and grabbed his son. Dean found Sam in the living room watching some War documentary, “you’re such a nerd.” Dean said coming up behind his brother, “fuck off Dean, I like documentaries and so does your mate.” Sam said looking over his shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, but he’s a sexy nerd, you’re just a geeky nerd.” Dean said walking around the couch. “What do you want?” Sam sighed, “will you watch Henry for a little bit?” “why?” Sam asked. 

 

“Because.” Dean stated, “Dean.” Sam said getting annoyed, “fine, if you really want to know, Cas and I haven’t fucked in a long time and we want to. So, will you watch Henry or not?” Dean asked. 

 

“GROSS DEAN!” Sam yelled and covered his ears, “give him here, Jesus.” Sam groaned, “thanks Sammy, you’re the best!” Dean grinned, kissed Henry on the cheek and jogged downstairs. “Your parents are disgusting.” Sam said softly to Henry who just gave his uncle a gummy, smile. 

 

Dean ran down the stares and found Cas putting the cleaning supplies away. He fisted the front of Cas’ shirt and pulled him in for a searing kiss only to break away when their lungs were screaming for air. “Bed. Now.” Cas growled and grabbed the back of Dean’s thighs, causing him to jump and moan, “a little eager are we?” Dean chuckled and Cas just let out a small growl. 

 

“I haven’t fucked you in weeks.” Cas panted, “I’m impatient.” he said and dropped Dean onto the mattress. Dean could feel the slick starting to soak through the sweat pants he was wearing, “then what are you waiting for?” he sassed. 

 

Cas growled and literally ripped Dean’s sweatpants off him, “dude! Those were my favorite!” Dean complained, “I’ll by you new ones.” Cas mumbled and crawled over Dean, crashing his lips agains his mate’s. 

 

Dean moaned into the kiss and reached towards the nightstand to grab a condom when Cas grabbed his arm and pinned it above his head, “don’t. move.” he panted and Dean just nodded staring at Cas with wide eyes. 

 

Cas grabbed a condom from the drawer and ripped it open with his teeth before rolling it on himself. He stared down at Dean, who was breathing hard, his lips red from their kissing and his cheeks were red from arousal. “I love you.” Cas whispered and he could see Dean’s eyes soften and a small smile form on his lips, “I love you too.” he whispered back. 

 

The sudden heat and need to be with each other faded away, instead Cas leaned down and slowly kissed Dean’s neck and down his chest before making his way back up and slowly pushing in. 

 

“Wha-what happened to the fast paced impatient Cas?” Dean chuckled a little, “changed my mind.” Cas said softly and slowly began moving his hips.

~_~_~_~

 

“Can Jess and I go with you to the party?” Sam asked, once Dean and Cas got cleaned up and went upstairs to get Henry. “Why?” Dean asked, “because we want to, and I watched Henry for you while you two were being gross.” Sam stated, Dean was about to say no when Mary walked into the room. 

 

“Dean, take your brother.” She said and kept walking towards the kitchen, “fine. But you’re not drinking.” Dean said and went to take Henry downstairs. “We’ll be leaving in about an hour.” Cas said and followed his mate. 

 

~_~_~

 

Dean pulled into the long driveway that lead up to Dorothy’s house and parked behind Charlie’s car. “Woah, this house is huge!” Sam said climbing out of the back seat, “that’s what money can buy Sammy.” Dean said as he got out. 

 

Once inside, they found Charlie and Dorothy setting up drinks in the kitchen, “you’re early.” Charlie said when she noticed the four walk in. “Eh, figured we get better picks on the bedrooms” Dean grinned, “you know where they are!” Dorothy called as she made her way to the back patio. 

 

“Sam I suggest you and Jess find a room far, far away from ours.” Dean grinned and winked at his little brother. “GROSS DEAN!” Sam yelled and grabbed Jess’ hand and led her down the hall. 

 

“Must you be so crude to him. I’m sure he doesn’t want to know about our activities in the bedroom.” Cas frowned throwing their bag on the bed. “He’s my little brother Cas, I have to give him shit.” Dean said. 

 

“Speaking of little brothers, hi baby bro!” Gabe said from behind Dean. “Jesus Gabe!” Dean gasped and spun around, “sorry Dean-o.” Gabe grinned around a sucker. “Gabe, what are you doing here?” Cas sighed, “Charlie invited me and I supplied more alcohol.” Gabe shrugged, “how, you’re only 20.” Cas asked, “I have my ways.” Gabe shrugged, “now let’s go downstairs.” 

 

Once they made it downstairs, Benny walked in with Meg behind him, “who invited you?” Jess asked, “no one sweet cheeks, I heard there was a party and here I am.” Meg smirked, “don’t mind if I join do you?” “I guess, just don’t be annoying.” Charlie said giving her a small glare, “now do we want pizza or Chinese? Dorothy’s buying.” Charlie asked.

 

An hour later, they had a mix of pizza and Chinese spread across the kitchen counter as they ate and played Cards Against Humanity, “Charlie, you’re cheating some how!” Gabe pouted when Charlie won her 5th hand in a row, “I am not, I just know how to play the game.” She grinned. They played for another hour before Gabe finally gave in and rage quit. “FUCK THIS STUPID PIECE OF SHIT GAME!” He yelled and walked to the kitchen, only to come back chugging a bottle of rum. 

 

“Gabe, you’re gonna kill yourself, stop it.” Cas grouched and took the bottle away from him, only to take a long pull from it himself. “Okay, okay, before you both kill yourselves lets put some drinks in a cooler and head to the living room.” Dean suggested. 

 

“Okay children what shall we play now?” Gabe asked situating himself on the floor in front of the couch. “I vote spin the bottle.” Meg suggested and shot Cas a wink, who just frowned at her and caused Dean to growl softly, with only Cas hearing it. 

 

“Ooo okay, same rule as last year, no kissing siblings.. BLEH!” Gabe said. They screwed the lid back on the rum and Gabe gave it a good spin only to land on Cas. “GROSS.” Gabe yelled and quickly spun it again, this time landing on Dean. Dean grimaced , “you shove your tongue in my mouth and I’ll chop it off and shove it up your ass.” he said and quickly pressed his lips against the older man. 

 

“FUCK that was gross.” Dean shuddered and scrubbed his mouth before chugging half of his beer. After playing it for half an hour it got boring, “let’s move to a different game, I can only kiss you guys so many times.” Gabe shuddered. “Good idea.” Dean agreed, mainly because if he saw Meg kiss Cas one more time he might rip her throat out. 

 

“We could play never have I ever." Meg once again suggested, “you all know so much about each other and I know next to nothing about you.” she shrugged. “Alright everyone get fresh drinks, first one to run out looses.” Charlie said. 

 

“Great, I’ll go first.” Meg smiled twisting the top off her beer, “never ever have I ever had a baby.” She smirked and made eye contact with Dean who flipped her off and took a drink of his beer, “should I drink as well?” Cas asked, “no, because technically, _you_ didn’t have Henry, I did.” Dean shrugged. “Alright let’s just go around the circle.” Dean suggested, “Sammy, you’re up.” 

 

“Uh, never ever have I ever gotten a detention.” Everyone except him and Jess took a drink, “goodie goodie.” Charlie teased. “Never ever have I ever stolen something.” Jess said, only Meg drank that time. “Never ever have I ever french kissed a guy.” Gabe smirked, Dean and Cas rolled their eyes and both drank along with Meg and Jess. 

 

“Alright, never ever have I ever sent a nude photo of myself to someone, Meg and Gabe drank. “Gabe that is disgusting.” Cas grimaced, “never ever have I ever gotten in trouble with the cops.” Cas said, Charlie and Meg drank, “Charlie?!” Dean was surprised, “I may have had a cop show up last week to warn me about hacking into the system…” Charlie blushed, “never ever have I ever had sex in a public place.” Everyone except Dean, Cas, Jess and Sam drank. 

 

Dorothy had to think a minute before she came up with something, “okay, never ever have I ever had sex… Sorry, I couldn’t think of something.” She explained and everyone except Sam and Jess drank. “Sammy, I’m proud of you!” Dean grinned, which just made him and Jess blush. “Never ever have I ever said the wrong name during sex.” Benny said and no one drank. “Dude, that would be embarrassing.” Gabe laughed. 

 

“Alright, my turn!” Meg smiled. They each went around the circle two more times before everyone was pleasantly drunk besides Sam and Jess, who were drinking Root Beer. It was Megs turn once again any by then everyone knew just about everything about everyone, “mkay, this is gonna be hard.” Meg said as she thought about her question, “Kay, I got one! Never ever have I ever dated someone in this room besides their current partner. 

 

No one drank but Dean and Benny locked eyes, Benny just barely nodded before he and Dean raised their beers and took a drink there were a few small gasps that filled the room and Charlie just looked down knowing what happened briefly between the two. 

 

“You two dated?” Cas asked glaring daggers at Benny. “For like a week and a half Dean said softly. “And you didn’t think that, that would be something to share with me?!” Cas asked getting upset, “Cas, it was a week and half, there wasn’t anything to mention.” Dean said trying to calm his mate. “I don’t fucking believe this.” Cas shook his head and stumbled out to the back patio, ignoring Dean’s calls to come back. 

 

He heard footsteps behind him, when he turned around he was expecting his brother or Dean, not Benny. “The fuck are you doing out here?” Cas asked, “you need to apologize for yelling at Dean.” Benny said crossing his arms. “I don’t need to apologize for anything.” Cas growled, “you two kept this a secret from me.” 

 

“Cas please.” Dean started coming up behind Benny, “don’t Dean. How could you not tell me?” Cas asked, “because I broke it off because it didn’t feel right. It was only a brief moment in time.” Dean explained.   
  
“When?” Cas asked, “what?” Dean asked softly, “when. Did. You. Two. Date?” Cas asked again, “shortly after my dad left at the beginning of the summer.” Dean said and Cas let out a humorless chuckle. “So you were barely out of a relationship when we got together?… Did you two fuck?” Cas asked, he was pissed now, he didn’t care that there was a crowd of people watching. 

 

“No. Cas you know you were my first.” Dean growled stepping closer to him, “hmm but I wasn’t your first kiss?” he glared at Benny. “No. Benny was, it never went beyond that.” Dean said, trying to stay calm but he was on the verge of becoming pissed as well. 

 

“Right, how do I know that you and Benny didn’t fuck hmm? Is Henry even mine? How do I know he’s not Benny’s” Cas blamed and as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted it. Cas didn’t even flinch when Dean’s fist connected to his jaw. 

 

“You fucking asshole. How could you ask me that?!” Dean yelled, Cas could see the tears pooling in his eyes, “the only reason Henry is here, is because we didn’t use a condom and we’re _true mates_. The fact that _our_ son is a spitting fucking image of you, should be your first clue that he’s yours.” Dean growled. 

 

“Dean..” Cas started to apologize but was cut off when Dean put his hand up, “I can’t fucking talk to you anymore, let alone look at you.” Dean said his voice cracking a little and he stopped off into the house brushing off Sam’s hand on his shoulder. 

 

Cas couldn’t take the silence and stares anymore, “I’m sorry.” he whispered, feeling a tear of his own make his way down his cheek. He looked up through his lashes and saw Benny shaking his head and walk into the house followed by everyone but Gabe. 

 

“Gabe, I don’t want to hear it. I know I went too far.” Cas sighed and sunk into a chair. “I’m not going to say anything except that you’re an idiot.” Gabe said and walked into the house, leaving Cas in the dark backyard. 


	54. You're Going to Need a Stronger Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments. They mean a lot more than you think :)

Dean went up the stairs grabbed his things from the bag and continued to throw the bag into the hall for Cas. He walked into the attached bathroom and scrubbed his face down trying his hardest to ignore the voice in his head that he hasn’t heard in a while. 

 

 

_‘Slut. This is all your fault. Cas is better with out you. You don’t deserve to be here.’_ “Shut up!” Dean sobbed and sunk to he floor and cradled his knees to his chest. The voice only got louder and louder and Dean really wish he had a blade, he started shaking and he could feel the bile making his way up. 

 

 

After a few more minutes of the voice screaming at him, Dean lunged for the toilet and puked everything he had in him. He almost jumped out of his skin when there was a cold wash cloth being pressed to the back of his neck and a hand running up and down his back. 

 

 

Dean flinched and turned around to see Sam and Charlie kneeling beside him with concerned looks on their faces, which only caused Dean to break down more, he curled against Charlie and sobbed, deep, deep down cussing himself out for being so week. “Shh, it’ll be okay.” Charlie whispered and rocked him back and forth while Sam tried not to cry himself. 

 

 

Once Dean was all cried out, Charlie nodded over to the shower. Sam got the message and started it up letting it warm up before she left Dean to Sam. “Let me know if you need anything.” Charlie said and Sam just nodded. “Come on Dean let’s get you in the shower.” Dean just blankly nodded and shed his clothes. 

 

 

Sam turned away, to give is brother some privacy but stayed in the bathroom. Dean just stood under the hot spray and mechanically went through the movements of washing himself off, scrubbing a little too hard and leaving small red marks. It was as close to cutting himself as he could get at the moment so he scrubbed a little harder. 

 

 

Dean gave up and shut the water off and flinched when a towel was suddenly presented to him. He grabbed it and quickly dried off before wrapping it around his waist, when he got out he saw Sam sitting up on the counter on his phone. “You’ll have to go commando, since you or Cas didn’t pack any spare underwear.” Sam said softly and held out Dean’s clothes. 

 

 

Once again Sam turned his head away to give Dean some privacy, when Dean was dressed, Sam followed him into the bedroom. “Sammy.” Dean whispered so quietly he almost missed it, “yeah?” “I-I know you want to st-stay with Jess tonight, but can, can you stay with me tonight?” Dean asked as a small shiver ran through him. 

 

 

“Yeah, Jess already told me I would be locked out, my clothes are already in here. Cas-“ “I don’t care what he’s doing, he can sleep in a dumpster for all I care.” Dean interrupted and Sam just nodded and grabbed his clothes before going back into the bathroom. 

 

 

By time he came out of the bathroom, Dean had his back towards him. Sam locked the door so Cas couldn’t come in and slid in bed behind his brother. “Sammy?” Dean asked quietly, “yeah?” “Can you play ‘Hey Jude’?” Sam grabbed his phone and pulled up his iTunes, once the first few notes started playing, Dean mumbled a thank you. 

 

 

Outside the door Cas sulked up the stairs and almost tripped over the bag. He wasn’t surprised that it was out here but it still hurt, he knew he fucked up big time, but what hit him the most was hearing ‘Hey Jude’ softly playing. With a sigh, Cas picked up the bag and went to the room next to his mate, for a sleepless night. 

 

 

~_~_~

 

 

No surprise to him, when he felt Sam stir and begin to wake up, he realized he didn’t sleep at all last night. Once Sam slid out of bed, Dean followed him and immediately went downstairs, only to about knock over Cas. “Sorry.” he mumbled but kept moving and Cas just stared after him, “you’re gonna have to do a lot more than stare at him.” Sam said from behind him and went downstairs. 

 

 

There was nothing but awkward silence as everyone cleaned up, “Bobby and Ellen want everyone to come over for breakfast again.” Dean said softly, “yum I’m starving.” Meg smiled “ha, right, as if you’re invited.” Charlie growled, “what did I do?” Meg asked. “You know damn well what you did.” Cas growled and his eyes flashed red for a second, “easy tiger, I guess I’ll make my leave then.” Meg said and backed out of the room. 

 

 

By time everything got cleaned up, everyone was starving so they packed up their cars and headed towards Bobby and Ellen’s. Cas climbed into the back of the Impala with Jess while Sam claimed the front seat, he didn’t complain, Cas just sat there in silence. 

 

 

Dean pulled up the drive to Bobby’s house with Charlie, Dorothy, Gabe and Benny trailing. He got out and didn’t bother waiting for anyone, he was hungry and he wanted his son. “Bout time ya idjits showed up.” Bobby huffed and dodged Ellen’s slap to the back of his head. 

 

 

“They’re right on time.” Ellen smiled, “Henry is in the living room sweetie.” she told Dean after they hugged, “thanks.” Dean said softly and went to retrieve his son. Cas stood awkwardly at the door as everyone made their way to the dining room. 

 

 

“Cas, what happened to your face?” Mary asked coming closer to him, “nothing, just a klutz.” Cas mumbled, not meeting her eye, “mhmm. Come on let’s get something on that.” Mary said and linked her arm through his. 

 

 

Once everyone was seated, and Cas had an ice pack against his jaw, Ellen, Bobby and Mary brought out all the food. There was biscuits and gravy, eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns. “Dig in everyone!” Ellen clapped and grabbed her own plate. 

 

 

All through breakfast Mary kept glancing between her son and his mate. The two normally attached to the hip, were now sitting at opposite sides of the table, far away from each other. “Did you guys have fun last night?” Mary asked, and everyone stopped eating for a second before Charlie answered, “it was good.” 

 

 

Dean silently thanked god when Henry started crying, “excuse me.” he mumbled and pushed away from the table, Cas following a few seconds later. 

 

 

By time Cas walked into the living room, Dean already had Henry bouncing in his arms. “Dean… I’m sorry about last night.” Cas said softly, “you should be.” was Dean’s only response. 

 

 

“I-you know I didn’t mean what I said right?” Cas asked and he heard Dean let out a small laugh. “Which part? Hmm? Where you accused me of whoring myself out to Benny? Or the part where you don’t believe that Henry’s yours?” Dean growled. 

 

 

Unknowing to the two boys, there was a baby monitor sitting on the coffee table, everyone in the kitchen would be hearing this whole conversation. As soon as the words were out of Dean’s mouth Ellen almost knocked her chair over to shut the other monitor off. 

 

 

“How could you ask me that Cas? Look at him. He looks just like _you_.” Dean said brokenly, “I-I was drunk and angry… I know with every fiber in my being that Henry’s mine.” Cas said and Dean just shook his head, “I can’t talk to you right now. Ask Charlie if she can give you a ride home.” Dean said and grabbed Henry’s diaper bag. 

 

 

“I’m gonna head home, Sammy you staying for a bit?” Dean asked, “yeah Dean I’ll be fine.” Sam said giving his brother his puppy eyes, “good, Mom the car seat still in your car?” Dean asked, “yes, I’ll come help you.” She said and followed her son outside. 

 

 

“Dean, just so you know… There was a monitor on in the living room, so we know what happened last night.” Mary said softly and she heard her son sigh, “great.” He mumbled “I’m assuming you were the one who punched Cas?” she asked and Dean just nodded and handed Henry to his mother while he switched the car seat over. 

 

 

“I’m here to talk if you want.” Mary said, “I know… I just want to be alone right now.” Dean said and strapped Henry in, putting a pacifier in the baby’s mouth. “Okay honey… I have a shift tonight so I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mary said and gave her son a hug and pretended not to notice when she felt Dean squeeze her a little harder than normal and scented her neck, like he does when he’s upset. 

 

 

~_~_~

 

 

That night, after not speaking to each other the whole day, Cas brought up his Police Camp. “I have my first weekend of training at the beginning of next month.” “So you’re really going through with it?” Dean asked. 

 

 

“Of course… After what happened… I can’t sit by and let it happen again, I can help others in need.” Cas explained, “what ever, I can’t stop you.” Dean shrugged and put down his sketch pad. “I’m going to bed.” he announced, “okay. I-I’ll sleep out here.” Cas said quietly, “why?” Dean asked.

 

 

“I just figured that’s what you would want.” Cas said, and Dean sighed, “I really don’t want to look at you right now, but I can’t sleep with out you so come to bed when you’re ready.” Dean said and walked away. 

 

When morning rolled around Cas yawned and stretched out, his hand hitting a piece of paper. 

 

 

 

 

Cas groaned, he forgot about the appointment and Dean’s therapy. He rolled out of bed and took a shower. After his shower, he headed upstairs in search of food and found Sam sitting at the island reading his book. 

 

 

“Hi.” Cas said softly, Sam closed his book and sighed. “Cas… You know how much you fucked Dean up the other night right?”“I know I hurt him Sam.” Cas said turning to face the younger Winchester. 

 

 

“You did more than hurt him Cas. Dean had an episode that night. Charlie and I found him curled in a ball in the bathroom puking and crying.” Sam said Cas started to say something “no. Let me finish. I could see it in his eyes Castiel, he wanted a blade or something to hurt himself with. You broke him that night.” Sam said getting angry, “I know I may only be a beta, and younger than you, but I hurt him once so bad that he drove himself to suicide and to this day I still haven’t forgiven myself. So all I’m saying is, if you ever hurt him like that again, I will hurt you.” Sam said and walked away. 

 

 

Cas’ appetite was gone after his conversation with Sam, so he grabbed a bottle of water and headed back downstairs trying to figure out a way to make it up to Dean. 


	55. Apology Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry for the wait :( Thank you everyone for your patience and comments!

“He accused you of cheating on him, and in result gotten pregnant? He realizes that you wouldn’t have been able to conceive out of heat with out him right?” Dr. Hansen asked, “that’s what I said… I know he was drunk and angry but it still cut me deep. After, when I was alone… I really wish I had a blade.” Dean said quietly. “I’m sure you did… Such an emotional break can cause a relapse. What did you do to calm down?” 

 

 

“I uh, my brother and my best friend came into the bathroom, where I was and I just cried… They told me to take a hot shower, so I did and after that I just felt numb I guess.. I made my little brother sleep with me because I was afraid to be alone.” Dean explained. 

 

 

“But you’ve forgiven Castiel, yes?” Dr. Hansen asked, “yes and no.. I let him sleep in the bed with me last night. Mostly because I can’t sleep with out him now. I want to forgive him, I really do but.. I just don’t know why this is so hard for me.” Dean sighed.

 

 

“He hurt you Dean. It’s going to take time for you to heal emotionally and to let him back in… But I suggest you try to make up before your next heat/rut starts. You’ll obviously been drawn together, but with out that emotional connection, it’ll make it 10 times worse than they usually are.” Dr. Hansen advised. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

Cas was working on some homework when Sam came down the stairs. “Hello Sam.” Cas greeted and looked up to see Sam standing in front of him with his arms crossed. “Why are you just sitting here?” Sam asked, “what do you mean?” Cas asked becoming confused. “You know what I mean, you should be doing something to make up with my brother.” Sam said uncrossing his arms. 

 

 

“Sam, I’m trying and this is really none of your business.” Cas sighed, “bull shit. He’s my **brother** Cas. You hurt him.” Sam almost growled, “as you said this morning. I haven’t forgotten.” Cas growled back, “I’ll make it up to your brother somehow, so now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get this finished before I start making my plans.” Cas glared and Sam just glared back before stomping up the stairs. Cas sighed and rubbed his hands down his face before grabbing his phone. 

 

 

“Cassie, still alive I see.” Gabe said once he answered his phone. “Funny Gabriel. I need your help.” Cas said, “anything for you baby bro.” 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

By time Dean got done with therapy, dropped Charlie off, after thanking her profusely for going with him, he was feeling a nap coming on. He pulled baby into her usual spot and carefully unbuckled a sleeping Henry from his carseat. 

 

 

Dean made his way down the stairs after shushing Lucy for barking and almost waking Henry, he was expecting to see Cas sitting on the couch watching tv or reading a book but found the basement empty. 

 

 

He put Henry in his crib and turned on the baby monitor before heading to his room to take a nap himself when he found a note taped to his pillow. 

 

 

With a sigh, Dean chucked his jeans to the floor and crawled into bed and pulled up YouTube on his phone and searched for the song. When the song ended Dean had to wipe the steady trail of tears running down his cheeks. 

 

 

“God damned stupid jerk.” Dean mumbled but felt himself smile a little. He went into the bathroom to wash his face and decided to take a shower while he was at it, so much for a nap. When he came back to his room he noticed he had missed a text from Cas from this morning. 

 

 

 

He felt himself smiling and butterflies begin to flutter in his stomach. He was still a little upset, but the thought of Cas going through all this trouble to fix things gave him hope. He's excited for the date, he and Cas hadn’t been on an actual date in a long time.

 

 

He threw on a pair of boxers and started digging through his dresser for a good pair of jeans, already knowing that he was going to wear his black t-shirt with his red and black flannel. He found a light blue pair of jeans that hugged him in all the right places. 

 

 

He got dressed and went into Henry’s room to re-pack his diaper bag, the baby was still passed out sucking away on his pacifier. Dean smiled and went to the little dresser in the corner pulling out clothes for tomorrow and some pj’s along with diapers, more wipes and threw an extra pacifier and a couple toys in there. 

 

 

By time he got everything packed, he could hear Henry start to fuss, Dean reached into the crib and picked him up. “Hello there sleepy.” Dean said softly as he carried him to the changing table, Henry babbled to himself the whole time Dean changed him and put his pants back on, “alright buddy, daddy’sgonna finish getting ready.” Dean cooed as he put Henry in his bouncer and moved it into the bathroom with him. 

 

 

Dean pulled out his phone and pulled up his iTunes, selecting his Led Zeppelin playlist before setting it on the counter. That’s how Cas found him, Dean was singing softly along with the music while he styled his hair and unconsciously swayed his hips. Henry was babbling softly to himself while bouncing in his little bouncer and Cas couldn’t be happier at the moment. 

 

 

He had taken clothes with him to Gabe’s to get ready for tonight and had gotten ready at his brother’s. Dean was completely unaware that Cas was watching him so when he shut the music off and turned around, he bout had a heart attack. 

 

 

“Jesus Cas.” Dean gasped, “sorry, I meant to announce that I was here but I got distracted.” he smiled. Dean just rolled his eyes and took Henry out of his bouncer, “grab that will you?”  Cas followed Dean into the living room enjoying the view of Dean’s jean clad ass. “I’m really sorry Dean.” He said softly, Cas heard Dean sigh as he put Henry on the floor. 

 

 

“I know you are, but you hurt me Cas.” Dean said softly, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I know I did… Sam told me what happened.” Cas said and Dean just nodded, when he looked up Cas could see the unshed tears forming in Dean’s eyes. 

 

 

With out missing a beat, Cas lunged forward and pulled his mate into his arms. He felt Dean go limp and cling to the back of his shirt while he let the tears flow. Cas reached up and slowly started running his fingers through Dean’s hair and he could feel Dean start relaxing. 

 

 

 

When Dean broke the hug, he gently pressed his lips against his mates. “Come on, I’ve already put a damper on the night. Let me wash my face and we’ll drop Henry off with your mom.” Dean said and made his way to the bathroom, leaving Cas to pick up Henry and gather his things. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

Cas pulled up to the Roadhouse and he saw Dean smile in the corner of his eye. Cas got out and opened the door for Dean before he could get out of the car, “you’re really playing it up tonight aren't you?” Dean chuckled and grabbed Cas’ hand before walking into his Aunt’s bar. 

 

 

When they walked in Ellen was walking away from a table, “hi boys.” She greeted and gave them each a hug then smacked the back of Cas’ head. When he flinched she pointed her finger at him “don’t be stupid.” and walked away, leaving the dark haired boy rubbing the back of his head while Dean just laughed. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

By time the boys got back home it was just a little after midnight. Dean re-locked the door and followed Cas down the stairs, “you know what we haven’t done in a while and sounds really good right now?” Dean asked. 

 

 

“Hmm what’s that?” Cas asked turning around to wrap his arms around Dean’s waist, “take a bath together.” Dean whispered and kissed Cas’ neck, “sounds good, I’ll go get it started.” Cas said and walked away. 

 

 

Following Cas to the bathroom, Dean attached himself to Cas’ back as he bath filled with water, “I’m sorry.” Dean whispered, “not as sorry as I am.” Cas whispered back. Cas turned around and pressed his lips against his mates and started to peal Dean’s shirt off. 

 

 

Once they both were naked Dean climbed into the hot water and let Cas sink in behind him. “Feels good.” Dean mumbled and played back agains Cas’ chest. 

 

 

They stayed there in silence for a little bit before Dean spoke up. “Hey Cas?” “Hmm?”“What do you think about learning sign language?” Nothing was said for a few seconds, “I’m sure it would be useful at some point. Especially if I’m going to become a officer, why do you ask.” Cas said.

 

 

“Well, I was just thinking… With Henry only being able to hear out of one ear, maybe we should learn sigh language and start using it while we talk around him… That way he picks it up while he’s young and I just feel that it would be easier for him as he gets older.” Dean explained. “I think it’s a great idea.” Cas said, “awesome… I’ll look into classes.” Dean smiled, “let’s get out I’m getting wrinkly.” 

 

 

They dried off in silence and made their way to the bedroom when Cas pulled Dean in for a soft kiss, “I love you.” he whispered. “I love you too.” Dean whispered back, they crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.


	56. Sorry, Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've been super, super busy and haven't had time to write! :( I hope everyone had a good Christmas and have a Happy New Year! :)

“Dean, Dean, Dean…. Did you honestly think that you could escape from me?” Alistair’s nasally voice pulled Dean out of a light sleep. “What?” Dean looked around groggily and found himself back in the basement, chained to the wall. Anna’s lifeless body a few feet away from him.

 

 

“No, no!” Dean yelled hoarsely, “I-I got out of here! I went home!” Dean began sobbing and yanking at the chains, causing Alistair to laugh, “no Dean.. You were dreaming.. It’s only been a few hours.” he explained, “now, I’m going to dispose of the worthlessbitches body. When I come back, you and I are going to have a lot  of fun.” Alistair grinned and ran his hand through Dean’s hair and walked away with Dean yelling after him. 

 

 

Dean bolted awake a scream just barley coming out of him mouth when suddenly arms were wrapped around him, causing him to panic and attempt to escape the captor’s grip.

 

 

Cas woke with a start as soon as he heard Dean cry out, noticing his mate starting to panic he wrapped his arms around him, trying to calm the omega. Only to have his arms ripped away and to be almost shoved off the bed. 

 

 

“Dean! Calm down, it was just a nightmare! You’re okay, you’re safe.” Cas said softly and tried once again to wrap his arms around him. Dean flinched but allowed Cas to pull him close. 

 

 

Cas could feel Dean breathing heavy and could hear the sobs that escaped his mate and he felt like crying as well. He just sat there holding Dean, reassuring that he was safe and okay. Slowly, Castiel could feel Dean relax and start to drift off to sleep again. Carefully, Cas laid back down with Dean still in his arms and fell asleep again. 

 

 

When Cas woke up again, he was alone, he grabbed his phone and noticed it was 9:30 in the morning. He slid out of bed and stretched before getting dressed and  heading out to the living room. 

 

 

Dean was on the couch with his knees to his chest, staring blankly at the dark TV screen; Henry was babbling to himself on his tummy on the floor. Cas carefully approached the couch, “Dean?” he asked softly and felt horrible when his mate flinched so hard he almost fell off the couch. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” Cas apologized and leaped over the back of the couch so he could pull Dean into a hug. 

 

 

“S’okay… Kinda lost in my own head.” Dean mumbled, “how long have you been up?” Cas asked and he felt Dean shrug, “I think I finally slid out of bed at 7… Henry woke up around 8:30.” Dean said softly. They sat there watching Henry entertain himself for a while before Cas spoke up again.

 

 

“Do you want to talk about your nightmare?… It was a pretty intense one.” Dean took a deep breath and pulled away from Cas a little and stared at his hands. 

 

 

“I was back in the basement, you never found me… I-I woke up chained to the wall and Alistair came downstairs. I guess I had passed out after Anna.” Dean stopped to calm down before continuing, “A-Alistair said that I would never be able to escape a-and that he was going to take care of Anna’s body. He told me  when he came back down, he’d finish what he started before she got in the way… Th-that’s when I woke up.” Dean’s voice broke with a sob. 

 

 

“Oh Dean.” Cas whispered and felt tears make his way down his face as he pulled Dean into his lap. Dean finally calmed down and Cas could feel Dean putting more and more weight on him as he fell asleep. 

 

 

Carefully maneuvering his mate, Cas slowly laid Dean on the couch and went to pick up Henry. “Hey buddy, why don’t we go take a bath hmm?” he asked and Henry just gave him gummy smile. 

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

Once Henry was bathed and dressed, Cas made his way upstairs in search of something to eat, stopping to check on Dean on the couch who was snoring softly. 

 

Cas set Henry in the high chair and popped some bread in the toaster before pulling out a jar of mixed berry baby food. They had been slowly adding the baby food to Henry’s diet and he seemed to like most of it, just _not_ the green beans. 

 

 

Once Cas got Henry’s bib placed and got his toast buttered he sat down to eat and feed his son. Henry grinned and made grabbing motions towards the food when Cas was being too slow, which made him chuckle softly. 

 

 

He got about half way through the jar when he heard footsteps behind him. When Cas turned around Dean was shuffling closer while rubbing his eyes, “hey” he said softly and Dean responded just as soft and stole the last half of Cas’ toast. 

 

 

“I guess we can add mixed berry to the yes column of food he likes” Cas commented as Henry finished off the rest of the jar. Dean just hummed and leaned his head against his mates shoulder, “sorry about this earlier…” he whispered. “Dean there’s nothing to be sorry about.” Cas explained, “hopefully after this month’s cycle you’ll feel better.” Cas continued and Dean just let out a small chuckle. 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

Later on in the day the two sat on the couch watching Star Wars while Henry napped when Dean spoke up. “I called Mrs. Tran earlier to set up times for ASL lessons since we couldn’t find any classes.” “Great, when do we start?” Cas asked. 

 

 

“We’ll start at the end of September, that way we get through our next cycle and you get your first weekend of training out of the way.” Dean was still a little upset about Cas joining the Police force, but he knew there was no stopping his mate. 

 

 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t proud of his mate, he was just terrified for when he became an actual officer. Cas had mentioned that he want’s to specialize in missing people and Omega abuse. Which means a lot of different training. Luckily with Cas going to training every other weekend, once he goes to the Academy he wont have to be there as long. 

 

~_~_~_~

 

A few days later they were packing up everything Henry would need for the next week, he’d be staying with Bobby and Ellen since Mary had to work nights Monday-Thursday. Dean was already starting to feel hot so he was thankful that Bobby was leaving the school a little early today to pick up Henry since he and Cas didn’t go to school. 

 

 

Sure enough the closer their heat/rut began Bobby shouted down the stairs, “I’m here boy’s bring Henry on up!”. “Cas, I don’t think I should go up there, will you please take Henry?” Dean asked peeling his shirt off, already starting to sweat. “Y-yeah.” Cas mumbled arousal rising from watching his mate take his shirt off. 

 

 

“You stink.” Bobby stated wrinkling his nose a little when Cas brought up Henry and his bag. “Thanks.” Cas said rolling his eyes. “We packed enough formula and a some baby food in his bag. We’ve been giving him a jar of fruit in the morning and half of the vegetable one at lunch and his usual bottle at night.” Cas explained. 

 

 

“Alright, I think we can manage. Now get downstairs you’re making my nose burn.” Bobby grinned and Cas just laughed softly before kissing Henry’s cheek. “Be good, buddy see you in a few days.” he said softly and made sure Bobby was out the door before bolting down the stairs. 

 

 

By time he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed Dean walk into the bedroom. Taking off again he burst through the door, startling Dean a little and tackling him to the bed. “You smell so fucking good.” Cas groaned sniffing along Dean’s bare neck. 

 

 

“Y-you too.” Dean gasped and tilted his head to the side while tugging at Cas’ shirt, “off, get it off!” Dean whined when Cas wouldn’t budge. Moving to straddle Dean’s hips Cas practically ripped off his shirt and tugged on Dean’s sweats and pulling them along with his boxers before shucking off his. 

 

 

Cas dove for the bed side table to grab the condoms when he froze. “Dean… We only have two condoms left.” He said with wide eyes, “what?! I thought you bought more!” Dean yelled, “I thought you said you were!” Cas yelled back. “Shit!” they both groaned, “what are we going to do?” Dean almost cried, “Sam wont do it and mom’s already at work.” 

 

 

“We could text Charlie or Gabe.” Cas suggested, “I don’t care, just do it!” Dean whined. Cas grabbed his phone and texted Charlie, “she’ll be here in 20.” he said and grabbed the last two condoms and crawled back over to Dean.

 

 

“I can’t wait 20 minutes. Cas it hurts, I need you.” Dean whined, shoving Cas back. He slid the condom on and sank down on his mates cock, both boys moaning at the feeling. Dean rode Cas’ cock for a few moments before Cas flipped them around, “hands and knees.” he growled and Dean just whimpered and slicked even more. 

 

 

“Fuck yes.” Cas moaned and slammed back into his mate, causing him to cry out and grab the sheets and press his cheek into his pillow. Both boys were to preoccupied to smell or hear Charlie yell she was coming in. 

 

 

Unfortunately for her, she walked in right as Cas’ knot slid in and Dean coming on the sheet. “OH GOD! FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Charlie yelled and chucked the sack on the floor and ran out. Cas let out a soft growl at the intrusion and shifted him and Dean around so they could lay down. 

 

 

Shortly after they got comfortable, Cas’ phone chimed. “Who is it?” Dean mumbled, “it’s Charlie. She said that she _never_ wants to see that again, that I’m going to owe her more than $50 for that and that she was going to search for brain bleach.” Cas read the message and Dean just shrugged, to blissed out to be embarrassed. 

 


	57. Bubble Baths and Steak

The morning after their cycle the boys woke up around 11 with a groan. Dean stretched and felt the muscles and joints pull and pop, “Cas, c’mon. Lets get in the shower and get these sheets clean.” Cas mumbled something unintelligible and slid out of the bed and stumbled naked to the bathroom. 

 

 

Dean climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, tripping on the plastic bag Charlie threw in their room. Dean was still blushing by time he got into the shower behind Cas. 

 

 

“Why are you blushing. We’ve showered together before.” Cas laughed.

 

 

“I uh. Tripped on a plastic bag in our room… The one Charlie threw in there.” Dean mumbled still staring at the shower floor. 

 

 

“Yeah… That was a little embarrassing.” Cas chuckled and gently switched positions with Dean and grabbed the shampoo.

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

“Will you go open the window in our room? I’ll go throw these in the washer.” Dean asked while tearing the sheets off the bed. 

 

 

“Yeah, we should go pick up Henry when you’re done.” Cas said while tying the curtains back and sliding the window up. 

 

 

“Agreed. I’ll take these upstairs, go ahead and head to the Impala if you want. I’ll be there in a few.” Dean suggested and grabbed the laundry basket. 

 

 

Sam came into the laundry room as Dean was putting the last of the sheets into the washer. “Hey Dean?” Sam asked. 

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“Can you take Jess and I to the movies later?” 

 

 

“What are you seeing?” Dean asked and motioned for Sam to follow him downstairs. 

 

 

“The new Star Wars.” Sam said. 

 

 

“Only if you watch Henry sometime so Cas and I can go.” Dean said while pulling on his shoes.

 

 

“Deal! Thank you! The movie starts at 6.” Sam explained and ran back upstairs to call Jess. Dean just laughed and made sure he had his phone, knowing Cas had the keys. 

 

 

Cas was just finishing up a conversation on the phone when Dean got behind the wheel. “That was my mom… She wants to have lunch with us today. She said she feels like she never gets to see us with her new job.” Cas explained. 

 

 

“Alright, we’ll meet up once we get Henry.” 

 

 

“I told her we would meet her at the restaurant at 12:30.” Cas said, “it’s only 11:45 so we have a little bit of time.” 

 

 

They could hear Henry crying from the front porch at Bobby’s and Dean practically broke down the door trying to get in. “Jesus ya idjit. That’s one way to getcha shot around here!” Bobby yelled when the door slammed against the wall and he went to investigate. 

 

 

“Sorry.” Dean barely said and bee lined for the living room. Henry was in Ellen’s arms sobbing and rubbing his face against her shirt while she bounced him around. 

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked already reaching for his son. 

 

 

“He’s starting to show signs of teething.” Ellen explained pulling the burp rag off her shoulder. 

 

 

“Aww poor guy.” Cas said softly and rubbed Henry’s back, who was already starting to calm down a bit being in his father’s arms. 

 

 

“I’m sorry if he kept you guys up.” Dean said. 

 

 

“It’s alright. We knew it was only a few more days before you came to get him.” Ellen smiled. 

 

 

“Here, Bobby went and got a couple of teething rings.” Ellen said showing them to the boys before putting them in the diaper bag. 

 

 

“Thank you for that.” Cas sighed in relief. 

 

 

“We should be going. I told my mother we would have lunch with her today.” Cas explained. 

 

 

They got in the Impala and Cas and Dean decided that it might be best if they got take out and went to Naomi’s instead of going out incase Henry started having another fit. 

 

 

Naomi agreed and said she would have pizza delivered to her apartment. It was just a little after 12:30 when they pulled into Naomi’s apartment complex. 

 

 

“Dude. I feel weird coming here.” Dean said while getting out the car. 

 

 

“Why?” Cas asked taking the diaper bag from Dean while he got Henry out of the car seat, trying not to wake him up.

 

 

“I don’t know, it’s just this place is really nice and we’re fuckin’ teenage parents. It just feels like the building is judging us.” Dean explained. “Your mom still has the pack n’ play right?” 

 

 

“Yeah I believe so, if not we can just put a blanket on the floor.” Cas said walking away. 

 

~_~_~_~

 

Naomi was just pulling out plates and cups for the pizza when they boys walked in. “Hi boys! Oh, sorry!” Naomi whispered when she noticed Henry asleep on Dean’s shoulder. 

 

 

“The pack n’ play is set up in the guest room if you want to lay him down.” She said after giving the boys a hug. Dean just nodded and when to put Henry down. 

 

 

While Henry slept, the three sat down and began eating. “Is Henry feeling okay? He’s usually not asleep right now.” Naomi asked. 

 

 

“Ellen said he’s starting to show signs of teething so his mouth probably hurts.” Cas explained. 

 

 

“Aw, poor thing.” Naomi frowned, “Dean sweetie, I have a question for you.” 

 

 

Raising his eyebrows, caught off by the sudden attention, Dean quickly swallowed the pizza. “Yeah?” 

 

 

“You know how in the living room there’s just an empty space?” Naomi asked and Dean just nodded. “Well, I was wondering if you would paint or draw something for me? I can’t paint the actual wall but the blank space has been bugging me for a while.” Naomi explained. 

 

 

“Uh, yeah. Um what do you want?” Dean asked.

 

 

“Oh, anything will do.” Smiled Naomi. 

 

~_~_~_~

 

By the time the boys got home it was late afternoon. “Cas, go ahead and take Henry in and send Sam out. I told him I’d drive him and Jess to the movies.” Dean explained.

 

 

A few minutes later Sam came running out and jumped into the front seat. “Thanks Dean, Jess’s dad said he can bring us home after, that way you don’t have to come back out.” Sam said while buckling up. 

 

 

“Awesome.” Was Dean’s only response. 

 

~_~_~_~

 

 

When Dean got back home he could see smoke coming from the backyard and he could smell grilled meat in the air. ‘I fucking love that boy’ Dean thought to himself as he made his way inside. 

 

 

Henry was in his swing next to the back door babbling to himself and Lucy was outside with Cas, playing with a ball. Dean just smiled and slid the door open a little more to step outside. “Smells awesome. What are you making?” Dean asked. 

 

 

“Steak, baked potatoes and grilled asparagus. Dean don’t wrinkle your nose. I know for a fact you like asparagus, you just don’t want to eat it.” Cas said. “I also made extra for your mom when she gets home later.” 

 

 

“You’re the best.” Dean said softly and leaned in for a quick kiss. “I’ll get the table set.” he whispered and retreated back inside, grabbing the swing on his way. 

 

 

They ate their delicious dinner in a comfortable silence, every now and then making heart eyes at each other. When they finished Dean washed the dishes while Cas dried and put them away. They put Mary’s plate in the fridge and sent her a text letting her know it was there. 

 

 

“Cas will you make up Henry’s bottle, I’m going to go downstairs and give him a bath.” Dean asked and Cas just nodded and kissed his cheek. 

 

 

When the bottle was done, Cas made sure most of the lights were off, leaving the hall light on for Mary. He made sure Lucy went out one more time and that she had fresh water before heading downstairs.

 

 

Dean was just getting Henry into his pajamas when Cas walked into the nursery, “good, he’s starting to get fussy since he slept through lunch.” Dean sighed and accepted the bottle Cas was holding out. 

 

 

Dean was slowly rocking Henry while he ate and the little guy could barely keep his eyes open but was determined to finish his bottle. Dean could hear water running in the bathroom as he put Henry in his crib. 

 

 

Going to investigate, he found Cas in the bathroom in nothing but his boxers, adding lavender bath soap into the water. Dean would shoot anyone if they found out his secret love for bubble baths. 

 

 

“You’re too good do me.” Dean said softly while wrapping his arms around his mate. 

 

 

“You have that backwards my love.” Cas said just as softly and turned around to help Dean out of his clothes. “I just know that tomorrow we have to go back to school and I know your body’s sore from the last week, so I figured a hot bath would be amazing for you and I.” Cas explained. 

 

 

“Like I said, too good for me.” Dean smiled softly and gave Cas a quick kiss before sinking into the hot water, letting out a groan. “Feels so good. Now get in here.” Dean commanded and Cas just let out a chuckle before joining his mate. 


End file.
